The Phoenix's Raven
by Orym Hawksong
Summary: HP/CC Harry is destined to face off against Voldemort, however his fight isn't going to be one of Good vs. Evil, or Love vs. Hatred. No, this is a fight that will determine who will lead the new era. Ancient powers bide their time, waiting for the result.
1. Chapter 1 An Uneasy Connection

Harry stared down at his hands. They looked so distant, so alien that he wasn't even sure if they were his. He felt… horrible, to say the least. A fellow student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that he had come to respect and admire was dead because of him. Cedric Diggory had died because of him. His future, hopes, friends, family, everything had been cruelly wrenched away from Cedric Diggory. Everything… including Cho Chang.

Harry sighed as he buried his face into his pillow. Here he was, the man responsible for the death of her boy friend and yet he was already thinking about how much he liked her. _"I'm such git… Cedric just died because of me and I'm already thinking about his girlfriend?"_ Harry looked up as he heard the creak of the infirmary's doors. What little strength Harry had managed to regain drained away as he saw Cho Chang walking towards him. He could practically hear his heart zooming into overdrive. He was sure not even his Firebolt could have kept up with the pace his heart was beating at.

As he struggled to regain his composure Harry noticed that Cho wasn't wearing the standard black robes of Hogwarts students, she was wearing a simple black dress. He could tell that she had been crying. Even though he could see the fresh tear marks on her face, they did nothing to mar her beauty. Her long, raven black hair rippled like water as it cascaded around her. The simple black dress didn't make her appear common; instead, the dress enhanced her natural attractiveness. Harry's breath caught in his chest, to him; at the very least, Cho was nothing short of perfect.

"Cho… I'm-" choked Harry before she shushed him.

Cho sat down next to Harry's bed and studied him for what seemed like ages. Harry shifted uncomfortably underneath Cho's gaze. Until now Professor Dumbledore was the only who seemed to see right through him. Right now, Harry felt like Cho was staring into the very depths of his soul.

"Harry, I want to hear it from you. What happened last night?" whispered Cho.

"Cho… I don't think that this is the best time." Said Harry.

"Harry please! I need to know what happened!" whispered Cho.

At the sight of new tears forming in her eyes, all resistance within Harry crumpled. Cursing himself for being so weak Harry slowly nodded. As he recounted the events of that fateful night Cho's expression changed from shock, to fear, and then; Harry though he saw the flicker of a teary smile when he told her about them deciding on who would grab the cup, to anguished pain when he told her how Cedric died, to awe, and finally to understanding.

"Did…did he feel any pain?" breathed Cho.

"I don't think so. His face just seemed surprised, not in pain, not in fear. Just…surprised." Replied Harry as he looked down. With a jolt, he realized that while he was talking to Cho he had cupped her hand in his own. As Cho followed his gaze the Asian beauty's face tinted to a slight pink as she broke the contact.

"Harry are you ok?" came a voice through the infirmary doors.

"Be quiet Ron! He's probably sleeping! I swear you're so tactless some times." Said a female voice.

"Ouch! Why'd you have to hit me Hermione!"

"Shut it!"

As Ron and Hermione burst through the infirmary doors they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw what appeared to be an intimate scene between Harry and Cho. Both knew that Harry had been nurturing a crush on Cho Chang since second year. "Right…sorry bout that mate… Well, eh hem We'll just go…" said Ron meekly as he dragged Hermione back through the door.

If Cho had been blushing before it was nothing to the shade of crimson her face was now. Harry was apologize profusely for his friends, but that only seemed to make matters worse. Half of him was furious that Ron and Hermione had walked in on him like this, but the other half was relieved, who knows how he might have embarrassed himself.

"Thank you Harry. I…appreciate you telling me. I know it must've been… hard." Said Cho as she swallowed.

"Er, yeah no problem." Replied Harry sheepishly.

"Well, I better go… I hope you get better soon Harry."

As Cho turned to leave, Harry went against his better judgment and called out to her. "Cho! If- If you just need to talk… you can always come to me." Said Harry, mentally praying that it hadn't come out like the incoherent stream of sounds he thought he said. Cho flashed him an uncertain smile before walking out the door.

"So? What'd she want mate?" asked Ron eagerly. It had barely been a minute since Cho had left when Ron had burst pell-mell into the room determined to suck Harry dry of information.

"Ron! Leave him alone! That's none of your business" snapped Hermione as she glanced back at him after shooting a dirty look at Ron.

"What? It's not like they were snogging-" was all Ron could manage to say before Hermione started whacking him with a copy of _"Hogwarts, A History"_ and Harry turned bright scarlet.

"So how long are you going to have to stay in the Infirmary? Did Madam Pomfrey say?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. She reckons that I'll have to stay until the end of the week.", Sighed Harry. "Truthfully, I don't want to leave. Everyone is going to be whispering and staring, and pointing. Again."

"But you'll get to see Cho, and the other Gryffindors." Reminded Ron.

"But how many of them are going to treat me like a freak?" groaned Harry as he sank back into the inviting warmth of his bed.

That night as Harry tried to sleep his thoughts inevitably turned to Cho. He replayed that moment in time when he had held her hand a thousand times. He tried to recall every detail. The feel of her hand against his, how warm her hand had felt in comparison with his.

As Harry James Potter drifted off into sleep, a small smile graced his face.

_The next four months were certainly going to be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2 The Note

After a week in the infirmary Madam Pomfrey had finally decided that Harry was well enough to leave, provided "You do not engage in strenuous activity Potter!" Harry smiled to himself ruefully as he took the chance to stretch his muscles, they groaned after being used for the first time in a week. He kept to himself as he walked down to the Great Hall from the infirmary. He ignored the stares and whispers as he walked. Not even the suns warm rays did anything to cheer him up. For the first time in his life, he had witnessed death, stared it in the face, even when he didn't deserve to, If anything Cedric deserved to be here, it had killed part of him when he saw that Cho had been crying.

"_She deserves better." _ Sighed Harry to himself.

"_Stop beating yourself over it. You were lucky to escape."_ Said a foreign, slightly annoyed voice.

"Who's there?"said Harry a little too loudly. A couple of his fellow students looked at him strangely and tried to get away as fast as possible.

"_Great… now everyone thinks I'm mental."_

"_Your own fault for being an idiot."_ Replied the voice smugly

"_You- You're in my head!" _

"_About time you noticed."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_All in due time…boy, all in due time."_ and with that the voice vanished just as quickly as it had reappeared.

As Harry turned around a corner to enter the Great Hall he slammed into Cho Chang, as they both toppled backwards Harry was aghast.

"Cho! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." Said Harry as he held out a hand for her. She took it.

"It's my fault Harry, I wasn't looking at where I was walking. You look…better. Are you leaving the infirmary?" asked Cho as she brushed some dust off of her robes.

"Yeah, listen I forgot about it when you came to visit me last time but here… Cedric would have wanted you to have this. I found it in the pocket of his robes." Replied Harry as he handed her a small box and a scroll of parchment addressed to Cho. "Don't worry I didn't read it."

"Thank you, Harry." Whispered Cho as she gave him a smile, it was the first time he had seen her smile like that in awhile. Her smile melted him every time he saw it and today was no different. As Harry walked away Cho called back to him "Harry wait! I almost forgot! I was suppose to find you and take you to Professor Dumbledore's Office."

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see me?" asked a confused Harry.

"I don't know why, Professor McGonagall just told me to find you and bring you to Professor Dumbledore's office." Answered an equally confused Cho.

As the pair walked back up to the seventh floor Harry couldn't help but notice how much better Cho looked. While not completely back to normal Cho seemed much happier since he had last saw her, the energetic spring was making a reappearance.

"You-uh- you look nice today." Said Harry.

"Oh, um… thanks." Said Cho as she smiled.

As they reached the stone gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's Office they saw Professor McGonagall waiting for them. "Potter! Chang! It's about time! Come along." Said McGonagall sharply. She said 'cockroach clusters' to the stone gargoyle as it leapt aside.

As they reached the top of the stairs and entered they saw Dumbledore standing in front of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, some of the older Ravenclaw players, a beater from the Hufflepuff team, and Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore turned around as Harry, Cho, and McGonagall entered.

"Ah good... , Miss Chang so nice that you could join us. I assume you do not know why I have called you together." Said Dumbledore in his gentle voice.

"Well, since I only see Quidditch players, I assume it has something to do with Quidditch?" asked Cho.

"Very astute Miss Change, you do your house proud." Said Dumbledore with a small smile. "Now on to important matters. Given the impressive popularity of Quidditch, the Ministry of Magic along with the other magical governments are co hosting a Junior Quidditch World Cup. Teams from almost every nation will be competing in it. I have asked for you to come here because you have all been selected for tryouts. "

As Dumbledore finished there was a great deal of talking among the players, all eager for a chance to prove themselves to the world and; hopefully, play Quidditch professionally. As Dumbledore raised his hands however everyone quieted down.

"Now tryouts are at the beginning of summer, Harry I have already alerted your aunt and uncle, they are more than happy to have you not return for this year. Until tryouts begin however each of you will be attending private training with a professional member of your position. Beaters, you will be training with the retired Kevin and Karl Broadmoor of the Falmouth Falcons." As Dumbledore said this two middle aged men jumped from the second floor of Dumbledore's office and landed in front of the students, and grinned.

"Chasers, you will be learning from Joscelind Wadcock, of Puddlemere United. Mr. Wood you will be learning from Meghan McCormack from Pride of Portree." Two more professional quidditch players appeared from nowhere.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Chang, and Mr. Malfoy you will be learning from someone you have come to know this year. I believe he has a great deal of respect for you in particular Harry. The three of you will be learning from Viktor Krum." Said Dumbledore, as his eyes twinkled.

Krum stepped out of the staircase and faced the three prospective seekers. He nodded to Draco, bowed to Cho, and clasped hands and grinned to Harry.

"Vell, This vell be very interesting." Said Krum with a huge smile on his face.

"Now, I want all of you to collect your Quidditch equipment and be at the pitch in half an hour, you will be excused from all classes for the rest of the day so I expect you to be working you hardest." Said Dumbledore, he had hardly finished before Krum was almost trampled by a mad horde of yelling and pushing students.

Down at the field Harry stretched his arms as his red and gold quidditch robes whipped around in the wind. He sighed, this whole year had felt incomplete. He was back where he belonged. He turned around and his heart skipped a beat, Cho Chang was walking towards them, Blue robes billowing out along with her jet-black hair.

"_God, she looks amazing."_

Harry could have sworn he heard a slight laugh in his head.

As Cho neared him she gave him a smile and wave. He returned it enthusiastically.

"Somvone seems excited." Said Krum with a raised eyebrow. Harry flushed with color.

"Alvight seeing as everyvone is here ve shall begin. First vet's see how vast you can catch the snitch."

It was dinnertime, Harry groaned as his muscles ached. Krum's routine had not been kind. He looked over the Ravenclaw table to see Cho equally tired, his gaze shifted to see that Draco had fallen asleep face first on his plate of mashed potatoes, he grinned to himself. His eyes unconsciously flirted back to Cho, she smiling at him, he blushed, and she giggled. Turning away he stared into Ron's face.

"Congratulations mate!" yelled Ron as he thumped him on the back. "Junior World Cup! Moony and Padfoot'll flip when they find out!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Ron. We're hurt." Said George feigning pain.

"Nothing for you amazing brothers?" said Fred with a mock sob.

"Oh shut it you two, Charlie'll rip out his hair when he realizes that he missed this by being born before you guys."

"Harry." Said Fred as he looked up and pointed.

Cho Chang was walking towards them, still dressed in her seeker robes.

"Hey Harry, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Cho, concern written all over his face.

"Sure, guys I'll see you back at the common room." Said Harry as he got up.

The two walked out onto the grounds and sat down at the front steps leading up to the castle, apart from the two of them it might as well have been abandoned. The sun had already set and the night sky twinkled with stars. A light wind ruffled Harry's Hair as he turned to look at Cho who was sitting next to him.

"Harry, when you said I could take to you? About anything?" whispered Cho as she stared off into the distance.

"Yeah?" _"Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes."_

"I would really appreciate one right now."

"so, what did you want to talk about?"

"Cedric was talking about you before…. The Third Task. He asked me to give this to you. If-If he didn't come back." Whispered Cho as she handed Harry a folded note.

Harry unfolded the note and squinted at it under the starlight.

_Harry_

_ If you are reading this than I'm already gone. Don't worry, I knew before hand I was going to die it wasn't your fault. I overheard _Trelawney_ in her room and well, she was different. It wasn't your fault. Trelawny also said something about The Phoenix's Raven, I have no idea what it is but I'm sure it's important. Harry, this is my last request, take care of Cho for me. I know you like her, it's painfully obvious so treat her right. She deserves more than me._

_ Friend and ally_

_Cedric Diggory_

"Well what does it say?" asked Cho impatiently. Harry realized she must not have read it.

"Um… well alright, just promise me you won't laugh?" begged Harry with a pleading look on his face. Cho raised an eyebrow as she took the not from him.

Harry looked nervously from Cho to the letter as she scanned it, silently pleading for understanding. When she put the note down his heart skipped a beat. She looked up at him, Harry could feel thankfulness emanating from her. He relaxed as he saw she wasn't laughing, until he saw the mischievous glint in her eye.

"So, the Great Harry Potter _fancies_ me huh?" said Cho with a grin. Harry turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Um…" was all Harry could choke out before his face got even redder.

"What's this? The seeker that out flew a Hungarian Horntail can't speak?" said Cho as she poked him in the ribs with an even bigger grin. She was thoroughly enjoying this moment. Harry tried to avert her gaze but when he looked away she turned to hug him and whispered in his ear, _"Thank you."_

The two seekers sat together merely enjoying the company of the other as the stars twinkled overhead. A light wind picked up as Cho slid her hand over Harry's. Emerald orbs twinkled in the night.


	3. Chapter 3 Aduro Incendia

Harry woke up to the sounds of Ron, Dean, and Seamus getting dressed. He sat up and put his glasses on to see that his fellow Gryffindors were already dressed and ready to go. Neville was already down at the Great Hall. He rummaged around for his robes and smiled as he remembered Cedric's note from last night.

"_It's the least I can do for him."_

"_That and kill Voldemort."_ Said the voice in his head again.

"_Who the Hell are you?"_ Harry practically screamed.

"_Patience is a virtue, Harry."_ The voice said mocking Harry and Dumbledore at the same time. Then the voice softened and said _"I… Regret so much… But this isn't the time or place for that discussion, for now I think you should return to dealing with Miss Chang, and your seeker training."_

"_Now you sound like Hermione."_

"_Please don't insult me. I'm not THAT bad. Ciao."_

Harry walked into the Great Hall ruffling his hair as he looked around and smiled. It was good to be back. He looked around and saw Cho at the Ravenclaw table chatting to the other Ravenclaws that had been chosen for tryouts. She saw his gaze and motioned for him to come over. He grinned and quickly obliged.

As Harry neared the Ravenclaw table all of the Ravenclaw quidditch players got up and surrounded him. He slowly glanced around and saw that he was not in the best possible place.

"Uh… Cho you want to help me out here?" asked Harry secretly hoping she would get him out of whatever he was in.

Cho looked at him with that mischievous glint in her eyes again and Harry's heart plummeted, he knew what her response would be. "Sorry Harry, but you really need uh… a makeover." She said with an innocent smile.

Harry's eyes widened in fear. "Cho whatever I've done to-" croaked Harry before he broke off in a futile attempt to escape the Ravenclaw gauntlet. The two beaters had him by the arms and were dragging him off to the grand staircase. The rest of the team followed and Cho's smile had widened.

As he was dragged past Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George he yelled, "Help me!"

The four Gryffindors looked up trying to conceal their laughter when they all pulled out two galleons and said unanimously, "Sorry Harry, she bribed us."

"You guys are never getting a Knut out of my Will!" screamed Harry at the top of his lungs as the Ravenclaws dragged him kicking and screaming out of the Great Hall. Cho turned around and flashed a thumbs up to the four Gryffindors as they doubled over laughing.

A very irritable Harry returned to the Great Hall with painfully short hair that had been dyed silver, and a tattoo of a phoenix in midflight on his back, which he silently swore would never see the light of day. Cursing himself for being so gullible Harry ran a hand through his now painfully short and silver hair. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to glare at a innocent looking Cho Chang.

"I suppose you must feel so proud." Grumbled Harry "The _Great_ Harry Potter gets done in by a pretty face and her lackeys."

"Is that your way of offering a compliment?" said Cho as she dissected his sentence in lightning speed.

_Damn that Ravenclaw motto._

"I- what – "stammered Harry as he tried to utter a coherent sentence.  
"Ha! I win again that's two in a row!" said a grinning Cho, "but, thanks for being such a good sport."

"Hey, you should know by now 'demonstrates moral fiber and courage'." Mimicked Harry, "Anyways I gotta run, I'll see you later Cho."

Cho smiled to herself as Harry walked off drawing attention and stares. She whispered to herself,_ "Thanks Ced."_ Before she too, walked off.

"Harry, you need to vork on your turns. Cho, ven you pull out ov dives don't go straight up its harder that vay. Draco, … ve more avere of your surroundings, the snitch hovered in front ov you for three minutes before you saw it." Said Viktor at the end of their first months training.

As the four seekers were about to return to the castle Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for them at the entrance with the rest of the players.

"Well, unfortunately do to circumstances beyond our control the tryout date has been moved up." Said Professor Dumbledore to groans.

"When are they?" asked Oliver Wood.

"Tomorrow." Replied Dumbledore to an even greater chorus of groans. "You have all worked hard, there is nothing to worry about, fly your best, no one can except more. Oh yes I believe the motto is in order."

Harry grinned at Cho, if there was one thing he enjoyed it was the motto of Hogwarts quidditch players that he loved.

"Divide and conquer, we are the champions!" Shouted all of the players.

"So, you ready?" Said Harry in a low voice as he turned to ask Cho.

"Hell no. You saw Krum flying, if that's the level we got to play at I don't see any of us making it." Sight Cho.

"Oh come on, don't beat yourself up, you're really talented. Plus, with this many people I'm sure **someone** will get in. Other than Cedric you're the only seeker who gave me a heart attack during the match." Said Harry, he immediately regretted it when he saw Cho's face at Cedric's name.

"Cho, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, it was going to happen sooner or later. Goodbye Harry." Whispered Cho as she entered the castle, as Harry looked on helplessly.

"_I'm an idiot."_

"_Finally! A breakthrough! I had given up hope!" _ replied the voice sarcastically.

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? And if you say 'patience' one more time…"_

"_Alright, Alright I get picture don't overreact. Simply say that I'm someone who wants Voldemort gone just as much as you do."_

"_And how on earth does that help me figure out who you are?"_

"_It's not suppose to. But before you start whining again remember this spell ' Aduro Incendia' it'll come in handy."_

"_Thanks?"_

"_Don't mention it, now I would get back to reality and make sure that girl of yours isn't too angry, your hair's still silver and that tattoo will not come off."_

Harry sat up in the dark and fumbled around for his watch and glasses, as he put on his glasses he looked down at his watch and cursed, it was five in the morning. To nervous and excited to go back to sleep Harry pulled on his Quidditch robes, he looked at his reflection in the window and grinned as he ran his hand through his now silver hair, to his surprise the silver color was beginning to grow on him, though he would still switch back to black in a heartbeat. He took his wand and secured it inside his robes, after that match with the dementors he wasn't going to take any chances, especially with Voldemort on the loose. As Harry picked up his Firebolt he also pocketed the note from Cedric, he felt stupid but he had the feeling that the note was an embodiment of Cedric, and he wanted him to be there at the tryouts.

As soon as he was out of the castle Harry mounted his broom and he was rising into the sky, he closed his eyes and just breathed as the first rays of the morning sun hit him. He always enjoyed this feeling, it felt like he was at the top of the world.

"You enjoy it to huh?" he heard Cho whisper behind him.

"I didn't think anyone would be up this early." Replied Harry as he shifted his weight on his broom so he could turn around and face her.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Just woke up."

"I always enjoyed watching the sun rise, it reminded me of what's really important in life." Said Cho.

Harry studied Cho's face for a moment and decided it was now or never. _"If I don't do this I'll regret it for the rest of my life."_

"Cho…"

"Yes Harry?"

"I know you already know it from Cedric's letter, but I want you to hear it from me. I really like you Cho, and I just want you to know if you ever need anything, and I mean anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Said Harry as he stared into her chocolate eyes.

"Hmm… not much for originality department." Said Cho with a raised eyebrow and grin, "I'm just kidding Harry! You should see the look on your face. But, I'm glad you said that, really. I really like you too, its just…" said Cho as her voice faded away.

"Too fast."

The pair sat in silence for a couple minutes before Cho drifted next to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled at her before interlacing their fingers. The two seekers stayed in their position for the next half hour before their stomachs forced them back into the castle.

As the two were walking into the Great Hall Harry ran up next to Cho and whispered into her ear, _"I really hope we both make it."_ She smiled at him and replied _"Love the hair."_ That was Cho for you.

After breakfast the entire school had turned out for the tryouts, Harry and the rest of the players trotted down to the field where they saw Professor Dumbledore, Viktor Krum, and an Asian wizard dressed in plain quidditch robes and a broom over his shoulder.

As they neared the three Harry make out the asian's features more clearly, he suddenly realized that this person had Cho's smile, eye color, and facial structure. Oh god he couldn't be…

"Brother!" squealed Cho as she jumped into his open arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Mei mei, I wish I did but I didn't have time." Whispered Cho's brother Apologetically.

"May I introduce Mr. Arus Chang, Auror, and Seeker for the Tutshill Tornadoes." Said Dumbledore plainly, as Arus bowed with a grin.

Harry's jaw literally hit the ground; this guy was living his dream, playing professional quidditch AND being an auror? It didn't get much better than that in his mind.

"I would take the time to get to know all of you, but under the circumstances the tryouts need to start immediately." Said Arus with a wince.

"Mr. Chang, Mr. Krum, and myself will be the primary judges for the tryouts, our results will be verified by a second board to ensure that our decisions are fair." Said Dumbledore lightly. "Now I suggest that the Gryffindor team take off while the rest of you watch."

"Alright! These are the tryouts for the England Junior National Team! Not only are the tryouts being held here but as well as in four different locations across the U.K.! A total of 28 people will be admitted to the team so let's get started!" roared Arus into the magical microphone.

"The Gryffindor team will be playing the seven time champions of England the VRASTA VULTURES!"

Harry looked around and saw the color drain from the rest of his teams faces.

"Someone knocked me out now." Said George as his eyes widened in fear.

"Oliver are you sure about this?" asked Alicia. Oliver just nodded not daring to take his eyes off the Vultures that were now erupting onto the field.

"Guys lets just give it our best and show them why were Gryffindors" stated Harry as he fired off to meet them.

"Agh! We were so close to!" yelled Fred as he slamned his fist into the wall. They had lost to the Vultures by 10 points. The final score was 360-350. Harry had caught ths snitch just as one of the Vulture's Chasers put one in behind Oliver.

"It's all my fault!" groaned Oliver Wood from the bench.

"Now its time for the next portion of the tryouts! The Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin players will be facing off with their professional counterpart from the Vultures! First up my little sister and Seeker Choooo Chang!" yelled Arus into the mic.

As Cho raced up to meet her professional counterpart Harry couldn't but help feel that something was horribly wrong. He looked around and with a jolt realized what was wrong.

"Dementors!" he shouted as he leapt on his broom and zoomed after Cho. "Tell Dumbledore!"

As he flew up to Cho he kept wishing the Firebolt could go faster. Cho still hadn't noticed that anything was wrong. With rising horror Harry saw no less than a hundred dementors bearing down towards the Ravenclaw seeker, and he wasn't going to make it in time. Screams came from below as people finally started to evacuate, Harry saw a silvery Phoenix take flight and knew Dumbledore must have started combating the dementors, but it wasn't enough Cho wasn't going to get away. Not enough time. He needed more-

"_USE THE SPELL I TOLD YOU TO REMEMBER!"_ erupted the voice from within is mind.

Without thinking hair reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, he pointed it at the Dementors streaking towards Cho and roared "_Aduro Incendia!"_ A wave of white like blazed out from the tip of his wand and enveloped Cho, the Vulture seeker, and the dementors.

"_I'm so sleepy…"_

"_It's a side-effect of the spell sorry I didn't tell you earlier."_

"_How's Cho?"_

"_She'll be fine if shaken. Now sleep."_

Harry Potter obeyed as he fell backwards off his broom and hurtled towards the ground.


	4. Chapter 4 The man with the magic

Harry woke up to the now familiar sights and sounds of the Hospital Wing. He looked around and saw Cho asleep in a chair next to him, her head drooping. Arus Chang stood next to his little sister sizing up Harry, and Madam Pomfrey was talking heatedly with Professor Dumbledore, the real Mad-eye Moody, and Snape. As Harry sat up to get a better look, the group of Teachers and aurors noticed him.

"Tut. Tut. Mr. Potter are you trying to break the record of most time spent in the Hospital Wing?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she forced a potion into his hand. "Drink."

As Harry did as he was told he couldn't help but noticed the expressions on the faces of the people surrounding him, Apart from Cho and Madam Pomfrey the rest of them looked at him as if they were staring at a wild wolf waiting to pounce.

"Professor, what's going on?" asked Harry nervously.

"Don't start, Potter. If you are Potter." Growled Mad-eye as he raised his wand threateningly.

With all the commotion Cho woke up and saw Mad-eye pointing a wand at Harry, and acting on reflex drew her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Everyone stared in amazement as the fifth year Ravelclaw disarmed Mad-eye Moody, the considered the best auror in the world. Moody looked down to his empty hand then up to Cho, a look of utter amazement written on his face.

"Miss Chang, have you ever thought of becoming an auror?" asked Moody.

"Oh! I'm so sorry… I didn't mean- Professor…" whispered Cho as her face flushed with embaressment before she sat down with her face in her hands.

"Don't that was a ruddy good Expelliarmus, I'm glad that imposter got one thing right, constant Vigilance!" growled Moody before he turned back to Harry."Now where were we, Potter?"

"You were asking me if really am myself, my patronus is a stag, Sirus Black is my godfather, he also did not kill Peter Pettigrew, Peter betrayed my parents, my phoenix feather is from Fawkes." Said Harry as he crossed his arms.

"Well?" growled Moody as he turned to Dumbledore, Dumbledore studied Harry for a second before nodding.

"Well now that we know you really are you, you got some damn explaining to do Potter. Where'd you learn that spell?" threatened Moody.

"Aduro Incendia?" asked Harry.

"That's the one."

"Harry we need to know where you learned that spell, it is of the utmost importance." Said Dumbledore gently.

Harry was torn, he really wanted to tell the group that a voice in his head was telling him these things. On the other hand he didn't want Cho to think he was utterly insane.

"_Tell Madam Pomfrey to leave, and Arus Chang if you want but the rest can stay."_

"_You sure?"_ asked Harry.

"_It's time I revealed myself."_

"Madam Pomfrey, can you please wait outside?" whispered Harry as sweat rolled down his neck. She glared at him for a moment before sighing as leaving.

"Cho, If you and your brother would prefer to leave…"

"Don't be silly Harry, I've sat here for almost three days I'm not going to leave when you just woke up." Said Cho as her brow furrowed.

"She's right Harry, it's the least you could do for her." Said a new voice in the room.

Dumbledore, Moody, and Snape whirled around and fired jets of light from their wands towards the intruder. To everyone's shock the man deflected all three bolts of light without much effort. Harry gawped as Dumbledore spell was knocked aside carelessly.

"Albus from what I have heard about you I was really expecting better." Said the man, he had short satin blond hair that seemed windblown, his face was very handsome, not marred by and facial disturbances. His golden eyes twinkled, he was wearing a gold dragonskin jacket. He pulled out a wand and twirled it around.

"Well now the _introductions_ for lack of a better word are over, I taught Harry that spell."

"Who are you?" spat Snape menacingly.

"Careful Snape, best not to talk to your betters that way." Said the man with a raised eyebrow. Snape swore and started dueling with the man. It was soon apparent that Snape was good, but the man was nothing short of amazing, he leaned back on the wall and deflected all of Snape's spells with lazy flicks of his wand. Finally the man flicked his wand as Snape was thrown back 15 feet onto his back looking stunned.

"Severus that was not a very reasonable greeting. But my good man what is your name?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out yet Albus, I mean you have so many statues of me around you school, it's quite an honor and an ego boost at the same time." Said the man with a small smile.

At his words Cho let out a small gasp. "I've seen your statue in the Ravenclaw common room! You- You're _Merlin._"

"Delighted to make your acquaintance Miss Chang." Said Merlin with a small bow.

"You are THE Merlin, Merlin the Great?" whispered Snape, his face ghost white.

"Sorry about that Snape, no hard feelings?" said Merlin as he offered his hand to Snape.

"It is truly an honor Merlin, but may I ask why you look so young." Asked Dumbledore.

Merlin's bright eyes dimed as he muttered, "I would prefer not to speak about it Albus, its quite shameful really."

"If that is your wish than I will not force the matter."

Merlin turned around and slammed both of his fists into the stone wall before whispering "I was bested." Gasps came from everyone in the room, if someone could beat Merlin the Great in a duel there was truly no hope for anyone else against that person. "To make matters worse, I was beaten by Riddle. He's got my body Albus, he forced my soul out and his soul in, and he's not stopping until we're all dead."

Harry's heart sank, if Merlin wasn't a match for Voldemort how anyone hope to match him. Dumbledore didn't betray any expression but Harry could sare he saw fear flicker in his eyes. Moody was focusing his gaze intently on his gnarled staff. Cho and Arus we're sitting there still stunned by the fact that Harry had been learning from Merlin.

"He found the tree where my body was encased as soon as he let me out, I knew who he was, we dueled. It took himself and about 35 of his 'Death Eaters' to make it and 'even' match. Then another 15 apparated to his side. I started to lose. Another 10 appeared and that's when he overwhelmed me. I still can't believe I let such an inexperienced fool beat me." Sighed Merlin as he turned around to face them."But I have spoken to long, Headmaster I take my leave." Stated Merlin matter-of-factly before he faded into mist.

"What has just occurred must not leave the room, is that understood?" said Dumbledore. The others could only nod. "Harry I believe its time you know what Aduro Incendia is. It is ancient magic. That spell you preformed on the pitch today has not been seen since the time of Merlin the Great, the ability to cast it was thought to be long lost. It was part of a group of spells that have only been cast by a unique type of wizard, a type of wizard so unique only one was thought to have existed. This set of spells only works for that of a Redeemed." Said Dumbledore as he stared out of the window down onto Hogwart's Grounds.

"What is a Redeemed?" Harry asked

"They are Wizards who had fallen into darkness, but returned to the light." Whispered Cho, "As you can guess there aren't that many of them."

"So how was I able to cast the spell?" asked Harry.

"Think Harry, what did Voldemort do in order to return? What ingredient did he so desperately need to complete that dark ritual?"

Comprehension slowly dawned on Harry's face. "He used my blood."

"Exactly, by using you blood he solidified the connection between the two of you. Your soul exists in the dark and in the light at the same time. Few know but the Redeemed are the most powerful wizards that have ever walked this world. They draw their strength from both the light and dark the massive energy they wield has only been seen twice in recorded history. Merlin the Great and High King Arthur were the first two Redeemed, there have been no other Redeemed since the two of them. You are the first one in over one thousand and eight hundred years." Stated Dumbledore.

"Don't think about that right now. You have every reason to be happy." Said Arus Chang with a grin on his face. "Welcome to the England Junior National Team."

Harry stared blankly at Arus for a minute before his brain managed to comprehend what he just said. Cho hugged him after she saw he had overcome the sensory overload. _"Nice job, dummy."_ As he pulled Cho closer he mouthed to Arus _"What about Cho?"_ Arus replied without speaking as well _"Reserve Seeker."_ He grinned, things were finally starting to look up.

"Harry, unless you want to smuggle me can you let go?" said Cho from his chest.

"What? Oh right sorry." Said Harry as he released his arms and blushed.

"Careful Harry, my sister's like a Chinese cougar, only younger, look she transformed Cedric into her obedient boyfriend after a couple weeks." Said Arus grinning.

"Gu Gu, How could you say that?" asked an aghast Cho her face was bright crimson as she launched herself at her brother.

"Just warning the boy so he realizes what he's getting into and- AGH!" yelled Arus as Cho jumped him. Harry wished he had the strength to look at what was happening but looking at the expressions of Dumbledore's face, he had a pretty good idea.

"We'll leave you then." Said Dumbledore as he motioned for Snape and Moody to leave.

Harry said into the ceiling "You know Cho, I think you brother is quite terrified of you now."

"Humph, Gu gu you deserve it."

"Mei mei ,just giving the boy a chance to run away – OOF!" groaned Arus as Cho punched him again.

"Shut it Harry! He deserves this!" said Cho as she showed her brother no mercy.

"Harry- Ugh! A little OW! Help here?" begged Arus.

Harry sighed as he slid out of the Infirmary bed, just as his feet touched the ground Cho had tackled him to the ground. With a groan Harry realized he'd been set up. Cho was straddling him and pinning his arms over his head with one hand and another hand was twirling her wand dangerously. An innocent smile appeared on her face but the glint in her eyes betrayed her. Arus Chang stood over him apologetically.

"Sorry Harry, but you know what they say, Family first. Hope she's not to rough on you." Said Arus with a wave and a grin before leaving the Infirmary. Harry just whimpered.

"Cho… please…" begged Harry, but from the look in her eyes he knew he wasn't going to get off easy.

"Now we fixed your hair last time and you've got that wonderful tattoo… Hmm… I think you'd look good with a nose ring." Said Cho as she laughed at the look of pure terror on his face. "Relax Harry, I'm not that bad."

She let go of Harry's arms and laid her head on Harry's chest as she closed her eyes and hugged him. He felt the warmth of her body against him as he brushed some raven black hair off of her face as she smiled. The Infirmary door opened and Madam Pomfrey walked in, stared and turned around muttering, "I'll never understand teenagers…"

Harry and Cho took one look at each other before laughing, and as Harry held Cho tightly he couldn't think of anything that would make this moment better.

Ok, I really didn't want to have to do this but, I'm not posting anymore chapters until I get some reviews, I'd really like the feedback.

So start typing!


	5. Chapter 5 The Immortal Tattoo

Harry Potter sat up groaning. Something had woke him up, he was a very light sleeper but this was…_different_. He grabbed his glasses and whispered, "Lumos." As the tip of his wand lit he held it high and made a sweep of the room, he looked for anything out of the ordinary, his heart leapt right into his mouth as he spotted his grinning godfather leaning in the doorway.

"Sirius! What are you doing?" hissed Harry as he jumped out of his bed.

"Relax! I can turn into a dog remember? Anyways, just checking up on my favorite godson."

"Right like you have eight other children." Muttered Harry sarcastically.

"Actually I've got six." Said Sirius matter-of-factly. "Oh come on, I _was_ the Marauder's ladies man." Said Sirius in a suave tone in response to Harry's eyebrow. Harry just shook his head in disbelief.

"So, now that the awkward introductions are over, Dumbledore tells me you have _ahem_ an interesting love life." Said Sirius, seeing Harry's reddening face his eyes twinkled as he went in for the kill. "Aha! I knew it, you got the Potter Charm."

"Sirius… Stop it alright?" said Harry as his face was the color of Ron's hair.

"It's serious I take it?" asked Sirius as he folded his arms. Harry nodded, and Sirius took the hint not to press it further.

"I'm going back into hiding." Said Sirius after a moment of silence. Harry nodded bitterly, as a sour taste came up into his mouth, since Wormtail hadn't been caught yet Sirius was still a wanted criminal. "Before I came to give you this, You dad would have wanted you to have it." Said Sirius as he pressed a small box into Harry's arms. "Don't open it yet, you'll know when the time is right." Sirius gave him one last smile before transforming into a dog and disappearing into the shadows.

Harry glanced down at his watch and swore. _Four thirty._ _"I really need to get more sleep." _Harry got dressed and pulled a Gryffindor cloak over his robes, he stuck his wand into the belt he had gotten at Diagon Alley. He pulled on a pair of gloves and threw a cloak over his head as he scribbled a note that he put on his pillow.

Harry walked out of the castle entrance and onto the grounds, and looked for a secluded spot. He decided that nobody would bother looking behind the Quidditch Pitch. As he stood in the shadows of the Quidditch Pitch he conjured up a couple practice dummies. They didn't look like they would be able to take much, but they would have to do, Hermione was better at conjuring than he was but if he told her what he was going to he knew she would never have agreed to it.

Harry took a dueling pose he had seen Dumbledore take when he fought off the dementors last year. As he was about to start casting Merlin spoke,_ "The Dragon's Peak? Not a bad position, good for offensive or defensive casting, but I'd suggest the Thor's Hammer. It's better to be familiar with some of the more basic stances before progressing, Albus is able to use the Dragon's Peak because of his experience, you should start off with Thor's Hammer first then move on to the Dragon's Peak."_ Merlin sent Harry a mental image of what Thor's Hammer should have looked like and Harry raised his wand arm over his head as if about to bring down a hammer, his left hand was raised in a guard like posture and his legs were bent at the knee..

"_Good, now swing you wand arm around and fire off a spell just as you bring yourarm down near your nose." _As Harry obliged a red jet of light slammed into a dummy's chest and it exploded, as Harry's wand arm had fallen to about waist level he reached over to his left side and brought it back up in an upward spring from his left waist to over his head as another dummy burst into pieces.

"You're a natural." Said Merlin as he materialized out of thin air, grinning. "Now when you bring you arm down you might want to take a step back it helps with the…."

Harry walked into the Great Hall, tired but happy. Merlin the Great was…Great. He knew Harry's strengths and weaknesses as if they were his own. Although, Harry had an inkling this was due to the fact that Merlin existed inside his mind most of the time.

As Harry sat down alone at the end of the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore rose to give a speech. The hall quieted instantly. Harry noticed that Dumbledore's face was unusually grim.

"As all of you know, Cedric Diggory died not long ago. As you know he was murdered by Lord Voldemort. Before the news is broken tomorrow I would to inform all of you, one third of the dementors of Azkaban have defected and joind Lord Voldemort." A massive groan swept through the hall. "Do to these unfortunate circumstances we regret to inform you that you will not be returning to London by way of train. Instead we will be using the Floo Network to send you directly back to your homes. The members of the England Junior National Team and Reserve Team will of course be staying at Hogwarts over the summer for training and competition, the Finals of the Junior World Cup will be held at either Hogwarts or London to be determined by the Security Council. That is all."

Harry quickly looked over at the Ravenclaw Table and saw Cho was motioning for him to meet her at the Grounds. Harry stared at her apprehensively, she had; after all, gotten him twice now. She rolled her eyes and gave him a warm smile. _"Damn, she knows I can't resist it when she smiles like that."_ Harry melted and nodded. She gave him another smile, he sighed and his eyes wandered into the distance. He didn't even notice when Ron and Hermione sat down next to him and started engaging him in conversation.

"Harry? Harry! Are you listening to me?" said Ron.

"Wha? Sorry." Said Harry as he left his reverie. He looked down at his watch. "Damn it! Cho is going to kill me ! I'll see you guys later!"

"Did he just say Cho?" asked Ron in amazement. "Cho Chang?"

"I think so." Said Hermione. "I wonder what's going on?"

"Beats me." Shrugged Ron as he attacked his food viciously.

Harry walked down to the Grounds looking around for Cho. He looked around and saw nobody, sighing he sat down. _"Great. Bloody brilliant. Now I'm going to have to apologize to Cho."_

"_Harry…"_

"_What is it Merlin?" _snapped Harry, he wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"Imobulus!" shouted a feminine voice from behind him.

Shit.

Harry was completely immobilized and couldn't do a thing about it.

"_I tried to warn you. Have fun now."_ Laughed Merlin.

Harry stared in horror as a grinning Cho Change appeared in front of him. She smiled as she took his wand from his belt. She poked him hard enough that he fell backwards. Still Immobilized. The glare in Harry's eyes along with that fact that he was still immobile was too much for Cho, she burst out laughing. After she had caught her breath she pointed her shaking wand at Harry and said with a shaking voice, "Autonomus." Harry sighed as the use of his body returned to him.

"I thought you said you weren't going to get me this time?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm? I just smiled at you." Said an innocent looking Cho.

"Whatever, what did you want anyways?" said Harry as he brushed off the slight to his pride.

"Well… I was thinking we could get to know each other a little better." Said Cho in a seductive tone, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?" asked Harry.

She climbed onto top of him and bent down to kiss him. However just as Cho was about to kiss Harry she suddenly pulled back, a worried scribbled all over her face.

"What's wrong Cho?" asked Harry.

"Nothing… It's just… This was how Ced and I had our first kiss…" whispered Cho as tears formed in her eyes. "Oh, god I'm being such a prat aren't I?"

"No!" said Harry forcefully. "Cho, you aren't a prat, you just need some time, I understand.

"Thank you Harry." Whispered Cho as she hugged him and laid her head down on his chest. He pulled her close to him as he lost himself in her chocolate eyes. "This is one of the things I like about you Harry. You're the kindest person I know."

"Harry, Cho I don't vant to interrupt vut we have our first game this Saturday." Said Krum as he looked down at them amusedly. The pair reluctantly broke apart as they went to get changed and grab their brooms.

Quidditch had never been so unappealing.

Harry's muffled groan was enough to make Cho laugh, He was lying face first in the ground, after a grueling Quidditch practice. Krum had made them do endurance exercises for five hours straight and immediately after had forced them to do complicated acrobatics in the air. Cho and Harry agreed on one point; Viktor Krum was a complete and utter sadist.

"He's a bloody slave driver! A sadist!" moaned Harry as Cho gave him a back rub. She grinned. It was amusing to see the Tri-Wizard Champion groaning on the ground.

"You know it will be worth it right? After we win the Cup." Said Cho hoping to cheer him up. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Yeah, I know it. At least I got to spend some time with you." Said Harry. Cho's cheeks flushed with color.

"You really are a hopeless romantic, you know that right Potter?" said Cho as she giggled.

"um… thanks?" At his words Cho just giggled harder.

"Alright, your turn Potter." Said Cho as she lay down on the ground. Harry got up and gently eased her long raven tresses to the side; he then proceeded to massage her muscles in circles, slowly releasing the knots of tension in them.

"You're really good at this Harry." Sighed Cho as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the relaxing feel spreading from her back.

"I could give you one every day if you'd like." Said Harry. Cho seemed happy, and when Cho was happy he felt happy.

"I'd like that very much Harry."

Harry began absentmindedly massaging Cho's back as his gaze wandered. As he was looking at the ripples in the lake, a sudden mental image exploded into his mind, he saw the images of a phoenix and a raven intertwined and in flight. He felt a sharp pain in his back before he collapsed to the ground next to Cho.

Harry opened his eyes and stared into the face of a very worried Cho Chang. "Cho? What happened?" he groaned softly.

"You passed out, one moment you were giving a back rub, the next you were writhing in pain on the ground." Said Cho, Harry could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Cho, I felt a searing pain on my back, can you take a look and tell me how it looks?" asked Harry. Cho nodded.

Harry stood up and threw off the top half of his robes. He sat down with his back to Cho in the grass. Cho was blushing furiously when she saw Harry take off his shirt, she hadn't expected his muscles to be so well defined. While he looked scrawny she could tell that he was in excellent shape, each of his muscles was well defined, and he had a **very** nice six-pack.

"Cho? How does it look?" asked Harry. Cho let out an audible gasp as she stared at Harry's back. She knew about his phoenix tattoo since she was the one that had put it on him; however, there was now another tattoo, his back had become a painting of a red phoenix and a blue raven intertwined and in midflight.

"Harry… You might want to get a mirror." Whispered Cho as she bit her lip.

"I'm not so good at conjuring, can you do it?" asked Harry as he turned his head around to look at her. Cho nodded and waved her wand in the air and a simple bronze mirror appeared out of thin air. She held it with shaking hands as Harry gaped at the changed tattoo on his back. The phoenix and the raven forever intertwined locked in glorious flight.

Arkenstone007 Sorry, it's just that I'm trying really hard to get to publishing level that's why I wanted the review.s

TheShadowNinja I realized that, this chapter was kinda to slow things down a bit, I wanted so more Cho and Harry development in this chapter so nothing TO major happened ;)

Ryder Blade Yeah that sucked, don't worry that's not happening here, not while I'm writing.


	6. Chapter 6 Safe, Happy, and Loved?

"Cho, what's on my back?" asked Harry trying to stay calm.

"I-I have no idea Harry." Stammered Cho, seeing the look in his eyes she pleaded, "Harry, I wouldn't have done something like this. Please, you have to believe me!"

"It's ok Cho, it was my fault for even thinking that you'd do something like that." Sighed Harry. "Still I wonder what it is…"

"Harry, do you still have Cedric's letter?" asked Cho.

"Yeah why?" said Harry as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her. She scanned it quickly and then pointed the line out about The Phoenix's Raven.

"Harry you think this is what Cedric was talking about?"

"I'm not sure Cedric meant a magical tattoo suddenly appearing on my back, but I think it does have something to do with that. But for now can we just keep this a secret? Between the two of us?"

"If you say so." Said Cho as she flung her arms around his neck from behind and hugged him. "We should probably get your shirt back on, people might get the wrong idea."

"I think I rather like the idea of giving them the wrong idea." Said Harry with a grin. "OW!" yelled Harry as Cho smacked the back of his head.

"You perv!" said Cho in mock disgust.

"Can you blame me? You beautiful." Said Harry as he kissed her hand. Cho blushed crimson at his words.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"You missed." Whispered Cho as she leaned in and kissed him.

Harry's brain was overloading. He was kissing _Cho. Cho Chang._ _"This is definitely the best day of my life."_ He fell backwards onto the grass and he pulled Cho on top of him without breaking their kiss. He closed his eyes as their kiss grew more passionate. He pulled her close to him. He breathed in the smell of her face; he took in the feeling of her lips against his; he felt the warmth of her body against his. Yes, this was definitely the best day of his life.

Cho smiled as they kissed, she felt good better than she had in a long, long time. Her smile grew wider as Harry dragged her back towards the ground with him. She loved the way he made her feel safe, happy, and… loved? Cho wasn't sure about the last one but that would have to be figured out later, she pushed it to the back of her mind and continued kissing the only person that mattered at this point. Harry.

After a fierce thirty seconds Cho had to break in order to get some air. Regretfully she broke their kiss. Harry looked up at her, his emerald eyes burning; Cho stared into the two emerald orbs before resuming their passionate make out session. Cho lost herself in Harry's eyes she knew they would probably get in trouble later, but she didn't care. _Harry _mattered. What _he _thought mattered. She ran her fingers through his messy dark hair, smiled, closed her eyes, and pulled him closer to her.

A tall, beautiful brunette had walked out of the castle, she looked around for any signs of a dark haired witch. She saw Cho snogging Harry Potter passionately and just smiled to herself. Shaking her head she walked over to them.

Cho Chang froze as she saw someone's shadow looming over them. She slowly turned her head to see her best friend Jessika smirking as she stood over them. Cho knew she was going to catch hell from her later. Jessika raised an eyebrow. Cho flushed deep scarlet.

"Don't you to think you should be getting a room?" asked Jessika.

Harry and Cho both blushed even more as they sat up quickly. They looked at each other meekly before breaking down into laughter. Jessika just shook her head quietly. Harry helped Cho back to her feet as she smoothed out some of the wrinkles in her robes.

"Cho, do you want to introduce me?" asked Harry politely.

"Oh! Right… Harry this is Jessika, my best friend since first year. Jessika, Harry." Said Cho, still pink in the face.

"Delighted." Said Harry as he made a gentlemanly bow.

"So glad to make your acquaintance." Said Jessika as she curtsied. Cho just giggled at the sight.

"Harry, you should probably put your shirt back on." Said Cho handing him the shirt. Harry slid the shirt back on, but not before Jessika had already had a good look at his torso.

"Cho, Harry not that snogging in public is a bad thing, but have either of you given a thought to what would have happened if it was someone else that had found you?" asked Jessika as she cocked her head. Both Harry and Cho blushed bright red again at the thought. "Still don't want people to know yet?"

Harry just shrugged while Cho shook her head.

"it'd cause to much gossip and attention, honestly that's the last thing me and Harry need." Said Cho.

"Hey, if Cho isn't comfortable with it, then that's it." Said Harry simply.

"The perfect gentleman are we?" said Jessika with a smirk.

"Well, first I wouldn't do anything to hurt Cho." Said Harry as he slid his arms around her waist and hugged her. "Second, I've had enough attention to last a lifetime. Finally, IF I did anything to hurt Cho she'd make my life hell."

Cho just smiled sweetly. "Whatever do you mean Harry?'

Harry just smiled, shook his head, and whispered in Cho's ear, "Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Cho just smiled and nodded.

"We should better head back up to the castle, it's getting dark." Said Jessika, she walked on ahead determined not to look behind her to find out what the source of the giggling behind her.

As they reached the Entrance Hall Harry reluctantly turned to Cho and said, "I'll meet you here tomorrow? Around eight?"

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow Cho." Whispered Harry as he kissed her and then reluctantly broke apart and walked back towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You really like him don't you?" asked Jessika.

"Yes." Sighed Cho dreamily.

"You always get the good ones." Sighed Jessika. "I saw his body, he's so hot!" giggled Jessika.

"He's amazing." Said Cho in the same dreamlike stare.

"Alright lovebird time to go back to the common room." Sighed Jessika as she grabbed Cho's arm and steered her in the right direction.

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room Harry was sitting on the ground, in a trance like state next to Ron and Hermione. The two were finding it extremely hard to keep him in a conversation for more than a minute.

"Harry what's going on?" asked Hermione impatiently. "You haven't spent any real time with us the past few days, you keep disappearing every morning and reappearing in the common room at night looking like an idiot."

"Huh? Wha? Sorry I wasn't listening." Said Harry as he seemed to wake up.

"This is exactly what I mean Harry!" grumbled Hermione as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Hey leave the kid alone Hermione." Said George as he sat down next to Harry.

"Yeah, after I'm sure he has _someone_ on his mind." Said Fred as he sat down on the opposite side of Harry. His eyes narrowed.

"_They couldn't have…"_

"So, Harry busy day trying to keep your hands to yourself?" asked George with a huge grin.

"_Oh gods… They know. Maybe- maybe they won't tell."_

"We think it's time Ron and Hermione found out, don't we George." Said Fred with an even wider grin.

"If the two of you tell…" whispered Harry as he pulled out his wand.

"Fred I think he needs to be restrained." Said George.

"Dear brother, I think you might be right."

"Shall we?"

"After you."

The twins pile drove Harry at the exact same time, his wand flew out of his hand as George grabbed it. After several minutes of intense old fashioned scraping Fred had successfully put Harry in an arm lock.

"George old pal I do believe he's successfully restrained."

"Why Fred my good man I do believe you right." Said George with a chuckle.

"George, I swear if you tell!" roared Harry, his face red. George just laughed.

George just motioned for Ron and Hermione to come over and started whispering in their ears. Harry roared in fury and redoubled his efforts to break out of Fred's arm lock. With a yell of warning, Fred lost control of Harry as he dived into George's side knocking the two of them a clean ten feet.

Harry turned around and instantly all color drained from his face. He hadn't gotten to George fast enough. They knew. Harry looked up at the ceiling, closed his eyes, and groaned. Shit. Cho was going to bloody murder him.

"Harry why didn't you just tell us?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah mate, you know we'd never make fun of you for that." Said Ron.

"What are you talking about?" stated Harry flatly.

"Whar're _you_ talking about, George told us Harry. After all you've been through its perfectly normal to have nightmares." Said Hermion.

"I- you- but- I thought…" croaked Harry before he lost all use of his voice. Fred and George just high-fived.

"Word for the wise Harry, the best pranksters always make sure they aren't found out until it's too late." Said Fred. Harry just groaned. The joke was on him. After giving him back his wand Fred and George left the common room quietly laughing.

Harry just hung his head groaning. He played right into their hands. He should've guessed from their experience Fred and George would've pulled a fast one. He felt like a complete and utter moron, but then his thoughts turned to Cho and their kiss. He sighed happily before announcing that he was going to bed.

Back in the Ravenclaw common room Cho was in a similar predicament, except it didn't involve tackling, or red headed twins. No, it involved someone much worse, her friend Jessika Roselyndale.

"Jessika give it back!" whined Cho as she chased her friend around the Girl's Dormitories. Jessika was running around laughing with Cho's wand.

"Not until you tell!" said Jessika in a singsong voice.

"Never!" shrieked Cho as she ran faster.

"Then I s'pose your going to have to learn how to do magic without a wand real so-" said Jessika before she tripped on a book lying around and fell to the ground. She turned around to see a furious Cho Chang glaring down at her. Jessika winced, knowing she was trapped.

"Jessika…" whispered Cho in a tone that bordered on bloody muder.

"Yes?" asked Jessika.

"My. Wand. Now." Stated Cho as her eyes narrowed. Jessika knew better than to try and stop Cho when she was like this, she sighed and handed the wand back to its rightful owner.

"Come on. Just a tiny detail?" begged Jessika.

"Fine…" said Cho knowing she would regret it latter. Jessika just squealed in delight.

"What'd you want to know?" asked Cho in a bored voice as she plopped back down onto her bed.

"So… how is he?" asked Jessika with a giggle.

"You're going to have to be a lot more specific." Said Cho with a raised brow.

"Oh come off it, you know what I mean. How good is he in bed?" asked Jessika with a twinkle in her eye. Cho went beet red.

"Jessika! You know I'm not like that!" Yelled Cho as she buried her face into her pillow. Jessika sighed, she should have known better. Of _course_, Cho wouldn't have done anything yet. She was Perfect Cho Chang after all.

"Cho?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask another question?"

"No."

Jessika sighed, it was going to be awhile before she got any information about Harry's talent as a boyfriend of Cho. Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Still, if she couldn't get anything out of Cho about Harry, maybe, just maybe Cho's brother could. Yes… She'd have to ask him about it some time.

"Don't even think about asking my brother Jessika." Came Cho's muffled voice from her pillow.

"I swear you're a freaking legilimens now?" sighe Jessika,. _"There goes that idea."_

"Jessika, I've been friends with you for four years. I know how you think."

"It was worth a try."

"If you say so."

Cho fell asleep to be greeted by her dreams, she dreamt about hat passionate kiss she had shared with Harry. She dreamt about How he made her feel. And she dreamt about the Phoenix and the Raven.

Sorry about this but since I've written two chapters today I'm completely exhausted. Can't think of to much to put in so don't expect too much for the next couple of days. I'll try to update but I won't make any promises. Thanks to everyone that's stuck around this long.


	7. Chapter 7 The Duelist

Harry was fuming; he'd gone through everything he owned. _Twice._ And he Still couldn't find anything suitable to wear. He sighed; he knew Cho would probably have something expensive and fashionable to wear today considering the amount of money her family owned; but Cho could wear anything and make it look good, he however, was a completely different story.

"_I would suggest that blue v-collar shirt, then go with the Dragonskin vest, and those black jeans you have sticking out of your trunk."_ Said Merlin simply.

Harry took Merlin's suggestion and tried on the clothes he had pointed out. To his surprise, he looked extremely presentable. In fact, he looked a lot better than great. Cho would definitely be happy with this.

"_How the hell are you so good with clothes? I thought that was a girl thing?"_ asked Harry.

"_Harry. Please. You're talking to the world's most famous player. Remember the stories? Merlin the Great couldn't EVER control his lust. I have some skills outside of magic; they come in handy a lot to."_

Harry just smiled and shook his head and smiled. He wouldn't deny it, Merlin was an excellent person to have around, not just for the magic, but the advice as well. Harry ran his hand through his silver hair, the dye still hadn't worn off, he was going to have to ask Cho about that sometime.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot, leave the vest unbuttoned and have your arms over them, always have the arms over the vest. Trust me it works wonders."_

Harry walked down into the Entrance Hall, scanning the Hall for any sign of Cho. As he was looking around, he knew that he was attracting the attention of more than one giggling girl. He just smiled quietly.

"Harry! Over here." Said a voice from the opposite side of the Hall. Harry looked up to see Cho Chang wriggling her fingers in a wave at him. As he saw what she was wearing his knees quiet literally failed him, he stumbled before he caught himself and walked over to her. Cho was wearing a sky blue sports jacket along with a shirt that hugged her body. She was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans that seemed like a second skin. Harry just gaped at her with his mouth open. Cho giggled and said, "You don't look two bad yourself."

The pair set off for Hogsmeade talking animatedly. Hair couldn't help but admire the way her hair caught the light. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she giggled as he did. Harry was grinning madly by the time the two of them had reached Hogsmeade.

"Where d'you want to go first?" asked Harry. He felt nothing short euphoric, the girl of his dreams was here in his arms, with him, on a date.

"Hmm… How about going to Zonko's? I need a couple of _items_." Said Cho sweetly.

"I'm probably going to regret this later, but alright." Said Harry they walked off in the direction Zonko's. Without either of them noticing a cloaked figured followed them from a distance.

Inside Zonko's Harry and Cho were loading up on items. Cho had gotten _Rivelo's Semi-permanent Hair Dye_, _Martin's Exploding Gobstones_¸ a deck of cards that seemed normal until they proceeded to create realistic illusions of the illustrations on the cards, and a fake wand that; if used, would produce bubbles.

As they left Zonko's the pair decided that a trip to Honeyduke's was definitely in order. They both had a sweet tooth for chocolate. Half an hour later the two emerged from the depths of shop, Harry staggering under the combined weight of both his and Cho's shopping. He grinned to himself, _"She's got me wrapped around her finger. Still, I wouldn't have it any other way."_

"Thanks Harry." Said Cho as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I was thinking, maybe a trip up to the Shrieking Shack? Then we could grab a couple butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks." Said Harry, privately hoping to have a snog session up at the Shack in privacy. Cho saw right through him.

"Harry, you just want us to go so you can snog." Said Cho rolling her eyes. "But I'm not complaining." Whispered Cho as she ran forcing Harry to power walk to keep up.

As they reached the top of the hill that contained the Shrieking Shack Harry had the distinct feeling that something was out of place. He couldn't place his fingers on it, but there was something very wrong.

"_Harry…"_

"_I know I feel it too."_

"Cho, can you come help me with these bags?" said Harry trying to stay calm. As Cho was about to grab on the bags he whispered into her ear. _"Something's wrong, I need you to act normal and if something happens stay on the ground."_

As Harry pretended to put their shopping on the ground he reached into his vest and gripped his wand. Whipping around with his wand in his hand Harry shouted, "Verus Os!" Instantly ten hooded figures in black appeared, they were all wearing silver masks to hide their faces. Harry swallowed hard. Death Eaters.

"_Stay calm, take Thor's Hammer, you are better than them, the hard part'll be protecting Cho." _

Harry settled down into Thor's Hammer with his wand arm raised high as the Death Eaters drew their wands in a single motion. Time seemed to slow down as Harry swung his arm down at the Death Eater In front of, casting a stunner, unsurprising the figure already had a shield charm up, without think Harry spun around and fired off another stunner, acting on reflex alone he raised a shield charm just in time to block half a dozen spells. He reacted by firing off a couple spells of his own. The firefight had begun.

Lights and sounds were exploding everywhere, Harry was doing very well and holding his ground as best he could. Realizing that the Death Eater's were quickly adapting to Thor's Hammer, he sunk into the Lion's Crouch and quickly disarmed and stunned two Death Eaters. It was now eight to one. Even though Harry was doing extremely well Merlin knew that Harry's concentration was rapidly diminishing. Harry had little to no experience as a dueler and he was only in his fourth year, realizing the situation was quickly going sour Merlin shouted, "_Use Dragon's Peak! You're going to be overwhelmed soon if you don't!"_

"Cho get out of here!_" _roared Harry, as he rose into the Dragon's Peak stance. He had remembered what Merlin had told him about the Dragon's Peak.

"_Merlin, I was wondering why did Professor Dumbledore use the Dragon's Peak against the Dementors? Wouldn't any other stance have been fine? After all Dementors can't ues magic."_

"_No, Dragon's Peak was this best stance he could have chosen, The Dragon's Peak was originally designed in order for a more skilled wizard to defeat a multitude of less skilled foes. When utilizing the Dragon's Peak you must remember to stay calm. The Dragon's Peak stance is akin to a storm, you will be smiting your foes furiously but above all else, you the center of the storm must remain calm. If the storm loses its center, it disappears."_

Harry grimly thanked Merlin for that piece of information as he quickly brought down most of his remaining foes. Then Harry realized that he was _enjoying _this. Here he was , at the Shrieking Shack, fighting for his life, with the girl he cared about most right behind him and he was _laughing_. Harry grinned as he felt the battle ebb in his favor, without realizing he spun around, cast a spell he was unfamiliar with, and suddenly protruding from the tip of his wand was a whip made of fire that he quickly wrapped around the remaining two Death Eater's as he threw them into the air. As the Death Eaters plummeted screaming back down to earth Harry took the opportunity to stun them and then levitated them back down onto the ground. He stood back to admire his handiwork, ten Death Eater's lay before him, unconscious. Tired, he grinned back at Cho before he sat down.

Cho couldn't believe her eyes, she had just seen Harry Potter fight off ten Death Eaters, and he had done it while _laughing._ He had brought down ten of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's servants while _laughing_. Harry turned around and grinned at her before sitting down, he seemed to radiate this aura invincibility, one she had only ever felt from Professor Dumbledore, and…_Merlin._ That must have been it. Harry must have had Merlin teaching him how to duel. She felt jealousy spike within her, as a Ravenclaw it would have been a dream come true to learn at the side of the great Merlin. Still… maybe; just maybe, Harry would be willing to teach her.

"Harry?" asked Cho apprehensively as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… c- could you teach me how to duel like that?"

"Sure! I'd love to! In, fact we could get a whole bunch of people together, training so that we'd be able to fight when we got out of school! We'd be completely prepared for Voldemort!" said Harry as he had a golden vision of hundreds of Hogwarts students overrunning Voldemort and his Death Eaters,Harry was jerked back to reality when he saw Cho's face fall. "Cho? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… It's just… I wanted this to be just between the two of us, y'know?" said Cho in a small voice as she averted his gaze.

"Cho, If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do. I'll teach you everything I know. It'll just be the two of us alright? I promise." Said Harry firmly as he moved to look directly into Cho's chocolate eyes.

"Thanks." Whispered Cho as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Come on, we better tie up these guys and bring them to Dumbledore." Said Harry as he motioned at the Death Eaters. After they made sure the Death Eaters were securely bound and gagged Harry had made sure to take all of their wands, he didn't want any breakouts. Cho had charmed their shopping to follow them as Harry levitated the bound and unconscious Death Eaters in front of them as Sirius had done a year ago.

"Listen Cho… I'm sorry about this. I ruined your day, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Said Harry in a pained voice as he stared into Cho's brilliant eyes, he felt horrible for ruining an otherwise good trip to Hogsmeade.

"Harry don't say that, I really lo- I really like you, being in mortal danger more than most people comes with the package." Said Cho as she gave him a kiss. Harry steadied himself and realized how lucky he was to have fallen for a girl like Cho Chang.

"You sure?" Cho nodded.

"Alright, let's get this lot to Professor Dumbledore, Cho… I'll make this up to you later."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Said Cho as her eyes twinkled.

Before they had even gotten halfway to Hogwarts Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snap, and Moody were hurrying towards them, wands drawn.

"We had reports of dueling at the Shrieking Shack. Was that you Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah. These Death Eaters attacked me and Cho, it was self-defense." Said Harry as he motioned to the bound Death Eaters.

"Potter, are you expecting us to believe the two of you took out ten Death Eaters?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Not the two of us, just Harry." Said Cho.

"You took out ten Death Eaters by yourself?" growled Moody his eyes widening.

"I didn't have much choice… I used, stunners, Thor's Hammer, Lion's Crouch, and Dragon's Peak." Said Harry as he shrugged.

"You-You used Dragon's Peak?" spat Snape in amazement.

"So?"

"Potter, that is a style of dueling that even expert duelists have trouble using, the few that are able to utilize it proficiently care considered masters at the art of dueling." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Well… It's not like I figured it out on my own… I had help from… _Him_ Professor Dumbledore." Said Harry. Understanding flooded Snape, Moody, and Dumbledore. They realized that Harry must have been receiving dueling lessons from Merlin.

"Who is this person Potter?" questioned McGonagall.

"I am sorry Minerva, but I have forbidden Harry and Cho from speaking about him. I shall explain it to you back in my office. Mad-eye, Severus, could you please dispose of the Death Eaters and inform the Ministry of the attack?" said Dumbledore as he motioned for McGonagall to follow him. Harry relinquished control of the Death Eaters to Moody and Snape, soon Cho and Harry were alone again.

"Well Cho, I said I would make it up to you. I'm a man of my word. What do you want me to do?" asked Harry as he put his wand back inside his dragonskin vest.

"Well for starters, how about you give me a piggyback ride to my classes for the next week?" asked Cho with a glint Harry knew all too well in her eyes.

"You sadist! But like I said before alright." Groaned Harry.

"Now, let's see what we can do about you breathing." Said Cho with a smile as she dragged Harry into some very thick bushes. Harry grinned.


	8. Chapter 8 Almost

It was Saturday. Today was the big day, it was the first match of the Junior World Cup, and England would be playing America. Harry felt a mixture of sadness and joy. A tear rolled down his cheek at the thought that his parents were not here for this, that they would never see any of his accomplishments. He would never be able to tell them how much he loved them. Voldemort had torn all that away. He had taken away something that would never be given back. Voldemort had changed Harry's life in a way that had changed everything, and he would pay. Harry silently swore that Voldemort would regret the day he stepped into the Potter's Residence at Godric's Hollow, if it was the last thing he did he would make sure no one else would ever be hurt by Voldemort. He smiled as he remembered all the good things that have happened.

_He met Ron and Hermione._

_He had experienced the joy of being on a broomstick._

_He had met his father's best friends._

_He had saved his godfather._

_He had been saved from himself._

_He had fallen for Cho._

Harry brushed the tear off his face as he stood up. He gripped his Firebolt as he walked out of the dressing rooms. If his parents were out there; if they were watching, he promised to make them proud. As his face was hit by rays of brilliant sunlight, he mounted his broom and kicked off.

"Today is the first day of the Junior World Cup! The Opening match is between England and America! Here come the English! Led by Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood! Following him are the chasers Angelina Johnson, Roger Davis, and Katie Bell! Followed by the beaters Fred and George Weasley! And here comes their secret weapon, the one, the only, the invincible HARRY POTTER!" roared Arus Chang into the magical microphone.

Harry kicked off and felt himself shoot up into the sky, her relaxed as he breathed in the fresh air, this, _this _is where he belonged. This was his element. He circled around the pitch and saw that there were far more fans than usual. He could see that an entire press box had been set up, and there were floating stands for fans from all over the world to watch. Harry slowly drifted back towards the ground as the referee strode out to meet the two teams.

"Captains, shake hands." Said the tall muscular wizard. Wood shook hands with a tall and lithe seeker.

"I want a nice, clean game." Said the referee as he released the Quaffle and the Bludgers. Harry shot up into the air like a rocket as he glanced around for any signs of the tiny golden ball, the American seeker was flying around the field dividing it into sectors that he quickly scanned.

Suddenly Harry spotted the Snitch, it was fluttering around the American's center goalpost, he quickly turned around dove towards Oliver Wood, silently praying the American seeker would take the bait. He did.

"AND POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH! AMERICAN SEEKER ROY MARTIN'S IS CATCHING UP, THIS IS GOING TO BE CLOSE!" shouted Arus as he danced around the commentator's booth, ecstatic.

Harry reached his arm out as he closed in on the goalpost. As he was inches away, he pulled out of the dive with all his might and blasted off towards the other end of the pitch. Martin was just a second too slow on the uptake and ended up slamming straight into the goalpost and fell to the ground unconscious.

It was a one-seeker game now and Harry knew it. Harry rocketed forward like a bullet his mind exploded with pain. Harry barely managed to stay in control of his Firebolt as he plummeted towards the ground. He slammed into the ground and dropped his Firebolt, both of his hands clutching his head.

"It seems a timeout has been called by England to see what happened to their seeker." Said Arus, clearly disappointed that Harry hadn't caught the snitch.

Harry was barely conscious. He couldn't move. Every part of his body was on fire. He couldn't believe the amount of pain he was in. He felt tears roll out of his eyes, he was sure they were blood. He stared into his right hand as it was engulfed in darkness. His left arm seemed to glow with a white light. He let out a hoarse scream as his head threatened to split open from the pain. He could hear a whisper telling him all the power he would have if he just gave in to it. Another voice in his head was telling him that if he gave in, he would lose everything. Harry lay there as his body started to go into shock. The first person he saw was Dumbledore.

"Help… me." Croaked Harry. Dumbledore nodded as he started casting a spell, which had a musical quality to it. Dumbledore was _singing._ His voice was a rich alto bass. Harry felt the pain ebbing away. The darkness on his right arm and the glow on his left faded away. Harry brushed away the blood on his face as he gripped his Firebolt. This wouldn't stop him. Not here. Not now. Everyone was watching, and he wasn't going to look like a bloody coward.

Harry lept onto his Firebolt and flew into the sky. He knew that Dumbledore had only delayed the pain; kept it at bay for a short period of time, it was going to come back, and Harry had no intention of leaving the pitch without the snitch.

"And Potter's back! He's got guts, I'll give him that." Said Arus as he looked at Harry.

Harry stared around looking for the snitch, the score was tied at 240-240, Roy Martin stilled hadn't recovered and America didn't have a substitution for their seeker. Harry saw the snitch zooming around near the ground right under him. He dove downwards he hand outstretched. He knew that if he was off by a millisecond he would die.

"_Come on. Come on."_ Said Harry as he egged on his broomstick.

"_So, the Great Harry Potter __fancies__ me huh?" said Cho with a grin. Harry turned a deep shade of crimson._

"_Um…" was all Harry could choke out before his face got even redder._

"_What's this? The seeker that out flew a Hungarian Horntail can't speak?" said Cho as she poked him in the ribs with an even bigger grin. She was thoroughly enjoying this moment. Harry tried to avert her gaze but when he looked away she turned to hug him and whispered in his ear, __"Thank you."_

_The two seekers sat together merely enjoying the company of the other as the stars twinkled overhead. A light wind picked up as Cho slid her hand over Harry's. Emerald orbs twinkled in the night._

Harry gasped as the memory overwhelmed his concentration, he desperately returned his attention to the Quidditch pitch, he was only 30 feet from to snitch.

"_I suppose you must feel so proud." Grumbled Harry "The __Great__ Harry Potter gets done in by a pretty face and her lackeys."_

"_Is that your way of offering a compliment?" said Cho as she dissected his sentence in lightning speed._

_Damn that Ravenclaw motto._

"_I- what – "stammered Harry as he tried to utter a coherent sentence.  
"Ha! I win again that's two in a row!" said a grinning Cho, "but, thanks for being such a good sport."_

Harry shook his head as another wave of memory's surged through his brain. He was only 20 feet away now…

"_You know it will be worth it right? After we win the Cup." Said Cho hoping to cheer him up. He looked up at her and grinned._

"_Yeah, I know it. At least I got to spend some time with you." Said Harry. Cho's cheeks flushed with color._

"_You really are a hopeless romantic, you know that right Potter?" said Cho as she giggled._

"_um… thanks?" At his words Cho just giggled harder._

"_Alright, your turn Potter." Said Cho as she lay down on the ground. Harry got up and gently eased her long raven tresses to the side; he then proceeded to massage her muscles in circles, slowly releasing the knots of tension in them._

"_You're really good at this Harry." Sighed Cho as she closed her eyes and concentrated on the relaxing feel spreading from her back._

"_I could give you one every day if you'd like." Said Harry. Cho seemed happy, and when Cho was happy he felt happy._

"_I'd like that very much Harry."_

Harry had completely lost control of his brain, memories of him and Cho were flashing in rapid succession. He couldn't clear his mind… This was dangerous… 10 feet away….

"_Can you blame me? You beautiful." Said Harry as he kissed her hand. Cho blushed crimson at his words._

"_Harry."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You missed." Whispered Cho as she leaned in and kissed him._

Harry's fingers closed around the snitch just as pain erupted throughout his body. He pulled out of the dive with one hand, his other holding the snitch up in the air. Harry grinned right before the pain overwhelmed his nervous system.

"This has never happened before, we don't know what caused it!"

"There has not been another Redeemed in over 1800 years. It is only logical that his _experience_ on the pitch was part of it."

"Is he going to be alright?" asked a female voice.

"We will do everything we can. His physical injuries are not life threatening, his mental ones however may be much more severe. I know the two of you have gotten close recently, it will be up to you to help him get through this."

"I… understand professor."

Harry sunk back into the inviting darkness after his strength faded. His dreams were horrible. Second after second, minute after minute, day after day his dreams repeated. They had only one common thread, his helplessness. He kept seeing Cho die because of him. His weakness. His fault. His lack of power. In each of his dreams Cho would die right in front of him, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was powerless. He was weak.

Harry opened his eyes and stared up into the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. He seemed to be spending a lot of time here. He realized that his cheeks were wet, he turned and realized his pillow was wet as well. As Harry sat up the Hospital Wing faded from view and he was on the Grounds. He saw Cho sitting on the grass looking up wistfully at the stars. Harry smiled until he saw them appearing out of the darkness, Death Eaters seemed to be coming out of the night, and Cho didn't know.

Harry jumped out of his bed and pressed his face against the cold glass. He saw Cho, and the dark figures approaching her. Fear engulfed his heart as he looked wildly around for his wand, he grabbed it from his bed side table and jumped through the window shattering it.

As he fell through the air Harry shot spells at the Death Eaters, not knowing or caring which spells he used. Jets of light blazed through the air. Cho had finally realized what was happing but, it was too late, a Death Eater had gotten her by the arm and was dragging her away.

"STUPEFY!" roared Harry as he sent a stunner at the Death Eater that had grabbed Cho, it tore straight through the Shield Charm the Death Eater had tried to bring up, he was thrown several feet and did not rise again.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted Harry as he neared the ground, the spell brought him to a halt floating several feet above the ground. Harry immediately assumed the Dragon's Peak position desperately trying to save Cho, but he wasn't calm. He knew it, and the Death Eaters knew it.

"Harry!" screamed Cho as another Death Eater grabbed her. She smashed the Death Eater in the face with her elbow before two more restrained her. Harry could plainly see the fear in her eyes as he redoubled his efforts.

Spells flew from behind him at the Death Eaters. Harry strained his neck to see that Arus Chang had joined the fight. His brow was furrowed as he dueled with everything he had. A streak of light flew from Arus Chang's wand and the hair on Harry's neck stood on end. Arus Chang was dueling to kill.

"Cho!" roared Arus as he was met with fierce resistance from the Death Eaters. Harry and Arus were heavily outnumbered and the Death Eaters were getting away.

Aiming his wand at the thickest concentration of Death Eaters Harry roared, "Aduro Incendia! White light exploded from his wand as it engulfed the Death Eaters, howls fear and agony told Harry all he needed to know. He ran towards Cho shooting stunners at everything that moved, and as he was about to reach her a voice behind him spoke. "Your emotions always were you biggest weakness. Crucio."

Harry writhed in agony as Voldemort laughed. "You really thought that because you could beat a couple Death Eaters you actually stood a chance? Watch as we take your precious Cho, watch as you realize the truth. You. Are. Powerless." Said Voldemort in a silky voice that betrayed his malice.

Harry's vision was blurring, Voldemort was right. He _was_ powerless. He couldn't even save Cho. Everything had been for naught, Cho was going to be wrenched from him and he couldn't do a thing. Then a wave of spells erupted from Hogwarts. Harry turned to see Dumbledore standing with the teachers as they fought off the Death Eaters. Harry's vision was fading. Voldemort's face was contorted in fury as he was thwarted again. The last thing Harry saw before he fell unconscious was Cho's face as tears spilled from her eyes.

Harry stood at the foot of Cho's bed in the Hospital Wing. They had managed to fight off the Death Eaters but that did nothing to comfort him. He felt hollow and empty. Cho had almost been kidnapped because he was weak.

"_Cho, I love you. I wouldn't trade a single second that we've spent together for the world but, this has to end. I can't let you get hurt because of me anymore. This is the last time you'll see me."_

Harry wrote down his thoughts on a scroll that he left on her bedside table. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the Infirmary. Harry slowly packed some of his clothes and his Invisibility Cloak into a pack that he shrugged onto his shoulders. He grabbed his Firebolt and walked out of the Common Room.

Harry walked onto the Grounds with his pack and his broom. He fastened on a traveling cloak, and turned around to take one last look at Hogwarts. He turned away sadly, as he mounted his Firebolt and left Hogwarts in the distance. At the altitude he was flying at someone could have almost mistaken his tears for the water concentration in the sky. Almost.


	9. Chapter 9 The Die is Cast

"My Lord," Said a cloaked figure as he kneeled before Lord Voldemort.

"Speak, Severus." Said Voldemort as he stared off into the distance.

"The boy has left Hogwarts. Dumbledore is searching frantically. The Order has sent out its best. I believe that this is not a ploy, giving the emotional distress of his friends I think he has truly disappeared." Whispered Snape, not daring to look up.

"Perhaps… He left in order to protect Miss Chang. I could see it in his eyes. Chang is his weakness, and we shall force him to expose himself."

"D- Do you propose that we attempt to capture her again?" asked Snape in a low voice.

"No… that is too obvious Dumbledore will be watching her at school, however now that Potter has disappeared Miss Chang will be playing seeker for the England Junior National Team. If we attack her during the Junior World Cup Finals Potter will definitely be there and we shall force his hand." Said Voldemort as a smile crossed his face.

"Tell Bella to assemble her people. I want them ready by the Finals of the Junior World Cup. Oh and Severus… Make sure that England makes it to the finals, or you will have me to answer to."

Snape swallowed and bowed on his way out. His head was whirling as he comprehended the information he was being given. The Dark Lord intended to ambush Potter, if Potter was ambushed, he wouldn't stand a chance. Dumbledore needed this information. The Order needed this information. _Black_ would need this information.

At that point in time Harry was sitting in a flat overlooking Diagon Alley that he had rented. He didn't plan to stay long, maybe a few months at the longest. He sat down and quietly sipped his butterbeer as Merlin materialized in the chair opposite him.

"You have to go back." Said Merlin as his eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"I can't. I want to but, I can't If I go back Cho will get hurt because of me." Said Harry, averting his gaze.

"If you aren't there Voldemort is going to lure you out by attacking her. You won't save her by hiding!" yelled Merlin in frustration as he slammed his fist on the table.

"I never asked for this! You think I _want_ this? You think I _like_ this?" screamed Harry as he glared at Merlin.

"You sound just like Arthur, "said Merlin with a chuckle. "He said the exact same thing right before he became king. I'll tell you what I told him. We are rarely dealt the cards we want; however, that does not matter. What _does_ matter is how you play those cards."

"I can't do it Merlin. I'm too weak," Sobbed Harry as he placed his face into his hands.

"Harry no one is powerful enough to do anything by themselves. Dumbledore is talented, but talent is wasted unless someone teaches you how to use it. Arthur had skill but he had his knights to help him. Even Voldemort has his Death Eaters, no one person is strong enough to take on the world by themselves. Albus can't. Tom couldn't. Arthur knew he couldn't. I won't fool myself into thinking I can. No one is alone Harry. You have Albus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, The Order, and you have Cho. I can't force you but remember what Albus said about Cedric. We must make the choice between doing what is right and what is easy. I hope you make a choice you'll be able to live with." Said Merlin as he disappeared into nothingness.

"I hope so Merlin, I really do," Sighed Harry.

Harry stared down into Diagon Alley, his eyes were glazed over as he thought about a person a couple hundred miles from where he was at. People passing by his room would hear dry sobs coming from his room for the rest of the day.

Cho was heartbroken. She had awaken expecting to see Harry smiling next to her. Instead, her heart had been smashed into a million tiny shards. She understood Harry's reason but did nothing to mend her heart. She had spent the last four days in the Hospital Wing refusing to see anyone, not even her brother. Dumbledore insisted on seeing Cho however and she had to admit the meeting with the headmaster did help her to calm down, but it did nothing to help alleviate the pain she felt. For the second time in a two months she had lost another person close to her heart, first Cedric, now Harry.

Cho turned around away from Madam Pomfrey as tears streamed from her eyes. Harry's message had hit her very hard. She had been in the process of picking up the fragments of her heart after Cedric died and Harry was helping that process, however Harry's departure had shattered her already fragile heart. Today would not be the first day she cried herself to sleep. Nor would it be the last.

Ron and Hermione were beside themselves. The two had literally been dragged out of Dumbledore's Office when he forbade them from looking for Harry. McGonagall was about to give them both a month's worth of detentions until Dumbledore intervened and begged them off saying they just cared about Harry. The two of them slowly settled into a life without Harry, while they never stopped hoping they knew better than to bring the subject up. Harry's departure had left a void in their lives that nothing seemed to fill.

Dumbledore didn't betray it but he was panicking. He had sent the best members of the Order out to look for Harry, he knew that Voldemort would realize what was happening sooner or later so he sent Snape along with a message that Harry had gone missing. When Snape had told him what Voldemort was planning to do Dumbledore was think about what he could do, if he acted upon Snape's information Voldemort would know that Snape was a spy. If he didn't an innocent girl would lose her life. It all came down to Harry, whether Harry would take the bait.

"_I hope you love her Harry, because if you don't you will have innocent blood on your hands."_

Harry sat at his desk, putting the final changes on his letter. He knew that he risked the safety of many people with the letter but he couldn't continue living like this. Harry smiled grimly as he realized that Sirius had been living a lot worse than him for years.

"_How did he do it?"_

Harry took on final look at his letter before asking Merlin to take it to the local post office. He had neglected to bring Hedwig with him when he fled Hogwarts so that was not an option, but because Death Eaters and Order members would be on the lookout for a snowy white owl he wouldn't have been able to use Hedwig anyway. The local post offices would most likely be watched my Death Eaters and Order members alike so the only option was to have Merlin take it instead of himself. He sat back in his chair silently praying that Cho would forgive the worst mistake he had ever made in his life.

"_If you forgive me Cho, I swear I'll never leave you again,"_ thought Harry as he stared to beat himself up for ever_ leaving._

Merlin smiled as he walked out of the room, he was glad that Harry was growing up. Harry understood that there was more to the world than just your own thoughts, even if they were noble ones. It had taken himself far, far longer to realize that than Harry. Unfortunately, the kid still had a long way to go before Merlin was going to teach him any more spells. Well… maybe just _one._

Quidditch training wasn't going well. Cho was performing considerably worse than usual, Krum didn't complain too much though, given what she had been through she deserved this much leeway at the very least.

The one month mark rolled around, and before Cho knew it their second match versus Ireland had rolled around. England flattened them 460-140. Cho had a suspicion that Ireland was not playing at their best, and their seeker _had_ to have been confounded. There was no way a seeker that good could have mistakenly shot off in the wrong direction when he had seen the snitch. Someone was rigging the matches, Cho didn't know who it was, but she had a growing suspicion that it involved messy black hair and emerald eyes.

"So, if ve vin the next match ve vill go to ze finals. You vill be playing against Bulgaria in ze semi finals, I must vorn you my little brother is playing seeker and he is good, better than I vas at his age." Said Krum as he and Cho worked on speed training.

"Who do we play in the finals?" asked Cho as she swerved to dodge incoming bludgers.

"Vell considering how China has veen doing, it is most likely zem." Said Krum as he hit another bludger at him.

"_Damn, that means I'll be flying against Kang. I __**hate**_ _it when I have to fly against Kang."_

"For now, just vork on your finesse, my little brother has the habit of feint very much."

Cho closed her eyes and sighed, it was going to be a _long _summer. Maybe she should try to move on, see some other people. Get her mind off Harry, but that wasn't going to happen, and she knew it. Harry was all she could think about, whether she wanted to or not.

"_Harry… where are you? Are you ever going to come back?"_

Dumbledore was reading in his study when Snape burst in, looking electrified. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow as he motioned for Snape to sit down, when Snape sat down Dumbledore asked, "May I ask what is the purpose of this unexpected visit?"

"It's him! It's Potter! He sent a letter to Miss Chang, we managed to intercept it just before it reached Hogwarts!" said Snape as he handed the letter to Dumbledore. Dumbledore unfolded the letter and quickly scanned it.

"Ensure that Miss Chang receives this letter, make it seem as if it has not been intercepted, with this we can make preparations, it will seem as if we came to Harry's aid and you will be able to maintain your position as a spy," Said Dumbledore as he handed the letter back to Snape. Snape nodded as he hurried from the room. As soon as Snape left the room Dumbledore let out an audible sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He really was getting to old for these things, he closed his eyes as Fawkes let out a musical song.

Cho ate breakfast with Jessika at the Ravenclaw table, and Arus was sitting opposite them. Both Jessika and Arus had tried everything to get Cho to stop thinking about Harry but nothing worked. She was still pining after him and her sanity was slowly disappearing, Jessika had heard Cho cry herself to sleep every night and felt horrible because there was nothing she could have done about it. Harry was the solution to the problem but Harry was missing.

Cho looked up as an owl dropped a letter over her head, she caught it with the reflexes that she had honed over years of quidditch training. Her heart was beating fast; hoping against reality that It was a letter from Harry, as she saw the script though, she knew it wasn't the handwriting was neat, not Harry's untidy script. The letter was from her parents.

_Dear Cho_

_We are so happy for you. Making the England Junior National Team is a great accomplishment. You have done the Chang family name proud. We are not able to make your game against Bulgaria, however when you win we will go see your game against China. We hope you enjoy the rest of you summer._

_Love,_

_Lian Chang_

_Zhu Chang_

Cho handed the letter to her brother as another owl dropped a letter over her head. She caught it and turned it over to see who it was from, with a jolt she recognized the slanted untidy script. _Harry._ With shaking hands Cho unfolded the parchment to read the letter. Jessika had seen Cho's reaction to the letter and knew it must have been from Harry, she smiled to herself and motioned to Arus.

Dear Cho

I'm so sorry. I realized what an utter moron I've been. I don't deserve you after everything I've put you through but, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise I'll never leave you again. I thought that if I left you the Death Eaters would leave you alone, but I realized that I have to stop thinking about myself and starting thinking about others, I didn't take into account how much I would hurt you and I realized that I was being a complete git. I'll be watching you play in the Finals of The Junior World Cup, if you want to talk afterwards I'll be waiting in the Three Broomsticks, second floor, first door on your left.

Love,

Harry Potter

p.s. There's so much more that I want to say but it's for your ears only.

Cho read the letter twice before daring to hope. Harry was coming back. He was begging for forgiveness. As she did the fork, she was holding, clanged as it fell onto the table. Her hands were numb as she smiled at the letter. He was coming back. Everything was going to be ok. Harry was really coming back.

As they predicted China obliterated their opponents in the semi-finals and advanced to the Championship match. England versus Bulgaria would be a different story. The drew lots of coverage, everyone wanted to know who would come out on top, Bulgaria led by Vladimir Krum? Or would England with their reserve seeker Cho Chang. Knowing that Harry was going to be watching for her in the Championship match Cho and the rest of the English team came out fighting. The match lasted a good five hours with England as the final victor. Cho had managed to out maneuver Vladimir Krum in the final seconds of the match, Cho catching the snitch made the final outcome an exhilarating 970-960.

Now that England had won their ticket to the Championship everyone's plans were in place, the die had been cast and all that remained was to see who would come out on top. Voldemort would be gathering his Death Eaters, Dumbledore would mobilize the Order of the Phoenix, and Harry would be training with Merlin, all that remains was to see who the victor was.

Next is the final Chapter of Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10 World Cup Finals

Cho breathed nervously as she sat down clutching her Comet. Today she would be playing for the Junior World Cup. Today she would play in front of millions of fans. Today she would finally see Harry again. Cho felt a hand on her back and turned around to see her brother standing behind her. He smiled at her and said, "I know how I felt when I played in my first international match. There isn't anything quite like it. You'll do fine. I know you will, after all you are a Chang."

"I can't wait till _after_ the match. I just want to see Harry," said Cho with a mock whine.

"He'll be there, just concentrate on the match or Mum an' Dad will never let you live it down," joked Arus. _"I'm going to have some words with Potter later."_

"I guess…" said Cho as she stood up. "See you later Gu gu."

"Good luck, mei mei."

"Is Potter going to show?" whispered Voldemort as he glared down at Snape.

"I believe so my lord," said Snape, not daring to look up.

"Mr. Chang, you will make sure that Miss Chang is the one that will catch the snitch?" asked Voldemort.

"Of course, and in return you will grant me all land east of the Yellow River?" replied a figure from the shadows.

"That is what we agreed upon."

"Consider it done."

"Then we proceed. Bella have them ready, I want to strike right before Miss Chang catches the snitch," Said Voldemort as he lazily motioned for Bellatrix Lestrange to leave.

"I hear and I obey my lord," whispered Bellatrix as she bowed and left.

"Then my victory is assured," said Voldemort as he quietly toasted himself for the very near demise of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Dumbledore, Voldemort mobilizes, he is going to ambush Potter with Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Avery, Rookwood,Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Antonin Dolohov. There may be more but those are the most dangerous," said Snape as he watched Dumbledore pace about his office.

"That is…enexpected. I admit, I did not think Tom would want all of his best tonight, he is going into this one might say…overprepared," Said Dumbledore as he stared out the window.

"Potter will need help," stated Snape coolly.

"That much is obvious, but how much help I wonder?"

"What do you possibly mean? This is _Voldemort_ we're talking about here!" Snape practically shouted.

"Voldemort is third most powerful Dark Wizard to have ever lived but Harry has Merlin the Great beside him, literally. I consider it a very close match at the least." Said Dumbledore simply.

"Wait… _Third_ most powerful? Who are the other two?"

"That is not for you to know at this point Severus. Right now all we can do is to assemble the Order. Call Mad-eye, Kingsley, Nymphadora, Remus, and Sirius."

"Black is still a wanted man."

"He is an animagus is he not? He can fight in dog form. Now we must be ready, I have no doubt that Harry will fight with everything he has but he will need us eventually."

"Understood."

"Let's hope that we can hope to match the forces arrayed against us," Whispered Dumbledore as he stroked Fawkes' head.

Harry took one last look at the room; it had been his first time living on his own. The freedom was enjoyable but sometimes it got lonely. With a pang of guilt, Harry instantly recalled Cho's laughing face. He pulled on his traveling cloak, threw the hood over his face, shrugged his pack on and walked out.

"_Ready?"_

"_If you mean paying for my stupidity for the last few months? Then yeah."_

"_You've grown."_

"_No I haven't, I've just been smacked in the face by reality. It's a wakeup call I really needed."_

Merlin just chuckled.

Harry gave Tom the amount of money he was owed before stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron, mounting his Firebolt, and disappearing into the night sky.

"Alright, this is it. We've made it this far. The only thing standing between us and legend is China. Their good, I'll give them that but, we're better," said Oliver Wood as the England Junior National Team stood before him. "If we give it everything we've got I have no doubt we'll win. We're dead even for Chasers, we outclass their Beaters, but they've got a better Keeper than me. It's gonna come down to the Seeker. Cho you're the best damned seeker Hogwarts' seen since Charlie Weasley. You've got this in the bag."

"Not true. _Harry's _the best seeker Hogwarts' ever had. I'm second, but today I'm still going to come out on top." Said Cho in a confident voice, her Scottish accent noticeably swelling with determination.

"Then let's do this," said Wood as he slapped Cho's back before walking out of the Changing Rooms. The rest of the team quickly followed suit.

"Today we have the Finals of the Junior World Cup! Playing for the glory of victory and the chance to go down in history as legends are the teams from England and China!" Roared Arus as he tried to make himself heard over the insane crowd.

"First up, China led by Captain and Seeker Kang Chang!" yelled Arus as Streaks of red and yellow blazed from the left end of the pitch. China was here, and they meant to win.

"Here comes England! Led by Captain and Keeper Oliver Wood, and playing in place of Seeker Harry Potter is Cho Chang!"

The crowd fell silent as they realized they were in for a treat. It was going to be a head on clash between the most influential family in the Wizarding world. Chang versus Chang. This would be a match to remember; the two youngest of the Chang Dynasty would be going all out in an effort to be the one that brought home the gold.

The crowd cheered madly as the English team burst out of the right side of the Quidditch Pitch. The two teams hovered in the middle of the pitch, neither team taking their eyes off of the opposing players.

"I hope your prepare to lose cousin," Said Kang Chang with a sneer.

"Don't cry too much when England wins." Said Cho with a small smile.

"Where's Potter eh? To scared of me? Always knew he was a joke and a coward." Said Kang in a satisfied voice when he saw he had touched a nerve.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you," Said Cho as her eyes narrowed, insults between the teams she could stand, but when Kang starts badmouthing Harry he was going to pay. Dearly.

"You wish," Whispered Kang as he flew higher.

The match started with a flurry of action; within ten minutes, the score was 90-90, both teams were completely even and they were playing at breakneck pace. Cho decided that she was going to play Quidditch her way. She feinted, dodged, blocked and zigzagged as she made her way around the field leading Kang on a wild goose chase, he knew she was faking, and she knew he knew; but Kang couldn't afford to let Cho run wild lest she actually saw the snitch. Half an hour into the game the score as a record 340-340, no one could ever remember a game being this even; the two teams seemed to be mirror images of each other, attacking and defending in precise, methodical fashion. The members of these two teams were going to be superstars out of school and coaches were licking their lips just waiting for the match to end so they could start signing the future supernovas.

"There goes Angelina with the Quaffle! She dodges Li, dodges Zhang, and She- AH! She's lost the Quaffle to Shen! Possession switches to China!"

"Shen blazes down the center, dodges Bell… and Shen loses the Quaffle to Davis! Possession back to England!"

The two teams clashed repeatedly neither side willing to give more than ten points ground, and they retook it almost immediately. The crowd was intently focused on the wild display of talent unfolding between the two Seekers, Cho and Kang were darting around the pitch searching for the snitch as much as they were foiling the other teams scoring attempts. The game had lasted for an hour at this point. The score was still tied at 680-680, the pace at which both teams had played at had slowed, China and England were tiring out quickly, the pressure on the seekers to catch the snitch was rapidly increasing.

Cho and Kang swerved around in increasingly complicated acrobatics as they tried to gain even a second of ground on the other seeker but neither could produce a sizeable advantage over the other.

"Davis swerves around Shen, Bludger knocks Zhang out of the way… He shoots… HE SCORES! ROGER DAVIS SCORES! 720-700! England has taken a 20 point lead!" screamed Arus Chang as he jumped up and down in excitement. England's fans roared in approval as China's fans just simmered.

Cho swerved and headed directly for England's Goalposts, she had seen the snitch looping circles around the Chinese Goalposts and was hoping to distract Kang the same way Harry had distracted Roy Martin. It worked. Kang shoot after Cho like a rocket leaning low on his broom in order to reach maximum velocity as fast as possible. Cho accelerated as well; leading Kang into her trap, at the last second before hitting one of the goalposts she pulled up and did a vertical 360 in order to fly off in the direction of the Chinese Goalposts. Kang wasn't as lucky, although he had reflexes just as good as his cousins he didn't have the advantage of knowing what he was going to do beforehand, he relied on his reflexes and Cho heard a satisfying crunch from behind her, knowing that she had put Kang out of commission for a good amount of time.

"And England's Seeker has pulled off a devastating feint that has incapacitated China's Seeker! Cho Chang now has a huge advantage and if she catches the snitch England wins!" roared Arus into the magical microphone as England's supporters practically threw themselves off of the stands and a massive groan rose up from China's side of the pitch as they saw Kang slam into England's Goalpost.

Cho dived towards the Chinese Goals and their Keeper dived out of the way in fear thinking Cho Chang was coming to dive-bomb him. Cho extend her hand. She was fifteen feet away… Ten feet… Five feet…

When Cho was less than a foot away from the snitch all hell broke loose. Screams could be heard as dark figures apparated and flew into the stadium. One of them was Lord Voldemort. The Crowd panicked as they turned into a mob all of them trying to get out of the stadium before everyone else. Voldemort laughed at the confusion. Arus Chang had dived for cover and was sending a message to Dumbledore as he pulled out his wand. He was going to need reinforcements. A lot of them. He recognized the faces of many of the Death Eaters; Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Avery, Rookwood,Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Antonin Dolohov. Obviously there's been a breakout from Azkaban. The Lestranges and Dolohov were definitely supposed to be in Azkaban. This was not good. He was vastly outgunned and it would be suicide to try to fight them; but _Cho_ was in danger. Arus Chang took a deep breath and steadied himself. He could take down one maybe two before they overwhelmed him with numbers; he just hoped Cho would get away.

"_As long as Cho gets away then everything will be alright."_

Just as Arus Chang leapt out from behind his cover and started firing spells a figure on a broomstick shot out from the darkness and slammed into Lord Voldemort throwing him sideways like a rag doll. Arus mentally gawped at the recklessness of this new ally but quickly turned his attention to the Death Eaters as he started to duel.

Voldemort was stunned by the ferocity of the suddenness of his attacker. Pain lanced through his side as he steadied himself. Whoever it was they were going to _suffer_, oh yes… they were going to regret ever doing that to Lord Voldemort he would make sure of that.

The figure dismounted their broom and stood in thin air, just hovering. It moved in front of Cho as it pulled a wand out. The cloaked and hooded figure asked in a familiar voice. "Cho, are you hurt?"

"No, who are you?" replied Cho as she tried to deduce the identity of her savior.

As the figure was about to answer Voldemort screamed in fury as he flew straight at the two firing spell after spell at them. The figure grabbed Cho's arm and dived down towards the ground, Voldemort's spells missed the pair by inches. Many in the crowd had disappeared by now, no doubt have left the stadium and diapparated.

"_Where is Dumbledore? He should've gotten my message by now,"_ Thought Arus as he dodged half a dozen incoming spells.

The figure left Cho on the ground before flying back up to meet Voldemort. "Can't say I'm happy to see you today Voldemort."

"Who are you?" hissed Voldemort as he drew himself up into a dueling stance.

"The one you've failed to kill many, _many_ times," Said Harry as he threw off the traveling cloak. "and we'll add another time to the list after today."

"I doubt that Harry Potter. You are going to die here today. Look around you. You are outnumbered. You are bested in skill and in experience. There is no way you will win." Whispered Voldemort in a low voice.

"I think not Tom. You seem to forget that wherever your Death Eaters show up, we are there as well. The Order has arrived," Said Dumbledore as the Order apparated outside the stadium and strode in.

"You always did enjoy meddling in my affairs Dumbledore, but today that changes nothing. Bella, now!" said Voldemort as his snake like slits narrowed. Bellatrix Lestrange and the other Death Eaters raised their wands as one and casted a complex and alien spell before the Order could react and sudden a gigantic dome of a shield charm separated Dumbledore, The Order of the Phoenix, and Arus from Harry and Cho.

"Cho!" roared Arus in desperation as he threw spell after spell at the gigantic Shield; impossibly, the shield absorbed everything Arus threw at it.

"Now Potter… It's just you and me. There is no escape like the other times. We duel," Murmured Voldemort as he assumed a dueling stance.

"_Cobra's Venom. He means to finish you off in one move."_

With Merlin's warning in mind Harry assumed Thor's Hammer, it was going to be a contest of whose reflexes were better. Harry's natural reflexes were already extremely well developed; add in the strain of being a top notch Seeker and he already had the reflexes of a champion duelist. Voldemort on the other hand was one of the greatest wizards the world had ever seen.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Sive Mucro!"

Voldemort shot a jet of green light towards Harry in the blink of an eye, Harry responded instantly by conjuring swords that flew towards Voldemort. A couple of the swords disintegrated as they collided with the jet of green light but effectively neutralized it. Voldemort easily obliterated the remaining swords.

"Sive Mucro? Not exactly spells they teach at Hogwarts if memory serves me correctly." Whispered Voldemort in a silky voice as he and Harry circled each other.

"I read books."

"I see. Primero Muerte!" said Voldemort as he suddenly slashed at Harry with his wand. Harry had been expecting this however and dived out of the way as he fired a stunner in Voldemort's direction.

The pair continued to circle each other as Cho watched. She was petrified. Here Harry was dueling You-Know-Who for his life and Harry didn't even seem worried. On one hand she admired Harry's courage, on the other hand he couldn't but help wonder if Harry was just plain crazy.

Dumbledore, The Order, and Arus watched helplessly as Harry and Voldemort dueled. None of them had expected Harry to hold his ground like he was doing. Voldemort wasn't trying extremely hard at this point but, neither was Harry. Neither wizard seemed to have gotten serious.

"Crucio!" yelled Voldemort as he pointed his wand. Harry easily dodged until he realized that spell was never intended for him. Cho's screams of anguish cracked the air. Harry wheeled around to see Cho on the ground writhing in pain. Harry roared in fury as he rounded on Voldemort. He had gone too far. If Voldemort had a death wish, Harry would gladly oblige. That son of a bitch had driven Harry straight off the deep end.

"Dumbledore may be above using the Dark Arts against you; but I am not he. You've gone too far this time. You hurt Cho. I'm going to pay you back the pain she felt a thousand times. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Roared Harry as he shoot a crackling beam of green light at Voldemort.

"That's it Potter! You've got to mean it! You've got to _want _to kill me! Trenta Muerte!" screeched Voldemort as he raised his wand. A jet of pure black erupted out of the tip of his wand. The jet of black and the beam of green collided and Priori Incantatem happened. A thin beam of gold connected the two wands as a cage of golden light encased the two. Harry and Voldemort both instinctively grabbed their wands with both hands, they knew the consequences of loosing this mental battle.

Cho had recovered enough from the sudden pain that she saw Harry fire the Killing Curse at Voldemort and a jet of black erupt from Voldemort's wand she also saw the Priori Incantatem effect from the collision of the two spells.

"_Priori Incantatem? But that means… Harry has the same core as Voldemort's? How is that possible?"_

Harry and Voldemort both strained as the orbs of light seemed to hover in the center not moving either way. Harry drew upon his memories of Cho for solace as his concentration waned. He reminded himself that he was doing this for her. With mighty heave, Harry broke the connection of the twin cores as the golden cage around them shattered like a million pieces of glass. Harry and Voldemort pointed their wands at each other and shouted.

"Decimo Muerte!"

"Aduro. Incendia. Maxima!"

A wave of darkness exploded from Voldemort's wand as it rushed towards Harry, a similar wave of white light erupted from Harry's wand as it shot towards Voldemort. The two waves collided in between Voldemort and Harry and an explosion of white and dark light blinded everyone. The force of the explosion tore the gigantic Shield spell to shreds as Death Eaters and Order members alike ducked for cover. Dumbledore stood calmly as he shielded himself and those near them from the force of the explosion. Arus Chang took the opportunity to run into the blast in the direction of his sister.

As the dust cleared, it was not clear what had happened. Who won? Was Harry alive? Was Voldemort alive? Hell, was _anyone_ alive?


	11. Chapter 11 I'm never going to leave you

Arus Chang's world was falling apart, and he wasn't catching the pieces fast enough. He had run into the smoke in the direction of his little sister but soon got lost in the haze. He couldn't even see his fingers, let alone his sister. There was no way that either Harry or Voldemort would come out of that last barrage unharmed, and if Cho was close to Harry she could have been caught in the blast zone.

"Cho! Cho, where are you?" shouted Arus as he swerved around. He silently cursed himself for never learning sight enhancement charms.

After a moment's pause he heard her reply "Arus? I'm over here! Harry's hurt real bad! I can't stop the blood; he needs help!"

"Hold on! I'm coming." Yelled Arus as he charged in the direction of Cho's voice, his blood had turned icy, he wasn't very good at healing. _"Damn it! If Harry's hurt… Merlin's Beard… Voldemort must've dodged most of the blast."_

Voldemort clamped his mouth shut as pain exploded from his side. He had managed to deflect most of the blast but it had still managed to rich away a good chunk of his side; warm blood streamed out as he grimaced in pain. Potter would pay; oh yes. Potter would pay _dearly._ No one had ever hurt him this bad before, not even _Dumbledore._

Cho had tried every healing spell she knew but it wasn't helping Harry enough. Even though she wasn't trained in healing she could tell that Harry was in critical condition. There was a deep gash on his chest. She could tell that his left arm was broken in at least two places. At least one of his ribs were broken, and his legs were definitely broken.

"Cho… _run._ He's coming. Grab Arus and _run._ I'll hold him off," Gasped Harry as he gazed into her eyes. With a jolt he realized that he had said almost the exact same words his father had said the night Voldemort came to their house. _History was repeating itself._

"No! I can take you! We can get out of here. I'm not leaveing you here." Whispered Cho as tears started to form in her eyes. She hugged Harry's head close to her as she kneeled.

Arus burst out of the smoke to see that Harry was in a life threatening state. He needed emergency medical treatment soon or he wasn't going to make it. He helped Cho as he levitated Harry's body.

"Arus take Cho and run now! He's here!" choked Harry as he spat out blood.

"Wha? I can't just leave you here," Protested Arus.

Harry shoved his Firebolt into Cho and Arus' hands; blank shock was written on both of their faces.

"Harry we can't all fit on one broom." Said Cho as she tried to give it back to him.

"Don't have to," Harry pointed at the broom with his wand and said, "_Portus!"_

"NO!" screamed Cho right before the port key sucked them both away.

Harry smiled weakly and turned around; just as he was about to face Voldemort a blast of blue light tossed him back thorugh the air like a ragdoll. The pain was almost unbearable. He was sure that blast had broken a couple more of his ribs. As he landed roughly in the grass he could hear the cracking of his bones.

Cho and Arus had materialized holding Harry's Firebolt in the commentator's box In the stands. They had materialized just in time to see Harry get smashed by Voldemort's spell. Cho's eyes widened in horror as she saw Harry's broken body fly through the air; a choked sob escaped her lips as the tears in her eyes overflowed.

"You're finished _Harry Potter,_" whispered Voldemort as he stood over Harry's broken body.

"I saved them," Said Harry with a grin as he pointed at Cho and Arus.

"Something I shall rectify when after you die," hissed Voldemort.

"I don't think so. Dumbledore and what did you call them? The Order of the Phoenix is here you won't touch them. It's over, _you're_ out numbered this time. _I've won,_" Said Harry with a faint laugh.

Voldemort hissed in fury at the truth in Harry's words as he raised his wand. "Avada Keda-"

Suddenly a beam of light blasted Voldemort aside. Harry turned his head and saw Dumbledore standing next to him, wand drawn, and cold fury in his eyes. Harry could almost see an aura of invulnerability forming around the Headmaster, Voldemort's eyes widened in fear for the tiniest fraction of a second before he concealed it.

"I told you Dumbledore, this doesn't concern you," said Voldemort coolly as he drew himself up to his full height.

"You intend to murder, I believe that is enough reason for me to intervene, and Harry here was ready to made his mother's sacrifice, he was willing to give his life in order to save Miss Chang, that by itself is more than enough reason for me to intervene. You have lost Tom, leave before you force my hand," Said Dumbledore as his eyes glinted.

"Your _Order_ is busy, and I can easily conquer an old man who has to protect a near dead _boy_ and himself." Sneered Voldemort.

"Albus isn't as weak as you, and I'm here," Said Merlin as he materialized behind Voldemort, his wand pointed directly at Voldemort's head. Merlin's eyes burned with barely controlled rage. Harry could feel Merlin's magical power rise up within him.

"So… Merlin the _Great_, I wondered where you went after I beat you," Said Voldemort without turning around.

"Still can't control my body I see. Went back to your old one?" asked Merlin in a deadly quiet voice.

"A…temporary setback. I shall have your body soon enough," Said Voldemort, clearly annoyed that Merlin had pointed out this fact.

"This is your last warning Tom, if you do not leave, we will be forced to take action. "said Dumbledore softly as he raised his want a fraction of an inch.

Voldemort hissed in fury; he was beside himself that he had been thwarted. _Again._ He glared at Dumbledore before he disapparted. The Death Eaters followed suit when they saw their master had left. The members of the Order ran to do damage control as Merlin and Dumbledore attended to Harry.

"He's in critical… I don't know how he survived," Said Merlin as he surveyed Harry's body.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's, at this rate he won't last another ten minutes," Said Dumbledore as he levitated Harry onto a floating stretcher.

"Hang on, I believe Ch- er Miss Chang wishes to see him," Said Merlin as he motioned to the approaching figure.

Cho had started running the moment she saw Harry fly through the air. She stopped next to Harry and gasped as she saw the sheer amount of injuries he had. Fresh tears replaced the ones she had earlier. She turned to Dumbledore and Merlin; her eyes silently pleading with them to help.

"Cho, I'll do everything possible to save him. I promise," whispered Merlin as he placed his hands on her shoulders and stared directly into her eyes. Cho nodded as tears streamed down her face. Merlin nodded to Dumbledore as he grabbed the stretcher, pulled Cho closer to him and disapparated.

Cho sat with her face in her hands in St. Mungo's reception room. Merlin had magically taken the form of Albus Dumbledore as he brought Harry in, the healer's didn't even bother to question them as they rushed Harry to emergency healing. He had been in the emergency healing room for over five hours. Merlin had faded saying that staying in the real world sapped his energy leaving Cho alone.

"Miss Chang?" a voice asked. Cho looked up to see that one of the healers was standing in front of her.

"Yes?"

"You came in with Mr. Potter correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe what happened to him? We need to know to help his chances of recovery."

"He… He was dueling. You-Know-err… His opponent used dark magic. Very high caliber dark magic."

"That explains the severe injuries, and the spell shock…"

"I-Is he going to be alright?"

"Well… We've healed all of his physical injuries but, generally this level of dark magic has emotional damage that has long term consequences. At this stage in his recovery he needs someone he trusts to help him through it."

"Can I go see him?"

"Of course. He's in room 513," said the Healer kindly as she scribbled down some information on a clipboard before walking away.

Cho took a deep breath before walking into room 513. Harry was propped up in a white linen bed, his head had been bandaged and his left arm was in a splint. Moonlight streamed in through the window as Harry looked up; with an expression of relief and… apprehension?

"We seem to see each other often like this," Said Cho as she moved towards Harry.

"Cho, I-"

"Harry, it's alright. I'm not mad."

"No. it's not alright. I left you… How can you not be mad?" said Harry as his pained emerald eyes met Cho's brown ones.

"You came back," whispered Cho as she sat down on a chair next to Harry.

"Cho, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If you hadn't been with me-"

"Harry. Stop blaming yourself. Don't even think to blame yourself. It was, _is_ my choice." Said Cho as her brown eyes sparked with something close to anger.

"She's right you know. It's not your fault," said Arus as he stepped into the room. He looked worse for the wear, his left arm was in a sling and he had the signs of recent healing across his cheek.

"Mei mei, you gave me quite the fright tonight," said Arus with a sheepish grin.

"Your one to be talking. Auror? Psh!" snorted Cho.

"Ah! My heart! My heart!" groan Arus in mock agony as he clutched his chest and pretended to sink to the floor. Cho rugby tackled him as he was getting up, sending both of them crashing to the feet of Harry's bed.

"Cho, do you mind getting off of my and letting me talk to Harry in private?" came Arus' muffled voice. Cho reluctantly allowed her brother to get up before glancing at Harry and closing the door to his room behind her.

Arus sat down next to Harry in the chair Cho had occupied only moments ago. He stared long and hard into Harry's eyes making Harry swallow nervously. The cheerful aura that had surrounded him a few minutes before had vanished entirely.

"You left her." Arus Chang's voice was not accusatory; nor was it a question, but a statement.

"_Uh oh…"_

Harry swallowed before replying, "I'm not proud of it… but I did."

"What are your feelings for Cho?" whispered Arus.

"I can't describe it. When I think about Cho, nothing else matters. What _does_ matter, is that she's happy. That she's safe. I want to see her laugh. To see her smiling. I want to make sure she doesn't cry… I would take on the world for her," Said Harry as he tried to explain the emotions he felt whenever he thought of Cho.

"I'm glad. You'll figure out what your feelings are eventually. I felt the same way as you did once," murmured Arus with a sad smile.

"What happened?"

"We were engaged," said Arus as he held up his hand a band of platinum adorned with a glittering blue diamond sparkled. "She was… all I wanted. We were meant to be. _Suppose_ to be…" said Arus as his voice faded away.

"What happened?" asked Harry with genuine interest.

"I don't know. She was an auror as well. It was during a raid on a Dark Wizard's base in Ukraine. Everything was going so smoothly… When the rest of us got out she wasn't there. I searched the whole place and the countryside by myself for a month. I never found anything," whispered Arus as a single tear rolled down his face.

"But I'm rambling. Cho probably wants to see you. Take care of her Harry, I don't want what happened to me and Isabelle to happen to the two of you," said Arus as he rose.

Harry watched him as he opened the door and walked out. He was beginning to understand Arus Chang. His cheerful demeanor was only a façade; the true Arus was a man that had experienced true sorrow. He hid his emotions behind his cheerfulness. He was a man in constant torture.

"_Could that be me?"_

_Yes._

"_Could that be Cho?"_

_Yes._

An image of Cho living in constant torture flashed through Harry's mind. It was enough to crush him. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. His heart ached as that thought flittered through his mind.

"_No. That's not going to happen."_

An image of Cho smiling appeared in his mind.

"_I'm never going to leave her again."_

Another image filled his mind again, this time it was their first kiss.

"_No. She means too much to me. This is… too precious."_

Harry saw Cho and himself in Hogsmeade; they were enjoying themselves.

Cho walked into the room and was startled to see Harry crying.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Cho as she rushed next to him.

As Cho neared Harry, he pulled her close and hugged her. As he held her tightly, he whispered into her ear.

"_I'm never going to leave you again."_

As they broke apart, Harry looked at Cho; his emerald eyes burned with warmth. Cho smiled as she sat down. Yes, everything was going to be fine now. How could it not? Harry was where he belonged, and he was here to stay.


	12. Chapter 12 Tears

Cho opened her eyes to find Harry asleep, his hand in between both of hers. Cho felt a warmth that had nothing to do with the sunlight entering the room. She smiled as she remembered the previous night.

_Cho walked into the room and was startled to see Harry crying._

"_Harry what's wrong?" asked Cho as she rushed next to him._

_As Cho neared Harry, he pulled her close and hugged her. As he held her tightly, he whispered into her ear._

"_I'm never going to leave you again."_

_As they broke apart, Harry looked at Cho; his emerald eyes burned with warmth. Cho smiled as she sat down._

The tension in the room suddenly rose as Harry's entire body tightened. Cho looked down in concern as Harry's eyes shot open. Harry's deep green eyes darted around the room; not seeing. His brow suddenly furrowed as he let out a groan of agony.

"Cho!" moaned Harry as he reached out with a hand, grasping at thin air.

"Harry! I'm right here!" yelled Cho as she tried to wake him. Harry shook violently for a few seconds before falling asleep again. Cho sighed in relief until she saw that a shadowy black substance was moving underneath Harry's skin. Harry screamed in pain as he rolled off the bed and fell onto the floor. Cho was next to him in a flash trying to comfort him. She gasped as she saw the Phoenix and Raven tattoo on his back glow brightly as the darkness under his skin receded.

Harry's breath came in ragged breaths as cold sweat rolled off his face. He had slept well, at least until a few minutes ago. Then the dreams started. Oh god, the dreams…

"Cho… Cho…" moaned Harry over and over as pure fear flooded every ounce of his body.

"Harry. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," Said Cho in a soothing voice as she tried to calm him.

Harry suddenly realized what Cho's words meant. The dreams weren't true. None of it was. That was a lie. The truth was right in front of him. Exhaustion gripped him as he collapsed into Cho's arms, his entire body twitching.

Harry forced himself not to cry as his mind sanity nearly cracked from the combined pressure of his duel with Voldemort and his dreams. He tried to calm himself as Cho held him in her arms. She smelled nice. She smelled like herself.

"I'm sorry… I must seem like a complete prat right now," Mumbled Harry was he wiped off the sweat on his face.

"Harry no! After everything you've been through I'd be more worried if you didn't let your emotions out once in a while."

Harry looked up at her, pure amazement in his eyes. Cho could tell that he was wondering how she could still be with him after seeing what a broken wreck he was.

"Harry, everyone has pain; and no one can stand alone. I'm always here for you," said Cho as she her kind brown orbs locked with Harry's green ones.

Relief and gratitude flooded through Harry, she didn't care. She accepted him. Hearing it from her of all people seemed to dispel all of the negative feelings he had. God, she was wonderful. She was more than he could ever have asked for.

"_I love her so-"_

Harry stopped as he realized that he loved her. It wasn't a just a schoolboy crush. He loved her with all his heart. All of his thoughts about her, his emotions, it all boiled down to one thing. _Love._

"Are you ok? You've been staring off into space for awhile," said Cho as she gently shook him.

"Wha? Oh, I'm fine. Great actually," said Harry as he grinned widely.

"If you say so," said Cho as she raised an eyebrow.

"I do say so."

"Always have to have the last word, don't you?" sighed Cho.

"Yes."

Cho rolled her eyes and just rolled Harry over until he was looking up at her from the floor. Harry grinned like a maniac up from under her. She couldn't figure out how his demeanor had changed so quick but she wasn't one to complain. As she bent down to kiss him the door to the room opened behind the two of them and Cho turned around just in time to see her parents walking in. Right behind them was a very apologetic Arus Chang mouthing, _"I'm sorry."_

"_Oh shite."_

"Well this wasn't exactly how we planned on meeting him Cho…" said the asian male with a small grin on his face. Cho went bright red from his words as she and Harry got up, not daring to look at each other.

"Dad… I don't think this is the best time…" said Arus meekly as he tried to pull his parents away from Harry and Cho.

"Oh do stop Arus, it's not every day that you daughters boyfriend almost gets killed by the greatest dark wizard of all time."

"Er… Thanks?" said Harry as he rose. As he brushed the dust off his robes, he finally got a good look at Cho's parents. Cho's father was tall at least six feet. He wore his black hair in the traditional Chinese ponytail, his brown eyes shinned with confidence as he strode forward, and he was wearing yellow Chinese robes that reflected the sunlight. Cho's mother on the other hand was shorter, about Harry's height. Her long raven hair cascaded down past her shoulders just like Cho's. She wore a silver dress that seemed to have been custom made for her.

"Harry I want you to meet my mother and father. Lian and Zhu Chang," muttered Cho to the floor as the pink flush in her face hadn't quite disappeared.

"it's a pleasure to meet you sir," said Harry in what he hoped was a normal voice. He shook Zhu's hand before doing the same to Mrs. Chang.

Harry's eyes flickered between Cho's parents with something close to that of a wild animal being trapped and wanting nothing more than to run screaming in the opposite direction. The only problem? Cho would kill him.

Zhu Chang took in the sight of Harry, he wasn't much physically compared with Cedric but Zhu Chang was far wiser than to judge on physical appearances alone, Arus had told him how Harry had single handedly fought off Voldemort nearly dying in order to save Cho. If any boy was willing to go through that for his daughter he was an excellent person in his books. Of course, he wasn't going to tell the boy this. No, he'd sweat him out just to make sure.

"Walk with me," said Zhu as he motioned for Harry to come. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry hug Cho reassuringly before following her him.

"_At the very least he loves her; no one else would risk their life against Voldemort, unless a loved one was in danger."_

The two walked out to St. Mungo's gardens, here patients who were well enough came to enjoy some fresh air and maybe just escape the rest of the world. As Zhu and Harry walked in silence, Harry felt Zhu's eyes scanning him like an x-ray. He had an inkling suspicion that Cho's father was merely trying to incite a reaction from him.

"So. How long have you been seeing my daughter?" asked Zhu to break the silence.

"Since after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Sir," replied Harry looking straight ahead as they walked.

"And you thought it'd be fine to court her so soon after Cedric's death?" asked Zhu attempting to goad Harry.

At his words, Harry stopped and turned to face Zhu. He thought he could handle this but when Zhu questioned whether he had any ulterior motives, he had to answer. "I care about Cho. She's my whole world. My Heaven, Earth, Sun, and Moon. I'll die for her if I have to. Gladly," said Harry as his brow furrowed.

"Harry, I know you care about my daughter. I know you would die for her, and I don't have a problem with the two of you seeing each other. I just have one condition."

"What?"

"Don't break her heart," said Zhu before he turned and walked back towards St. Mungo's leaving Harry in the garden by himself.

"_Don't break her heart."_

"_If I did that I wouldn't be able to live with myself."_

Harry turned and walked back towards St. Mungo's. Unbeknownst to him, Merlin appeared behind him and his gaze softened. Merlin watched until Harry had disappeared from view and just smiled to himself. Harry resembled Arthur in so many ways it was uncanny. That same drive to protect the ones he loved. The same strength of character that drew others to them. The same unwavering faith in the ones they loved even when all others doubted.

Harry reentered his room to see Cho, Hermione, Ron, Jessika, and Arus sitting on the floor playing Gobstones. He grinned as he saw his friends accepting Cho as one of their own. He walked over and quickly sat down behind Cho putting his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, grinning madly.

"Harry come play for us, it's the rest of us against Cho and she's _still_ beating us," begged Ron.

"Sorry mate, She's my girlfriend, I can't exactly do that now can I?" asked Harry as he pulled her closer to him. Cho burst into uncontrollable giggles as she saw Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Harry… Do you mean to say you haven't told them about us until now?" asked Cho sweetly as she kissed him on lips.

"Well… I-er… Now that I think of it. No," replied Harry sheepishly as he came up for air.

Arus Chang made a gagging noise and ducked as Cho chucked a gobstone at him. Harry just laughed as Ron and Hermione both looked like they had been hit in the face by a frying pan. He felt as if he was king of the world. Cho's father had given him his consent which was a huge relief to Harry. Come to think of it, where was Mr. and Mrs. Chang? Oh well, he was with Cho and that was all that mattered.

Zhu and Lian Chang stood just out of eyesight as they looked in at Harry, Cho, and their friends. Zhu Chang was truly happy that his daughter had found someone that cared as much for her as Harry did. He really was in love with her. Harry would tell her when he was ready, that much Zhu knew; and for that, he silently thanked him. Zhu and Lian Chang stole one last look at their daughter before the two of them left.

After a couple rounds of Gobstones (which Harry and Cho swept easily) a healer came in to tell them that all of Harry's vitals seemed to be in good condition and he was free to go. Ron and Hermione both left saying that they had to return to their respective families, but not before wishing Harry well. Arus Chang apologized profusely before saying that he had to get back to work and that his boss was sure to chew him out for going AWOL for so long. This left Cho and Harry to figure out how they were going to get back to Hogwarts.

"So how are we suppose to get back again?" asked Harry as he lugged his pack over his shoulder.

"We could always fly," said Cho as she motioned with Harry's Firebolt in her hand.

"Yeah, we could. But I don't think the Firebolt was designed to fly two people for very long."

"True. We could always see if the Hogwart's Express was still operating," suggested Cho.

"Well I don't have any other ideas so let's go!" said Harry as his arm snaked around Cho's waist. She smiled as she allowed him to pull her close to him.

As the pair was about to step out of St. Mungo's a healer ran up to them and grabbed Harry's shoulder as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Harry and Cho raised their eyebrows as they waited for him to speak.

"Dumbledore…says the two of you can stay at the… Leaky Cauldron until the next term." Gasped the Healer.

"Thanks for letting me know," said Harry.

"Well? You want to stay with me for a couple of we-mh?" said Harry before Cho kissed.

"I'd love to."

_Well._ That was settled.

Harry and Cho walked to the Leaky Cauldron only to see Dumbledore and Remus Lupin waiting for him inside. Harry grinned as he saw the two men waiting for him. Tom the Barman was standing in his usual spot, wiping off an empty glass as he gave Harry a slight bow.

"I am glad you made here in one piece Harry. Although Voldemort will not be bothering you for awhile it is not the same for his Death Eaters however," said Dumbledore as his spectacles glinted.

"I must say as your former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that was some very impressive dueling. James would be proud," said Remus with a proud smile.

"Merlin taught him," said Dumbledore turned to Remus.

"_The_ Merlin?" gaped Remus as his eyes widened.

"At your service," said Merlin with a bow as he materialized in front of Harry.

"Remus Lupin, Merlin. Merlin, Remus Lupin the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I've ever had," said Harry as he introduced them.

Cho wrapped her arms around Harry's waist as she came up behind him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before saying, "I'll go see to the room."

Dumbledore and Remus both raised their eyebrows at Harry. Merlin just grinned as he watched Harry's face flush. "I believe you gentlemen have business to discuss," said Merlin as he disappeared, leaving Harry to his doom.

"Harry, would you care to explain?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"I… well… " stammered Harry as he tried to find the words to explain.

"Start from the beginning," said Lupin in an understanding tone. Harry had a sudden suspicion that Lupin had helped his father through this speech at one point as well.

With a deep breath Harry told Dumbledore and Lupin about how Cho had come in after the Tri-Wizard Cup, how they had consoled one another about Cedric's death, how they had grown close. How he had fallen harder and harder for her.

"You sound like James. Padfoot and I listened to him for four years trying to figure out what it was about Lily Evans that made him lose all control," said Lupin with a grin. "Now go. She's waiting for you."

Harry flashed a grateful grin to both men as he turned around and literally ran up the stairs to the second floor. His grin faded the moment he heard dry sobs. He instantly slowed down as he pulled out his wand. Merlin had warned him about how many times wizards and witches were taken unawares by the sound of crying. It was a common tactic of Dark wizards and witches. Create the sound of crying, lure your victim in and vioila, one victim.

"Cho?" asked Harry cautiously as he casted some preparatory defensive spells.

Harry gently pushed open the door to their room when he saw Cho sitting on the bed, tears streaming unbidden down her face. _Oh god,_ when Cho cried Harry felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him, he went weak kneed at the sight of her crying.

"Oh god, Cho _please_.Please stop crying. Cho…" beggedHarry as he rushed next to her. He cradled her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest. When Cho cried, Harry felt as if his entire world was falling to pieces. His heart seemed to shatter with each tear the fell from Cho's eyes. Harry wanted nothing more than to get on his knees and beg her to stop crying until she did. If worse came to worse he would.

"Cho… What's wrong," asked Harry as he held her close to him.

"I… just can't believe… that Cedric's gone," sniffed Cho as she looked up at him with red eyes. Harry sighed inwardly. He had been prepared for this. There was no way that either of them would get over Cedric very fast. It was something that they would have to deal with together.

"I can't either. Sometimes I wonder why it was me and not Cedric who survived. I could never answer myself," whispered Harry as he tried to put all of his feelings for her into his gaze as he stared into her eyes.

"It's just so…hard to believe," whispered Cho as she buried her face into Harry's chest again. Harry fought as he blinked away tears that were forming in his eyes, he too wanted to cry, for the death Cedric had not deserved, for his parents, for Arus Chang, and most of all for Cho. But Harry fought that, he had to stay strong, Cho needed him at this point and he wasn't about to fail her.

"I know. I always expect him to suddenly appear out of nowhere, grinning, radiating the confidence that I never will," said Harry as the tears started to leak through. "He was my friend you know? At the very end, he was my friend. And I'm never going to forget him," said Harry as his voice cracked and the tears flowed freely.

"Look at me. Here I am trying to comfort you and I'm crying like I've never cried before," mumbled Harry as he tried to manage a smile.

"My dad once told me; Tears are the proof of compassion, you cry because you feel the pain so deeply. He told me that you cry because you are human. I never understood what he meant until now," said Cho as a new surge of tears fell from her eyes.

"I wish he was still here," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"So do I Harry. So do I."


	13. Chapter 13 The Promise Ring

Harry sighed as he glanced around the Leaky Cauldron. Cho had insisted that she take him shopping when she found out he didn't own any casual clothes he could fit into. She _promised_ him she would be down in a couple minutes. He took another gulp of butterbeer as he glanced casually around the Leaky Cauldron. Normally the pub would be packed at this time of day however Dumbledore had convinced Tom to close the pub for a couple days to allow Harry and Cho some time to themselves.

"Ready Harry?" asked Cho as she sauntered down the stairs, a dazzling smile on her face.

"I…" was all Harry could manage before the words died in his mouth. He swallowed dryly as he saw what Cho was wearing. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans that seemed like a second skin, and a light blue t-shirt that clung to her. She also had a pink sports jacket that was halfway zipped up. Her grin widened when she saw Harry's face flush.

"Just nodded your head. There we go," giggled Cho. She led him by the arm as the two of them left the Leaky Cauldron.

"No fair… You've got me wrapped around your finger. Still, I'm not complaining," whispered Harry as he flashed a gentle smile at Cho. Cho just shook her head as she pulled him even harder.

"Your, such a romantic Harry Potter," said Cho dryly when she turned to look at him. "What will the wizarding world think when the Daily Prophet tells them about your new found femininity?"

"Alright, alright I give just tell me where to go. I don't want to go back to Hogwarts and have everyone questioning me about my femininity," said Harry as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Spoilsport," said Cho in a mock whine as they continued walking down Diagon Alley.

"So where d'you want to go first?" asked Harry as he glanced around at the shops.

"_You're_ the one that needs new clothes, unless you don't know very many teenage wizard shops?" reminded Cho.

"No idea," said Harry truthfully.

"Well, Jessika, Marietta, and I use to go to Gleaming Aphrodite all the time, but I'm guessing you don't want to buy girl clothes," said Cho, her voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Not unless you want them," replied Harry.

"That's sweet of you," said Cho as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But, you need clothes so we should probably head over to the Gryphon's Wing, afterwards you can empty your Gringotts account on me," joked Cho.

"You just have to ask," said Harry as he began to smirk.

"I don't want to take advantage of you Harry, and besides I have more than enough money myself," replied Cho.

"I knew you were well off, but _that_ well off?" asked Harry, trying hard not to sound incredulous.

"Well, daddy practically owns a third of China, and he decided that since he has a hand in about 60% of the magical business that goes on in Scotland he wanted a better foothold there, so mum and dad moved there a couple years before Arus was born. Daddy recently acquired about 25% of the magical business in England so he has some major power in the Wizengamot," said Cho. "I hope that doesn't make you thing I'm a spoiled little princess," murmured Cho quickly. Harry could see the fear in her eyes that he would.

"No, it doesn't. It just means that your one of the few that try to live a normal life no matter what others think. I would never think less of you just for that Cho. Never," said Harry trying to convey his feelings with both his word and his hand gently squeezing hers.

"Thanks. That means so much coming from you," replied Cho as she squeezed his hand in return.

Hermione smiled as Viktor Krum appeared in thin air right in front of her. Viktor hadn't changed much, he was still the same, but underneath those rugged good looks she knew that the real Viktor Krum was actually a very sensitive and emotional person. He just didn't show that side of himself very much.

"Err-mio-nee, I missed you," said Krum in his thick Bulgarian accent.

"I missed you to Viktor," whispered Hermione as she kissed him.

The pair stood still as they held each other close, and when they finally broke apart the two blushed furiously as they realized that people were staring at them. They quickly walked into the Leaky Cauldron to get away from prying eyes.

"Err-mio-nee, I vill be playing Quidditch vor Bulgaria after the summer. I vill not ve able to see you as much," said Viktor as the two sat down in a private booth within the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'll miss you, but that just means I'll treasure the moments we _do_ share even more," said Hermione a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I vill leave next month, the Ministry vants to redo the Finals of the Junior Vorld Cup. Before I go, I vant you to have this," said Krum as he pulled a rectangular satin box out of his robes. "It vas my grandmother's."

"It's… beautiful! Thank you so much Viktor!" gasped Hermione as she opened to box to see a platinum bracelet studded with red diamonds. Engraved on the inside of the bracelet was: _Because you make my world move._

The pair shared one last passionate kiss before Krum walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and disapparated. Hermione sighed breathlessly as she fastened the bracelet onto her wrist, she turned around to see a grinning Harry and Cho. One look at their eyes and she knew that they had seen everything. She blushed furiously as she tried to mumble an excuse that just served to make their grins widen even more.

"So, how long have you been seeing Krum?" said Harry as he motioned for her to sit down.

"We… we got together after the Ball," sighed Hermione as she knew there was no way around it.

"Oh my gosh… Are thosered _diamonds_?" gasped Cho as she pointed to Hermione's wrist.

"Yeah, Viktor just gave it to me," said Hermione with a small smile.

"He's such a romantic!" squealed Cho as she rushed over and examined the bracelet. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks, I'd like to stay and chat but I have to get back home, my parents will be worried about where I went. Bye Cho, Harry. I'll see you two on the train."

"So, shall we go back shopping?" asked Cho.

"Well, I've already spent a couple hundred galleons. _But_ we haven't been anywhere you'd like. So how 'bouts that place you said you always go to? What was it? Gleaming Aphrodite?"

"Are you sure Harry? I wouldn't want you get bored," said Cho trying to mask the delight in her voice and failing miserably.

"Cho, I could never get bored around you. You just… take my breath away," said Harry as he kissed her.

"Stop it! You're making me blush," giggled Cho as her cheeks flushed.

"Already did," whispered Harry with a lopsided grin.

Harry stepped into the Gleaming Aphrodite after Cho to be overwhelmed by the amount of clothing and jewelry inside. Cho squealed as she dragged him over to the new items section. Harry felt as if his arm was going to be ripped out of its socket. Tears forming in his eyes from the pain he saw what Cho was ogling at. She was looking at a beautiful satin blue ankle length dress, with a strip of white around the waistline, and the straps split into near the shoulder.

"I bet I'd look great on you," said Harry as he wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"You think so?"

"Anything looks great on you," said Harry with a slight laugh.

Cho turned around, placed her hands on her hips, and frowned. Cho said in a warning tone, "Harry, tell me the truth."

"I'm serious, you could wearing anything and I'd fall head over heels for you," said Harry.

Cho stared at him for a couple minutes before a smile cracked her face. She gave Harry a hug before whispering, "Alright, I believe you."

"Now that you know I'm not lying, if you like that dress…" said Harry as he jingled a bag full of galleons.

"Harry, I can pay myself."

"I know you can, but I want to be extravagant and spend once in awhile, especially for you. Humor me?" asked Harry as he gave his trademark grin.

"No fair! You know I can't stand it when you grin like that!" pouted Cho in mock anger.

"I know, that's why I do it," said Harry as he pulled Cho into a hug.

"Fine, but _only_ this dress, if I find you bought something else for me you'll be sorry," said Cho as she gave him a very serious look. Privately she hoped he wouldn't listen to her this time, he was so cute when he was romantic.

"Alright, you win. Just this dress," said Harry as he relented, but he hoped Cho didn't notice that he had two fingers crossed behind his back. She did. Inside, Cho screamed with excitement.

They continued to browse through the store , and as they did Harry's amazement only grew. The store seemed to go on for miles and miles, there were clothing of every size and shape, and for every occasion. He was already carrying what felt like a ton of clothing for Cho and she just added to the load as they explored farther into the store.

"How… much… farther?" gasped Harry as he felt his knees buckling.

"Oh, I don't know. Jessika, Marrieta, and I have never actually made it to the back of the store. Speaking about that I don't think we've ever made it this far. We've never been able to carry the stuff we wanted this far," said Cho as she thought about it. Harry grinned. In some weird way, he would never understand he felt very emasculated.

"I suppose we should head back, you seem like you're about to fall over Harry," giggled Cho as Harry blushed. So much for enhancing his masculinity.

The two made their way back to a very surprised cashier. The women had never seen anyone make it that far back into the store. "I never understood why they made us dust that far back." Until today.

"Cho, I'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron ok? There's something I need to do," said Harry as they left the Gleaming Aphrodite. They were both carrying many bags of clothing.

"Alright, just don't be late for dinner, Jessika, Arus, Marrieta, and Ron said they'd becoming," said Cho not really paying attention. Being from Ravenclaw, she already had formulated half a dozen ideas of what he need to do. Most involved the fantasies of a love stricken girl of 15.

Harry made sure that Cho had wailed out of sight before he quickly slipped into The Glittering Gem. Inside the store, a tiny man was standing behind the counter looking rather bored. Arrayed around harry had to be enough jewelry to buy England.

"Hello, hello. Welcome to the Glittering Gem, what can we do for you today?" said the man in a half hearted voice.

"Well, I was hoping to buy a ring," said Harry nervously as he shuffled his feet.

"Do you have an –er price range in mind?" asked the man as if he was about to try and pet a venomous cobra.

"Well, something within the range of 2,000 to 5,000 galleons would be preferable. Although if it's good enough my limit is 25,000 galleons," replied Harry. Yup, they were very interesting feet.

"25,000-? Forgive me, I do believe we have exactly what you want," said the man as he broke into a wide grin he dragged Harry towards his counter as he pointed at an exquisite ring made of gold with a ruby studded at the very top. Inscribed into the gold were words that slowly flowed through the gold.

"Well, I was hoping more for a promise ring, something for when I told her I love her," replied Harry as he felt the heat rise to his face.

"Ah, young love," said the man with an understanding smile. "Normally I don't so this to our usual customers but I like you. Wait here.' Without further ado, the man disappeared behind the counter and Harry could hear him rummaging around. After a couple minutes, the man popped back up with a satin blue box.

"What about this?" asked the man as he lifted the lid of the box. Harry's eyes literally popped out of their sockets as his jaw dropped. Inside the box was a ring wrought of glittering gold and silver, at the very top of a gem a gold phoenix and a silver raven met in a circle, within the circle half a ruby and half a sapphire met. The artist was so masterful that there seemed to be no line separating the ruby and the sapphire.

"The very promise ring that Godric Gryffindor gave to Rowena Ravenclaw on the day he said he would love her forever. Crafted for them in a joint effort by Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's younger siblings; Regin Potter, and unfortunately the name of Ravenclaw's younger sibling has disappeared from history."

"How- how much?" croaked Harry, knowing that this was the ring that he wanted to give Cho.

"Well, Mr. Potter since you possess rightful ownership of the ring in the first place, I would deduct only a finder's fee of 20,000 galleons," replied the man.

"I'll take it," said Harry as he pulled reached into the enchanted bag he had gotten from Gringotts earlier in the day. After a couple minutes of pulling out fistfuls of galleons Harry and the man counted out 20,000 galleons.

As Harry turned to leave the man called out to him. "Oh and Mr. Potter. If you and this lucky lady do ever get that far. I do have Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's engagement and wedding rings."

Back at the Leaky Cauldron when Harry, Cho, Jessika, Marrieta, Ron, and Arus sat down for dinner the rest of them kept asking why Harry had a smile that threatened to crack his head apart.

"Arus, Ron. I'll tell you later," said Harry with another huge smile. Arus and Ron rolled their eyes as they went back to viciously attacking their food. Cho and Harry both noticed Jessika stealing glances at Ron every now and again. They smiled at each other, as they knew what was going on.

During dessert Harry excused himself and motioned for Ron and Arus to follow him. The two exchanged glances as Harry led them into an empty room. As soon as they closed the door behind them, Harry cast a silencing spell at the door. He heard the sound of two girls swearing softly outside and grinned.

"You guys wanted to know why I'm smiling right?" Two nods.

"Well, after Cho and I finished shopping today, She went back here to freshen up for dinner, I headed over to that jewelry place. Y'know Glittering Gem? Anyways, I got this for Cho," said Harry as he pulled out the box with the ring and showed it to the other two. He thoroughly enjoyed seeing the looks on their faces.

"Promise ring Godric Gryffindor gave to Rowena Ravenclaw," said Harry.

"That must've cost you…" croaked Arus before his voice died.

"Blimey Harry…"

"Don't tell them alright? I want it to be a surprise."

"Cross my heart," said Ron and Arus at the same time.

The trio went back to the dinner table only to be barraged by questions from Jessika and Cho. They also told him that Marrieta had left early because her parents wanted her home. Arus and Ron were literally dragged out of the room by Cho and Jessika. They returned to the room severely disheveled, a fuming Cho and Jessika stomping in after them.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

It was night, after dinner had been finished the Jessika had wanted to stay but Arus and Ron literally dragged her out.

"Well, I was wondering, would you like to visit Scotland?" asked Cho as she cuddled next to him.

"I'd love to, and we could celebrate our birthdays together. I mean today's July 29. My birthday's July 31 yours is August 2. We could visit Scotland, you could show me around and we could celebrate our birthdays together," suggested Harry.

"That's a great idea! I'll owl my parents and professor Dumbledore right away," said Cho as she tried to get up, but Harry grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me?" he begged. Cho just smiled and cuddled up next to him again. Harry put his arms around her waist as Cho placed her head at a comfortable spot on his shoulder. The two fell asleep to thoughts of bliss, possibilities of the future, and the hope that they would last forever.

Hey guys, just letting you know this MIGHT be my last chapter for a bit, since I've done pretty well my coach might put me on the rooster for state and district debate, in which case I won't have much time to work on The Phoenix's Raven. If I don't get on, well… I'll be writing a lot more often then.


	14. Chapter 14 From Scotland with Love

Everything was set, Cho had owled her parents and Dumbledore for permission, both had given it, under the condition that in the morning Dumbledore would take them to Scotland by side-along apparition and at night they would meet up with either Dumbledore or other members of the Order to apparate back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Cho grudgingly agreed to have a member of the Order tail them in disguise provided that member did not intrude on their personal affairs.

"Harry I wouldn't suggest wearing robes, I would just go with the traveling cloak in case it did get cold," said Cho as Harry was trying to choose what he wanted to wear.

"Alright, so what about the gold dragonskin jacket, the button down shirt with the collar popped, and light blue jeans?" asked Harry as he pointed out his choices.

"I'm rubbing off on you," murmured Cho as she kissed him to say yes.

"Anything for you."

Harry changed into the choices of clothing that he and Cho had just agreed on and looked in the mirror. He looked good, better than he ever would if he hadn't picked up on a couple secrets from Cho and Merlin. His jet black hair was as messy and windswept as always; Cho had given him a bottle of silver dye remover awhile ago. Harry had taken a liking to dyeing his hair different colors and recently had highlighted streaks of his hair gold. The result was he looked like a very rich and good-looking rock star, except he didn't have a record deal.

"Harry? Are you ready?" called Cho from doorway.

"How do I look?" asked Harry as he did a little spin move to face Cho.

"Dashing," replied Cho with a smile and a giggle.

"Dumbledore's probably getting impatient," said Harry as twirled his wand and slid it into the leather wand slot belted at his waist, Cho had insisted he got one, _"Because you seem to enjoy dueling Dark Wizards on a daily basis!"_

"And whose fault is that?" snorted Cho with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely not mine," said Harry as he ducked while Cho took a mock swing at him.

"Let's go Mr. Femininity," sighed Cho as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

They arrived at the bottom of the stairs to see Mr. and Mrs. Chang along with Cho's brother, Arus. Dumbledore was sitting at a table twiddling his thumbs, gently humming Bach's Chaconne.

"I see Cho's excellent fashion sense has rubbed off on you," commented Arus as he motioned towards Harry.

"Yeah, well… I learned from the best," said Harry with a shrug as he flashed a grin at Cho.

"Time to go Harry, Scotland has many wonders I am sure Miss Chang wants to show you," murmured Dumbledore as he stood up.

"So Harry, where do you want to go first? And please don't say Loch Ness… It's so overrated. Nessie doesn't even live there anymore she moved a couple lochs down near my home. The tourists were beginning to bother her," said Cho in her light Scottish voice.

"Well, In that case how about going to the Highlands? I've heard there's nothing like it," said Harry as he glanced around at the Chang family.

"Excellent choice Harry, Cho used to love going there when she was little," said Zhu as he clasped a hand onto Harry's shoulder.

"Have a good time, I got to get to work. I'll see you two later," said Arus with a wave and a small smile.

Zhu stepped back and slid his hand into his wife's, as he did he tapped the ground once with a gnarled oak staff and a shockwave of force radiated out from the point he had tapped the staff. He gave Harry and Cho one last enigmatic smile before he and Lian disappeared.

"Your father is… very eccentric," said Harry as he turned to look at Cho.

"That's dad, one minute he'll seem distant and wise, the next he'll be laughing his head off at some random comment, it makes for very interesting conversations though," replied Cho with a small smile and a roll of her eyes.

"I like your family. I really do," murmured Harry with a grin before Dumbledore held out an arm for each of them to grasp; and when they did, the three disappeared from the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and Cho had been dropped off by Dumbledore at the majestic Highlands of Scotland before the Headmaster left saying that he had other issues to be attending to. This left Cho and Harry to do whatever they wanted. And they wanted to do a lot of things. First on their list, snog on the Scottish Highlands overlooking the majestic Scottish countryside. Check.

Harry and Cho were pulling each other so close that they might as well have been glued together. Cho giggled madly as she felt Harry kiss his way down her neck. She retaliated by nibbling on his ear, which won a gasp and low moan from Harry. She'd have to remember that his ears were extremely sensitive. Their lips crashed together with a passion that none of their previous kisses had. Cho had wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as she leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes. She breathed in the smell of Harry Potter, it was such a luxurious smell.

Harry had his arms hooked around Cho's waist, he pulled her closer as she leaned into the kiss. Harry was starting to wonder whether or not he would die from suffocation; it had been more than a minute since his last breath and Cho showed no signs of stopping. Harry sighed relief on the inside when Cho finally broke apart to come up for air.

"I'm surprised you didn't faint," whispered Cho with a slightly bemused expression as she lost herself in Harry's enigmatic eyes.

"Yeah, well… that would have been embarrassing… Ron and Hermione would never have let me live it down," replied Harry in an equally low and quiet voice.

"You wouldn't have been the first one. Cedric fainted the first time we kissed, he practically got on his knees and begged me not to tell his friends," giggled Cho.

"How do you manage to hold your breath that long? I was seeing black spots appear," asked Harry.

"Strong lungs. I've been taking professional singing lessons since the age of five. My mom heard me sing and insisted on them. She practically tore dad to shreds," said Cho with a raised brow, reminiscing.

"Thanks for all this… It's honestly the best birthday I've ever had," murmured Harry as leaned down and rested his head on Cho's shoulder.

"Anything for you," replied Cho echoing what Harry said earlier in the day. Harry the one person who deserved so much in Cho's opinion had been denied everything; a loving family, a normal life, a happy childhood, a life without the threat of death hanging over him, Harry Potter deserved the world and yet he had next to nothing. He was truly a boy more than three times his age. He deserved every bit of happiness that came his way, and Cho was going to make sure that he got more.

"Scotland's amazing Cho. I think… I think I'm gonna move here when I get out of Hogwarts, try and get away from all of the utter nonsense in Britain. Maybe I'll finally be able to have more than just a few moments to myself here," said Harry as a hard glint appeared in his eyes.

"What about me?" asked Cho, and she knew that the simple question had thrown Harry off.

"Wel... I mean that's completely up to you. I wouldn't want to force you to do anything you didn't want," stammered Harry as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

"That's good," said Cho with a laugh as she grabbed Harry by the wrist and tugged him with her. Together, the two ran down the Scottish countryside, Cho laughing as Harry struggled to keep up. A couple weeks of rest and relaxation were coming back to haunt him.

"Cho *gasp* wait! I can't *huff* keep up," gasped Harry as he leaned down on his knees and tried to catch his breath. He looked up to see an amused Cho staring down at him, hands on her hips, and a mischievous grin he had come to know all to well.

"Y'know Harry, you've gotten quite out of shape, maybe I should, say, leave you to fend for yourself in the Scottish wilderness while I go hom for a nice cup of tea?" she grinned as the color drained from Harry's face.

"That's not fair! You know I was laying low for a month!" protested Harry.

"All's fair in love and war Harry," said Cho before she burst out laughing. "Relax! You have immunity from me; well, at least until you get me angry."

Harry privately made a mental note never to anger Cho Chang.

After visiting a couple other places around Scotland both of them agreed that it was getting late, and they should either go back to the Leaky Cauldron, or have dinner at Cho's, for lack of a better word, _palace._

"Well, Cho, I don't mean to be rude but I kind of already have plans for tonight," murmured an apologetic Harry. He winced inwardly as he saw Cho's face.

"What plans?" whispered Cho. _Oh god, was he seeing someone else?_

Harry grinned and handed Cho a letter. She unfolded it and quickly scanned it from top to bottom.

_Harry James Potter cordially invites Cho Lian Chang_

_To Dinner on August 2__nd__._

_Time: 6:00 p.m._

_Place: Mellon Udrigle, Scotland_

_R.S.V.P. to_

_The Nervous Boy in Front of You._

Cho looked up to see Harry scratching the back of his head, cheeks flushing, and his trademark lopsided grin widening. She smiled as she whispered to his ear, "_I'd love to."_

"Alrighty then, shall we get going?"

'how are we going to get toMellon Udrigle Harry? It's a couple hundred miles from the Highlands," asked Cho a small frown on her face. If he said walking…

"Bonjour ma petit soeur" said a grinning Arus Chang from behind Cho.

"Harry, have you been going around my back?" asked Cho, raising her brow.

"I wanted to surprise you, forgive me," said Harry as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Nothing to forgive," murmured Cho as she gave him a quick hug. "But how did you get a spot by Mellon Udrigle? It's really expensive to book even a spot for a couple of hours."

"I might not be as rich as your dad, but I'm not that poor," joked Harry. "And I didn't book a spot, I booked the whole beach."

"Harry… I hope you didn't bankrupt yourself for this," murmured a concerned Cho as she looked into his eyes. Contrary to what she had said a couple days ago she was perfectly happy with the way things were, and she didn't need anything huge or expensive from him, as long as they were from Harry she was perfectly happy.

"I know, but I wanted to do this for you anyways,"

"Um… I hate to interrupt this, Cho knows how much I love sappy romance, but I'm on a very tight schedule," said Arus with a slight cough and a grin. Cho playfully slapped her brother's arm before the three of them disapparated.

Harry and Cho sat down at a gazebo that had been magically constructed earlier that day, the gazebo had windows that were covered in silk hangings, a black mahogany table covered in blue cloth stood in the middle of the gazebo. A candelabra glowed dimly at the center of the table, blue and red roses we set in an artistic pattern around it.

"Wow Harry, this is really extravagant," said Cho in wonder as she stepped in and gazed around.

"I'm an enigma," said Harry with a shrug.

"_Riiiight,_" said Cho as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Well, The Order has placed every possible defensive Charm around this beach so it's perfectly safe. You two enjoy yourselves and Dumbledore will be here with Remus and Mad-eye to pick you up in about four hours. IJ've got to run, Scrimgeour is going to have a field day the way I've been disappearing from work lately," said Arus as he stuck his head in past the silk hangings. With a loud 'pop' Arus Chang disappeared.

"Shall we eat?" asked Harry with a mock bow.

"Why I _am_ famished!" giggled Cho as she pretended to curtsy. Harry grinned like a druggie on speed, he went over and slid out a chair for Cho, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she sat down.

"Hope you don't mind my cooking," said Harry eyeing Cho nervously.

"You cook?" gawped Cho incredulously.

"Well, I'm no five star chef but whenever I cooked for Ron and Hermione they said it was pretty good, but then again that might just be them trying not to hurt my feelings…," said Harry as he drifted off.

"So what are we eating tonight?"

"Well, I thought I'd go with a Minestrone soup with a bit of bit of sea salt to complement the atmosphere, then for the main course eggplant parmigiana, and for the salad a Greek salad with vinaigrette, and some treacle tart to finish it off. What do you think?" asked Harry with rising panic. What if she didn't like it? What if she hated his cooking? God, he should have gone with the restaurant.

"That sounds amazing Harry! I can't wait to try your cooking," said Cho glowing with genuine enthusiasm.

"For drinks you have a choice of pumpkin juice, butterbeer, coffee, or jasmine tea, Arus told me your favorite was Jasmine," said Harry as he magically conjured a serving plate loaded with refreshments.

"He gets something right for a change, I'll have the jasmine tea," murmured Cho as she took the cup of tea and dipped her head in thanks.

"You have good taste in tea, he gave me some to boil yesterday, it's really good," said Harry as he conjured another cup of tea for himself.

"My mom wanted me to be a 'gentle bred aethling' as she called it, trained me to be 'upper class' daddy was always much more lenient and relaxed," said Cho with a small smile, she saw the corner of Harry's lip twitch before it became a fully fledged smile.

"I haven't had much er 'training' but before I found out I was a wizard, my aunt and uncle forced me to do tons of chores, which included cooking, It was one of the few things I actually enjoyed, pretty soon I was trying to figure out new recipes and tastes," said Harry as Cho seemed keenly interested about him.

The two were so engrossed in their conversation they never noticed the minestrone soup in front of them for almost a full five minutes.

"Wow, this is really good Harry," said Cho as she sipped at the minestrone soup.

"Thanks, it was one of the earlier things I learned how to make," laughed Harry as he sipped at the soup himself.

"you have some serious talent in the kitchen Harry, you should open a restaurant," commented Cho.

"Nah, cooking is more of a hobby for me, something I enjoy when I have the time. I was thinking about playing quidditch professionally after Hogwarts," replied Harry.

"Daddy could help you with that, he practically owns half of the teams in Scotland and England. He started becoming interested in the teams after I told him I wanted to play,"

"I bet your mom wasn't too happy with that."

"No, she wasn't. She's always wanted me to do less dangerous, like becoming a singer," said Cho with a slight frown. "I mean, I like singing and all, but I can _only_ sing, I'm pretty hopeless with anything other than the violin."

"I think I could help you there, I know a bit about the guitar and maybe I could teach you?" offered Harry.

"Is there anything youCAN'T do?" asked Cho in amazement.

"Well, for starters, I suck at school, and there's the tiny fact that I can't seem to give a speech to save my life, this list is long," said Harry with a smirk.

"Those are small things! You really are a renaissance man you know that right?" protested Cho.

"Eggplant parmigiana's here," said Harry effectively shutting Cho up. She scowled.

"If for some reason you don't get a job after Hogwarts I'm dragging you back to Scotland as my personal chef," said Cho after they finished the eggplant.

"I'm sure there's loads more people that are better than I am, but I'm relieved I won't be reduced to begging on the streets after Hogwarts," said Harry with a laugh as he leaned back in his chair. God, she looked… perfect.

"Hello? Earth to Harry? You there?" asked Cho with a raised eyebrow as she gave a slight wave in his direction.

"Wha? Sorry I spaced out for a bit there."

"Obviously."

After they finished the treacle tart Harry and Cho had decided to go for a walk on the beach. Cho had decided to run on the beach; again, forcing Harry to try to catch her. Needless to say, he did not succeed. After Harry caught his breath the two looked out at the ocean, the moon reflecting off the dark blue water, the wind gently ruffled their hair as the stars twinkled in the sky.

Harry nervously gripped the box in his pocket as he took a deep breath, this was not lost on Cho as she turned to look at him, "Something wrong Harry?"

"I just… There was another reason for tonight," sighed Harry as he turned to look at Cho, his green eyes met her brown ones and he knew that he was doing the right thing.

"Another reason?" asked Cho slowly. She bit her lip, _wait._ The awkward movements, the unnatural stiffness. Oh god, was he going to _dump_ her?

"I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

Ok, so he wasn't going to break up with her, that just left. Maybe. Just maybe, he was going to say the three words every girl wanted to hear.

"Yes?" asked Cho hopefully.

"I- I love you Cho. I love you so much," whispered Harry as he pulled the satin blue box out of his pocket.

_He had said it._

"And, to show you just how much I love you…" Harry opened the box and Cho gasped. Inside was the ring that Harry had gotten just days ago. The promise ring Godric Gryffindor had given to Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry quickly looked at Cho's face before sliding the ring onto her finger.

"_I love you too._" Whispered Cho she gently pulled him down towards her as she closed her eyes and kissed him. She could feel his smile on her face as he kissed her. Cho couldn't even begin to comprehend all of the emotions she felt but one stood out.

_He's definitely the one._

So what d'you guys think? You've been awfully quiet for awhile, has my writing gotten _that _bad?

Please tell me what you think so I can improve/not change anything.


	15. Chapter 15 Bittersweet Days

Harry pulled on his Quidditch gloves as he sighed. As much as he loved Quidditch it came in second place to Cho Chang. This Junior World Cup thing was seriously cutting into his time with Cho. Underneath his robes he had his wand firmly tucked, after his previous history at Quidditch matches he wasn't going anywhere without it.

"Kang is a really good seeker, but he relies too much on his reflexes if you can out maneuver him you'll have him beat," said Cho as she sat down next to him. The ruby and sapphire ring sparkled on her hand.

"Well, I have a new style of flying that I've been _dying_ to show someone," said Harry with a grin.

"Oh? Now, that's more like the Harry Potter I know," whispered Cho with a smile. She gave him a reassuring look before hefting her broom in one hand and walking out of the changing rooms, leaving him alone.

"You can come out now Sirius," said Harry as he turned around to see Sirius appear out of thin air.

"How'd you know I was there? I swear, Mad-Eye's charms are getting worse," said Sirius in his gruff voice.

"Nah, I've just been receiving lessons about dueling and the art of magical warfare. So why are you here? It's too dangerous!" hissed Harry.

"Relax, I've been tailing you for a bit, and I've noticed your new flying style. I commissioned a new state of the art broom, custom made for your style," said a grinning Sirius as he handed Harry a broom shaped package.

"Comes custom equipped with permanent, unbreakable securing charms. They won't let go unless you will them too. It's a new design, not due out for at least another two years. They've finished the broom just a couple months ago but the company wants to wait until they've managed to milk the Firebolt for all it's worth. It's got all of the features of the Firebolt except better. Top speed is 0 to 250 mph in 10 seconds," Sirius just grinned as Harry's jaw swung wide open.

"Hey, I'm allowed to spoil my godson every now and then. I'm sure James is watching you right now, make him proud," said Sirius with a proud smile as he ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry unwrapped the parcel to see that the broom looked almost exactly like his FIrebolt except that the ash wood was somehow emitting a soft golden glow. Carved into the ash handle in loving calligraphy was _Lightningbolt,_ and underneath that were the words. _Harry Potter_. Harry grinned as he gave Sirius a bear hug before grabbing the broom and running out of the changing rooms. Sirius smiled as he looked at the rapidly diminishing form of his godson. Sirius Black shook his mane of black hair before transforming into a bear sized dog and trotting out towards the stands.

"And finally we have the England Junior National Team's Seeker, The one! The only! HARRY POTTER!" roared Arus Chang into his microphone as Harry flew out of the England's end of the field. He had made sure that he hit the top speed of 250 miles per hour that the Lightningbolt was capable of before anyone saw him, not that anyone could see him, he was moving faster than the eye could follow.

As Harry slowed down there was a collective gasp as every single person in the stadium gaped in shock. Harry Potter wasn't riding his broom. No, he was crouched on it like the broom was a snowboard. Harry grinned as he shot forwards in a horizontal 360 and dropped down in front of a awestruck Cho Chang.

"Surprised?" asked a grinning Harry before he took off again.

"I… I don't believe it! Harry Potter is not only flying with a revolutionary new style but his broomstick of choice is… The Lightningbolt! It isn't due out for another two years and somehow Mr. Potter has gotten his hands on one!" murmured a hoarse Arus.

"That's cheating! He can't fly like that!" yelled Kang Chang as he protested to the referee while violently jabbing in Harry's direction.

"Sorry mate, but your wrong. I've double check the international rules for Quidditch, I can fly however the hell I want," said Harry as he dismounted and walked over to a fuming Kang Chang.

"Kang is it?" asked Harry quietly. "I'm giving you fair warning, Zhu knows about your deal with Voldemort. He says if you win this match he'll forget it ever happened, but if you lose…" Harry's voice trailed away dangerously and the color drained from Kang's face.

"And I'm going to make sure you lose," whispered Harry before he remounted his broom in that snowboard like fashion and shot off into the sky.

"Alright! As all of you know, before the match was interrupted last time the score was 720-700 in England's favor. The board has decided the match will continue from that point!" yelled Arus as the bludgers zoomed into the air and Roger Davis shot off towards the Chinese goal post with the quaffle.

Harry flew around the field, easily outstripping Kang Chang as he feinted, dived, blocked, and impeded China's attempts to score. Due to the Lightningbolt's amazing speed he could afford to block China and still make it back to Kang in time, even if Kang did have a head start.

Cho watched in amazement as Harry rode the air effortlessly. He seemed so relaxed surfing the wind as if he was king of the skies. She monitored his movements closely, she wouldn't get another chance to see him in action like this, and it was imperative she find out about the weaknesses of his new flying style, if she wanted to beat him in the House Cup, and she did. Cho soon realized that, while Harry's new fly style offered him almost complete freedom to his front and back, it came at the cost of increased vulnerability on the sides. Harry's newfound style focused on him shifting his weight towards his back leg if he wanted to fly up and pressing down on his front if he wanted to dive.

"Shen dodges, Davis… he dodges Bell… Ah! Harry Potter smacks the quaffle out of his hands with the back end of his broom! Possession goes to England!" Shen shot Harry a dirty look before zooming back to try and catch Angelina who now had the quaffle.

Harry stopped for a second to scan the field for any sign of the snitch; he soon realized that this was a very bad move on his part. Both bludgers slammed into his side, one after the other. Harry plummeted towards the ground like a rock, completely stunned by the ferocity of the Chinese Beaters, out of the corner of his eyes he saw the two Chinese beaters fly to hit the bludgers back at him a second time. He wasn't going to be able to avoid the bludgers, and if they hit him, he was going to black out from the pain.

For the second time that day, Harry Potter defied logic. "Release!" shouted Harry as the securing charms on his feet let go and he dived towards the ground. Above him, two bludgers flew past where he had been just seconds ago.

Harry saw a glimmer of gold flutter in front of him and his arm shot out and grabbed it by reflex. His hand clamped down on the snitch.

"Accio Lightningbolt!" yelled Harry as drew his wand from the folds of his robes.

The Lightningbolt zoomed underneath him as he did a flip in midair in order to place both feet on the Lightningbolt. Using its very impressive thrust Harry pushed off just as gravity was about to slam him into the ground.

"He's caught it! HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! ENGLAND WINS 920- 730! HARRY POTTER HAS WON THE JUNIOR WORLD CUP!" yelled Arus Chang as he danced a jig in the commentator's booth, giddy with joy.

Harry's knees buckled under the weight of the entire England Junior National Team as they piled on top of him. He grinned as Oliver Wood screamed himself hoarse, tears running down his cheeks. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson were crying hysterically. Roger Davis sounded like he was laughing and crying at the same time. Fred and George Weasley thumped Harry on the back as they grinned manically. Harry grinned as he felt his teammates hit him, but he had eyes for only one person.

When the jumble of players finally reached the ground Harry crossed over to Cho, smiling. When they met halfway Harry placed his arms around her waist as she did the same with his neck, He grinned automatically as she shook her head and kissed him.

"_I'm going to beat you back at school, Potter," _whispered Cho as she felt him grin against her lips.

"_Well then, you're going to have to make that up to me somehow."_

"_I'm sure I can think of a couple ways to take your mind off of losing."_

Harry just grinned as he pulled Cho close to him. She felt warm against him. His brain had tuned out the sound of the roaring crowd, he didn't see his teammates taking a victory lap, there was Cho, and only Cho.

In his dreamlike state Harry didn't notice Zhu trying with all his might to restrain Lian Chang from rushing over to Cho, he saw Arus Chang giving him an approving nod and understanding smile. What his focus was on however, was Cho's smile. There was an emotion in it that he had craved in his eleven miserable years with the Dursleys, acceptance. She knew him down to very insecurities that clutched at his soul, understood the risks being with him entailed and yet against all odds, she accepted him, and for that Harry knew he would be grateful to her for the rest of his life.

"You wanna go celebrate away from this lot? My treat," whispered Harry.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well where d'you want to go?" asked Harry as they broke apart slightly.

"The Leaky Cauldron will be packed, so we better get to our rooms first," replied Cho.

"Looks like the Sorting Hat was right about putting you in Ravenclaw," murmured Harry.

"Your one to talk, even a Gryffindor would have had second thoughts about letting go of a broom a couple hundred feet in the air."

"That was… on the spot. I didn't even know the snitch was under me to be honest, I just had a feeling," admitted Harry sheepishly.

"You have more guts than half of Gryffindor combined I bet."

"Thanks, but what d'you want to do? I s'ppose we could go back to the Leaky Cauldron and party…"

"Harry! Cho! I need to talk to you!" shouted Zhu Chang as he desperately tried to restrain his wife. Cho wisely started to edge away from her mother as she started to pull free from her father.

"What d'you need?" asked Harry as he moved over towards Cho's father.

"No! Harry watch ou-" yelled Zhu as Lian Chang broke free and slammed straight into Harry knocking him to the ground.

Harry groaned in pain, as his world was suddenly the dark blue night sky. He tried to sit up and realized that Cho's mother was still keeping him down. He looked back up to see the grinning face of Cho Chang.

"You seem to be falling down a lot," said Cho with a soft laugh.

"Yeah? Give me a hand?"

"Amos Diggory gave me this while the two of you were in Scotland. I just remembered it today," said Zhu as he handed a letter to both Harry and Cho.

The letters were addressed to them in flowing calligraphy on the front. Harry and Cho both unfolded the letter to see the contents, as they read through the letter, the joy of winning the Junior World Cup was replaced by sadness, and in Harry's case, pure terror.

_Dear Harry,_

_ We hope that you will be able to attend the funeral of our son, Cedric Amos Diggory, on August 15. We know that you were more than just a fellow competitor with Cedric during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he wrote to us frequently tell us about how fair-minded you were, telling him about the dragons when he was the only champion that didn't know. We believe and hope that throughout the events of this tournament, our Cedric has made a friend in you. It is with this same hope that we invite you to give a speech at his funeral._

_Sincerely,_

_Amos Diggory_

_Sarah Diggory_

Harry's heart fell into the bottomless abyss that was his stomach after reading the words he hoped he would never read. "_we invite you to give a speech.." _He was never a very good speaker, and speaking in front of crowds just made him want to hurl, but this was for Cedric, and he couldn't say no. It would be an insult to Cedric's memory and an insult to their friendship, however short it was, if he said no.

_Dear Cho,_

_ We hope that you will be able to attend the funeral of our son, Cedric Amos Diggory, on August 15. We know that you and Cedric were close this year. In every single letter, he wrote to us, he would always mention how wonderful you were. He loved you, and we know you loved him. We know that you must grieve for him just as much as we mourn our loss, and for that, you have our sincere condolences. Cedric's death will have left a hole in all of our hearts, one that cannot be filled, we hope you will attend his funeral, in honor of his memories and the times the two of you shared._

_Sincerely,_

_Amos Diggory_

_Sarah Diggory_

"Well, I guess that means no celebrating tonight. We're going to have to prepare for the funeral tomorrow," sighed Harry as he tucked the letter into his robes.

"Yeah, Mum, Dad we'll see you at the funeral ok?" murmured Cho as she hugged both of htem.

"Hey Oliver! Cho and I are leaving, something we gotta do tomorrow," yelled Harry as Oliver Wood nodded.

"You have anything to wear?" asked Harry as he turned to look at Cho.

"That black dress the day I went to visit you in the Infirmary. And you?" sniffed Cho.

"I… I think I'm going to go in a muggle suit. It seems fitting I guess, I just feel that it's what I should wear," replied Harry as he tried to express the strange feeling welling up inside him.

"Harry, I'm going to head back to the locker rooms, I'll see you in a bit," said Cho in a choked voice as she turned and ran in the direction of the locker rooms. Arus saw her run and was about to go after his sister when Zhu shook his head a fraction of an inch to each side. Arus then saw Harry making his way after Cho, slowly pushing his way through the crowd of fans that were now pooling in from the stands.

"Cho?" asked Harry as he slowly pushed the door to the locker rooms open. Silence.

Harry opened the door to see Cho sitting on a bench, her face in her hands. She lifted her head up to see who had come and Harry could see that she was crying. Harry felt the familiar feeling of powerlessness he felt when he saw Cho crying. When she saw it was harry she rushed over and flung he arms around Harry's neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh… It's alright. Nothing's going to happen," whispered Harry as he stroked her back. Harry's heart kicked into overdrive, what on earth was he suppose to say? He had never exactly ran to his aunt or uncle crying, he mainly dealt with that himself and he had never known how to comfort someone so he simply stood there, holding her.

"It's just… whenever I Cedric… I can't help but think that it could be you, and I wouldn't be able to take it if you…_died_," Sobbed Cho as she hesitated before saying the last word.

"I'm not going anywhere Cho. I told you, I'm never leaving you again. I won't let Voldemort kill me," state Harry firmly as he brushed a strands of raven black hair covering Cho's face.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I'm sorry for breaking down in front of you so often Harry. You must think I'm a complete prat," whispered Cho as she looked down and away.

"No! Cho, listen to what your dad said. 'Tears are the proof of Compassion.' Your tears show just how much you care about Cedric about… me. I'm sure Cedric wouldn't want you wasting away, just because you're trying to hold in your tears," hissed Harry fiercely as he moved so he was staring directly into her teary brown eyes.

Cho just nodded as she sat down on the bench again, this time with Harry right next to her. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder as he gently squeezed her hand. They stayed in that position for a couple minutes before a familiar bear sized dog entered the room. When it saw Cho it turned to leave but Harry motioned for it to stay. It's eyes seemed to be asking, _"Are you sure?"_ Harry nodded his head once.

Cho let out a stifled scream as the dog transformed into Sirius Black, Harry had anticipated the reaction and had his hand up to her mouth before she could get more out than a short cry. He grabbed her wrist as she struggled to reach her wand, noticing the fear in her eyes Harry slowly shook his head before letting go of her wrist and mouth.

"But, I don't understand! He tried to kill you last year!" breathed Cho as her eyes darted fearfully from Harry to Sirius.

"It's alright. He's innocent…" and with that Harry launched into an explanation about that fateful night, when all four marauders had been on Hogwart's Grounds once again.

"S-So… This Peter Pettigrew… He framed your godfather, and murdered Cedric?" asked Cho slowly. Harry nodded his head.

"I wish I would've let Sirius and Professor Lupin kill him back in Third year, then Cedric wouldn't have died…" whispered Harry as he shut his eyes in a grimace and his voice trailed away. "So now you know."

"Know what?"

"I killed Cedric. It was my fault he died, It was, _is_ my fault Voldemort's back. It's all my fault," coked Harry as his self hatred threatened to overwhelm him.

"Don't say that Harry! If we had killed Peter, Voldemort would have gotten someone else to perform the ritual, someone else would have killed Cedric. There was nothing you could have done, there was no way you could have forseen this," growled Sirius as he moved to clasp Harry by the shoulder.

"He's right Harry, you shouldn't be blaming yourself, you couldn't have known what would happen when you decided to spare Pettigrew," said Cho as she squeezed his hand and turned to look at him.

"Well, I better get going, I just wanted to say congratulations but seeing as the rest of Britain wants me in Azkaban I'll be taking my leave," barked a grinning Sirius Black as he transformed into a dog and bounded out of the room.

"Your godfather is very…"

"Interesting?"

"There's the word I'm looking for," said Cho with a grin.

"Not what you'd expect from a convicted serial killer eh?"

"like you said, he's innocent."

"Well, we better head back to the Leaky Cauldron if we want to wake up in time for Cedric's funeral tomorrow," said Harry.

Harry sighed as he stared in the mirror. He was wearing a crisp white, silk button up shirt, a black tie, and matching suit jacket and dress pants. He laced up his dress shoes as Cho smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. Harry noticed that her she had foregone her normal hairstyle of letting her hair cascade around her and had instead put it up in a half ponytail.

"You ready?" asked Harry as he adjusted his tie. Cho just nodded, she didn't trust herself to speak. Half of her just wanted to get this over with; the other half knew that this would be her final chance to see Cedric.

Harry offered Cho his arm and she took it, they descended the steps of the Leaky Cauldron to see Zhu, Lian, and Arus Change all waiting for them. Cho's family was dressed in Chinese robes of black, with a yellow chrysanthemum pinned to their chests.

"What's that for?" asked Harry in a low voice as he turned to Cho.

"The yellow chrysanthemum is a flower commonly the Chinese wear to funerals, family members will usually wear white while friends wear yellow," replied Cho.

Harry shook hands with everyone before the entire group placed a finger on a single white lily that Zhu Chang had brought out. As soon as Harry touched it, he felt a familiar jerk to his navel as was whisked away in a torrent of colors.

When Harry steadied himself, he saw that he was in a large graveyard, gravestones lined up in neat little rows. He once again offered Cho his arm, and she, once again, took it. After reaching the crowd of mourners, Harry and Cho were greeted by a somewhat shocked Amos and Sarah Diggory.

"Harry and Cho! This is quite an unexpected surprise! We didn't think you were coming since neither of you replied to our letters," said an ashen faced Amos Diggory with a weak smile.

"That would be my fault Amos, I forgot to give them the letters until yesterday, my apologies," murmured Zhu Chang in his rich baritone voice as he bowed.

"In any case… this is quite the –er for lack of a better word, scandal. Harry Potter showing up with Cho Chang. The tabloids will be all over it," said Amos Diggory as his eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Diggory, I apologize beforehand for any inconvenience Cho and I might cause, but before you judge us, please read this," said Harry as he handed Cedric's father the letter Cho had given him that night at Hogwarts that seemed eons ago.

As Amos Diggory read the letter, his eyes seemed to brim with tears, as he finished the tears were overflowing. He handed the letter back to Harry as he sobbed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so presumptuous… I should have known you would never have courted Cho without his approval."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I can't imagine how much Cedric must have meant to you," whispered Cho as she stepped forwards and gave Amos Diggory a hug. Cedric's father muttered a 'thank you' before being led to a seat by his wife.

Harry gripped Cho's hand tightly as the ceremony proceeded. Amos Diggory and a few of what Harry thought must have been Cedric's relatives carried his casket next to the open grave and gently set it down. Every single persons face was glinting with tears.

"My son was a… wonderful boy. No father could have asked more from a son. He always tried his best, whenever he set his mind to something he would go at it until it was finished. I have no doubt that his future would have been bright, but it appears the Good Lord has other plans for him. Wherever he is now I am sure he's happy. Cedric Diggory, you've been the best son I could ever ask for… God bless you," said a sobbing Amos Diggory as he stumbled back to his seat from the podium.

After many others spoke about Cedric it was time for Harry to give his speech. He sighed and slowly walked up to the front of the crowd. He stepped up to the podium and began.

"Cedric Diggory, was a great wizard, and an even better friend. He was loyal, hard working, and fair. He embodied every single virtue that Hufflepuff house holds dear. Cedric Diggory was also brave, braver than anyone else I know. When Cedric walked into that maze, he knew he wasn't going to come out," Harry paused as frantic whispered engulfed the crowd.

"Don't ask me how, don't ask me why, but when Cedric walked into that maze he knew that he wasn't going to be coming out alive. Yet, in spite of everything, he entered that maze knowing that he would not leave it living, he was determined to see it through to the bitter end. He went in knowing it was a futile effort, but gave it his best shot anyways. So I ask of those of you gathered here today. I ask of you one thing, do not remember Cedric Diggory for how he died. Remember him for how he lived; proud, brave, and true straight to the end. Honor his memory and his death will not have been in vain," thundered Harry as the tears rolled down his face.

After Harry's speech, and everyone had their chance to pay their last respects to Cedric Diggory, Amos and five others lifted the casket and gently hoisted it down into the open grave. Harry joined Cedric's family in filling the grave.

Cho and Harry waited until most people had left before approaching Cedric's grave. Harry fell onto his knees in front of Cedric's gravestone as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks, Cho's hand rested on Harry's shoulder, the simple act comforting him in more ways than one. The two stayed like this motionless as the rain began to fall.


	16. Chapter 16 The Hearing

**For the next couple of chapters, I will be directly using large passages from TOoTP, with my own original bits spliced into them and modifying some passages to fit in with The Phoenix's Raven. I REPEAT I WILL BE TAKING PORTIONS DIRECTLY FROM TOoTP, WRITTEN BY J. K. Rowling.**

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We have received intelligence that you have preformed Dark Magic during the First Junior World Cup Championship, and caused severe damage not only to the stadium but also to countless international wizards. This is a clear violation of the Prague Convention of Magical Warfare._

_ As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 17__th__._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

**IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE**

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry had been scared to death when he returned from Cedric's funeral, tired, sad, and cold to find another nasty surprise waiting for him. Cho had spent the rest of the day contacting eyewitnesses and helping him prepare an official statement. She also had her father and brother lecture Harry on the times an underage wizard was allowed to use magic, and it included life-threatening situations. So, technically, he was in the clear. Technically.

"You'll be fine Harry, there's just no way they can do anything to you without breaking half a dozen of their own laws," murmured Cho soothingly.

"Thanks, I'm just… nervous, I guess. What's the usual punishment for what their accusing me of?" asked Harry.

"A sentence in Azkaban, expulsion, destruction of your wand, or… execution," finished Cho quietly. Cho's answer did nothing to calm Harry's nerves.

Harry awoke at half-past seven the next morning as abruptly and completely as if somebody had yelled in his ear. For a few moments le lay immobile as the prospect of the hearing filled every tiny particle in his bran, then, unable to bear it, he leapt out of bed and put on his glasses. Cho had laid out his freshly laundered muggle suit at the foot of his bed. Harry scrambled into them and adjusted the tie, he had never gotten around to learning how to do a double Windsor correctly.

Cho's bed was empty, she had obviously woken up before him and made up her bed and gone down without disturbing him. Trying not to think about of the next time he would see Cho, when they might no longer be fellow students at Hogwarts, Harry walked quietly down the stairs into the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron to see Tom the barman grinning at him while Cho, Arus, and Zhu Chang were gathered around a table with breakfast, talking quietly. Sitting at another table were Ron and Hermione both pouring over huge books with stacks of papers around them.

"Hey." Even the simple word left Harry wanting to retch and throw up last night's dinner.

All heads in the room turned to him as Cho smiled brightly and patted the seat next to her. Harry quickly sat down, not trusting himself to speak another word.

Cho seemed to understand and squeezed his hand gently before pouring a glass of orange juice for him, as well as shoving a plate of eggs and soldiers.

"Eat up. Trust me, it'll give you something to do," said Arus as he nodded towards Harry.

"So how am I getting there?" asked Harry after chewing in silence for a few minutes. They were right, breakfast did help to alleviate his nerves a bit.

"I'm taking you, Cho, Ron, and Hermione when I leave for work, Dad would come but he's a _bit_ busy, being the richest wizard in Europe _and _Asia comes with its responsibilities," said Arus through a mouthful of eggs. Cho swatted his arm.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry I can't be there Harry, but for what it's worth; I've been working on the Ministry for the last couple of days. You have a lot more supporters now, and even if Fudge tries anything I've managed to get at least a fourth of the Wizengamot behind you," said Zhu seriously, his deep voice calming Harry.

"Mr. Chang I don't know what to say…" whispered Harry in awe. He knew Cho's father was powerful, but one fourth of the _Wizengamot?_

"Daddy works wonders," stated Cho simply as Harry turned to look at her.

"Not true, I just have a good understanding of what motivates people, and having mountains of gold helps a bit as well. Don' t worry Harry, even if by some chance in heaven they find you guilty, My supporters and I will have Fudge impeached in a week, and you'll be cleared of all charges by the end of the month," said Zhu with a tip of his head he disapparated.

"Now Harry, Ron and I have been going through the Prague Convention of Magical Warfare, and it states clearly in Article 2, Section D. that an underage wizard may use magic in situations that threaten their own life or someone else's!" Whispered Hermione as she and Ron carried a particularly large dusty old tome and dropped it on Harry's table with a loud thunk.

"It also states the same thing in the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy mate," replied Ron as shoved a piece of parchment under Harry's nose.

"You also have precedence on your side, In _Richard v. Ministry_ the Wizengamot ruled in favor of Richard, even though he was underage when he preformed the Portkey charm to save himself and his friends from a werewolf attack," said Cho earnestly as she also handed Harry a piece of parchment.

"How can I ever thank you guys?" whispered Harry hoarsely as he realized just how much Ron, Hermione, and Cho cared for him.

"We're friends mate, besides after all that crap I put you through last year it's the least I can do," said a grinning Ron Weasley.

"It was a good opportunity to study wizarding law," shrugged Hermione.

"Do you honestly need to ask me why Harry?" said Cho lightly as she smiled at him.

"It's almost eight Harry, we should get going," said Arus as he glanced at his wrist.

"How are we getting there?" asked Harry as he tugged at his collar nervously.

"Floo Powder." Replied Arus Change as he brought out a sky blue bag that seemed to be filled with glittering purple dust. "This is a special version of Floo Powder, given to Ministry employee's to quickly get to work you don't even need to say the ministry, just step into the fireplace, and toss the powder down."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho each took a handful of powder before crowding around the fireplace. Arus Chang gave them a wink before vanishing in an inferno of purple flames. Then, one by one, they stepped into the fireplace and vanished as well. The last thing Harry saw before being sucked up into the chimney was Tom the barman giving him a toothless smile and wave.

Harry brushed dust off of his suit and stepped out of the fireplace, as he looked around his jaw dropped. They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock-blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft _whoosh_: on the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain. A group of golden statues, larger than life-size, stood in the middle of a circular pool. Tallest of them all was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Grouped around him were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkling hiss of falling water was added to the pops and cracks of Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of who were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode toward a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall.

"Over here Harry." Harry turned around to see Cho waving at him, the others had already moved forward.

They joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases, still others reading the _Daily Prophet_ as they walked. As they passedthe fountain Harry saw silver Sickles and bronze Knuts glinting up at him from the bottom of the pool. A small, smudged sign beside it read:

_All proceeds from the Fountain of Magical Brethren will be given to _

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

"You hearing is before the entire Wizengamot for some reason, anyways it's deep down, Department of Mysteries level," murmured Arus in Harry's ear as they stepped into what appeared to be an elevator.

"Are you allowed in with me?" asked Harry.

"No, not unless you can on us as witnesses, you'll probably need Cho and me, seeing as we were both there, I got Scrimgeour to give me an hour off so I can testify," said Arus as Cho, Ron, and Hermione relaxed and spread out, they had the 'elevator' to themselves.

Relax Harry! I swear, they'll think you just had the full body-bind curse put on you," sighed Ron as he shook his head.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one with your whole future riding on this thing," muttered Harry darkly.

"It's going to be fine, you're just making it worse for yourself right now," said Cho in a soothing voice as she massaged Harry's shoulders, her slowly released the knots of tension that had been building up over the past two days.

"Just make sure you tell them that you haven't broken any laws, and you have precedence on your side. Even Fudge won't be able to touch you after that," said Hermione as she gave Harry a quick hug. Cho raised an eyebrow that caused Hermione to blush. "For good luck."

The door of the elevators opened and the group stepped out into a hallway, it was different from the other parts of the Ministry, the air here was _cold_. Harry felt like he was being watched, he noticed similar expressions of nervousness on the faces of Ron, Hermione and Cho. Arus Chang motioned for them to follow as he lead them around a corner and down a long hallway with large doors set with locks and barricades. Harry gulped.

"Here we are. Courtroom Ten. You better get in there, your cutting it pretty close as it is, don't worry Cho and I will come in if were needed. Best of luck Harry," said Arus as he stepped back.

With a deep breath Harry pushed open the door and stepped through. The walls were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry an ominous silence fell.

"Take your seat." A cold voice rang out from above in the benches. Harry gulped and turned saw an iron chair, bolted to the floor, with chains on the arms and legs of the chair. As he gently sat down he had the sudden sensation that the chains would bind him, but to his relief they did not.

Harry looked up at the shadowy figures seated high above him. There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see wearing plum-colored robes with an elaborately worked silver W on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, some curious, and still some giving him encouraging nods. Harry realized that Zhu Chang was telling the truth, he had indeed worked on the Wizengamot.

In the very middle of the front row sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Fudge was a portly man who often sported a lime-green bowler hat, though today he had dispensed with it: he had dispensed too with the indulgent smile he had once worn when he spoke to Harry. A broad, square-jawed witch with very short gray hair sat on Fudge's left: she wore a monocle and looked forbidding. On Fudge's right was another witch, but she was sitting so far back on the bench that her face was in shadow.

"Very well, let us begin. Are you ready?" asked Fudge as he glared at Harry.

"Yes."

"Disciplinary hearing of the seventeenth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, Harry could hear eager scribbling, "into offenses committed under the Prague Convention of Magical Warfare, and the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Unbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley--"

"—Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Harry, who turned his head so fast he cricked his neck.

Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight-blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.

The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.

A powerful emotion had risen in Harry's chest at the sight of Dumbledore, a fortified, hopeful feeling rather like that which phoenix song gave him. He wanted to catch Dumbledore's eye and Harry swore he saw a crystal clear sapphire wink at him before returning its attention to Fudge.

"Ah," said Fudge, who looked thoroughly disconcerted. "Dumbledore. Yes. You- er – got our- er- message that the time and – er- place of the hearing had been changed, then?"

"I must have missed it," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."

"Yes- well- I suppose we'll need another chair – I - Weasley, could you - ?"

:not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore pleasantly; he took out his wand, gave it a little flick, and a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to Harry. Dumbledore sat down, put the tips of his long fingers together, and surveyed Fudge over them with an expression of polite interest. The Wizengamot was still muttering and fidgeting restlessly; only when Fudge spoke again did they settle down.

"Yes," said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. "Well, then. The Charges. Yes."

He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read, "The charges against the accused are as follows: That he did knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, use Dark Magic, to cause grievous damage to both International property, wizards and witches. Which constitutes an offense under Article 5, section 4 of the Prague Convention of Magical Warfare, 1765, and also under section thirteen of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy."

"You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?" Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes."

"And yet you used Dark Magic against International property, wizards and witches?"

"Yes but-"

"Knowing that Dark Magic has been outlawed since the Dark Magic Supression Act of 1843?"

"Yes but-"

Knowing that the magic you produced was lethal?"

"Yes! But I only did it because of Voldemort!" Roared harry angrily.

He had expected gasps and winces at the name, he wasn't disappointed.

"You-Know-Who?" said Madam Bones after a moment, raising her thick eyebrows so that her monocle looked in danger of falling out. "What do you mean, boy?"

"I mean Voldemort appeared along with his Death Eaters at the match, they went after people so I intervened!"

"What do you mean?" Amelia Bones exclaimed in surprise.

"Not this nonsense again!" said Fudge fiercely. "I refuse to let you taint this trial with your insane ramblings! And since you cannot produce any witnesses of the event…"

"We do, in fact, have _three_ witnesses to the presence of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters at the First Junior World Cup Finals." Dumbledore said in airy tones.

"We haven't got time to listen to more taradiddles, I'm afraid Dumbledore. I want this dealt with quickly-"

"I may be wrong," said Dumbledore, "but I am sure that under the Wizengamot Charter of Rights, the accused has the right to present witnesses for his or her case? Isn't that the policy of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Bones?"

"True. Perfectly true," nodded Amelia Bones.

"Oh, very well, very wel," snapped Fudge. "Where are these people?"

"Waiting outside as a matter of fact, shall I go?"

"Please."

Dumbledore walked down to the doors of the courtroom and slipped outside, returning with Arus, Cho and _Merlin._ Harry's heart swelled with hope, surely they would listen to _Merlin._

"Full names?" said Fudge loudly, when the three had come to a stop next to Harry.

"Arus Zhu Chang."

"Cho Lian Chang."

"Merlin Ambrosius, the Great." As Merlin stated his name proudly the entire Wizengamot burst into shocked cries.

"Lies! Merlin Ambrosius died over a thousand years ago!" yelled Fudge as he stood up, his face red.

"I **am**__Merlin Ambrosius, I am not dead," said Merlin as the air around him glowed gold, his hair blew about as if a wind was ruffling it and magic surged through the air.

"Cornelius, I would advise that you do not anger him. I made the mistake of doing so one, I shall not endeavor to repeat it," said Dumbledore as he glanced over at Fudge.

Merlin merely stood there, waiting for the Wizengamot to quiet down. After every seemed to have regained control of their emotions Merlin bowed and stepped aside for Arus Chang.

"What were you doing at the Junior World Cup?" asked Fudge, eyeing Merlin nervously.

"Funny you should ask, I was announcing the game when it happened."

"What is your story?"

"I was announcing the final match between England and China, my sister; Cho," Arus motioned to Cho beside him, "was playing seeker for England. She was about to catch the snitch when You-Know-Who and at least seven Death Eaters apparated into the stadium. They had been able to bypass the anti-apparition charms we had put on the stadium somehow. Given that my sister was about two feet from You-Know-Who my first concern was her, I was going to try and buy her time to escape when Harry flew into You-Know-Who on a broomstick. They exchanged taunts and started dueling, this was no minor sideshow mind you, this was serious magic being preformed. You-Know-Who used the Muerte series of spells and two of the Unforgivables while the accused responded with Sive Mucro, a stunner, and a spell I am not familiar with."

As Arus finished with his account, the witch that looked like a toad leaned forwards. Harry thought she looked just like a large, pale toad. She was rather squat with a broad, flabby face, as little neck as Uncle Vernon, and a very wide, slack mouth. Her eyes were large, round, and slightly bulging. Even the little black velvet bow perched on top of her slightly curly hair put him in mind of a large fly she was about to catch on a long sticky tongue.

"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," said Fudge.

The witch spoke in a fluttery, girlish, high-pitched voice that took Harry aback; he had been expecting a croak.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, Mr. Chang," she said with a simper that left her big, round eyes as cold as ever. "So silly of me. But it sounded for a teensy moment as though you were suggesting that the Ministry of Magic had _allowed_ this to happen!"

She gave a silvery laugh that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck to stand up. A few other members of the Wizengamot laughed with her. It could not have been plainer that not one of them was really amused.

"I never said that, if you will recall I said that they must have broken through our charms. It is a fact that half the auror department took part in casting those charms particularly Kingsley Shaklebolt, and Rufus Scrimgeour. The Ministry did make the usual preparations. Does _that_ answer your question, Madam Undersecretary?" asked Arus in a cold tone.

"Do you have anything to add to your brother's account Miss Chang?" asked Fudge through gritted teeth.

"No."

"And you Mr. Ambrosius?"

"Nothing, his account is what happened that night," said Merlin.

Harry was wondering why Merlin didn't tell them about Aduro Incendia until he saw Dumbledore looking at him, shaking his head a fraction of in inch to either side.

"_Oh."_

"And you expect us to believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back because of the words of a soon to be ex-auror, a girl, and an imposter?" asked Fudge with incredulity. Arus shifted nervously at Fudge's word while Cho and Merlin both bristled with anger.

"I. Am. Merlin!" yelled Merlin in anger and suddenly a magical shockwave of gold light exploded outwards from him causing the entire chamber to shake violently. Many wizards in the Wizengamot cried out in fear and ducked under their benches as the rumbling slowed to a stop. "There. I hope I've made my point." Harry stifled a laugh.

"Sorry about that Albus…" sighed Merlin as he shifted guiltily. "I just… lost it… guess a thousand years hasn't done much for my emotional state." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with thinly suppressed amusement.

Fudge glanced up over the bench nervously, sweat rolling down his face. After making sure that Merlin did not have his wand pointed at him Fudge stepped up and brushed some dust off of his robes, his face red with humiliation.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" said Fudge as he looked around. Amelia Bones raised her hand, as did the members that had given Harry an encouraging look before the trial, so did what seemed like at least another half dozen members of the Wizengamot.

"Those in favor of conviction?" asked Fudge as he raised his own hand. A witch that resembled an oversized toad raised her hand, as did the members that were glaring at him, Dumbledore, and Merlin.

"_Very well..._ By a vote of 34-16, this court hereby finds Harry James Potter of number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey… cleared of all charges," Fudge looked like he had been force-fed an entire box of boogie flavored beans.

"Excellent, well I must be off things to do places to be, Harry, Arthur will be picking you up from the Leaky Cauldron around six o'clock tonight have you bags packed, the same goes for you Cho," said Dumbledore as he gave the two a beaming smile before leaving the dungeon whistling Ode to Joy.

Harry walked out of the dungeon turned courtroom., Cho to his right, Arus to his left, Merlin behind him all the while fighting the overwhelming desire to leap up and down screaming joy. He could see Cho fighting back her own mirth and Arus was grinning like a ten year old with his first broomstick. Harry didn't even dare turn around to see the look on Merlin's face.


	17. Chapter 17 The Order of the Phoenix

This dream was unlike any Harry had ever had. His vision was obscured with mist. Harry could see a two men standing in the middle of this mist, one standing proud the other standing a bit back his pose exhuming confidence. Try as he might Harry couldn't get any closer to them. The mist dissipated enough for him to see a sword in a stone. As the sword glinted, one of the men grasped the handle and slowly eased the blade out of the stone. A voice echoed in a strange language and Harry felt darkness pulling at him again.

"Harry?" A voice called out from the darkness.

"Harry, you have to wake up. Dumbledore will be here in a bit," said the voice again.

Harry opened his eyes to see Cho Chang gently shaking him.

"Sorry, I must've dosed off," mumbled Harry as he rubbed his eyes.

"Really? I wouldn't have noticed," sighed Cho as she shook her head.

"Is it time?"

"Almost, Dumbledore will be here in about ten minutes, Arus is waiting downstairs," replied Cho.

"I'm packed, you sure your parents are alright with this?" asked Harry.

"Harry, they let me stay with you in the same room for the entire summer, doesn't that say anything?" Cho said as she placed her hands on her hips. Harry blushed.

"You guys finally ready?" called Arus as Harry and Cho came down the stairs with their bags.

Cho just rolled her eyes and chucked one of her bags at Arus' head. Harry laughed as he set his bags down next to Arus Chang's prone form as he surveyed the empty bar, Tom had purposefully closed the pub early tonight for Dumbledore's sake.

"Dumbledore'll be here soon," groaned Arus as he stood up.

"I'm here now." Came a soft voice from the doorway. Albus Dumbledore stepped through the door and silently moved to the trio.

"I assume you have all of your belongings?" Both Cho and Harry nodded.

"Excellent, we shall be off then. Arus, I will need you to make sure the way is clear." Arus Chang gave a short nod, pulled out his wand and disapparated.

"Sir, where are we going?" asked Harry as he hefted his bags.

Dumbledore scanned the room, quickly casting a couple charms that seemed to have no effect before handing Harry and Cho a slip of paper. "Do not say the words written on the paper, just memorize them and hand it back." Harry and Cho looked down at the paper and saw written in flowing script.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimauld Place, London._

"What is-?"

"Not now Harry, now grab hold of one of my arms," murmured Dumbledore as Cho and Harry obeyed. In an instant they were gone.

They appeared in a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. The fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors, and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

Dumbledore silently motioned for Harry and Cho to follow him across the street. The muffled pounding of a stereo was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.

"Think of what you've just memorized," said Dumbledore quietly.

Harry and Cho obeyed, and no sooner had he reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, than a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Harry gaped at it. The stereo in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't even felt anything.

Harry and Cho walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver door knocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Go in Harry, Cho," whispered Dumbledore. "But don't go too far and don't touch anything."

Harry and Cho stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. He could smell damp, dust, and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cho stepping in behind him, nervously and Dumbledore scanning the streets quickly before closing the door.

Harry had the sudden feeling that the house permeated despair. Harry felt the hairs on his neck stand up as Cho slipped her hand into his. He heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Harry heard something scuttling behind the baseboard. Bothe the chandelier and candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.

There were hurried footsteps and Arus Chang emerged from a door at the far end of the hall. He grinned at Harry's surprise of the house and clapped him on the back.

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle, welcome to the most ancient and noble house of Black," said Arus in a French accent as he bowed with a twirl.

"When you say the house of Black…" asked Harry with a whisper.

"Hello Harry, I see Miss Chang here hasn't managed to take your head yet," said a raspy voice with a chuckle.

Harry looked past Arus to see his godfather, Sirius Black, leaning on the doorway, with a grin. Sirius had changed since Harry last saw him at the World Cup, his robes were no longer torn and shabby, and instead he wore a deep maroon colored robe with a pair of black leather biker gloves. He had exchanged his old shoes for a pair of leather boots. His black hair was no longer unkempt, he had it straightened out a bit and his face seemed less gaunt than that fateful night two years ago.

'I've been dipping into the family gold," said Sirius to answer Harry's unspoken question.

"What did you mean about Cho taking my head?" asked Harry.

"I still have _some_ secrets Harry," murmured Cho innocently into his ear as she moved past him with her bags.

"Come on, everyone's waitin' for you two. You guys are the guests of honor tonight," said Sirius impatiently as he motioned for Harry to join them.

Harry and Cho followed Sirius down to the bottom of the stairs and through a door leading into the basement kitchen.

It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room and a long wooden table stood in the middle of the room, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, bottles of firewhiskey, butterbeer, and wine.

Mr. Weasley and his eldest son, Bill, were talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table. Mrs. Weasely and a young women with a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet were talking. Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin, and a tall black wizard were discussing in hush, rapid tones. A couple other wizards seemed to be seated around the table, Harry spotted his head of house Professor McGonagall and Slytherin's head of house, Snape, and Cho's father among the others.

Everyone dropped what they were doing when Harry entered. Harry winced as felt all the eyes in the room turn to stare at him and Cho. Dumbledore and Sirius quickly lead them to empty seats before sitting down themselves. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, Cho and Harry sat close to him, and Sirius dropped down on Harry's free side.

"Now then, before we all get to the wonderful dinner Molly has prepared for us, I am sure you have realized we have two more guests," Dumbledore said as he inclined his head towards Harry and Cho.

"Albus, why are they at the meeting?" asked Molly Weasley in a worried tone. "Surely they should be upstairs with the other children."

"Harry is not a child anymore Molly. I have shielded him best I could, but it seems fate has different plans for him," said Dumbledore sadness permeating his voice.

"No, not fate. Although Yen Lo Wang is quite interested in you Harry, he'd like to meet you sometime," murmured Merlin as he appeared behind Harry. Half the Order drew wands at him before Dumbledore shook his head. Snape's usually pale face flushed with color as he remembered his first meeting with the legendary wizard.

"Y-You know Yen Lo Wang?" breathed Cho in an awestruck voice.

"Who's Yen Lo Wang?" asked Harry in confusion, everyone in the room seemed to understand except for him. The Dursleys never did let him take any advance courses back at his muggle school.

"Yen Lo Wang is the Chinese God of Death," whispered Sirius.

"But he's just suppose to be a legend…" gaped Zhu.

"No, Yen Lo Wang is as much of a legend as I am, a 'living legend' as you would call it. He's very busy right now but he would very much like to meet you Harry, and you Cho," said Merlin grinning.

"Why us?" asked Harry and Cho at the same time.

"Well, Yen Lo Wang domain is death, he unconsciously knows how and when every single person is going to die, but he doesn't know how either of you are going to do, or when so naturally, he's interested in the two of you," replied Merlin. "Don't worry, for a God of Death, he's actually quite the softie," chuckled Merlin.

"Back to the matter at hand, like I said, Harry is no longer a child. He has faced Voldemort five times already. At their most recent meeting Harry fought Voldemort to a dead standstill. He managed to not only duel on equal footing with Voldemort, but he managed to injure him. Something few wizards can say they have achieved," said Dumbledore. Harry blushed as all eyes in the room returned to him. He wished Dumbledore would stop with the praise, it certainly was embarrassing.

Cho smiled as she saw Harry blushing. Even after everything he was just a boy that wanted a normal life, nothing more, nothing less. Underneath his titles Harry was just nothing more than a humble fifteen year old, trying to find his way in the world.

"Which is why I've decided to extend to Harry an invitation, to join the Order of the Phoenix." Instant pandemonium. The entire place was in an uproar. Sirius was laughing. Merlin smiled. Molly Weasley was screaming objections at the top of her lungs. So was Severus Snape. Others were yelling in defense of Harry or yelling against the decision.

"Please! Ouiet! I realize it is not normal for me to extend this offer to an underage wizard, particularly an underage wizard still in school, but Harry has proved himself time and time again," said Dumbledore as he tried to restore order to the group.

"Hang on, sorry but what exactly is The Order of the Phoenix?" asked Harry.

"An organization founded by Albus the last time Voldemort came to power. We are kind of like the good side's Death Eaters," said Moody gruffly.

"Then I want in," said Harry.

"Straight to the point, I like him," chuckled Moody.

"There is another, I would like to extend an invitation to, this is a favor for an old friend. Miss Chang, I humbly offer you a place in the Order. If you wish to take it," said Dumbledore.

More Pandemonium.

"This is a favor to Zhu, who has been a good friend for a long time. As both Harry and Cho are underage, their memberships will be probationary until they are of age," added Dumbledore.

"I accept," said Cho nonchalantly as she gave her father a glance. Harry saw Zhu look uncomfortable, obviously he didn't expect Dumbledoer to announce this to the room. Arus Chang looked surprised that his father knew Dumbledore personally.

"Now that everything is out of the way, I suppose our newest members would like to know what we've been up to?' asked Dumbledore, silencing all objections.

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? He just about destroyed me a couple days ago, I would have expected him to try and take the wizarding world by storm," said Harry.

"He didn't destroy you Harry, from what we saw it was a very even fight. What ended up happening was just where the battle took place. When the explosion happened you unconsciously jumped in front of Cho, you took the brunt of the damage for her, and Voldemort deflected most of it," replied Sirius gruffly.

"He also doesn't want to draw attention to himself. That blow you hit him with, it was powerful stuff," said Lupin

"Redeemed are considered almost gods among wizards because they wield a combination of light and dark magic which makes them incredibly deadly to both wizards of the light and dark. Redeemed are wizards of a completely different scale. Normal wizards cast spells by manipulating magic both light and dark. Redeemed however don't manipulate magic they _are_ magic. When one becomes a Redeemed they open themselves up to both the light and the dark. They become part of that same magic. That's what makes them so deadly. When a Redeemed faces off against a wizard they use that wizard's strength against them. A redeemed is always powerful, yes. But when they face off against a strong foe they grow stronger, the stronger their opponent is the stronger they become in turn," said Merlin from behind him.

"So that's what the black fire and the white glow were? Me opening myself up to light and dark?" asked Harry.

"Yup, it's a really painful process. One all Redeemed go through. I must say you handled it better than myself. I was out for a month the first time I opened myself up to it," said Merlin grimly.

"When you say 'first time'…" said Cho.

"Ravenclaw brains I see. Redeemed must open themselves up to the light and the dark multiple times in order to truly achieve their full potential. However the more times they open themselves up the more likely the magic is to overload their system. I've reached the stage where I can't afford to open myself up to even more light and dark magic without losing all of my magical powers in the process," said Merlin.

"Voldemort is still trying to recover last we heard. You may have suffered more physical injuries, but you dealt him a much more severe blow. You hit his _magic_," said Dumbledore with a proud smile.

"So what's the Order been doing then?" said Harry, looking around at them all.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Sirius.

"How d'you know what his plans are?" asked Harry quickly.

"I have an idea, and forgive my pride, my ideas are usually accurate," said Dumbledore softly.

"So what does Voldemort want?" asked Harry impatiently. He heard Cho laugh a bit at his impatience.

"He will want to rebuild his army again. In the old days he had huge numbers at his command; witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one group he's after. He's certainly not gin to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"

"We're doing our best," sighed Lupin.

"How?"

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard," said Bill. "It's proving tricky, though."

"Why?"

"Because of the Ministry's attitude," said Tonks. "You saw Cornelius Fudge during your hearing, Harry. Well he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's completely refusing to believe it's happened. He ignores every bit of evidence we try to show him."

"But why?" asked Harry desperately. "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore--"

"Ah, well you've put your finger on the problem," said Mr. Weasley with a wry smile. "_Dumbledore."_

"Fudge is frightened of me, you see," Said Dumbledore in a sad voice.

"Frightened of you?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Well Harry, Dumbledore has massive support and respect from the Wizarding world. Dumbledore _is _this age's Merlin. He's got, well _had_ backing from over half of the Wizengamot. Even now, if Dumbledore wanted he would have a third of the Wizarding world at his back, and Zhu Chang would easily add another third of the Wizarding world from his support. So you see Harry, Fudge is afraid that because of Dumbledore's overwhelming support he'll try to take the Ministry by force," said Kingsley ruefully.

"But Dumbledore doesn't want--"

"Of course Albus doesn't, from what I've heard, he's been offered the job multiple times, If he's rejected it this many times only an idiot would think he wants it," said Merlin harshly as his golden eyes glowed like dying embers.

"Fudge came to power after the previous minister, Millicent Bagnold retired, but people were clamoring for Dumbledore to get the job, even though he never applied for it. In the early days Fudge was always asking for help, but now it seems that power has corrupted him. He has fallen into a downward spiral of paranoia and delusion, he's convinced that Dumbledore just wants everyone to believe Voldemort's back so he can become Minister of Magic," said Zhu in his deep voice calmly.

"Therein lies the problem," murmurs Mr. Weasley. "While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort, it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the _Daily Prophet_ not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumor-mongering, so most of the Wizarding community are completely unaware anything's happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse."

"But you're telling people aren't you?" said Harry, as he looked around silently pleading with everyone there.

Everyone smiled sadly.

"Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass murderer and the Ministry's put a ten-thousand-Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" said Sirius with a grin.

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community, It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf," said Lupin humorlessly.

"Tonks, and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off, and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them," said Zhu grimly.

But if none of you's putting the news out that Voldemort's back--" stared Harry.

"Who said none of us was putting the news out? Why d'you think Dumbledore's in so much trouble?" replied Kingsley.

"What do you mean?" asked Cho.

"They're trying to discredit him," said Lupin sadly. "Didn't you see the _Daily Prophet_ last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, it isn't true, he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemort's return. They've stripped him of his Chief Warlock status on the Wizengamot and they might be taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."

"As long as they keep me on the Chocolate Frog cards, I'm happy," said a smiling Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, and Bill laughed while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley scowled.

"Alright, it's getting late, we should end the meeting and start dinner, else your children and Miss Granger will be in an uproar," said Dumbledore as he clapped his hands once and the scrolls on the table disappeared.

Some members of the Order started collecting their belongings as they got up and started moving towards the staircase. Professors Snape and McGonagall were among the group leaving. Dumbledore also left with an apology saying the school needed him.

After dinner Mrs. Weasley showed Harry and Cho their rooms, Harry's was at the top of the third floor and Cho's was right next to his. As Cho entered her room she saw a red headed girl sitting on her bed, arms crossed with a concerned look on her face. _Ginny Weasley._

"Uh, Hello?" asked Cho tentatively. To her relief Ginny's expression softened considerably as she stood up.

"Do you mind if I talk to you? Privately?" asked the young Gryffindor. Cho closed the door behind her in answer.

"Do you love him?" blurted out Ginny as soon as the door closed. "_She certainly gets to the point quickly_," Cho thought.

"I do. Why do you ask?" murmured Cho in her impeccable Scottish accent.

"It's just… Harry isn't a normal boy. He's been through so much in the past four years I don't even know how he stands it," said Ginny looking at Cho. She nodded silently asking Ginny to continue.

"He has needs other his age don't have. Sometimes… Sometimes he just needs to let it all out. He's never had parents to look up to for help, he never had someone he could confide in. He never had anyone he could just sit with and pour his heart out too," said Ginny as she looked at Cho with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"_She certainly knows an awful lot about Harry…"_

"I- I just wanted to make sure that you knew about this before you got any farther with H-Harry," Ginny's voice cracked a bit as she whispered his name. "I'm happy, for him I'm glad he's found someone that cares about him just much as he cares about them. I'm just sad…that it wasn't me. Cho, I just want you to know that Harry is a lot more complex than everyone makes him out to be. Just… be sure you're willing to commit to that." And having finished speaking Ginny walked past Cho out of the room. Cho could swear she saw tears running down the other girls face.

"Cho? I saw Ginny leave, is everything alright?" asked Harry as he walked into the room. He had already changed into his pajamas. She turned around and gave him a smile, hoping to get rid of the frown on his face. It worked.

"It was…nothing. Ginny just wanted to sort some things out," whispered Cho as she gave him a light peck on the lips.

"It was about me wasn't?" murmured Harry grimly.

"How did you--?"

"Ron told me she had a crush on me last year. I figured she'd try to corner you sooner or later. I should've told you earlier, I'm sorry…" Harry's voice trailed away as he shuffled his feet nervously.

"It's fine, she just wanted to make sure I wasn't some random girl that just wanted to end up with 'The Boy who Lived'," said Cho as she looked him in the eyes. Sensing some doubt she added, "Really Harry, It's fine. She cares for you and while I hope she doesn't try to steal my boyfriend I'm glad she cares about you enough to confront me over it."

"Alright, I believe you," said Harry with a soft smile. "G'night Cho…"

"Sleep with me?" asked Cho before she knew what she was saying. Harry seemed surprised she had asked him but seemed to realize something.

"I would but if Mrs. Weasley caught us…" Harry paled at the thought.

"Oh come _on _Harry! Where's that Gryffindor courage of yours?" jested Cho.

"I don't think I ever had much to begin with, to be honest. My legs turned to jelly at the Yule Ball," said Harry with a chuckle.

"harry, you've fought dementors, Death Eaters, Voldemort himself, and your telling me you are honestly afraid because of Mrs. Weasely?" asked Cho with a dark brow raised.

"I…well…." Harry said before he realized Cho had cornered him._ Damn Ravenclaw wit._ "Alright, but if she fries me tomorrow I'm not going down alone!"

"That won't be easy Harry, after all I _do_ happen to be a Ravenclaw," said Cho in a warning tone laced with playfulness.

"Whatever," said Harry with a grin as he rolled his eyes. After he ducked a punch Cho had thrown, Harry closed the door behind him, and with a flick of his wand, the lights in the room dimmed.

"My my Mr. Potter, I had no idea you were a romantic," said Cho with a giggle.

"Alright I surrender! Please, let's just get to sleep before my pride gets bashed anymore," said Harry as he raised his hands in surrender. Cho laughed and pulled him towards the bed by the wrist.

"Shush! Or we won't be able to hear them!" hissed Fred Weasley as he held a long flesh colored tube to his ear.

"Blimey Fred, are you sure we should be doing this?" whispered Ron, his conscience and guilt assuaging him.

"Our little Harry's growing up so fast," sniffed George as he pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

The three Weasleys shared a private laugh, if Harry, Cho, or god forbid _Hermione_ ever found out about this there would be hell to pay.

Cho and Harry fell asleep to the gentle rhythm of the other's breathing. Harry had his arms wrapped gently around Cho's waist as she laid her head on his shoulder, her hair tickling his neck. Harry had one final thought before weariness overtook him.

"_This is going to be one hell of a year."_

**Sorry for the delay in getting this up, (If there was a delay.) School is really sucking for me right now so the updates will probably be limited to once or twice a week if even that. After I take the SAT's in march I should be able to update much more frequently. Any opinions on their relationship so far? Too fast? Too much? Etc., love to hear from you guys.**

**~ Orym Hawksong.**


	18. Chapter 18 Last Rays of Summer

The fact was living at the headquarters of the anti-Voldemort movement was not nearly as interesting or exciting as Harry would have expected before he'd experienced it. Though members of the Order of the Phoenix came and went regularly, sometimes staying for meals, sometimes only for a few minutes' whispered conversations, Mrs. Weasley did her best to make sure that Harry and Cho were the only ones that were in earshot. Being at Grimmauld place meant a lot less privacy for him and Cho. They had grown so used to being able to act freely over the summer it was a reminder of what Hogwarts was going to be like. With a mental sigh Harry thought about how he and Cho had almost no private moments since they arrived at Grimmauld place.

On the very last day of the holidays Harry was sweeping up Hedwig's owl droppings from the top of the wardrobe when Ron entered Harry and Cho's room with their couple of envelopes.

"Booklists have arrived," he said, throwing one of the envelopes up to Harry and another towards Cho. "About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this…"

Harry swept the last of the droppings into a rubbish bag and threw the bag over Ron's head into the wastepaper basket in the corner which swallowed it and belched loudly. He then opened his letter: It contained two pieces of parchment, one the usual reminder that term started on the first of September, the other telling him which books he would need for the coming year.

"Only two new ones," he said, reading the list. "_The standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_, by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory, _by Wilbert Slinkhard."

_Crack._

Fred and George Apparated right beside Harry. He was so used to them doing this by now that he didn't even fall off his chair.

"We were just wondering who assigned the Slinkhard book," said Fred conversationally.

"Because it means Dumbledore's found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said George.

"And about time too," said Cho, interjecting into the conversation.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked, jumping down beside them.

"Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back," Fred told Harry, "and from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."

"Not surprising, is it, when you look at what's happened to the last four?" said Cho.

"One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed, and one locked in a trunk for nine months," said Harry, counting them off on his fingers. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"What's up with you, Ron?" asked Fred.

Ron did not answer. Harry and Cho looked around. Ron was standing very still with his mouth slightly open, gaping at his letter from Hogwarts.

"What's the matter?" said Fred impatiently, moving around Ron to look over his shoulder at the parchment.

Fred's mouth fell open too.

"Prefect?" he said, staring incredulously at the letter. "_Prefect?"_

George leapt forward, seized the envelope in Ron's other hand, and turned it upside down. Harry saw something scarlet and gold fall into George's palm.

"No way," said George in a hushed voice.

"There's been a mistake," said Fred, snatching the letter out of Ron's grasp and holding it up to the light as if checking for a watermark. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect…"

The twins' heads turned in unison and both of them stared at Harry.

"We thought you were a cert!" said Fred in a tone that suggested Harry had outplayed the two master tricksters.

"We thought Dumbledore was _bound_ to pick you!" said George indignantly.

"Winning the Triwizard and everything!" said Fred.

"I suppose all the mad stuff must've counted against him," said George to Fred.

"Yeah," said Fred slowly. "Yeah, that must've been it. You've cause too much trouble, mate. Well, at least one of you's got their priorities right."

He strode over to Harry and clapped him on the back while giving Ron a scathing look.

"_Prefect…_ickle Ronnie the prefect…"

"Oh, Mum's going to be revolting," groaned George, thrusting the prefect badge back at Ron as though it might contaminate him.

Ron, who still had not said a word, took the badge, stared at it for a moment, and held it out to Harry as though asking mutely for confirmation that it was genuine. Harry took it. A large P was superimposed on the Gryffindor lion. He had seen a badge just like this on Percy's chest on his very first day at Hogwarts.

The door banged open. Hermione came tearing into the room, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand.

"Did you - did you get - ?"

She spotted the badge in Harry's hand and let out a shriek.

"I knew it!" she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Me too, Harry, me too!"

"No," said Harry quickly, pushing the badge back into Ron's open hand. "It's Ron, not me."

"It – what?"

"Ron's prefect, not me," repeated Harry.

"_Ron?I"_ said Hermione, her jaw dropping. "But… are you sure? I mean --"

She turned red as Ron looked around at her with a defiant expression on his face.

"It's my name on the letter," he said.

"I…" said Hermione, looking thoroughly bewildered. "I… well… wow! Well done, Ron! That's really--"

"Unexpected," said George, giving Hermione an approving nod.

"No," said Hermione, blushing harder than ever, "no, it's not… Ron's done loads of… he's really…"

The door behind her opened a little wider and Mrs. Weasley backed into the room, saving Hermione from the embarrassment of finishing her sentence. Mrs. Weasley slowly turned around, balancing a huge stack of recently laundered robes.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last," she said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into piles. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, these are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing… what color would you like?"

"Get him red and gold to match his badge," said George, smirking.

"Match his what?" said Mrs. Weasley absently, rolling up a pair of maroon socks and placing them on Ron's pile.

"His _badge_," said Fred with the air of getting the worst over with quickly. "His lovely shiny new _prefect's badge_."

Fred's words took a moment to penetrate Mrs. Weasley's preoccupation about pajamas.

"His… but…Ron, you're not…?"

Ron held up his badge.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek just like Hermione's.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I, next-door neighbors?" asked an indignant George as his mother almost threw him aside and flung her arms around Ron, slowly crushing him.

"Wait until your father hears! Ron, I'm so proud of you, what wonderful news, you could end up Head Boy just like Bill and Percy, it's the first step! Oh, what a thing to happen in the middle of all this worry, I'm just thrilled, oh _Ronnie_--"

Fred and George were both making loud retching noises behind her back but Mrs. Weasley did not notice; arms tight around Ron's back as his face slowly turned purple. She was kissing him all over his face while Cho silently cried tears of mirth at the sight Harry could tell she was trying her hardest to not burst out laughing.

"Mum… don't… Mum, get a grip… I'm suffocating here…" gasped Ron, trying to push his mother away.

She let go of him and said breathlessly, "Well, what will it be? We gave Percy an owl, but you've already got one, of course."

"W-what do you mean?" said Ron, looking as though he did not dare believe his ears.

"You've got to have a reward for this!" said Mrs. Weasley fondly.

"How about a nice new set of dress robes?"

"We've already bought him some," said Fred darkly, who looked as though he sincerely regretted this act of generosity.

"Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through, or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers--"

"Mum," said Ron hopefully, "can I have a new broom?"

Mrs. Weasley's face fell slightly; broomsticks were expensive.

"Not a really good one!" Ron said hastily, "Just—just a new one for a change…"

Mrs. Weasley hesitated then smiled.

"Of _course_ you can… Well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you all later… Little Ronnie, a prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks… A prefect… Oh, I'm all of a dither!"

She gave Ron yet another kiss on the cheek, sniffed loudly, and bustled from the room.

Fred and George exchanged looks.

"You don't mind if we don't kiss you, do you, Ron?" said Fred in a falsely anxious voice.

"WE could curtsy, if you like," said George.

"Oh, shut up," said Ron, scowling at them.

"Or what?" said Fred, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Going to put us in detention?"

"I'd love to see him try," sniggered George.

"He could if you don't watch out!" said Hermione angrily, at which Fred and George burst out laughing hands on each other's shoulders as they struggled to stay standing and Ron muttered, "Drop it, Hermione."

"We're going to have to watch our step, George," said Fred, pretending to tremble, "with these two on our case…"

"Yeah, it looks like our law-breaking days are finally over," said George, shaking his head.

And with another loud _crack_, the twins Disapparated. At this point Cho had dived face forwards into a pillow muffled laughter coming from it. Cho peered out, saw the look on Ron and Hermione's faces and buried her face into pillow with renewed laughter.

"Those two!" said Hermione furiously, staring up at the ceiling, through which they could now hear Fred and George roaring with laughter in their room upstairs. "Don't pay any attention to them, Ron, they're only jealous!"

"I don't think they are," said Ron doubtfully, also looking up at the ceiling. "They've always said only prats become prefects… Still, they've never had new brooms! I wish I could go with Mum and choose… She'll never be able to afford a Nimbus, but there's the new Cleansweep out, that'd be great… Yeah, I think I'll go and tell her I like the Cleansweep, just so she knows…"

He dashed from the room, leaving Harry, Hermione, and a still laughing Cho alone.

Hermione mumbled something about telling her parents and quickly left the room quickly closing the door behind her. Harry sat down next to Cho and stared at his hands. Why hadn't Dumbledore picked him? Why did it turn out this way? He wasn't going to lie to himself, he didn't think it would turn out like this. After the battles with Voldemort Harry had thought he would have gotten the badge.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Cho had stopped laughing. She had a concerned look on her face. Her hand found his, and the simple touch told him just how worried Cho was.

"What's wrong?" said Cho as her brown eyes seemed filled with worry.

"Its… I 'm just wondering why I didn't get the badge, and I feel… guilty, my best friend just got a distinction for the first time in his life and I'm wondering why it wasn't me…" said Harry as he felt the self-loathing engulf him again.

"Harry, I can tell you now, the reason Dumbledore didn't give you the badge was probably because he wanted to give you some space," said Cho as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Space?" asked Harry, completely confused.

"Don't you understand? Between school, Quidditch, Voldemort, _me _you hardly have enough time to keep everything organized, he's trying to make sure you don't overwork yourself," explained Cho.

"I hadn't thought of it that way," admitted Harry, it was very logical and seemed exactly like something Dumbledore would do.

"That's why I'm the Ravenclaw," whispered Cho smugly.

"I suppose I should congratulate you as well?" asked Harry as his arm winded around her waist pulling Cho closer to him.

"Nope, I didn't get the badge," said Cho cheerfully.

"But, I thought you'd get it for sure, impeccable grades, no suspicious activity to date…." Said Harry, knowing full well that Cho had engaged in lots of suspicious activities, she just hadn't been caught yet.

"Well, Professor Flitwick asked Ravenclaw house to vote on who they thought would be best at being Prefects I got the most votes last year, and this year but I didn't want the extra duty to interfere with my life so I turned them down both times. I heard that Professor McGonagall takes a list of students she thinks would be good for the job and let's Dumbledore pick two," said Cho as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. Harry nodded in agreement.

"So what d'you want to do today?" asked Harry as he looked at Cho, his eyes twinkling.

"Huh?"

"Well, Mrs. Weasley is gone today, we go back to Hogwarts tomorrow… I was thinking we could spend some more time together," murmured Harry as he brushed a lock of raven black hair from her face.

"There really isn't much we can do in an ancient manor that doubles as an apartment building and is the headquarters for a secret group dedicated to defeating You-Know-Who is there?" asked Cho as she put a finger in her mouth, a sure sign she was thinking.

"I could try and convince the Order to let us out of the house for a bit, maybe have Sirius follow us in dog form and Tonks in disguise," suggested Harry.

"Go talk to them about it, I'll ask daddy," said Cho as she gave him a gentle push.

Harry made his way down the staircase towards Sirius' room. As he neared the room he heard Sirius talking with someone in hushed whispers.

"—He can't know yet, it's too soon."

"Why not? He has a right!" Harry heard his godfather growl.

"Trust me, I'll tell him when the time is right. Trust me on this Sirius."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, someone was trying to convince his _godfather_ not to tell him something. Unwilling to be left out any longer Harry quickly opened the door to find him staring at Sirius and no one else.

"Who were you talking?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"No one," said Sirius quickly.

"I heard you talking with someone," said Harry, frowning. He didn't think Sirius of all people would try to hide something from him.

"I know you want to know what we were talking about but he's right, it's too early for you to know. I'm sorry but he overruled me. You look like you wanted something," said Sirius as he plopped down onto his bed.

"Cho and I were wondering if we could go out today, you could follow us in dog form, Tonks could disguise herself, and Moody could follow us with his eye," Harry said.

"Sorry Prongs Jr, I asked Dumbledore the same thing myself a couple days ago, he wouldn't hear of it, your security is too important, too risky apparently," said Sirius with a defeated grumble. "I asked the other members of the Order and they sided with him."

Harry could tell his godfather was genuinely sorry, but that didn't help the feeling of defeat settling over him. Reluctantly he turned around to go tell Cho the bad news. Harry slowly climbed up the stairs back towards Cho. As he neared their room he could hear the beautiful, echoing melody of violin music floating down towards him.

Cho heard Harry slowly push the door open put concentrated on the music she was creating. She always had a special way with music. She remembered what Dumbledore had said at the beginning of her second year, _"Music is a magic beyond anything we teach here."_ And she agreed completely. Music was… special.

Harry waited until Cho had finished the piece before speaking. "Bad news, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it."

"I know. I overheard you and your godfather talking. It's ok, we can still spend time together here," said Cho brightly as she packed away her violin.

"I just wish we could go somewhere else, I'm starting to understand why Sirius hates being cooped up like this," said Harry bitterly as he glanced around.

"Well, remember when you promised me you'd teach me how to duel?" asked Cho.

"Yeah," answered Harry. Catching the look on her face he quickly said, "Right now?"

"It's not like we have anything better to do," said Cho simply.

"Alright, I just hope I'm not as bad at teaching as Snape is…" said Harry with a worried look on his face.

"If your half as good at teaching as you are flying then you should consider teaching at Hogwarts after you graduate," murmured Cho.

"Alright, let's get started then," said Harry as he rubbed his hands with a combination of anticipation and dread.

"_Merlin, what the hell should I do first?"_ asked Harry in a frenzy.

"_She wants __**you**__ to teach her. Not me. Sometimes you have to learn how to do things by yourself, this is one of those times,"_ replied Merlin in a tone that told Harry he wasn't joking.

"So what did they teach you last year in Defense?" asked Harry. Cho quickly rattled off each and every spell and creature they had been taught. With a sinking feeling in his stomach Harry realized he had already learned everything he was suppose to learn in 5th Year Defense Against the Dark Arts, judging by what Cho told him about 6th Year he had learned at least half of that as well.

"_Defense is going to be really boring this year…"_

"Alright, you told me what you learned, now let's see what you remember. We'll have a practice duel, no lethal spells, and no holding back," said Harry with a grim smile as he raised his want and settled into Thor's Hammer.

"Don't think you'll beat me Potter. Daddy taught me a few tricks," said Cho with a dangerous smile as she raised her wand and entered a dueling position completely foreign to Harry.

"_Uh, Merlin--?"_

"_I have no idea, dueling has obviously changed over a thousand years, and unfortunately being stuck in a tree does not allow you to learn a whole lot. Be on your guard,"_ said Merlin as Harry felt interest spark inside him.

"Impedimenta!" shouted Cho as her wand hand moved in a blur.

"Protego!" roared Harry as he flung up a shield.

"Stupefy!" yelled Cho as the red beam of light tore through Harry's shield Charm.

Harry dived and rolled to the side while pointing his wand at Cho and murmured, "Expelliarmus!"

Cho jumped, no _glided_ gracefully over the Disarming Charm and did a flip in midair and said, "Reducto!"

Harry pushed himself off of the ground at the last second and a splintering of wood told Harry he would not have been eating dinner today if that had hit.

"Expecto Patronum!" called out Harry as a huge silvery stag erupted out of the end of his wand and charged at Cho who was still in midair, with a shriek Harry saw Cho instinctively raise her arms to protect herself as the stag charged right through her. "Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry once again and this time the spell hit its mark, Cho's wand soared through the air, right into Harry's open hand.

"Nice job," said Harry appreciatively as he pulled Cho up from the ground. "Where'd you learn to duel like that?"

"Daddy thought that when I was being placed in a school with a bunch of testosterone powered boys I ought to be able to defend myself, I'm also a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, Judo, and Karate. Daddy also had me learn Shaolin Martial Arts, and Kendo," said Cho with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Remind me to never anger you," said Harry as he took a step backwards.

"So how did I do?" asked Cho with interest.

"Well, as far as I can tell you'd floor just about anyone you'd ever have to duel while at Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure if you hadn't tried to block that Patronus, you would've beat me. I was getting desperate and I was praying you wouldn't know what the stag was," said Harry truthfully.

"Really? It didn't look like that. I thought you were holding back, you seemed so… confident when you were dueling You-Know-Who at the Cup," said Cho as her cheeks flushed from his compliment.

"I really didn't know what I was doing during the Cup, it felt like a haze. All I know was that he was going after you and I had to stop him," mumbled Harry.

"Alright I don't see anything wrong with your dueling, it's probably better than mine, so we'll move on to spells. Since you seem to have an excellent understanding of the basics let's try the Patronus," said Harry as he handed Cho her wand back.

"Alright, I remember Professor Lupin mention the Patronus once or twice when he was teaching. He also said something about a third year being able to do it," said Cho. Harry didn't realize that Lupin had been bragging about him, it gave him a source of pride.

"The Patronus is effective against most Dark Creatures, but the one it is most effective against are Dementors. If you produce a corporeal Patronus, like my stag, it will not only defend you from Dementors it will actually drive them off," said Harry. "The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_, when your casting it you want to think of happy memories, really powerful, happy memories."

Cho raised her wand arm and settled into the unfamiliar dueling stance that she had used against Harry earlier. Harry raised her arm a bit more.

"Good, now for the memory…" whispered Harry as he gave her a quick hug for encouragement.

Cho focused on her memory of winning the Quidditch Cup in her second year. She focused on that single memory as she called out, "Expecto Patronum."

A flash of silver exploded from her wand it was some sort of bird, it disappeared before Cho could get a good look at it.

"A lot better than my first try, all I got was a single wisp of smoke," said Harry encouragingly.

Cho focused on the night in Scotland. When Harry had said the three words she wanted to hear more than anything else in the world.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silver swan burst from Cho's wand and flew around the room gracefully. Cho looked at the swan in wonder as it completed another circle around the room. As her concentration wavered the swan took flight and dissipated halfway in flight.

"You got it," whispered Harry as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're a good teacher, you should consider that teaching position," replied Cho with a grin.

"You're right I – Look at the time!" groaned Harry as he realized he hadn't packed at all.

"Come on, I'll help you," sighed Cho as Harry practically leapt towards the pile of robes on their bed. Cho had, like any sensible Ravenclaw, packed last night.

Dinner was a very quiet affair. Everyone could see sadness emanating from Sirius. It was clear he had enjoyed their company and was loath to part from it. He stabbed moodily at his food as if each piece was Peter Pettigrew.

"I'm sorry Sirius. You shouldn't be forced to hide like this. I'm going to get Peter, then we'll clear your name and we can be real family," said Harry as he pulled his godfather into a bear hug. A single tear ran down Harry's cheek. 'Life is cruel.' He thought. Sirius Black and spent his life defending the Wizarding world and the very people he was trying to defend wanted to give him a fate worse than death.

"Harry I want you and Cho to have these," said Sirius as he handed Harry two mirrors. Sirius had decided that if he wasn't going to be able to see Harry for awhile he would at least follow them to Platform 9 ¾ in dog form and see them off. Moody hadn't been pleased.

"What are they?" said Harry as he turned one of the mirrors over in his hand.

"They use to be two-way mirrors, however I've been tinkering with these," Sirius held up another mirror that was identical to the two in Harry's hands. "Just say the name of either me or Cho and you'll be able to talk to them. Easy communication,"

"Thanks Sirius," said Harry as he gave Sirius another hug.

"Don't worry about me Harry, watch out for Cho. I've seen the way you look at each other, don't let her get hurt or you'll regret it for the rest of your life," said Sirius in his gruff voice. "Now, you should go, Cho will be impatient if you don't get to your compartment."

Harry hurriedly carried his trunk up the steps of the Hogwarts Express and into the compartment he and Cho were sharing just as the train started moving.

"What took you so long? You almost got left behind," said Cho in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, but 'Padfoot' wanted to talk," said Harry as he made sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "He wanted to give us these," murmured Harry as he handed Cho one of the mirrors. In a hushed voice Harry quickly explained what the mirrors were suppose to do.

"This is _amazing_," Cho breathed. As a Ravenclaw she was always fascinated when she came across something new to her, this was no different. Harry watched amusedly as Cho toyed with the mirror like a three year old with their first toy.

"Harry… do you think this is funny?" Cho breathed in a dangerous voice. Uh oh. She had noticed him watching her. She cocked a dark brow at him and the deadly look in her eyes was one that Harry was painfully aware of.

"N-no," stammered Harry trying to keep the fear from clouding his voice, and failing miserably.

"Gotcha," said Cho her eyes twinkling with delight at having scared Harry. Harry let out an audible sigh of relief as he collapsed back into his seat.

"Ron and Hermione back from the Prefect's meeting yet?" asked Harry as Cho stuck her head out of the compartment.

"No, it seems to be running really late for some reason. We're already close to Hogwarts so I can't imagine why they'd keep the Prefects up there," said Cho as she withdrew her head. Cho moved next to Harry and wrapped Harry's arms around her like a blanket and pressed her head into the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

"Oh well. At least I'm coming home," said Harry with a smile as gave Cho a kiss on the cheek.

**Two words.**

**Please. Review. **

**I know some of you are silent readers but having over 10,000 views and 32 reviews is depressing. I feel like I'm writing to think air. So please review, if just to give me a false sense of accomplishment.**

**Hawksong.**


	19. Chapter 19 A Hogwarts Homecoming

The entrance hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.

The four long House tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silver ghosts who were dotted along the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly to one another, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other Houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Again Harry noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as he passed; he gritted his teeth and tried to act as though he neither noticed nor cared, Cho tightened her grip on his hands and it helped him stay calm.

Cho and Luna drifted away from them at the Ravenclaw table; Cho gave him a quick kiss on the lips before whispering for him to meet her at the Astronomy Tower later that night. Harry smiled and squeezed her hand before letting go. The moment they reached Gryffindor's, Ginny was hailed by some fellow fourth years and left to sit with them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House ghost, and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, the last two of whom gave Harry air, overly friendly greetings that made him quite sure they had stopped talking about him a split second before. He had more important things to worry about, however: He was looking over the students' heads to the staff table that ran along the top wall of the Hall.

"You don't think he's… _hurt_, or anything, do you?" said Hermione uneasily.

"No," said Harry at once.

"Maybe he's not back yet. You know – from his mission – the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore," said Harry quietly.

"Who's _that_?" asked Hermione, pointing towards the middle of the staff table.

Harry's eyes followed hers. They lit first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. She looked, Harry thought, like somebody's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he saw, with a shock of recognition, a pallid, toadlike face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" said Hermione.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"Nice cardigan," said Ron, smirking.

"She works for Fudge?" Hermione repeated, frowning. "What on earth's she doing here, then?"

"Dunno…"

Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed.

"No," she muttered darkly, "no, surely not…"

Harry did not understand what she was talking about but did not ask; his attention was on Cho who seemed to be having a very heated discussion with Marietta and Jessika. Cho's brow was furrowed and Jessika seemed to be glaring at Marietta. They obviously weren't happy. Harry frowned as he saw Cho's face change from an expression of surprise to one of shock and hurt. Whatever had just happened, it definitely didn't seem like the usual swap of stories from the summer.

"Why are you still with Potter?" asked Marietta in a hushed tone as soon as Cho had sat down next to her. Cho looked taken aback at her friend and thought that Marietta might have been having a go at her but that idea vanished at the look on Marietta's face.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with him over the summer." Replied Cho with a surprised look. She had thought that Marietta would have been happy for her, happy that she had been able to move on.

"Yeah, you seemed happy for her when they invited us to dinner at The Leaky Cauldron," murmured Jessika from Cho's other side. Jessika gave Marietta a questioning stare as if she didn't understand why Marietta had even asked such a question in the first place.

"That's because I thought you were just using him as rebound!" hissed Marietta.

"How could you think that?" asked Cho in fury, she bristled with anger at Marietta's words. "How could you ever think I would just use someone as a rebound? Do you really think that I'd jump from one boy to the next as if they weren't human beings?"

Marietta was saved the trouble of answer Cho when the doors from the entrance hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

The first years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling, Harry recalled, fleetingly, how terrified he had felt when he had stood there, waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which House he belonged.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song;

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they _

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such lovers anywhere_

_As Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Slytherin and Hufflepuff?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose _

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As once were meant to be._

_And now the sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Tough I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite insider her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in Harry's memory, with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors and Harry, clapping along with everyone else, knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," said Harry.

The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts Houses and its own role in sorting them; Harry could not remember it ever trying to give the school advice before.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" said Hermione, sounding and looking anxious.

"Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably, leaning across Neville toward her (Neville winced; it was very uncomfortable to have a ghost lean through you). "The hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever if feels necessary. It always gives out warning when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: Stand together, be strong from within. The one time Hogwarts neglected its warning the castle was almost lost," said Nick as McGonagall started the sorting.

Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. Nearly Headless Nick placed a see-through finger to his lips and sat primly upright again as the muttering came to an abrupt end. With a last frowning look that swept the four House tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out,

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The terrified-looking boy Harry had noticed earlier stumbled forward and put the hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling fright down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The hat considered for a moment, and then the rip near the brim opened again and shouted, "_GRYFFINDOR_!"

Harry clapped loudly with the rest of the Gryffindor House as Euan Avercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again. Harry smiled to himself as he remembered those same feelings from four years ago.

"_You're part of the old generation now. It's up to you to guide them,"_ said Merlin with a hint of nostalgia.

Slowly the long line of first years thinned; in the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, Harry could hear Ron's stomach rumbling loudly. Finally, "Zeller, Rose" was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor McGonagall picked up the hat, stool, and marched them away as Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

Harry was somehow soothed to see Dumbledore standing before them. Everything had been so wrong before. Cedric's death, Voldemort's attack on Cho but this, at least, was how it was suppose to be: their headmaster rising to greet them all before the start-of-term feast.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate – for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

"Excellent," said Ron, with a kind of a groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them onto his plate.

Harry took a moment to glace back at Cho; she didn't seem to be very happy. Marietta was not talking to her, instead jabbing at her food. Jessika looked like she was talking to Cho in a soothing way. She caught Harry's gaze and tapped Cho on the shoulder and pointed towards him. Cho looked up at him with a small smile as he mouthed.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, talk to you at the Astronomy Tower after dinner,' replied Cho with a grin.

Harry flashed her a smile before returning his attention to the rapidly disappearing food in front of him. Ron was devouring food at record pace, one second Harry saw his plate piled with chicken the next second it seemed as if he was reaching for more food. He heard Hermione give a groan of disgust before chuckling to himself. He took the time to savor the steak-and-kidney pie he was eating and then another plate of his favorite dessert, treacle tart. He enjoyed cooking, but he enjoyed savoring others' cooking even more.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster. Harry was feeling pleasantly euphoric and wanted nothing more than to dash up to the Astronomy Tower and wait for Cho.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices, and a few unusual ones as well," said Dumbledore. "In light of the Sorting Hats advice, the staff came to a conclusion before the beginning of school; four vacant positions will be open once more. The Heads of Houses and I have chosen four exemplary students to represent their houses in The Council. The Council will be making decisions that affect the rest of the student body and exploring was to strength school unity," said Dumbledore as a flurry of whispers engulfed the Hall. "Will the four that have been chosen please follow your head of house out of the hall. The Council member from Hufflepuff is, Susan Bones!"

A loud cheer emerged from Hufflepuff house as Susan Bones rose from her seat, grinning broadly, as she followed Professor Sprout out of the hall to the wild cheering of Hufflepuff House.

"The Council Member from Slytherin house is…. Blaise Zabini!" a blond haired Slytherin rose from the Slytherin table as it was engulfed in whispers. Blaise Zabini was not well known among the school, in fact he was not even well known among Slytherin house.

"_Why was he chosen?"_ wondered Harry as he watched Blaise walk out of the Hall.

"The Council member for Ravenclaw is… Cho Chang!" said Dumbledore as his kind gaze came to rest upon Cho. Cho looked stunned as Jessika forced her to her feet and practically pushed her towards Professor Flitwick. If the cheering that Susan Bones was a measure of indication, Cho got at least the same amount. Harry joined in clapping along with the Ravenclaws, much to the disapproval of his fellow Gryffindors and the exasperated looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"Finally, the council member from Gryffindor is… Harry Potter," said Dumbledore as he broke into a wide smile. Harry got up as Ron and Hermione clapped him on the back and the Weasley Twins did some kind of Tribal war shout.

"OGHA OGHA OGHA!" chanted Fred and George Weasley as they banged their flagons of pumpkin juice on the table rhythmically. Half the house joined in. Judging by the expressions on the faces of the other half of the house Harry could have sworn they thought their housemates had gone insane. Laughing, Harry left the hall behind McGonagall.

Harry followed McGonagall into the entrance hall to see that the other selected members were there as well. After a short wait, Dumbledore entered, shutting the door behind them.

"Ah good, I can see all of you have gathered. The four of you have been selected to represent your House in the Council. You will hold council meetings once a month to allow students to bring to your attention problems within the student body. The four of you will then decide what action, if any action needs to be taken. We understand that sometimes it is easier to confide in your peers, rather than in your teachers, therefore some students might find The Council more convenient. Another duty will be for you to decide how to strengthen house unity, sometimes the greatest solutions come from where you least expect," said Dumbledore giving each of them an approving look.

"I can tell that some of you wish to get some rest, while others have… _appointments_ to keep. Therefore I will only require you to introduce yourselves to each other and set the date for your first meeting before you go your separate ways," said Dumbledore with a smile as his gaze fell on Harry and Cho that told them he clearly knew about their meeting later.

As the teachers left them to go back into the Great Hall, Harry could see that Blaise was actually smiling at them. A Slytherin was smiling at them, and it had no malice in it. Well, there was a first time for miracles.

"Blaise Zabini," said Blaise with a grin as he held out his hand. Seeing as everyone seemed apprehensive about shaking it he chuckled and added, "It's alright. I never cared much for the usual Slytherin hatred of the other houses. To be honest I'm not even sure why I got sorted into Slytherin, I never had any ambition to begin with."

Harry decided that if he could fight Voldemort to a standstill and live to tell the tale, he could shake hands with a Slytherin that seemed nice enough.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you. Even nicer to meet a Slytherin that _doesn't_ want to hex me into oblivion," said Harry with a grin as he shook Blaise's hand. Seeing Harry's initiative Cho and Susan followed suit and introduced themselves.

"So, when are we going to meet?" asked Blaise as he glanced around at them.

"Well, seeing as there's Quidditch for two of us – "

"Three. I'm trying out for Chaser this year, and no offense, but considering the rest of my house has no talent whatsoever in Quidditch I think I'll make it," said Blaise.

"Hmm… What about Thursday night, around nine o'clock in that private room in the Library?" asked Harry.

"That'll work for me," said Blaise.

"I'm free," said Cho.

"Same here," replied Susan.

"Then it's settled. Thursday night. Nine o'clock. Library," said Harry with a grin.

"I'll see you guys later, glad I could meet some people who don't actually hate me just cos I'm a Slytherin," said an appreciative Blaise, he gave them a wave and set off for the Dungeons.

"Y'know if every Slytherin were like Blaise Hogwarts would be one big happy family," said Susan Bones thoughtfully.

"True, he's certainly got a cheerful personality," said Harry. For the first time he actually had some respect for a Slytherin.

"I hope he was telling the truth about their Quidditch team, it means we might have an easier time of it this year," said Cho with a maniacal glint in her eyes.

"Well, I'm off. Gonna owl Aunt Amelia about the good news," said Susan Bones cheerfully as she headed off towards the Owlrey.

"Just you an' now," said Harry as he gave Cho a light peck on the cheeks.

"Yeah, let's go up to the Astronomy Tower, more privacy," said Cho as she grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him along.

"So what were you and Marietta arguing about?" asked Harry as they climbed the steps up to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

"She… I… She was asking me why I'm still with you," murmured Cho quietly, embarrassment and shame laced her voice. "She…She thought I was using you as rebound." Harry could tell Cho was deeply hurt a friend could have even suggested such a thing.

"It's alright Cho," said Harry as he tried to comfort her.

"No. No its not. How could Marietta think I would stoop that low?" whispered Cho as her breath caught and her eyes seemed to glaze over with tears. Marietta's accusation had hit her hard.

"Cho It doesn't matter to me what other people say. I won't let what Marietta or anyone else say drive us apart. You mean more to me than that," said Harry as he turned to place both his hands on her shoulders. He stared directly into Cho's tearful almond eyes before hugging her; he tried to put all of his emotions into that hug, desperately wanting Cho to know how much she meant to him.

"I know, and I love you for it. It's just… I wish Marietta would see how much you mean to me," sniffed Cho as she buried her face in his chest.

"Marietta seems like a nice person, I'm sure she'll come 'round sooner or later, and you still have Jessika she's a true friend from what I've seen," murmured Harry as he pulled Cho even closer to him.

"You always know how to cheer me up don't you?" said Cho as she looked up at him smiling.

"I don't like seeing you unhappy. So I learned," mumbled Harry with a lopsided grin.

"I've been meaning to ask you, the ring you gave me is magical but what does it do?" asked Cho as she pulled away to look at the sapphire and ruby ring on her finger.

"When Gryffindor had it crafted he asked his little brother and Ravenclaw's cousin to imbue it with spells. He wanted it properly imbued so that when the wearer wore it and she activated the ring with a code word it would link the wearer with the one who gave her the ring," murmured Harry.

"When Ravenclaw activated the ring it bonded her and Gryffindor in a way so that the two would always know the emotional state of the other, how safe they were, and would be able to find the other one in case they were separated," said Harry.

"And you're sure you want me to be able to know all this? How you're feeling and everything?" breathed Cho with a tone of wonder.

"Cho, I love you. How could I love you without opening myself up to you," said Harry honestly. "If you want I'll tell you the activation words now, but don't be hasty. Once activated, the magic lasts until death."

"Tell me," whispered Cho as she stared up into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry slipped his hand into her free one and gently squeezed it as he replied in an equally hushed tone. "Omnia vincit amor, Love conquers all."

Cho's eyes never left his own as she brought the ring up to her mouth and whispered, _"Omnia vincit amor."_

As soon as Cho whispered the words, the sapphire and ruby on the ring glowed brightly as red and blue magic swirled around them. A torrent of soft red and blue engulfed the two as they gently smiled and gazed into each other's eyes. The magic swirled around them gently completing the magical contract that had been forged into the ring centuries ago. It took a life of its own as it forged the mental connection between Harry and Cho.

Harry felt a rush of emotions surge into him as he suddenly felt how much Marietta's accusation had hurt Cho. It felt as if his heart had been stabbed with a rusty knife. A tear rolled down his cheek as he realized just how much Marietta's words had hurt Cho.

Cho sighed as the magic linked her and Harry, the unimaginable warmth of his affection for her seemed to enter her as the colorful torrent slowly died down. Instead of the pain of Marietta's words, she felt the warmth of Harry's feelings for her. She looked up at him, and her burning almond eyes met his twinkling emerald ones.

"Can you feel it?" murmured Harry.

"Yeah, completely," breathed Cho as she realized that she had fallen completely and utterly in love with Harry Potter and he felt the exact same way. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever experienced in her life.

The two stared at each other in silence for a while before simultaneously realizing that it was probably long past curfew. Harry and Cho slowly walked down the steps of the Astronomy Tower in silence. No talking was needed; they knew exactly how the other felt and words would never have been able to describe it as effectively as feeling it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Harry as he gave her a kiss at the base of the Astronomy Tower. Cho just nodded happily before walking towards Ravenclaw Tower, Harry smiled as he saw the usual bounce back in her step. He was glad that she had decided to use the ring's magic. He silently thanked whatever higher power had allowed him to find happiness with someone as wonderful as Cho Chang.


	20. Chapter 20 Defense Against the Dark Arts

**I'm really sorry it took me this long to update but hopefully the chapter is to your liking.**

**~ Orym Hawksong**

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the common room together the next morning. Both had wanted to know about his duties as a Council member but Harry had waived them off saying he was too tired. They had immediately asked him the moment he stepped into the common room and he found himself being cornered by his two best friends and the lightning speed at which they thought of questions.

" – What are your duties?"

" – Will you be able to get me out of detention?"

" – Can we take _any_ complaint up to you?"

" – We could give Malfoy detention for a month!"

" – Can non-members sit at the meetings or offer suggestions?"

" – Or maybe that Zacharias Smith bloke, he seems like a real prat."

Thoroughly annoyed Harry lead Ron and Hermione out of the common room as he answered some questions and deflected others. They had reached the foot of the marble staircase. A line of fourth-year Ravenclaws was crossing the entrance hall; they caught sight of Harry and hurried to form a tighter group, as though frightened he might attack stragglers.

"Yeah, we really ought to be trying to make friends with people like that," said Ron sarcastically.

One of the Ravenclaws had stayed behind. She seemed extremely nervous as she approached Harry. "Harry Potter?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah. What d'you need?" said Harry in what he hoped was a sincere voice.

"Cho asked me to give this to you," murmured the girl as she handed Harry a scroll.

"Thanks," said Harry kindly as he watched the girl run to rejoin her friends.

"See Ron? Not everyone is caught up in petty house rivalry," hissed Hermione.

They followed the Ravenclaws into the Great Hall, looking instinctively at the staff table as they entered. Professor Grubbly-Plank was chatting to Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, and Hagrid was once again conspicuous only by his absence. The enchanted ceiling above them echoed Harry's mood; patches of it were sunny, the other half was a miserable rain-cloud gray.

"Dumbledore didn't even mention how long that Grubbly-Plank woman's staying," muttered Ron, as they made their way across to the Gryffindor table.

"Maybe…" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"What?" said both Harry and Ron together.

"Well… maybe he didn't want to draw attention to Hagrid not being here."

Before either of them could answer, a tall black girl with long, braided hair had marched up to Harry.

"Hi, Angelina."

"Hi," she said briskly, "good summer?" And without waiting for an answer, "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one," said Harry, grinning at her; he suspected Angelina's pep talks might not be as long-winded as Oliver Wood's had been, which could only be an improvement.

"Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person'll fit in."

"Okay," said Harry, and she smiled at him and departed.

"I'd forgotten Wood had left," said Hermione vaguely, sitting down beside Ron and pulling a plate of toast towards her. "I suppose that will make quite a difference to the team?"

"I s'pose," said Harry, taking the bench opposite. "He was a good Keeper…."

"Still, it won't hurt to have some new blood, will it?" said Ron.

With a _woosh_ and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners and showering the breakfasters with droplets of water; it was clearly raining hard outside. Surprisingly threw hawks were flying towards Harry with a long, rectangular package. Hermione, moved her orange juice aside quickly to make way for a large damp barn owl bearing a sodden _Daily Prophet_ in its beak.

Harry found a card that had obviously been charmed to stay impervious to water on the package. He opened the card to find, in Sirius' unkempt script.

_Thought you would have wanted to get one for Cho._

_~ Snuffles_

_P.S. You can give me the gold next time we meet._

Harry instantly knew what was inside the package. There was only one thing that Sirius had recently given him. A _Lightningbolt_. Harry quickly grabbed the package and muttered something about forgetting a book he needed up in Gryffindor Tower.

"_Well, what he lacks in the responsibility department, he makes up for in understanding,"_ mused Harry.

It was true. He had been thinking about the inevitable matchup between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor this year and it just didn't seem fair if he rode a Lightningbolt while Cho was on a Comet Two-Sixty. He'd give it to her the next time they went out for one of their late night excursions. He could tell that she was feeling absolutely miserable across their link. He resolved to contact her as soon as possible and tried to send some of his current happiness across to her. He stowed the Lightningbolt in his trunk next to his Firebolt.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor Table just as Ron and Hermione got into a discussion about their school year.

" – O.W.L.s are really important, affect the jobs you can apply for and everything. WE get career advice too, later this year, Bill told me. So you can choose what N.E.W.T.s you want to do next year."

"D'you know what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Harry asked the other two as he sat down.

"Not really," said Ron slowly. "Except… well…" His face redden a bit and he seemed slightly sheepish.

"What?" Harry urged him on.

"Well, it'd be cool to be an Auror," said Ron in an offhand voice.

"Yeah, it would. But, I'm going to try and play professional Quidditch if I can," said Harry fervently.

"Ha! With your talent and broomstick, you'll have every team in Europe trying to sign you. You make sure you send me VIP tickets to your games," said Ron with a grin. "What about you, Hermione?"

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I think I'd really like to do something worthwhile. Like International projects. Something that will benefit people around the world."

* * *

"Cheer up Cho…" murmured Jessika as Cho silently cried into her shoulder.

"H-how can I?" choked Cho as she glanced up at her best friend. "Lisa, Orla, and Marietta all left just because I'm dating Harry!"

"Like you told Harry said, 'They'll come 'round eventually.'" Whispered Jessika as she stroked Cho's hair gently.

"Why can't they just accept that I love him?" sobbed Cho.

"Marietta's mother is being threatened I expect," soothed Jessika in a soft voice.

To most people Cho Chang was the very embodiment of perfection. Looks, wealth, social standing, intelligence, Cho Chang had it all. But to Harry, Jessika, and her family Cho Chang was not the perfect being everyone made her out to be. She was a _real_ person with _real _needs and desires, and although she didn't show it, her emotions were easily crushed.

"Come on; let's get you ready for the rest of the world. Harry's probably on his way right now," whispered Jessika trying to take Cho's mind off of her friends.

Jessika's prediction came true as after she and Cho left the common room they saw Harry sitting on a bench next to their entrance, talking animatedly to a boy with short, satin blond hair. As soon as the boy saw Cho and Jessika approaching he quickly moved around the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Who was that?" asked Jessika curiously.

"Just a friend. Are the two of you alright? I had a –uh… _feeling_ that Cho wasn't very happy," said Harry as he gave Cho a knowing look.

"I'll leave the two lovebirds alone," teased Jessika as she gave Cho a hug and departed, deciding that some breakfast was in order.

Harry looked at Cho with a concerned look and patted the spot next to him on the bench and gave Cho a hug as she sat down.

"How are you?" murmured Harry into Cho's ear as he hugged her.

"Bad," was Cho's emotionless reply. "My _friends_ left me after they found out I was dating you."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. You wouldn't be going through this if you were dating someone who isn't _"crazy and deranged"_," muttered Harry as he quoted the _Daily Prophet_.

"I love you. You love me. What more should I ask for?" Sniffed Cho as she gave Harry a smile.

"I don't know? Someone who _doesn't_ have a notorious Dark Wizard after their life?" suggested Harry with a grin.

"How interesting would _that_ be?" snorted Cho as she gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. "We better go, classes start soon."

"I'll meet you for lunch," said Harry as he hugged her again and hesitantly walked away.

* * *

When Harry entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. Harry was again reminded forcibly of a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad.

The class was quiet as it entered the room; Professor Umbridge was, as yet, an unknown quantity and nobody knew yet how strict a disciplinarian she was likely to be.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge . "_That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. Harry shoved his wand back into the holder on his waist and pulled out quill, ink, and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles_

"_You have got to be kidding me…"_ murmured Merlin in disgust.

"_What are you talking about?" _thought Harry.

"_You'll see."_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her. "The constant changing of teafchers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. WE will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

_Course aims:_

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she said, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' SO, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilber Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." Rang through the room. Many students including Harry were staring daggers at Professor Umbridge. If looks could kill she would have been a bloody mist on the floor of the classroom.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. Harry turned to page five of his copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ and started to read.

"_This is an absolute joke… What a waste of time. I can't believe that __**this**__ of all things is Defense Against the Dark Arts,"_ muttered Merlin darkly.

"_I already know everything in this book…What the hell am I suppose to do?"_ groaned Harry.

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. Next to him, Ron was absentmindedly turning his quill over and over in his fingers, staring at the same spot on the page. Harry looked right and received a surprise that shook him out of his torpor. Hermione had not even opened her copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

Harry could not remember Hermione ever neglecting to read when instructed to, or indeed resisting the temptation to open any book that came under her nose. He looked at her questioningly, but she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking just as resolutely in another direction.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry was not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye than to struggle on with "Basics for Beginners."

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're just reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge rasied her eyebrows.

"And your name is -- ?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr, -- ?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No, but -- "

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -- "

"_Hook. Line. And Sinker."_ Muttered Merlin darkly.

"What use is that?" asked Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a -- "

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Professor Umridge promptly turned away from him again, but now several other people had their hands up too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free -- "

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but -- "

Professor Umbridge talked over him.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed – not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean Thomas angrily, "he was the best we ever -- "

"_Hand_, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying – you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -- "

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just -- "

"_Your hand is not up Miss Granger!"_

Hermione put up her hand; Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them _on_ you -- "

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean Thomas hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads -- "

"_Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!"_ trilled Professor Umbridge.

"Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we suppose to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them before?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -- "

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry loudly, his fist in the air again.

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"Then prove the _theory_ you are teaching us is good enough. Duel me," growled Harry as he stood up.

Professor Umbridge's eyes narrowed as Harry could see something ignite within the toady woman.

"Class, please, move to the sides of the room," murmured Professor Umbridge in a soft voice.

As soon as the class had complied Professor Umbridge waved her wand and the desks and chairs stacked themselves up at the end of room. Professor Umbridge and Harry now stood at opposite ends of the room, their wands pointed at each other.

"You asked for this Mr. Potter. I will give no quarter," said Professor Umbridge.

"Neither will I," replied Harry as he settled into Thor's Hammer.

"Miss Granger, If you would be so kind as to start us…?" said Professor Umbridge, her eyes never leaving Harry's wand.

"T-Three," said Hermione nervously as she raised her hands up.

Harry and Professor Umbridge raised their wands slightly.

"Two."

Professor Umbridge's eye seemed to twitch.

"One!" squeaked Hermione as she quickly lowered her hands.

"Stupefy!" called out Harry as Professor Umbridge raised a Shield Charm that stopped his Stunner.

"Impedimenta!" yelled Professor Umbridge as she flicked her wand at Harry.

Harry dived to the side and aimed his wand at Professor Umbridge.

"Reducto!"

Professor Umbridge squeaked and ducked her head as the wall behind her was hit with the force of a small grenade.

"Minae Undo!" said Professor Umbridge.

Harry was thrown backwards with the force of a Bludger as he slammed into the desks stacked up behind him. His eyesight flickered with pain as he struggled to maintain focus.

"Sive Mucro!" yelled Harry as he pointed his shaking wand arm at Professor Umbridge. Swords appeared out of nowhere and flew at Professor Umbridge. Her eyes widened in fear as she threw up her arms in front of her face to protect herself, completely forgetting about the wand in her hand. Seeing his chance Harry dissipated the swords and called out, "Expelliarmus!" And watch with smugness as her wand flew out of Professor Umbridge's hand and sailed into his own.

"Do we continue?" asked Harry quietly as he pointed his own wand at Professor Umbridge.

"N-No," she whispered shakily, shame and barely controlled fury in every inch of her voice.

"Good. I think I've demonstrated my _theory_ well enough. Do I still have to take this class?" asked Harry.

"No... You are excused from Defense Against the Dark Arts for the rest of the year… Just remember to show up for your O.W.L. exam," said Professor Umbridge through gritted teeth.

"I am so glad we had this conversation," said Harry brightly as he handed Professor Umbridge's wand back to her. And; without a second glance at the amazed look on everyone's faces, walked out of the room.

"_That wasn't wise,"_ Said Merlin.

"_I don't care anymore. Hogwarts… isn't my home anymore. I don't have a home. Just for once… I-I'd like to be able know what it feels like to be… normal,"_ Said Harry.

"_The greatest burden is always on the ones who do not wish for it."_

Harry raced through the deserted Gryffindor Tower and up to his four poster. After making sure that there was no one in the room besides himself Harry opened the secret compartment he had built into the side of his four poster, and pulled out his Lightningbolt.

"_Going for a little fresh air?"_ asked Merlin amusedly.

"_I just need to clear my mind," _replied Harry. He wasn't in much of a mood to talk. What with his hearing at the Ministry, The _Daily Prophet_, and now Professor Umbridge it felt like the whole world was against him.

"_You're thinking about leaving Hogwarts again."_

It wasn't a question, just a statement. But Harry knew that Merlin could see right through him, just like Dumbledore. Harry debated the whether it was wise to answer truthfully but decided to in the end.

"_Yes."_

"_Even after your promise to Cho?"_

"…"

"_Yes."_

"_**Are**__ you going to break your promise?"_

Merlin's voice had become deathly quiet now, and Harry knew that his answer could potentially earn him Merlin's wrath; and honestly, with everything else on his plate, Harry didn't like the idea of taking the anger of the greatest wizard Britain had ever seen.

"_I'm not. If I did break it… I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I won't break it. Not now, not ever."_

"_I'm glad you have it Harry… a King's Disposition… Far too few have it in your age."_

Harry looked up and realized that while talking to Merlin he had walked down to the quidditch pitch. He grinned to himself as he strapped his feet onto his Lightningbolt with Securing Charms.

"_This is where I belong."_

Harry shot into the sky, the wind whistling through his hair as he flawlessly executed a complex series of corkscrews, feints, and turns. He shot off towards one of the goal posts at the other end of the field, performing an endless horizontal 360 at the same time.

To him, being in the air was… special. Something he felt like he could do for eternity. It reminded him of how special his current life was. After eleven years of being a caged bird for the Dursley's he had been set free. After one unbelievable moment, he had been able to truly feel what it meant to be free. He had been a caged bird once. He knew how it felt. It was the worst feeling in the world, being so close to freedom, yet so, so far away at the same time. Yet, the feeling of freedom after being released was indescribable. The only thing that equaled that truly euphoric bliss was his feelings for Cho.

"_Don't let go of that knowledge Harry. It's worth more than all the wisdom in the world. The one who loses sight of the way loses sight of their own heart."_

* * *

"That class is a joke, and a complete waste of time," fumed Cho as Harry squeezed her hand gently and laughed. Switching tables for meals had become a common thing for both of them now. They sat at the Gryffindor Table one day and the Ravenclaw Table the next.

"I know. That Umbridge woman really has no idea on how to use defensive magic. I swear there are _third-years_ more adept than her," said Harry as he piled his plate high. Jessika snorted with laughter to Cho's left.

"It's true though, the entire school's talking about how you floored her in a duel. It's spreading like wildfire," admitted Jessika.

"Is it true? I just thought it was one of those 'Harry Potter' rumors going around," said Cho as she turned to Harry with a piercing gaze.

"Uh… well… I _did_ beat Umbridge in a duel… but I'm not sure just how accurate they are apart from that," said Harry as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. Cho had a rather disquieting habit of making Harry feel guilty about something even if there was no reason for him to.

"You actually dueled a teacher?" gaped Cho.

Harry suddenly realized that the entire Ravenclaw Table was trying to listen in on their conversation. His cheeks burned as he felt the gaze of the entire table resting on him, waiting for his response.

"I'll… tell you later," said Harry as an audible groan engulfed him and the rest of the Ravenclaw Table went back to their own private conversations.

Cho and Jessika muffled their laughter as Harry scowled. Cho squeezed his free hand as he jabbed at his food moodily and she elbowed Jessika in the side when she gagged at the couple.

"Have I told you two that you're in the lead for the 'Most Public Couple' award this year?" said Jessika with a grin.

"Yeah, we've heard," said Harry pulling Cho close to him. "Dumbledore told us yesterday. He wants us to give an acceptance speech on Valentine's Day." Cho giggled while Jessika rolled her eyes and returned to her food.

"Are you free tonight?" whispered Harry as he finished off a bit of treacle tart.

"I think I'm free. Nothing much I need to do. Why?" replied Cho as she turned to look at Harry.

"I was thinking we could do another dueling lesson. Astronomy tower, no one goes there at this time," said Harry as he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Alright, I need to help Jessika with some things but I can make around… say seven o'clock?" suggested Cho.

"See you there," murmured Harry as he kissed Cho and left the hall, making his way towards Gryffindor Tower.

After apologizing profusely to Ron and Hermione about never spending time with them anymore Harry ducked a couple books being thrown at his head as he left the common room saying he was going to meet Cho. Harry ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower two at a time.

"_They're right though, you never spend much time with your friends anymore."_

"_I know, and I'll make it up to them somehow."_

Harry turned around the corner to see Cho next to the windowsill, gazing up at the stars. He wrapped his arms around her waist and propped his chin on her shoulder.

"Stargazing?"

"Yup, daddy taught me about most of the constellation when I was younger. Orion, Sagittarius, Draco, Scorpius, Cancer the Crab… I could go on, but I'm supposed to be learning Defense Against the Dark Arts," replied Cho.

"Alright, well you figured out the Patronus really quickly. Much quicker than I expected. So I was thinking we could move on to something more advance. Conjuration," said Harry with a smile.

"Are you sure? Conjuration is dangerous if it goes wrong, and its sometimes labeled as Dark Arts," murmured Cho with a slight frown.

"Relax, I learned this one from a library book after a couple weeks of studying the theory and practicing," said Harry. "Which means you'll probably get the gist of it in a couple minutes."

"Ok, I believe you. So what's the spell?"

"Sive Mucro."

"Isn't that the one you used against V-Voldemort," Cho stumbled on the name. "at the World Cup?"

"Yeah, Voldemort got rid of it really easily but it's actually a very powerful spell. It's how I won against Umbridge today. I used it as a distraction and disarmed her while she was trying to protect herself," said Harry with a nod.

"Alright, so what's the theory?"

"When you say the spell you have to concentrate on what type of sword you want to conjure, and how many. The more swords you conjure, the more diluted the magical power in each sword. This can be remedied by putting more power into the spell though," explained Harry.

"Can I use the swords I conjure?"

"Yeah, just make sure that you put enough magical power into the swords or they'll crumble away after a couple good blows."

"Alright, here I go… Sive Mucro!" called Cho as she twirled her wand. Instantly, a hovering circle made up of katanas surrounded Cho, slowly revolving around her.

"That's brilliant Cho! You're doing great! Now try directing them with your mind," yelled Harry, obscured by the wall of swords.

Cho concentrated and formed a mental picture of the swords soaring out over the grounds and crumbling away into stardust. At once the swords obeyed as they soared out of the Astronomy tower, twinkling in the moonlight. Harry and Cho walked over to the window and held hands as they watched the swords dissipated into shimmering stardust. They smiled at each other, their emotions speaking for them as they hugged under the moonlight.


	21. Chapter 21 Battle Scarred

**I'm really sorry about this delay guys but SAT's are coming up for me next week and school has been a pain so far. After next week I hope to be able to return to my usual one week schedule.**

~ Orym Hawksong

"Harry?" came a voice from behind him and Cho. They turned around to see Professor Dumbledore emerging from the stairwell, a small smile on his face.

"Ah, I thought I might find the two of you up here," said Dumbledore as he inclined his head towards the pair.

"Professor?" said Harry as he quickly pulled stepped away from Cho.

"No need to worry Harry, unlike some of the previous Headmasters I prefer to allow my students more freedom. I find it allows them to mature far faster," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, right," muttered Harry feeling stupid. "But… why did you want to see me then?"

"I came to ask you what you wished to do, now that you are no longer taking Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Dumbledore kindly.

"Oh! About that… I dunno. I guess I was just hoping for a free period…" said Harry as he avoided Dumbledore's gaze.

"Is there any magic in particular you wish to learn?" asked Dumbledore.

"What about becoming an Animagus?" interjected Cho.

"Yeah! That'd be cool," said Harry as he mentally slapped himself for not thinking of the idea in the first place.

"I believe that we can arrange for that, now then' Miss Chang, would you prefer to stay in your current Defense Against the Dark Arts class or should I…?" said Dumbledore as he trailed away.

"Yes, please. I would much rather learn how to become an Animagus, and besides, Harry can teach me everything I need to know about Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Cho quickly as she slipped her hand into Harry's.

"Very well, although your request may come back to haunt me in the future, I shall grant it. Now then…" said Dumbledore as he tapped his wand lightly in thin air where a glowing rectangle appeared. Dumbledore seemed to slide different things in and out of the rectangle at will glowing, multi-coloured flashes of light appeared and disappeared.

"Here we are," said Dumbledore as he handed two pieces of conjured paper to Harry and Cho; they were new schedules. "You will see that your Animagus lesson is right before lunch, you will be learning from either Professor McGonagall or myself depending on the day. Now I must go, Fawkes is waiting," said Dumbledore as he turned around and left.

"That was… interesting," said Cho finally.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore is very nice once you get to know him, even if he is… eccentric at times," said Harry with a knowing smile. "Besides, you did great wit that spell! You've mastered the Patronus Charm, and conjuration in no time at all. I think we might be able to move on to some of the more powerful stuff soon," said Harry appreciatively.

"More powerful than conjuration? Aren't those spells forbidden?" asked Cho a look of concern shooting across her face.

"Not what Merlin teaches," said Harry with a grin. "I'd love to continue but it's getting late. We should go."

Although she looked extremely disappointed Cho agreed and they descended the stairs down the Astronomy Tower. Harry could feel that there was something nagging at her. Something she wanted to ask him about but something she was afraid to say at the same time.

"Is something bothering you?" asked Harry.

"Wha-? No I – it's nothing…," finished Cho lamely as red started to creep up her cheeks.

"It's fine, If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. Just remember Cho," said Harry as he turned to look into her eyes and place his forehead to hers. "I will always be here for you."

"I know, and I thank you for it. It's just… this is something I have to do by myself," said Cho quietly. Harry nodded and they walked back to Ravenclaw Tower in silence, both mulling over their own problems.

"I'll see you tomorrow," murmured Harry as he gave Cho a kiss on the lips.

"Good night," said Cho as she watched Harry back away before turning around at the end of the hall.

* * *

"So? How'd it go? Don't hold out on me Cho," warned Jessika as she jumped Cho the moment she walked into the sixth year dormitory.

"You know I hate it when you do that," said Cho, clearly annoyed as she picked herself off the ground.

"Come on! Just tell me," whined Jessika as she tugged at Cho.

"He's good alright? A great teacher. I learned more from him than some of the professors. There. Happy?" sighed Cho as she rolled her eyes.

"I knew it! Can… Can you get him to teach me?" asked Jessika suddenly a lot more reserved than usual.

Cho frowned. "Well it's suppose to be just between the two of us y'know?" Seeing the look on her friends face she quickly added. "Look how about I teach you everything he teaches me then you get to learn advance magic and still get to spend some time with my boyfriend."

"Yeah! That'd be great," said Jessika brightening up instantly. "Do you know there's going to be another Yule Ball? I overheard Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore talking about it."

"Is there now? Well, I already know who I'm going with," said Cho with a giggle. "Anyone your hoping for?"

"Most people don't know about it, Flitwick and Dumbledore both agreed that they'd tell your little 'Council' at its first meeting, then they would announce it the day afterwards. As for me, I'm hoping that cute seventh year in Gryffindor will ask me, he's rather smart for a Gryffindor and easy on the eyes as well," said a giggling Jessika.

"Then you'll crush his poor heart and jump to the next cute guy you see," commented Cho dryly as she pulled on her pajamas.

"I do not go through boys that fast! Well… most of the time," added Jessika as she thought about it.

"Just do me a favor and don't break his heart too fast. It would just add another thing onto the pile of 'why Cho Chang and Harry Potter should not be together' list," said Cho as she jumped onto her four poster.

"Alright _fine_. I won't dump him too fast, if he asks me. If it's someone else…" said Jessika with a wicked grin, Cho cringed inwardly for the poor boy, whoever he was.

* * *

Harry stared up at the shadowy ceiling of his four poster as he tried to force himself to relax. Tomorrow was a big day. It would be the first meeting of The Council and Harry had absolutely no idea why Dumbledore and McGonagall wanted him to be the Gryffindor Representative.

"_I'm not a leader, or smart. Why would they want me there. They should have picked someone like Hermione,"_ thought Harry.

"_There's a difference between wanting to be a leader and actually being one Harry. Look at what you have accomplished in four years. Seeker ,Tri-Wizard Champion, Redeemed, and the greatest accomplishment of all, you are perfectly happy with who you are. You are not ruled by insecurities like everyone else. You understand that you are who you are, and you are content with it,"_ replied Merlin.

"_Well If you say so. I mean I mean Ron and Hermione are amazing. They accept me for the person, not The Boy Who Lived, and Cho… I can't even describe how much it means to me that she can look past everything to see who I really am,"_ said Harry.

Merlin understood the implied question. Harry, for all his kindness and maturity was only a fifteen year old boy with all of the insecurities that came with being one.

"_Harry the trick isn't having others think highly of you. It's that you can honestly think highly of yourself. If you can do that then nothing else matters," _answered Merlin. _"Now you should probably sleep, you've got a busy day tomorrow."_

* * *

The day was extremely uneventful for Harry. It passed by quickly as Harry's attention was concentrated on the Council meeting later that night. To make up for his lack of spending time with Ron and Hermione he decided to let them sit in the meeting, both were quite keen to find out what this 'Council' was doing. Worst of all Harry and Cho had not been able to start their animagi lessons, Dumbledore had apologized saying that he and Professor McGonagall were simply too busy and maybe they could start the week after.

At nine o'clock Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho made their way to one of the rooms at the end of the library. A simply plaque was hung on the oak door. Written in sprawling script were the words:

_The Council_

"Fancy," observed Ron.

Harry grinned as he pushed open the door, his smug grin was replaced by his jaw hanging open as he stared into the room. It was brightly lit with four burning pillars that were colored Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green. Sarah Bones and Blaise Zabini were already sitting in front of their respective pillars. They were seated around a huge ring shaped table that opened up into a circle in the middle that was projecting different magical images into the air. Harry and Cho took their respective seats as harry gripped the throne's arms. Hermione and Ron sat in smaller chairs on either side of him.

"I now call the first meeting of The Council to order," said Dumbledore as he closed the door behind him. "If the Champions will please rise."

Harry, Blaise, Sarah, and Cho all stood up as Dumbledore strode towards them.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. The first business on the agenda for tonight is the upcoming dance. Last year's Yule Ball was so popular with the students we have decided to do try it again this year. If it is as successful as last year's event the school board is considering making it an annual event," said Dumbledore as he gave Harry and Cho a knowing smile.

"I would ask you to discuss when the ball will be, the decorations and planning will be entirely up to you the teachers have decided that The Council should be able to plan this event as long as it is appropriate," said Dumbledore.

"The second point on the agenda is the Quidditch Cup this year," at his words Harry, Cho and Blaise were all giving him their undivided attention. "The staff is divided over keeping it the same as previous years or changing the way it works, we leave that up to The Council to decided as well. I except that these two issues will take up the time tonight and I hope that you will reach a consensus tonight and will enlighten me as soon as possible," said Dumbledore as he turned around and silently left the room.

"So… The Yule Ball, considering that it will most likely distract students from their studies it will need to be after the exams," observed Cho.

"But it also needs to be before students leave for winter break, otherwise what's the point?" said Blaise.

"That gives us… a week and a half of time before we're released for winter break. It should be the Friday before break starts," offered Harry.

"That sounds like a good time," agreed Susan Bones.

"Well what about decorations? It should be winter themed since it _is_ the Yule Ball," said Blaise as he leaned back appreciatively.

"Don't worry I'll handle it," said Harry, he had wanted to try out some of the spells Merlin had taught him and this gave him the perfect opportunity. "But I won't be able to get entertainment."

"That's me, daddy'll be able to get some famous musicians," said Cho brightly.

"Then I guess I'll get the refreshments," chimed Susan.

"Well now that that's out of the way… the Quidditch Cup," said Harry in a serious tone.

"I feel like every team should play every other team and the top two teams afterwards play each other for the Cup," said Blaise. "This way, every team gets a fair chance to prove themselves and the school gets a good show when the best two teams play for the house cup."

"I like the old way, but your idea makes more sense," admitted Cho.

"Hey, I get to catch more snitches so I'm not complaining," said Harry with a grin.

"Well now that that's done I guess we're finished for the night, how about the same time next week?" said Blaise. The others nodded in agreement and everyone stood up and started to leave Susan Bones was out first while Cho, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for Harry.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up. I just want a word with Blaise," said Harry to his friends as he moved towards Blaise, the Slytherin seemed confused as to why Harry wanted to talk but stayed behind.

"So, what d'you need?" asked the fifth-year.

"Listen Blaise, you have probably heard about Malfoy and my mutual hatred," said Harry. Blaise nodded it was common knowledge to the whole school.

"Anyways I'm afraid he or some other Slytherins are going to try something when I'm not there. I don't want Ron, Hermione or Cho to get hurt anymore because of me, If you hear anything please let me know. I'm trusting you on this Blaise," said Harry seriously, his eyes twinkling with worry.

"Alright If I hear anything I'll let you know," said Blaise.

"Thanks, that means a lot," said Harry as he left.

Blaise waited for awhile, thinking on what he had just heard and then left, heading towards the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

Harry silently groaned as he watched the keeper tryouts. It was Friday afternoon and he had showed up at the Quidditch Pitch. The tryouts were a disaster. Apparently, no one in Gryffindor had any talent for keeping. They had a simple trial. The three Chasers would each take two shots at the prospective keeper and they would tally up his or her blocks and misses. So far, the best anyone had done was three saves out of six.

"Harry you're going to have to catch every snitch at within ten seconds or we won't stand a chance to win the Cup this year," whispered Fred as he bent down next to Harry's ear.

"Better make it five just to be safe," muttered George as Harry winced when one candidate fell shrieking off of their broom.

"Where is Ron?" muttered Fred under his breath. "He's late…"

"There he is," said George as he pointed to a red headed figure running down the stone steps of Hogwarts. "I sincerely hope he is better than this lot or we aren't going to be playing Quidditch this year."

"It's our final year to, we don't want Oliver to be the only one that gets to go out with a bang," said Fred.

"I'm here…" panted Ron as he dropped his Cleansweep Eleven on the ground.

"Nice that you're early Ron," said Harry dryly as Ron glared at him.

"Is it my turn?" asked Ron as he looked around.

"Well," started George.

"Since everyone else is horrible," continued Fred.

"Why not?" finished George.

Harry watched as Ron mounted his Cleansweep Eleven, closed his eyes and prayed for a bit and kicked off and the ground before circling the three Goal posts.

"How many d'you think he'll save?" asked George to Fred.

"Bet you four Galleons it won't be over three," said a smirking Fred.

"I'll take you up on that," said George as the twins shook hands.

Harry returned his attention to Ron as Angelina flew through the air towards him, she zigzagged to through Ron off before throwing at the ball towards his left. Ron swung off the broom and kicked the Quaffle out of the way while around and climbing back on. Harry grinned at the twin's stunned faces.

Ron had barely managed to climb back onto the broom when Katie Bell was coming his way. He spun around just as Katie through the ball to his right. Ron's outstretched fingers managed to touch the quaffle but his reaction time was a fraction of a second to late as he did little but bump the Quaffle as it sailed through the post.

Alicia Spinnet streaked towards Ron as he tried to recover from the failed save. When she was only a couple meters from Ron, Alicia leapt off her broom and swung the Quaffle towards the center post as if dunking a basketball. Ron had read the move however and was leaning backwards, arm ready to swat the Quaffle down, and a resounding *thunk!* rewarded Ron's ingenuity as the Quaffle was sent hurtling towards the ground.

Ron managed to save the next three throws as Fred and George's incredulity grew with each save.

"No way…" whispered Fred, his mouth open.

"He was never this good when he played with us," murmured George.

"Fred… You owe me four Galleons," said George as he remembered their bet. A quiet groan emerged from Fred as Harry smiled.

"Nice one," said Harry as Ron landed near him.

"You think I could make the team?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Obviously you haven't been watching the others," said an amused Harry. "They were horrible. No one else saved over three goals. You'll definitely make the team."

Ron sighed with relief as Harry clasped him on the back. They surveyed the rest of the trials with disinterest as no one else came close to the bar Ron had set with his five saves. After the prospect had finished Angelina, Katie, and Alicia landed next to Harry, Ron, Fred and George.

"Thanks to everyone who tried out, results will be posted tomorrow in the Common Room. We will be taking on Keeper and seven Reserve Players in case of injuries. That's all," said Angelina as everyone headed up towards the castle eagerly discussion who would be on the Reserve Team as Ron's performance had all but guaranteed his position as starting Keeper.

"Stop worrying. Unless Angelina goes absolutely mental you'll make the team," said Harry, annoyed at Ron's pestering and nervousness.

"Yeah… alright. So how are things with you and Cho? I don't want to pry but you guys seem to be getting close," said Ron sheepishly.

"It's fine you're my best mate. Anyways it's… amazing. That's all I can say. I promised her dad I wouldn't break her heart and I intend to keep that promise," said Harry as a flame ignited inside him.

"She's the one?" asked Ron quietly.

"She's the one," replied Harry just as softly. With that, he sped up towards the Great Hall leaving Ron by himself.

* * *

Dinner was a rather enjoyable affair as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Blaise, and Sarah all shot looks of knowing at each other, completely aware of the announcement that was going to take place before dessert. Sure enough, Dumbledore stood up after the food on the golden plates had vanished and raised his arms slightly. The hall quieted instantly.

"Now many more will remember the Yule Ball from last year," Dumbledore paused to accommodate the giggles of girls and the groans of several boys. "Since it was so popular with you, the faculty and your Council have decided to host another ball this year." More giggles and groans. "The Council has set the date as the Friday before winter break. Please remember that only students of fourth year and up are invited. A younger student may attend only as the date of a student fourth year or up. Dig in!" finished Dumbledore as the golden platters were pilled high with desserts.

Harry helped himself to a generous portion of treacle tart as his housemates started to who was asking whom and what they would be wearing. Ron's earlier expression of smugness was replaced by panic as he realized the horrible truth. He did not have a date. Hermione seemed completely disinterested in the conversation citing homework as an easy answer but Harry knew the truth. She had already asked Viktor Krum, and knowing the Bulgarian Quidditch Star, he had said yes.

Harry looked over the the Ravenclaw Table, trying to catch Cho's eye. Jessika noticed and pointed him out. Cho looked up and smiled expectantly.

"_Do you want to go with me?"_ mouthed Harry.

"_Yes!"_ was Cho's excited reply.

Harry grinned mechanically while Jessika and Ron rolled their eyes and Hermione smiled. Cho flashed him a brilliant smile before returning her attention to her food and conversation with Jessika.

"So who are you going to ask Ron?" said Harry as he turned to look at his best friend. Ron had gone pale and his eyes were frantically darting around the Great Hall trying to find someone, _anyone_ he could take.

"I have no idea. I'm doomed," groaned Ron as his shoulders slumped and he buried his face in his hands.

"You'll find someone. Just ask around," said Harry reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say. You already have a date," muttered Ron. Harry cocked an eyebrow at him but, when Ron didn't continue he returned his attention to his treacle tart.

"_Be careful Harry. Yen Lo Wang has been on edge for awhile and when something can set a God of Death on edge you know it's bad,"_ muttered Merlin nervously.

Harry's blood froze as he heard Merlin. In all the conversations he had ever had with the legendary wizard, Merlin had never sounded nervous before, until now. Harry gripped his wand tightly as he scanned the Great Hall. Nothing seemed amiss but from what Merlin had said, something was horribly wrong tonight.

"Ron, Hermione," whispered Harry so only they could hear. When they both turned to look at him he continued, "Meet me in the Entrance Hall, I'm going to get Cho." When they rolled their eyes and were about to continue eating he added, "_Please._ This is urgent." The moment they heard his tone of voice Ron and Hermione dropped their food and started for the Entrance Hall immediately.

Harry rose and; ignoring the stares of half the Great Hall, quickly made his wave over to the Ravenclaw Table and, where Cho and Jessika were sitting. As soon as he reached them Cho looked up at him, her eyes reflected the worry he felt.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"_Of course, it's the ring magic! I should have remembered,"_ Harry silently berated himself.

"Please come with me, something is wrong," said Harry. As Cho got up Jessika came with her.

The three of them made their way to the Great Hall where Ron and Hermione were already waiting. As they arrived, everyone looked at Harry expectantly.

"Alright, a certain golden eyed wizard most of us know about told me that Yen Lo Wang is extremely nervous about tonight," said Harry quietly, looking around to make sure they weren't being overheard. Cho's eyes widened with shock and fear.

"Something bad is going to happen or has already happened. Something that wasn't supposed to," said Harry.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Ron.

"Come on, we need to see if it's here first, because then, we can actually do something about it," said Harry as he started for the Grounds.

Harry was the first one out of the castle, as he scanned the skies for any sign of trouble he saw a rising column of smoke from the direction of Hogsmeade. As Cho and the rest of his friends followed ihm out he heard gasps and groans.

"_Hogsmeade burns…"_ whispered Merlin.

"Jessika, get Dumbledore now," whispered Harry as he gripped his wand.

"What about you?" asked Jessika as she started back for the castle.

"Helping," said Harry as he started running towards Hogsmeade.

"Harry wait!" yelled Cho as she followed him, the darkness swallowing them up.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"We're going to regret this aren't we?" asked Ron.

"Only if we live," replied Hermione before the two of them took off after their best friend.

Jessika stared at the place they had just been before heading back towards the Great Hall as fast as she could.

* * *

"_You have a plan?"_ asked Merlin as Harry ran towards Hogsmeade.

"_No."_

"_What? You're just going to charge in and hope for the best?"_ Merlin practically screamed.

"_Yeah,"_ Harry wasn't in much of a mood to talk.

"_Alright but remember, I'll be there if you need me. Voldemort already knows about me so there isn't any harm in revealing myself,"_ said Merlin as he withdrew from the contact.

Harry reached Hogsmeade in time to see screaming villagers running from the village. He ducked behind a tree and watched as people dueled, ran, or searched for others. He squinted to try and clear the hazy image of duelists, the smoke and fire were not helping.

Harry almost screamed as he felt a hand clamp down on his mouth, he turned around to see Ron, Hermione, and Cho all glaring at him to be quiet. As soon as he calmed down, they let him go.

"What's the plan?" muttered Ron quietly, his face was determined but the paleness of his skin betrayed his fear.

"There isn't one. You people aren't coming with me. I can't – no, I _won't_ let you get hurt because of me," said Harry as he made to stand up. Three pairs of hands stopped him.

"We are Harry," whispered Hermione.

"You can't protect everyone Harry and this is our own choice it won't be your fault if anything happens," said Cho with a reassuring touch and smile.

"Alright," sighed Harry. "I'll go in from the front. Ron, Hermione you give me covering fire. Cho follow after me and clean up anyone I miss and help the injured," said Harry as he stood up. His friends gave him silent nods as he gripped his wand.

"_Remember what I've taught you. Stay calm. Take the high stance, play to your strengths and you will be fine,"_ said Merlin.

Harry stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards the burning village. As he neared the decimated town, time seemed to slow down. He could see every lick of the flame as it changed directions. He saw every single duel that was taking place, every spell, every movement. He could see _everything. _Almost before the wizards pointed their wands at Harry, he was already halfway through his spell, a split second later a blast of compressed air blew his three would be attackers into a stone wall. With a loud _thud!_ They slid down the wall, unconscious.

"_I didn't teach you that,"_ commented Merlin.

"_I read,"_ replied Harry curtly.

"_You never cease to surprise me, watch out for the man sneaking up behind you,"_ said Merlin in a dry tone.

Harry spun around and flung a Stunner straight into the man. He gave a surprised yelp before slamming into the ground. He looked around and saw Ron and Hermione diving and firing spells at figures on the rooftops. Cho had conjured katanas that circling her at high speeds, the dome of swords blocked every spell that came her way and whenever a spell was blocked, she sent one of the blades towards her attacker.

"Potter!" bellowed Lucius Malfoy as he advanced on Harry, wand drawn. Behind the senior Malfoy forty or so Dementors hovered and a looming shape told him the Death Eaters had brought a giant.

"You have escaped the Dark Lord to many times. He knew you would be here. He knew you would _have_ to play the hero. Now I will take my rightful position as his Right Hand when I deliver you to him," whispered Lucius Malfoy, grinning madly.

"First, I don't need to be a hero I just don't want others to get hurt," said Harry as he calmly took a dueling stance. "Second, I'm not going anywhere."

"Crucio!" roared Lucius Malfoy as he swiped at Harry.

"Incorruptus Protego," said Harry casually as he flicked his wand. Six shinning, angelic wings appeared from behind him and wrapped around him to form a protective shield. The Cruciatus Curse was completely nullified to the amazement of the elder Malfoy.

"How? It's not possible! The Unforgiveables are the strongest spells in existence," howled Lucius Malfoy as he sent spells after spell at Harry's shield.

"The Unforgiveables are the strongest _dark_ magic that does not predate modern time. Incorruptus Protego is one of them. It is unique. The spells grows stronger the purer your soul is," said Harry as the wings faded away.

"My turn," whispered Harry as he raised his wand. "In Asian mythology the Kirin judges the wicked and it burns them into nothingness dragging their souls to the endless depths and erasing the stain of their corruption from the world."

"N-no…" whispered Lucius Malfoy in fear as he realized what Harry was suggesting he started to back away his wand arm shaking violently.

Ron, Hermione, and Cho had long since stopped their own fights. Everyone whether they were Giant, Dementory, Death Eater, villager, or Hog warts student had been concentrating on the fight unfolding between Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter.

"_Harry…"_ warned Merlin.

"I haven't mastered this spell but it should be more than enough for you. Kirin Animositas!" yelled Harry as he pointed his wand at Lucius Malfoy.

As Harry uttered the final syllable of the spell all of the fires in Hogsemeade concentrated behind Harry. The Kirin made of fire roared as it took shape. The fire shaped itself into the mythical animal, it had the head of a dragon, the antlers of a deer, the skin and scales of a fish, the hooves of an ox and tail of a lion.

"It's Judgment Day Lucius," whispered Harry as the Kirn ran towards the Death Eater.

"Ashes to ashes," muttered Harry as he turned around.

Lucius Malfoy screamed as the fiery Kirin bore down upon him. Every spell he knew did nothing to hinder the legendary creature. As his life started to flash before his eyes, a miracle happened. The Dementors all flew down in front of the Kirin. They seemed to do nothing as they were burnt to ashes but Lucius Malfoy saw that with each Dementor the fiery judge destroyed it grew a little bit smaller.

Thinking quickly Lucius Malfoy ordered his giant in front of him. The towered giant obeyed as it hefted its shield and drew its sword with a rasp. When all the Dementors had been destroyed the Kirin leapt up and tore through the giant and its shield like paper. It landed in front of Lucius Malfoy with a growl. The giant howled in agony as the Kirin's fire engulfed it in an inferno. When the fire died down Lucius Malfoy saw that the giant had been reduced to a charred skeleton.

The Kirin leapt at Lucius Malfoy. The man screamed and threw his arms up to protect himself. He expected to be burned to cinders at any moment. When the cleansing flame didn't come he lowered his arms and opened his eyes. He saw the Kirin glaring at him with hate filled eyes it was frozen in midair, inches from him. The fire that made up its corporeal form and slowly started to dissipate within seconds there was nothing left of it.

Harry sank to his knees as his vision flickered. Summoning the Kirin had drained him immensely. His breathing came in ragged gasps as his vision blurred.

"_What were you thinking? 'haven't mastered this spell?' that was the first time you used it! You could have died!"_ yelled Merlin furiously.

"_Can't… breathe… To tired… damn…"_ muttered Harry as his vision blackened and he fell forward onto the hard ground.

"Sir? What are your orders?" asked a Death Eater as he helped Lucius Malfoy up.

"We retreat," muttered Lucius Malfoy.

"Sir? Potter is unconscious we have them this may be our best chance to capture him," protested the Death Eater. He winced under the glare that Lucius Malfoy gave him.

"Can you not see? Dumbledore is _right there_! We try anything and we'll be lucky to make it out alive. We've lost more than half of our force We leave now and give the Dark Lord important information and live to fight another day. Now, move out," growled Lucius Malfoy as the Death Eaters disappareted.

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore as Jessika, the teachers and he gathered around Ron, Hermione, Cho, and the unconscious Harry.

"Death Eaters. They attacked the village," said Cho as she looked up. Her expression was of someone that was completely broken. Dumbledore looked down and his heart fell as he saw that Cho was drenched in blood.

"Are you hurt Miss Chang," asked Dumbledore quietly hoping he would hear the answer he wanted to.

"The blood… isn't mine," whispered Cho with a sob. Dumbledore closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Another soul had lost is innocence in this conflict. Another soul that would need healing. Another soul he had failed.

"I say maybe twenty, twenty five Death Eaters, forty Dementors and a giant," said Ron without looking up.

"Headmaster, I sense amazing residule magic. Extremely potent spells were preformed here, and very recently," squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"I sense it as well," said Professors Snape and McGonagall in unison. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Harry… Harry preformed this amazing piece of magic, I can't remember what the spell was called," said Hermione.

"He summoned the Kirin," said Cho dispassionately. She looked down into her hands and Dumbledore noticed tears mingling with the blood there.

"Minvera, Filius would you please escort your students to the Hospital Wing? I would like to talk with them in private after they have recovered. Severus, I will need you to find out the extent of damage done to Hogsmeade," murmured Dumbledore sadly.

The slow procession that marched back up to the castle didn't speak a word.


	22. Chapter 22 Light from the Dark

"_You have got to stop this love affair between you and the Hospital Wing,"_ said Merlin brashly.

"_Uh… My head feels like it's about to explode,"_ groaned Harry as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Which reminds me, Cho's been sitting next to you for past twenty four hours. There's something you should know, she needs you now more than ever, she'll explain when she's ready. Don't abandon her,"_ said Merlin seriously before severing the connection.

"Cho?" asked Harry tentatively as he looked around.

The Hospital Wing was the same as the last time he had been here. Cho sat in a chair next to his bed. She gave him a smile before hugging him tightly.

"Glad to see you too," said Harry as he hugged her back. He wondered how he had managed to go fourteen years without Cho Chang.

"I was worried about you. Don't scare me like that again," said Cho as whispered into his ear.

"I'll try," replied Harry with a weak attempt at a smile.

As they pulled apart, Dumbledore entered.

"Ah good, you are awake Harry. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are waiting outside. If you don't mind I would like to hear your accounts of what happened in Hogsmeade," said Dumbledore gently.

"If it isn't too much trouble Professor, I don't want Ron or Hermione to hear what happened to me," said Cho quietly as she looked down at her hands, her long raven hair obscured her face from view.

"Of course. I can ask for Harry and your account now, and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger's later. Would that be acceptable?" asked Dumbledore.

"Thank you," whispered Cho.

"Now If you are ready Miss Chang, your account of that night please," asked Dumbledore.

"Harry came up to me and Jessika during dinner, he said that something was going to happen," said Cho without looking up. Dumbledore nodded waiting patiently until Cho was ready to continue.

"After we all got out onto the Grounds we saw smoke coming from Hogsmeade. Harry told Jessika to get you and he ran off towards the village," continued Cho. At her words Dumbledore raised a silvery eyebrow at Harry causing" him to look down and flush with embarrassment.

"Anyways Ron, Hermione, and I managed to catch up to him before he entered the village by himself. We convinced him to let us help him. He told Ron and Hermione to cover him when he went in and that I should clean up after him," said Cho.

"While he was dueling… I don't remember his name, but it was Draco Malfoy's dad," murmured Cho.

"Lucius. His name is Lucius," interjected Harry.

"While Harry was dueling Lucius Malfoy a couple Death Eaters appeared around me and started firing killing curses at me. I transformed the swords I had conjured into a smoke screen and used it to get behind a one of them. He noticed and right before he called out to the other Death Eaters I… I…" Cho faltered, unable to continue. Her voice trembled and Harry could hear her sobbing.

Harry closed his eyes as he realized what Cho must have done. Horror overcame Harry as the severity of the situation washed over him. He couldn't even begin to imagine Cho's mental state. He felt so powerless. He was right there, right next to her and there was nothing he could do to help her. No spell he knew or even believed _existed_ could heal the wounds of the mind.

Harry did the only he could he pulled Cho into a hug, He tightened his arms around to let her know he would never let go, that he would always be there for her. He felt her sob into his chest, as did the same with his mind. He drew on their mental connection and sent waves of love and silent understanding through them. He let go of both connections when Cho started to pull herself together, he wanted her to know that he would be there when she needed him but, at the same time, he would respect her mind, body and soul.

"Before he could tell the others where we were I conjured two daggers and… I tore his head off his neck. The other Death Eaters heard where I was and I had to… kill all of them," finished Cho quietly.

"Afterwards I watched the fight between Harry and Mr. Malfoy… and he knows that better than anyone else," sniffed Cho. Her voice was devoid of any emotion but that wasn't what scared harry. When he touched upon the connection between them he was almost overwhelmed by a torrent of guilt, self hatred, anguish, and fear.

"I dueled Lucius Malfoy," said Harry dispassionately, making sure that Cho wouldn't have to torture herself any longer by talking about the actions she regretted with her life.

"He used the Cruciatus Curse; I stopped it with Purity's Shield. While I explained Purity's Shield to him, I used that time to prepare for my attack. When I had stalled for enough time I used Kirin's Wrath," continued Harry.

"_The_ Kirin's Wrath? The spell that Kagu-Tsuchi used to wiped out an advancing army of ten thousand?" asked Dumbledore in surprise.

"That's the one. Although mine was nowhere near the level of power, that Kagu-Tsuchi's had. He must have been a Master Elementalist at the least. Lucius managed to avoid my Kirin by sacrificing forty Dementors and his giant before retreating with the rest of the Death Eaters," finished Harry.

"Well I thank you both for your time. I am grateful to both of you and I realize how difficult this is so soon after the event. I shall leave you two to yourselves, take the day and try to enjoy yourselves, you have both earned it," said Dumbledore as he quietly rose and left, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Cho burst into tears. Harry pulled her close and she collapsed into his open arms. Harry did the only thing he could; he pulled her closer to him. Madame Pomfrey was coming out of her office after Dumbledore when she saw Harry gently stroking Cho's hair while she cried into his shoulder. She turned around and slowly closed the door to her office, silently hoping the two would not notice her. She had been tending to wounds long enough to recognize one that neither magic nor medicine could heal a wound that had only one cure. Forgiveness, not forgiveness from others, but forgiveness from yourself.

"I'm here for you," whispered Harry as he held her close. It was a new feeling for Harry. Something was hurting someone he cared deeply for and there was nothing he could do to help her. Before now everything that had tried to harm the people close to him had a physical manifestation, Voldemort, the Dementors, Dark Creatures, Death Eaters, Slytherins but what was hurting Cho did not have a physical form and Harry hated himself for not being able to help Cho.

"I killed them Harry… Every last one," sobbed Cho.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay," said Harry sadly wishing that he wasn't lying.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault. I shouldn't be bothering you with my problems," said Cho as she wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"No. Remember what I've always said? You can come to me for anything. I meant those words when I said it and I still do," said Harry as he pulled her into another hug to show her he truly meant his words.

"Thank you," whispered Cho as she tightened her arms around him before leaning back. "We better go, Madame Pomfrey is probably getting impatient."

"You're right, we should go. Since we have the day off let's do something you want to do," said Harry as he tucked his wand into the holder on his belt and adjusted his glasses.

"You sure? I don't think my idea of fun is exactly what you would enjoy," said Cho slyly as she ruthlessly shoved any thoughts of guilt and self-hatred away. This was her time with Harry and guilt or no guilt she was going to enjoy it.

* * *

"He's not ready Merlin," said a shadowy figure.

Merlin was standing in the middle of the Council chamber but this version was different, instead of four chairs there were five. Merlin was standing in the open part of the circular table. Light shone down around Merlin as the five figures in the thrones were obscured by shadows.

"He will be, I just need more time. You know it Yen Lo Wang, you've seen what would happen if we lose Harry," said Merlin to another shadowy figure.

"That may be Merlin, and you are my friend, but we cannot afford more delays. Each day is a day Voldemort grows stronger," said Yen Lo Wang from the darkness.

"He's just fifteen! He hasn't even heard the prophecy! For gods' sakes, let him have what little of a normal life has left!" yelled Merlin in protest.

"Calm yourself Indra. Perhaps we have forgotten what it means to live," spoke a softer voice. "We have no right to impose our will upon this boy. He has done nothing to deserve his fate, save being born. We should let him have what little of a normal life has left. We all know the hell that awaits him afterwards."

"She speaks wisely. We have forgotten what It feels like to enjoy the sweetness of a mortal life. We have forgotten what it feels like to have lives as quick and as fleeting as sunlight. It has truly been eons since some of us have known the joy of seizing the moment," said another voice, this time from Merlin's left.

Merlin sighed in relief, as the others seemed to murmur in agreement.

"Very well Merlin. The boy has until the end of the coming summer. After that, he must be prepared. We expect him to have learned his destiny and ready to face it. War is coming and this is one war that we cannot afford to lose," said the softer voice from before.

"Of course my lady," said Merlin as he bowed low in the direction of the voice. When he looked up the Council chamber was gone and he was back in his familiar corner of Harry's subconscious. He looked down and realized that his hands were shaking and that he was drenched in cold sweat his normally windblown hair was matted with sweat.

"_No one deserves what you'll have to go through Harry,"_ thought Merlin sadly.

* * *

Harry and Cho had decided to enjoy a day beside the lake after Harry convinced Cho that no one else would find it funny if she transfigured the door to the Great Hall into the size of pin and hid it behind a couple hidden passages. She had consented only if Harry would pack a picnic lunch for them. They had spent their time eating, laughing, enjoying each other's company and trying to forget the dark events that had happened a couple nights ago.

"Tell how you felt when you found out you were a wizard," said Cho as she leaned back and snuggled into Harry she felt his arms wrap around her waist before he answered. He told Cho about how he had received his letters from Hogwarts and how his Aunt and Uncle had destroyed and tried fruitlessly to prevent him from receiving any more letters.

"Well I couldn't believe it. Who would? I mean after eleven years I'm suddenly suppose to believe in magic? I didn't really believe it until Hagrid saw my cousin Dudley eating the birthday cake he had baked for me. He just shook his head, pointed his umbrella at Dudley and gave him a pig's tail," said Harry as he started laughing.

"Seriously? A pig's tail?" giggled Cho before she started laughing as well.

"Yeah, it was hilarious," said Harry as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Alright I've told you one of my stories, your turn."

"Alright, when I was six I convinced Arus to take me with him to Hogwarts. We were halfway to Hogwarts when he looked out the window and saw daddy and fifty armed hit wizards outside," said Cho laughing. "You should have seen the look on his face when daddy came into our compartment. Of course I was grounded for a month but it was so worth it."

"You know I feel sorry for your brother," said Harry laughing but remembering Arus' engagement to Isabelle.

"I know, he tries to hide it and he does it extremely well not even mum or dad can see it, but I can. He's broken on the inside. He feels like he failed her," said Cho quietly all mirth gone from her eyes.

"Isabelle?" asked Harry quietly. Cho nodded silently.

"They had been seeing each other since their fifth year. Arus popped the question after they both became full time Aurors. They were suppose to get married a week after that botched raid in Ukraine. Dad wanted him to come home he was so worried but Arus wouldn't hear of it. He obtained a special permit from the Ukrainian government to stay and search one month later when I answered the door he looked horrible. His clothes were dirty and torn. His face was covered in grime and his eyes, his _eyes_ I've never seen anyone look so defeated before," said Cho sadly.

"It crushed him didn't it?"

"It would have been like me losing you. He still wears their engagement ring hoping that she'll show up at work someday. Daddy pulled some strings at the Ministry and her desk is still there in the Auror department left the same way the day she left for Ukraine and after Isabelle's family had a funeral for her Arus visits her grave everyday for an hour before and after work. He just stands there and looks down at the gravestone," replied Cho.

"I don't that he'll let it end like this. If Arus loves Isabelle as much I think he does he'll go looking for her again," said Harry as he feed Cho a grape.

"You know I realized you haven't been spending much time with your friends lately have you Harry?" asked Cho thoughtfully.

"You want me to spend more time with them don't you?" asked Harry.

"Well they _are_ your friends. You shouldn't just ignore them. As much as I enjoy spending time with you I shouldn't be the only person in your life," said Cho as she turned to look at him.

"You're right. I have been ignoring Ron and Hermione for too long. How about this, next Hogsmeade trip all four of us go? That way I get to spend time with them and you and you guys can get to know each other better," suggested Harry hoping to quell the guilty feelings that were rising up inside him.

"Alright but Ron and Hermione might not let you off so easily," said Cho with a knowing smile.

"You know I wouldn't really mind it. I feel like everyone keeps me grounded and focused on what's important in life; my friends and you," said Harry as he leaned back and stretched on the grass as he looked up into the sky.

"That's sweet of you," said Cho as she kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"Oh I have something for you," said Harry as he remembered the _Lightningbolt_ Sirius had sent him. Cho said nothing but smiled at him, which was enough. "Come on, it's in the Gryffindor Common Room."

* * *

Harry and Cho packed up the small mess they had made and headed back up the castle, hand in hand, laughing and blissfully forgetting the horrors that had occurred only a few days before. Unbeknownst to both Harry and Cho two figures watched them from a window on the fourth floor.

"He trusts you then?" said the figure leaning against the window, arms crossed.

"Yes. He's asked me to keep an eye out for Cho when he's not around," said the other student standing in front of the window quietly sipping an iced pumpkin juice.

"Well, he's smarter than I gave him credit for," said the first student with a smile. "Still, he doesn't realize the Ministry's moving against him and not just them but others within the school are as well."

"What's this about? You asked me to keep an eye on Harry for you but for what purpose? If you intend to harm Harry or Cho I'll --"

"Patience. It's time Potter realized not everyone has honor. He's either going to learn the hard way, by himself, or he'll have to stare at the truth with his own eyes so even he can't deny it," answered the first one before he turned around and walked out of the room.

The second one merely watched as Harry and Cho entered the castle before he finished his pumpkin juice and followed his fellow house member out of the room.

"_What have I done?"_

* * *

"Harry am I allowed in your Common Room?" asked Cho as they made their way towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You're coming alright? I've been to your common room so it isn't like we haven't already smashed that rule. In fact between you, my dad, and myself I think we've broken every single rule in this place," said Harry with a grin. "By the way if you ever want to come in, the passwords' moebius strip, something about an infinite loop."

"Are you sure you want to trust me with this? After all the Weasley twins and I have collaborated on several…_projects_ before," said Cho slyly.

"You know I trust you," said Harry as he rolled his eyes. "We're here," said Harry as he motioned towards the picture of the Fat Lady.

"This goes on your head," warned the Fat Lady as she eyed Cho's blue and silver tie.

"Yeah, of course. Moebius strip," said Harry nonchalantly while the Fat Lady glared at him and swung open. "Now… Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room."

Harry gently pulled Cho into the Common Room with him as he grabbed her hand. She shook her head but obliged, and allowed herself to be guided into Room.

"Wait here," said Harry as he turned to go up to his Dormitory.

"Don't take too long," called Cho as Harry trudged up the steps to his Dormitory.

Cho looked around at the empty Common Room, even though it was the middle of the day, she had expected there to be at least _some_ people in the Gryffindor Common Room. After a couple minutes and Harry hadn't reappeared Cho sat down in a chair in front of the fire and propped her head up on her hands as she stared into the fire.

"_You killed us,"_ whispered a voice from behind her.

"Who's there?" asked Cho as whipped around with her wand drawn.

"_We died because of you," _said another voice from the direction of the fireplace.

"Who are you?" yelled out Cho as she stood up.

"_You already know,"_ murmured a third voice.

"No… You're _dead_! You can't be here!" shouted Cho in fear.

"_We're part of you now,"_ said one of the voice as it gave a haunting laugh.

"_You can't escape what you've done,"_ said another smugly.

"_And it will eat you alive. We'll make sure of it,"_ finished the last voice right next to her ear.

It was all Cho could do to keep herself from sinking to the ground. She bit her lip as tears rolled silently down her cheeks. She could have sworn that she heard three people laughing faintly in the distance.

* * *

"Sorry Cho, I forgot where I left it," called Harry as he descended the stairs towards the Common Room. "Cho?"

No answer.

Harry silently drew his wand out with his right hand as he gripped the wrapped _Lightningbolt _with his left. As he rounded the last corner into the Common Room, fear raced through him as he saw Cho standing on the windowsill about to jump out. The _Lightningbolt_ fell out of his numb hands and hit the ground with a dull *thunk!* but Harry managed to keep a hold of his wand.

"Cho… please get off of that," said Harry trying to keep the fear out of his voice but, not successful at all.

"The voices won't stop Harry… They won't leave me alone," said Cho in an empty voice, tears streaming down her face.

"Cho _please_ come over her," said Harry as he motioned to himself.

"They won't stop. I can't stop them. The voices won't stop…" whispered Cho as she backed away from Harry towards the open window.

"Cho, no!" yelled Harry, but it was too late, Cho had given Harry a weak smile before stepping off of the ledge and fell.

Without thinking Harry dived out of the window after Cho. He went into an arrow position in order to catch up to her.

They were two hundred feet from the ground…

Harry reached out with his free hand and grabbed Cho's.

They were one hundred feet from the ground…

Harry pointed up with his wand and shouted, "Accio Lightningbolt!"

They were fifty feet from the ground…

The lightningbolt zoomed out of the open window and Harry wrapped his arm around it as the Lightingbolt struggled with the combined weight of two people.

"_Come on… Come on…"_ whispered Harry through gritted teeth.

They were twenty five feet from the ground…

When they were only five feet from the ground the _Lightningbolt_ heaved upwards with a mighty effort as Harry breathed a sigh of relief. As he sagged backwards a bit while he pulled, Cho up onto the broom and slowly guided it back towards the ground.

"…_**Cho's been sitting next to you for past twenty four hours."**_

"_What the hell am I suppose to do? I'm just one person," _thought Harry helplessly as he stared up into the sky.

"_**There's something you should know, she needs you now more than ever, she'll explain when she's ready."**_

"_What can I do? I don't know anything about healing magic or psychology."_

"_Don't abandon her."_

"_Why isn't there anything I can do,"_ thought Harry as he gnashed his together.

"_There is something you can do Harry. Something only __**you**__ can do," _said Merlin quietly.

"_What?"_ asked Harry in desperation.

"_Be there for her. You love her. Prove it. Show that you're willing to be with her no matter how bad it gets," _said Merlin. _"Don't do anything you'll regret, because I promise you it will eat you alive."_

Harry looked behind him as the _Lightningbolt_ hovered a few feet off the ground. Cho had fallen unconscious, tearstains still visible on her cheeks. Harry gently scooped her up in his arms while he stuffed his wand back into its holder and motioned for the _Lightningbolt_ to follow him. He silently made his way back towards the Castle entrance for the second time that day with the _Lightningbolt_ gently humming as it followed him lazily.

* * *

"How is she?" asked Harry in a soft voice as he sat next to Cho's bed, his face in his hands.

"Normally I would say that this is just your usual case of stress and tiredness," said Madame Pomfrey. "However you and I both know that attempted suicide goes beyond that. I would say in light of the recent events it is very likely that Miss Chang's behavior is a result of overwhelming guilt."

"Is there anything you can do?" whispered Harry.

"I'm sorry Potter but magic and medicine can help mental and emotional healing but the chances of a relapse are extremely high in Miss Chang's case. The only way for her to recover without the possibility of a relapse is if she overcomes it herself."

While Harry had been expecting this answer reality still hit him quite hard. Madame Pomfrey saw that Harry was shaking and she noticed the tears dripping off his chin.

"Is… Is there anything I can do to help her?" choked Harry.

"Stay with her every step of the way. Then, maybe, both of you will find some measure of peace."

Madame Pomfrey wanted to help the couple. It broke her heart to see such young and innocent souls go through all this suffering. It was the reason she studied healing magic in the first place but right now she was as helpless as Harry was, even less actually. She walked back towards her office and as she closed her office door, she heard Harry beak down and dry sobs echoed throughout the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"How long has he been there Poppy?" asked Dumbledore quietly as they watched a motionless Harry sti beside Cho from Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Seven, eight hours. He doesn't respond to anything or anyone else. He just sits there waiting," said Madame Pomfrey.

"Good, good…" murmured Dumbledore more to himself than others.

"Good? Good?" asked Madame Pomfrey in disbelief. "Miss Chang attempted suicide and Potter might be spiraling into depression for all we know! How is any of this good?"

"Theirs is a love that grows by overcoming challenges," said Dumbledore softly. "They will realize just how much they mean to each other and that will only strengthen their bond."

"I still don't fully understand," replied Madame Pomfrey truthfully.

"_The Phoenix cried whilst the raven died,_

_Its tears renewed the life that flew." _Said Dumbledore calmly.

"You mean it's… it's _real_?" whispered Madame Pomfrey.

"It has never been found but certain historical documents lend it credibility. It exists beyond a shadow of a doubt," said Dumbledore solemnly.

"What does this mean?"

"There was… **is** a prophecy," said Dumbledore as he strode over to the window, hands behind his back. "A period of enlightenment could be coming, and hopefully this one will last."

"So, Potter and Chang will –"

"They will have to find The Phoenix's Raven."

* * *

"How is she?" asked Harry as he entered the Hospital Wing.

"Every day you ask me the same question and until there's an improvement I'll give you the same answer over and over again. Nothing has changed," said Madame Pomfrey as Harry sat down next to Cho.

"She's been like this for a month, isn't there anything I can do for her?" asked Harry quietly.

"There isn't any spell in the world that can speed up emotional recovery Potter; she has to conquer her fears by herself."

"There is a way Harry," said Dumbledore as he entered the room. "You can help her."

"How?" asked Harry desperately as he turned to face Dumbledore.

"Ritual Magic," said Dumbledore simply.

"Headmaster, you can't possibly mean to –" said Madame Pomfrey in shock.

"There is a ritual that will allow you to briefly enter the subconsciousness of another. Normally it would only be temporary but I believe the two of you already share a connection," said Dumbledore, his crystal blue eyes boring straight into Harry's emerald ones.

"Yeah. We completed the contract on the ring," said Harry as he motioned towards the promise ring on Cho's finger.

"Then we will be able to sustain the ritual for a longer period of time.I must warn you Harry this ritual is extremely dangerous. Only a few witches and wizards in the world have the necessary skill needed to successfully allow one to enter the subconsciousness of another and even then you could lose yourself within her," said Dumbledore.

"Do it," said Harry as he stood up. "I don't care about what'll happen, just do it. Please."

"Very well Harry. Come to my office tonight at eight and we will begin. The password is 'sugar quills'," said Dumbledore before he turned around and left the room.

* * *

"Are you prepared Harry?" said Dumbledore. He was answered by a silent nod. "Then we shall begin. Harry sit down, meditate, and focus on Miss Chang."

Harry did as he was told, he sat down Indian style like he had seen a couple monks do on T.V. before the Dursley's had changed the channel. He concentrated on slowing his breathing within a few seconds the rise and fall of his chest had slowed and his heart rate had fallen, turning his attention towards Cho he concentrated on a mental image of her smiling and laughing with all of his might. As the sounds of the rest of the world died away Harry heard Professor Dumbledore chanting in an unfamiliar language.

"_Stjarna á himni, heyra kvein mitt._

_Vindur Norður heyra beiðni mína._

_Vatn í heiminum, finna sársauka minn._

_Logi á fjallinu, eldsneyti styrkur minn._

_Guðum alheimsins, __fylgja vegur minn__"_

"_Stars of the sky, hear my cry._

_Wind of North, hear my plea._

_Water of the world, feel my pain._

_Flame of the mountain, fuel my strength._

_Gods of the Universe, guide my way."_

Harry stared into the inky darkness as he stood up. He had no sense of where was, left, right, up, or down. It was as if his senses had been stripped away from him. He had become so accustomed to his sense of sight, touch, taste, smell and hearing that it felt as if he had been left naked and defenseless in a hostile world. It was unnatural.

Harry shivered as he blindly fumbled around in the darkness. He raised his hands in front of him as he tried to feel his way around. As he stumbled and fell over Harry, saw a bright light in front of him. He staggered to his feet as he slowly made his way towards the light, raising his hand to shield his eyes as he drew nearer.

As Harry walked through the light he saw that he had stepped through a rectangular doorway. He was in a completely white room, the ceiling and far walls were projecting movies of Cho killing the Death Eaters one by one.

"Look at me," whispered Cho from Harry's left. Harry turned to see her sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest as tears flowed freely down from her eyes.

"I'm the same as them."

Harry felt the pain that emanated from Cho as vividly as if it were his own.

"Y'know…" said Harry as he sat down next to Cho. "I used to wonder why there was so much senseless violence in the world." Cho turned her head to look at him while he continued. "I realized that there isn't an ultimate truth. There is no point to the terrible things that we do."

"We all have to capacity to be good, or evil. We all have that choice to make. Then I understood," said Harry.

"You understood what?" whispered Cho as she gave Harry her complete attention.

"That the important thing is; it's not how we are alike, it's how we aren't," said Harry as he snaked an arm around Cho and pulled her closer to him.

"We are like them, it's true," said Harry as he pointed on the Death Eaters flashing on the screens. "But, we are also different, and that's what is important."

"But… I- I killed them," said Cho desperately.

"Yes, you killed them," said Harry as Cho winced. "But you didn't enjoy it like they do. You think that you're better than everyone else like they do. You don't hate others like they do. You are similar in ways but different in so many others," said Harry as he stood up and offered a hand to Cho.

"Now you have another choice. We can go back out, and suffer but truly live. Or, I can stay with you in here for eternity," said Harry as he motioned to the room.

Cho grabbed Harry's hand as the box shattered into a million shards of light. She opened her eyes again, ready to face whatever was waiting for her in the world because she knew Harry was right.

"_It wasn't how they were smilar, it was how they weren't."_


	23. Chapter 23 Carelessness

Apparently has murdered my page breaks. So I've had to go and do the ~#~#~# thing. Sorry if that gets in the way of reading.

Harry and Cho were sitting with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table enjoying breakfast when Hermione nearly spit out her orange juice when she glanced at the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. When the other three gave her confused looks she flattened the newspaper to reveal a large photograph of Dolores Umbridge, smiling widely and blinking slowly at them from beneath the headline.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Harry in disbelief as he looked at the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPONTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"**

"'High Inquisitor'?" said Harry darkly, his half-eaten bit of toast slipping from his numb fingers. "What in the hells does _that_ mean?"

Cho and Hermione shared a look before the latter read aloud:

_ "In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"'_The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'_

_ "This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as August 30__th__ Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

"'_That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. 'Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success -'"_

This time Cho was the one who almost spit out her pumpkin juice. After gagging for a second she gasped, "Says who?"

"Wait, there's more," said Hermione grimly.

"'_- an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts.'_

_ "It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'_

_ "' This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the "falling standards" at Hogwarts,' said Weasley. 'The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted.'_

_ "The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

_ "'I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation,' said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. 'Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation.'_

_ "Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

_ "Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

"' _I think the appointement of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in who we can all repose confidence,' said a Ministry insider last night._

"_Wizengamont elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

_ "'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelus Fudge's office,' said Madam Marchbanks. 'This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.' (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks' alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17)._

_ "Recently Zhu Chang, the wealthiest wizard in the world and supporter of Albus Dumbledore has lodged a formal protest to the Wizengamot to have the Minister of Magic impeached._

_ "'Cornelius Fudge has obviously overstepped the bounds of his office. The last time I check the Minister of Magic was a servant of the people, and that does not give him the power to decide what should or should not be taught,' said Zhu Chang."_

Hermione finished reading and looked at the other three.

"So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect other teachers!" Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were very bright. "I can't believe this. It's _outrageous_…"

"I know it is," said Cho. She glanced up at the High Table to see Umbridge smiling at her fellow teacher's disdain.

Harry grinned as an idea popped into his head.

"What?" asked Cho, Ron, and Hermione together, staring at him.

"Nothing, I just remembered a spell that Merlin taught me. I think it will be quite amusing to use when Umbridge inspects McGonagall," said Harry happily as a evil grin spread across his face.

"Well Hermione and I have got to suffer through Umbridge this afternoon," said a very disgruntled Ron. "What're you going to be doing with your free period?"

"Don't tell anyone but Cho and I have got Animagus lessons," said Harry in a whisper as he looked around to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation.

"What? Oh, Harry! I'm so jealous of you two! That's very advance magic," said Hermione wistfully as she glanced back and forth between Harry and Cho.

"We start this afternoon," murmured an excited Cho.

"Well, we should all get going. Classes are starting," said Hermione as the four of them gathered their belongings and left the Great Hall.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"No!" yelled Yen Lo Wang as his hand smashed through the obsidian desk he had been sitting. "That's not possible. It _can't_ be possible…"

"What happened?" asked a voice from the shadows.

Yen Lo Wang turned around and merely sighed in exhaustion. "Oh, it's just you. This changes everything."

"_What_ changes everything?"

"She's back… He brought her back…"

"That's not possible. Merlin put every possible precaution -"

"He's done it. Somehow, he managed to bypass all of Merlin's wards. She's back, and Harry won't win against them both," said Yen Lo Wang bitterly.

"We have to tell Merlin."

"I know. If this continues then the world really is doomed."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Alright Merlin, what am I learning today?" asked Harry as he and Merlin faced off I a secluded corner of the Grounds.

"A new type of spell. I never taught you Kirin's Wrath but apparently you've been delving into forbidden magic without my knowing," said Merlin with a frown as Harry looked away uncomfortably.

"Anyways. Today, and for the next couple of days we will be working on a new type of spell," said Merlin suddenly cheerful.

"What type?"

"Wand Transformation. Have you heard the stories of Arthur's Knights of the Round Table?" Harry nodded.

"And you have also heard tales of other legendary warriors who were capable of superhuman feats?" Harry nodded again.

"Then let me tell you something. All of Arthur's Knights of the Round Table were wizards." Harry's jaw dropped.

"Of course they couldn't just wave wands around and cast spells, so they had to come up another way to cast spells. They invented what is now known as Wand Transformations. In essence, when a wizard or witch uses a wand transformation their wand retains its core while changing its outward appearance and abilities," finished Merlin as he looked at Harry. "Do you still follow me?"

"Yeah… but if I could change my wand into a machine gun that I can cast magic with, why don't all witches and wizards use Wand Transformations?" asked Harry.

Merlin chuckled. "That's because Wand Transformation is a lost art in Europe Harry. While oriental wizards still actively use Wand Transformation, it is a closely guarded secret they do not share. Apart from myself and a few others, there is no one in Europe that possesses the secrets of Wand Transformation."

"Great, so what transformations are you going to teach me?" asked Harry.

"I can't teach you a specific form Harry. Wand Transformations are like Patronuses each person's is unique. I can show you the basic steps but the end result is determined by your own character and personality. Are you ready Harry?" Merlin didn't even need to ask when he saw the light in Harry's eyes.

"then let's get started."

"Alright, what do I have to do?" asked Harry.

"First, feel your emotion, all of them," said Merlin quietly as Harry closed his eyes and immersed himself in his own emotions.

"Then, let go of the ones you don't feel as strongly as others. Keep the more powerful ones. It doesn't matter what emotions you keep, just make sure they affect you more than the others," continued Merlin. Harry did as Merlin asked, letting his lesser emotions wash away.

"Now, raise your wand, pour those emotions into it, feel it take shape. See it in your mind's eye. Then, imagine what you see in real life. I want you to feel your wand change into that shape," finished Merlin as he watched Harry do as he was asked.

Harry concentrated, feeling his emotions flow from him, into his wand. He then saw in his mind, the clear image of a weapon forming inside his mind. He instinctively reached out and wrapped his hand around a handle. As he gripped it, Harry opened his eyes and stared down at the weapon in his hand. It was a long lance made entirely of a polished white metal. Embossed in red on the lance was the picture of the Gryffindor lion in full roar. A long strip of white silk flowed from the end of the lance, wrapping itself around Harry's arm. The Lance was material for a couple seconds before it faded away to be replaced by Harry's wand.

"Don't worry about it. You did a good job. It takes most people years to master a solid, continuous transformation," said Merlin when he saw the disappointed look on Harry's face. "What _is_ important is that you can make it appear during duels, even if only for a second. The lance will be able to block most spells and it is a powerful weapon."

Harry nodded as he continued to work on maintaining the lance for longer periods of time. Merlin smiled as he watched Harry work before disappearing back into his own corner of Harry's subconsciousness.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Ah, you made it," said Dumbledore brightly as Harry and Cho walked into his office.

"I assume both of you have read the coursework…?" asked Dumbledore letting his question trail. Both Harry and Cho nodded at his words.

"Excellent. We will start by having the two of you identify your forms. The transformation is disastrous for wizards and witches who attempt it without having learned their animal forms or forgetting them. It is _imperative_ that you two do not forget these. I cannot stress how important this is," said Dumbledore seriously.

"Well, how are we going to know our forms? The book said that normally a prospective animagus must have someone else divine it for them," said Harry slightly confused.

"You read the condensed version didn't you Harry?" asked Cho with a sly grin. Harry flushed with color, realizing he'd been caught.

"If you had bothered to read the _actual_ book, you'd have known that there is a potion that lets one temporarily assume their animagus transformation," said Cho rolling her eyes.

"Oh… right," muttered Harry shiftily as he avoided Dumbledore's gaze.

"Now, I have to potion right here," said Dumbledore as he held up two small vials filled with a purple liquid. "I must warn you, the transformation; while is not painful, changes your muscles to fit that of your animal, which means you will need to relearn how to use your limbs and other muscles."

"This is a temporary transformation. I have diluted the potion enough so that instead of the normal twenty-four hours, the length of the potion has been shortened to half an hour," said Dumbledore as he handed a potion to each of them.

Harry and Cho looked at each other before popping the corks off the vials and drinking the potion in one gulp. As Harry watched, Cho shrink as her arms became wings and her long black hair enveloped her body. Within seconds, a raven of beautiful plumage stood where Cho was moments ago.

Harry on the other hand felt himself growing larger. He looked down and saw golden feathers appear all over himself. His arms were elongating and transforming into giant wings. When he felt the transformation finish, Harry towered over Dumbledore and Cho.

"Ah, a thunderbird. It's quite unusual for a witch or wizard to assume the form of a mythical creature. However, with your… circumstances I suppose I can't really be that unexpected. Now for the next half hour I want the two of you to try to regain some of your muscle functions. Harry… I believe it would be best if you did not try to do anything _too _complex. I rather like my office," said Dumbledore wryly his eyes twinkling.

Harry was extremely bored for the next half hour. While Cho was beginning to learn how to fly in her raven form and how to fly, he was standing still trying not to break anything in Dumbledore's office.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Harry… do you have a minute?" Blaise called out as he and Cho left Dumbledore's office.

Harry turned to look at Cho but she smiled and whispered, "Go, I'll see you at dinner."

Harry gave Cho a thankful grin before he turned around and headed towards Blaise.

"So Blaise, what's up?" asked Harry as the Slytherin and Gryffindor walked side by side ignoring the stares of everyone they passed.

"You know how you wanted me to keep an eye out in my house for anyone that might want to hurt Cho or your friends?" asked Blaise. Harry nodded. "Well, I got this from an inside source. I ain't telling who it is but it's a reliable source. They said that someone's told many of the Slytherins whose parents were killed during the Hogsmeade attack that Cho did it. I don't know how that information got out but a lot of the Slytherins want blood. Harry, I'm telling you this because there's a big chance that Slytherins might be planning something nasty. Cho shouldn't travel by herself for awhile," said Blaise seriously, as he clasped Harry by the arms. "Take care Harry." With that, Blaise disappeared into the sea of students.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Harry sat by himself in an armchair up in Gryffindor tower. The fire flickered across his face as the young wizard brooded.

"_I need people I can trust. I can't be with Cho all the time but I'll need people that can without drawing to much attention. Blaise is trustworthy… So is Jessika, she wouldn't want Cho hurt. I can't ask Ron or Hermione, they've done so much for me already. I suppose I could ask Luna… Yeah, three's good enough for now,"_ thought Harry as he rose from his seat.

Harry was beginning to realize that Dumbledore had been trying to protect him from this world for years. That Dumbledore wanted to shield him from reality for as long as possible. He wanted to protect Harry's innocence. But that didn't matter to Harry anymore. He would willingly cast aside his innocence if it meant saving Cho.

"_I'm sorry Dumbledore, but I can't, won't follow the path you want me to. I'm no champion of the light. I'll do whatever it takes to protect Cho, no matter the cost,"_ thought Harry grimly as he walked out of the common room, hand tightly wrapped around his wand.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Hey Harry," said Cho brightly as Harry dropped down next to her and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

"Hey Cho," replied Harry with a smile as he started pilling his plate high with food.

"Hungry?" said Cho as she eyed his plate.

"Starving," said Harry before he dug into a piece of fried chicken.

"So what did Blaise want?" asked Cho as Harry choked on a piece of fried chicken.

"Nothing! Nothing… He uh… He just wanted to wish us good luck against Hufflepuff for our first match," said Harry as he gagged on the piece of chicken.

"Hey Jessika?" asked Harry suddenly as he turned to look at Cho's friend.

"Yeah," said Jessika as she looked up from the plate of food she was finishing.

"Could you meet me in the Entrance Hall around 8:30?" asked Harry.

"Sure," said Jessika in surprise.

"I'll explain then," said Harry as he flashed Jessika a grateful smile.

After finishing his dinner, Harry gave Cho a quick kiss before promising to meet her tomorrow night for another Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. As he moved down the Ravenclaw Table, Harry spotted another prospective he wanted.

"Hey Luna, do you have a second?" asked Harry.

"Oh, hey Harry. What's up?" asked Luna brightly as she glanced up from the latest copy of _The Quibbler_.

"I was wonder if you could meet me in the Entrance Hall around 8:30? I'll explain what this is about there," said Harry quietly.

"Oh sure, I don't have much homework tonight," said Luna before she turned back to _The Quibbler._

"Thanks," said Harry as he walked off, eyes scanning the Great Hall for Blaise. He saw Blaise exiting the Great Hall by himself. Running to catch up to the Slytherin Harry called out for him to stop. Blaise turned around with a surprised expression but stopped.

"What is it?" asked Blaise pretending to sneer at Harry as the Slytherin table looked over at them.

"Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 8:30 will you? It's about Cho," said Harry as he looked Blaise in the eye. Blaise nodded coldly before turning around and walking out of the Great Hall. Harry faintly smiled as he followed Blaise out.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Harry stood in the shadows of the Entrance Hall as he watched Jessika slowly walk in, looking around. Then Blaise entered, nodded to Jessika before leaning against a pillar, his hands in his pockets. Finally, Luna entered her face buried in her copy of _The Quibbler_. As soon as everyone he wanted to be there was there, he stepped out of the shadows.

"Thanks for coming everyone," said Harry as the others looked at one another in confusion.

"What's this about Harry?" asked Jessika.

"Blaise has given me some information," said Harry ignoring Blaise's look of alarm.

"He's told me that some people in Slytherin have found out that Cho killed their parents in the Hogsmeade attack, and that they want revenge. I can't be with Cho all the time so I wanted to form a group from people I know I can trust to help keep an eye on her," explained Harry.

"And you want us to be that group?" asked Jessika.

"Yes. Jessika you are Cho's best friend, I'm sure you wouldn't want to see her hurt anymore than I would. Blaise, your about the only Slytherin I can trust. Luna, I thought that you might enjoy being with people that actually respect you," said Harry as he looked at each person as he mentioned them. "Of course I would be willing to teach all of you magic. I'm not talking about the magic that we learn at school. I'm talking powerful stuff. Stuff that Dumbledore and Voldemort would use," said Harry as all of the assembled people winced at Voldemort's name.

"Alright I'm in, I'm seeing this thing through to the end," said Blaise as he and Harry shook hands.

"You're right Harry, Cho's my friend and I'm not going to let anything happen to her," said Jessika with a nod.

"I've always wanted friends," said Luna brightly.

"Good, now that that's settled we need a place to practice…" said Harry thoughtfully. "Well, when I have a place set up I'll contact all of you with the time and details." The rest of the group nodded as they all left the Entrance Hall.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Harry lay awake on his four poster as he thought about where he could practice with Blaise, Jessika, and Luna. He had thought about using the Astronomy Tower as he did with Cho, but there wasn't enough room. He kept going through all of the possible locations in his mind but he couldn't think of any. As he groaned in frustration, Harry heard a loud crash down in the common room.

Muttering about stupid first-years Harry got up and grabbed his wand, as he started downstairs to investigate. As he rounded the corner down to the common room, Harry saw Dobby working diligently clearing away the mess that the students had made throughout the day.

"Harry Potter sir! Dobby has not seen you in a long time!" squeaked Dobby excitedly as he ran up to Harry.

"Hey Dobby. Are you cleaning up?" asked Harry as he looked around.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir! Dobby is proud of his work!" said Dobby proudly puffing his chest out. Harry grinned at the tiny elf.

"Hey Dobby… There's something I'd like for you to help he with… If it's not too much trouble," added Harry hastily.

"There would be no greater honor, Harry Potter sir!" squeaked Dobby excitedly, his eyes almost bulging out of his head from excitement.

"Thanks Dobby. I appreciate it. I need a place where a people could practice spells. A place that's hidden from the rest of the school. Can you a place like that for me?" asked Harry.

"You need the Room of Requirement!" squeak Dobby happily.

"The Room of Requirement?" asked Harry.

"The Room of Requirement Harry Potter sir! It is hidden on the Seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy try to teach trolls how to ballet! One must walk in front of the room three times thinking about what they need and the room will appear with what they need inside," explained Dobby.

"Brilliant! Thanks Dobby. I'll let you get back to work," said Harry as he waved goodbye to the elf before climbing the stairs back up to his four poster. Sleep took him easily now that his most pressing concern had taken care of itself.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"I've got a place. Tonight, seventh floor. Tapastry of Barnabas the Barmy. 8:30," whispered Harry into the ears of Luna, Jessika, and Blaise as he passed them in the hall the next day.

Harry paced around outside of the Room of Requirement as he anxiously waited for his friends to arrive. They had all agreed to show up when Harry told them of the location.

"Hey Harry," said Blaise as he raised a hand while walking around the corner.

"Blaise," said Harry with a nod. Behind Blaise Jessika and Luna walked together each waving to Harry when they saw him.

"So how do we get in?" asked Jessika when they had all gathered around the hidden entrance to The Room of Requirement.

"Walk in front of the wall three times thinking of what you need," said Harry as he closed his eyes and concentrated while walking back and forth three times. Three gasps told him he had succeeded.

"Right, well we should probably get in before anyone else sees us here," said Harry as he held the door open for Blaise, Jessika and Luna.

As Harry entered, he saw that the room was large. Large enough to allow at least thirty people to duel simultaneously. There were cushions on the windowsills, large bookshelves with books on defensive magic, and a variety of sneakoscopes, dark detectors and a large cracked foe glass.

"Alright, so I'm going to be teaching you a large variety of magic. Most of which is far beyond anything you will learn at Hogwarts. I should warn you, what I teach you should not be taken lightly. It would not do to have multiple underage wizards running around slinging spells that even Dumbledore and Voldemort consider powerful. These should be used only when your life is on the line, or when someone or something precious to you is at stake," said Harry seriously. "For, that would be Cho, you guys, and the rest of my friends."

"So, what are we learning first?" asked Luna after a moment of silence.

"A conjuring spell I taught Cho. While it's in the Library books, Dumbledore made sure that a couple parts were erased. I had spend a couple weeks figuring it out. The incantation is 'Sive Mucro'. When you say the spell you have to concentrate on what type of sword you want to conjure, and how many. The more swords you conjure, the more diluted the magical power in each sword. This can be remedied by putting more power into the spell though. You can use the swords you conjure just make sure that you put enough magical power into the swords or they'll crumble away after a couple good blows," said Harry a slight smile on his face as he remembered saying the exact same thing to Cho when he taught her.

He spent the next hour giving pointers to Blaise, Jessika, and Luna as they worked on conjuring swords and directing them with their minds. Surprisingly Luna had made the most progress by the end of the class. While Blaise and Jessika weren't bad by any standard, Luna was able to control the swords she conjured to a degree that even Dumbledore would have been impressed by. Setting the date for their next lesson Harry made sure the coast was clear before letting his friends out one by one.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Blaise carefully watched the crowd of students in front of Cho as he tailed her from behind. Harry, Jessika, Luna, and he had come up with a schedule that they would rotate shifts while keeping an eye on Cho. Given the recent rumors within the Slytherin common room, it wasn't a bad idea. As he stifled a yawn, Blaise noticed Slytherins moving after Cho when she turned into a deserted corridor.

"_Uh oh…"_ thought Blaise grimly as he pulled out his wand and followed them.

As Blaise rounded the corner he saw eight Slytherins quietly stalking an oblivious Cho Chang.

"_Shit."_

Before Blaise could yell out a stunner, a full body-bind curse, and a silencing spell had hit Cho from behind. The result was instantaneous. Cho dropped her bad as her legs snapped together and her arms flattened to her side while she fell down. Blaise noticed the silencing spell surround the entire hallway, now no sound would reach anyone outside of it. The Slytherins had definitely planned this.

"Enervate," whispered one of the Slytherins as they surrounded Cho. Cho's eyes shot open as fear coursed through her. She knew that she was in a very bad position. Surrounded by Slytherins and unable to do a thing.

"Well well well… Cho Chang. What a pleasant surprise," said one of the Slytherins with a dark grin.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere for awhile," said the Slytherin as he pulled out a knife. As he slowly slid it towards Cho, Blaise jumped out and pointed his wand towards the knife.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Blaise as the knife soared from the Slytherin's hand into his own.

"Well Blaise… I knew you never were much of a Slytherin but a traitor? This is a surprise," said the Slytherin as he stood up, drawing his wand.

"I'm pretty sure attacking the Champion of Ravenclaw and holding a knife to her is not allowed," said Blaise coldly as he held up his wand. "Get away from her. _Now._"

"Make me. The rest of you guys can have some _fun_ with her before we get to business. She killed our parents after all. It's only fair we make her suffer as well," said the Slytherin as the others laughed darkly. Blaise's eyes widened in fury as one of the Slytherins reached for the buttons on Cho's blouse.

"Sive Mucro!" yelled Blaise as he sent several hundred swords whirling down towards the Slytherins at high speed.

"Nex Protego," said the Slytherin with a bloodthirsty grin as he raised a wall of swirling darkness. The swords shattered upon impact. "My father was a _Deatheater_. You should've known I would know dark magic."

"Blaise, get out of here. Get Potter. _Go_," said someone as he stepped out of the shadows, his wand raised and pointed at the Slytherins.

"You!" said Blaise in shock, recognizing the student from their conversation while watching Harry and Cho.

"Find Potter, Blaise. I'll hold them off," said the student as he stepped forwards, wand pointed at the heart of one of the Slytherins.

Blaise didn't need to be told twice. Without a second glance back he took off running towards Professor McGonagall's room. He knew that Harry had Transfiguration right now. He just hoped that they would make it back in time.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Well… I knew that Blaise was never much of a Slytherin but _you_? I'm shocked," said the Slytherin coldly.

"I have my reasons," said the student coldly. "Now, let Chang go, or I'm afraid that I'm going to have to match your pathetic skills in the Dark Arts."

"I find that hard to believe," said the Slytherin with a sneer as he twirled his wand in his hand before pointing it at the student and shouting out a spell.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Blaise burst into the Transfiguration classroom, his eyes wildly searching the room for Harry as he ignored the anger rolling off Professor McGonagall in waves.

"Blaise! What are you doing!" said Professor McGonagall as she strode towards him. Blaise's eyes landed on Harry as she did so.

"Harry, no time. Cho's in trouble," said Blaise as he gasped for breath. Harry's eyes widened in concern as he stood up, Ron and Hermione quickly followed.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, _where_ on earth do you think you're going?" asked McGonagall in a dangerous tone.

"Sorry Professor, but duty calls," said Harry as he ran out of the room, Blaise hot on his footsteps. Both Ron and Hermione shot McGonagall looks that said they were sorry before they too, left the room.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"What's the situation?" asked Harry as Blaise lead him towards the corridor that the Slytherins and Cho were in.

"Cho was hit from behind. Stunner and a Full Body Bind curse. They cast a silencing spell over the whole corridor. Eight Slytherins around her, and a friend of mine is holding them off, although I don't know for how long. The eight around her know dark magic. They broke through Sive Mucro like it was nothing," said Blaise as they turned the corner into the corridor.

Harry's eyes widened. All eight of the Slytherins that were around Cho were standing up with their wands raised. And to his surprise, Draco Malfoy was lying on the ground in front of him. He was unconscious and blood was pooling around him in an ever growing pile.

"No!" yelled Blaise as he knelt next to the unconscious Slytherin and started checking him for wounds.

"Pathetic," said one of the Slytherins around Cho with a sneer.

When Harry turned to look at Cho he saw that tears were running out of her eyes and that her blouse was partially unbuttoned. Pure rage wiped away all coherent thoughts within Harry's mind. There would be eight more deaths at Hogwarts today. As he walked forwards, he felt his wand transform and he knew that in his hand was the lance he had struggled to create days ago.

Harry pulled back with his arm before he threw the lance towards the group of Slytherins with everything he had. He watched with cold satisfaction as hear flitted across their faces. The one that seemed to be their leader rasied a wall of swirling darkness but harry just smiled as it disappeared when the lance neared it.

"Incorruptus Protego," whispered a voice from behind Harry as a six angelic wings formed in front of the eight Slytherins.

The lance slammed into the shield and shattered it, but not before the shield redirected the force of the lance to side and away from the Slytherins. Lightning exploded from the point of impact and shot out towards the side ripping through the wall of Hogwarts leaving a gaping hole through which sunlight streamed in.

As his wand reformed in Harry's hand, he raised it, intent of casting another spell at the Slytherins before a hand grabbed his wrist. Turning, he saw Dumbledore holding his hand down and Dumbledore shook his head once. As Harry lowered his wand Dumbledore and McGonagall moved forwards and started to discipline the Slytherins surrounding Cho.

Harry immediately went forwards and knelt next to Cho, buttoning up her blouse before he cast the countercurse on the Full Body Bind that she was under. The moment she was free of the curse Cho wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and sobbed into his shoulder, tears flowing freely from the ordeal she had experienced.

As Harry held Cho close to him, he looked around and saw the gaping hole in the wall that he had caused from his wand transformation. With a jolt, he realized that if the spell had actually hit the Slytherins, Cho would've been killed as well. Closing his eyes Harry started to berated himself for his lapse of judgment.

"_What have I done?"_


	24. Chapter 24 Rise and Rise Again

"_Just say it Merlin. We both know what I did was inexcusable,"_ thought Harry bitterly as he sat on the stone steps leading up to Hogwarts Castle with his face in his hands.

"_Alright, if that's what you want. You're right. It was fucking stupid! What were you thinking? You could have __**killed**__ her. Killed her! Do you have any idea how unstable Wand Transformation is if you're emotional? There were other spells you could have used!"_ berated Merlin angrily. He didn't enjoy doing this to Harry but he had to drill it into the him, there is a time and place for every spell and Harry's foolishness had almost taken Cho's life.

"You alright mate?" asked Blaise as he sat down next to Harry.

"No, I almost killed her today Blaise. I could have killed her!" muttered Harry as continued to beat himself up for his mistake.

"Everyone makes mistakes Harry. The best we can do is learn from them so we don't make the same mistake in the future," said Blaise wisely.

"I know… but I don't think I'm ever going to forgive myself for this. This wasn't a mistake, it was pure stupidity," said Harry.

"Really Potter… I got beat up for _you_?" drawled a voice from behind him.

Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy, his arm bandaged and in a sling, and a new scar centimeters over his left eye. Draco gave nodded at Balise and gave Harry his characteristic sneer as he sat down on Harry's free side.

"That reminds me… what the hell is going on Blaise?" asked Harry as he looked between Blaise and Draco in disbelief.

"He's the only Slytherin that I trust," said Blaise with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right? You trust him? Do you not remember that he hates my guts?" asked Harry in complete shock.

"I don't care about that anymore Potter. My duty is to ensure Cho's safety and I intend to," said Draco firmly. Harry stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Your duty?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Family history. Ever heard of Marco Polo?" asked Draco. Harry nodded. "The Malfoys are descendents of him. While he was in Asia he was attacked by several Dark Wizards, he would have died if it wasn't for the intervention of another man."

"Let me guess. Cho's anscestor?" Draco nodded.

"As payment Marco swore that his descendents would serve Chang's descendents as vassals until either family line died out. A couple centuries later, we're both still here. So, Cho's father came to me during the summer. Told me how _my_ father had reneged on the promise Marco made ages ago. As nobility, I had two choices. I could do nothing, and watch as our wealthy and influence was stripped away because we didn't keep our promise, or I could go against my father to save my family name. Which choice do you think I chose?" said Draco somewhat bitterly.

"So you're doing all of this for your family name?" asked Harry unable to comprehend why Draco would do this.

"You don't understand Potter. To nobility we have only one thing we hold dear. Our honor. If word got out the Malfoy's didn't keep their own word then we'd lose all of our trade agreements, our contacts, and eventually our wealth. We'd lose everything. There's nothing worse to a noble than to see it being stripped away because of the head of your family," explained Draco.

"You're guarding Cho in the hopes that you might be able to kill your father," said Harry as he understood Draco's reasoning.

"Exactly. The Dark Lord knows that Cho is important to you. He will go after her to hurt her. If he fails enough, he may send my father. I'm hoping he does. I'll wipe his name from the Malfoy line to ensure that our family's reputation is untouched. It is my duty as the heir to the Malfoy name," said Draco.

"Would you stand with me against Voldemort if it meant keeping Cho safe?" asked Harry. Both Draco and Blaise flinched at the name.

"Yes… If it meant my family name… then yes," replied Draco after a long pause.

"Is that how far your willing to go for your family? asked Harry.

"You don't understand Potter. Cho probably understands better than you do because wizarding economics and politics is part of this. The truth is… by the time I inherit the Malfoy name, that's all it will be. A name. My father has squandered or fortune with one bad deal after another. Our influences is practically nothing now. Do understand why I care about my family's honor now Potter? I just want to be able to die knowing that the Malfoy name was still respectable. It's all I have left. It's my only inheritance," said Draco his eyes burning.

"What about you Blaise? Would you stand against Voldemort?" Draco and Blaise finched again.

"Yeah. You see, I could just breeze through Hogwarts without caring about my marks and I'd be fine. My mother has more than enough gold to last both our lifetimes. So, I decided that what was the point in life if I didn't have to do anything? I realized that my ambition, my life's goal was to just do the right thing. I have money. I am content with my life. What could possibly be better than to fight You-Know-Who?" stated Blaise with a cocky grin.

"You guys are really something else," said Harry with a grin, grateful for the fact that he could count on Blaise… Malfoy he was still a bit distrustful of. Still, he _had_ taken quite a beating on Cho's behalf.

"How's your arm?" asked Harry.

"Bad. Those gits were a lot better at dueling than I thought they'd be," muttered Draco venomously.

"How are Crabbe and Goyle going to react to this?" asked Blaise.

"They won't be too happy. I suppose I'll have to ditch them. Their father's work for You-Know-Who," said Draco thoughtfully.

"Well, I think it's time that Draco and I head back. If you or Cho need us, just call," said Blaise as he clapped Harry on the back before standing up and leaving with Draco.

Harry sighed before he stood up and walked back into the castle. He had made up his mind that he was going to apologize to Cho the next time they were in private. It was the least he could do for almost killing her. He'd also have to thank Dumbledore for being there and stopping him from actually killing Cho. Harry went cold at the idea of Cho dying. He hoped that it would never happen.

"_I think Harry… it's time for you to learn the Dark Arts,"_ said Merlin.

"_Why? Isn't pure magic enough?" _asked Harry.

"_It should be. But one must have an understanding of their opponent. And that level of understanding only comes from personal knowledge and experience. You must master the Dark Arts to understand them. I trust that you will be more mature about what I teach you because we are running out of time,"_ replied Merlin.

"_Somehow I don't think I'm going to like this…,"_ thought Harry.

"_Oh no, you will enjoy this. Power is addictive, trust me on this one Harry. It is absolutely intoxicating,"_ replied Merlin his eyes cold and his grin dark.

"_That's what I was afraid of,"_ said Harry even as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"_I knew you said that this would be addicting but this is… this is absolutely wonderful,"_ thought Harry as he watched his handiwork. Merlin had told him he was a natural. He was right, Harry had managed to easily destroy the dummies behind the Quidditch Pitch.

"_Remember Harry, what I am teaching you is ancient, it's deadly, and it's way cool but that's not the point. The point is that I am trusting you to be mature and handle this responsibly. The incantation is "Primero Muerte" you might have remembered Voldemort using it against you at the Junior World Cup Finals. Let's see what you can do,"_ said Merlin as he materialized in front of Harry wand hand outstretched in the Dragon's Peak dueling position.

"You don't think I can take you?" taunted Harry as he eyed Merlin's stance for any openings.

"Harry. _Please_. I think your very talented and you will win against Voldemort. Having said that I am still going to wipe the floor with you,"replied Merlin with a cocky grin.

"Some modest idol you are," grunted Harry as he sent a couple hundred blades whirling towards Merlin.

"When you are the best the world has ever seen you get bragging rights," said Merlin with a wink before he slashed the air with his free hand sending the blades crashing to the left of him as he shot blast after blast of "Aduro Incendia" towards Harry.

"You really aren't cutting me any slack are you?" asked Harry as he rolled to the side to avoid the attacks and shot a stunner towards Merlin who conjured up a cup of tea and sipped it while casually knocking Harry's stunner to the side.

"I'm disappointed Harry. You managed to fight Voldemort to a standstill and this is all you can manage?" said Merlin in a mocking tone. He had conjured crumpets. Bastard.

Time seemed to slow down as Harry narrowed his eyes at Merlin. OH, if it was a fight he wanted, Harry would start a war. As Merlin took a bite out of a crumpet Harry shot three stunners. One aimed towards Merlin's face. One towards his chest. And one where it would hurt most. The crumpet.

"NO! Not the crumpet! How could you Harry," screamed Merlin as he was able to block the stunners to his face and chest but not the one to his crumpet. It exploded.

"Rule number one. Expect the Unexpected," said Harry quoting Merlin.

"Rule number two. Hit them fast and hit them hard," continued Merlin as he shot a barrage of swords towards Harry.

"Rule number three. Never get hit," said Harry with a grin as he shattered the blades with a well placed Killing Curse.

"Rule number four. Always have an ace," said Merlin and Harry at the same time, both were grinning as they pointed their wands at each other and shouted. "Aduro Incendia Maxima!" "Primero Muerte!"

A wave of white erupted from Merlin's wand while a concentrated blast came from Harry's. They collided with a force rivaling the one in the Junior World Cup stadium but this time both Harry and Merlin were prepared. Both had brought up shield charms made from angelic wings as the explosion reached its climax.

"That was fun,' said Harry as he brushed some dust off of his robes.

"Good job Harry. You're getting much better. Nice tactic with the crumpet by the way," said Merlin as he faded away.

"Thought I'd find you here," said a feminine voice with a Scottish accent from behind him. Harry froze as he heard the voice.

"Cho," breathed Harry without turning around.

"Practicing with Merlin?" asked Cho as she wrapped her arms around Harry from behind.

"Yeah," said Harry unable to look her in the face.

"What's wrong?" asked Cho when Harry didn't respond at all.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking and-," started Harry before Cho cut him off.

"Don't. Don't say it," whispered Cho as she nuzzled Harry.

"How? How can you say that? I almost killed you," replied Harry trying his best not to reciprocate Cho's nuzzling.

"But you didn't. I'm still here. Carpe Diem Harry. You should know that by now," said Cho.

"But-,"

"Stop beating yourself up over it. It wasn't anything to me, so why should it mean anything to you?" said Cho. Harry could feel her smirk on his skin.

"I, alright you win," said Harry smiling as he turned around and trailed kisses down her neck.

"I always do. Don't forget it," said Cho playfully as she suppressed a moan.

"Come on, we should get back to the castle. It's dinnertime," said Harry with a grin.

"Are you saying you enjoy dinner more than me Harry?" teased Cho, her eyes sparkling.

"Cho, you will never hear me say that," said Harry as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. "But how much fun will you have with a malnourished Harry Potter?"

"Oh, fine. Spoilsport," said Cho sticking her tongue out at Harry.

"I'll make it up to you," said Harry as he pulled Cho off the ground.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart," said Harry as the two made their way towards the Great Hall.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Harry, Cho just the people I was looking for," said Dumbledore as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Hello Professor. Are we in trouble?" asked Harry. Cho rolled her eyes at him.

"No, no... nothing like that. There are people who would like to meet you, in my office," said Dumbledore.

"But sir! Dinner…," said Harry feebly as his stomach growled. Cho burst out laughing while Dumbledore merely smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Not to worry, I'll have some food brought up to my office for the both of you," said Dumbledore as the three made their way to his office.

As Dumbledore, Cho and Harry entered the office Cho cried out in surprise before moving forwards and hugging the life out of her father. Harry grinned at the sight before greeting Roger Davis and the other two people waiting. Dumbledore waited before Cho and let go of her father and Zhu had recovered his composure.

"Well now that we're all here, I believe introductions are in order," said Dumbledore. "Harry, Cho this is Mr. Lyon and that is Miss Fitzgerald. They are the co-managers of the Scottish National Team." Roger and Harry's eyes widened while Cho merely raised her eyebrows at her father.

"Hello, Mr. Davis, Mr. Potter, Miss Chang," said Mr. Lyon as he shook each of their hands. "As you know Scotland was slaughtered in the recent Quidditch World Cup. Horrific loss to Luxembourg. Many of the team have quit due to old age or injuries. We are recruiting again. We have seen your matches in the Junior World Cup. We were very impressed by your entire team but you three are the ones that definitely caught our eye. We are here to offer your contracts to play for the Scottish National Team." At his words Harry, Roger, _and_ Cho's mouths fell open.

"No way," breathed Harry. He was starting to see black spots in his vision.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Chang we would like to sign the two of you to sign on as our Seeker and reserve Seeker." Harry practically fainted. Merlin snorted with laughter inside his head.

"We would like to sign Mr. Davis as one of our Chasers," said Miss Fitzgerald.

"Don't worry about contract negotiations or anything of that sort. I've already had them sorted out. I promise you won't get a better deal anywhere," said Zhu Chang with a small smile.

"There is one small catch. If you sign for the Scottish National Team, I'm afraid you won't be able to play for your House Teams anymore. There is a long standing rule at Hogwarts about House Teams being comprised of strictly amateur players," said Dumbledore.

"Gryffindor'll be fine. Fred and George told me Ginny's a pretty good seeker. I'm in," said Harry. He felt bad for betraying his team but this was his chance right here to go straight to the world stage and he didn't know if he would get another.

"Yeah, I'm in too. This is the best opportunity I'm ever going to get," said Roger Davis.

"How long do these contracts last?" asked Cho suspiciously.

"Don't worry they don't bind you to the Scottish team permanently or anything like that. You just have to play for Scotland in one World Cup then, you are free to switch teams if you like," said Mr. Lyon.

"Then I don't see why I shouldn't," said Cho with a smile as she placed her hand in Harry's.

"Excellent. Scotland stands a much better chance at the Cup now," said Miss Fitzgerald with a happy smile on her face.

"Now, if you'll just sign here," said Mr. Lyon as he passed out three portfolio's one to each of the students who opened them and signed on the line he pointed at.

"Well now that, that's done, congratulations, you're all now part of the Scottish National Team," said Zhu Chang with a smile of his own.

"Miss Johnson won't be too happy about his Harry," said Dumbledore with a small smile.

"All think of something Professor," said Harry unable to keep the smile off his face.

"Well I'll leave you to your dinner then, shall we go and have a drink Miss Fitzgerald, Mr. Lyon? I believe Rosmerta has a new batch of her mead…," said Dumbledore as Miss Fitzgerald, Mr. Lyon and he left. Roger Davis also left saying he had to write an owl to tell his parents the good news.

"I can't believe it! We're going to play Quidditch professionally," squealed Cho excitedly as she jumped up and down. Harry grinned, her happiness was addictive.

"Ah Harry, I've been meaning to ask you, would you be interested in spending Christmas here at Hogwarts or would you mind coming over to our place?" asked Zhu.

"I would love to, but is it alright with you? I mean I wouldn't want to intrude or anything," said Harry hastily.

"Judging by the way my daughter is grinning I think you'll be fine," said Zhu with a small smile. "I wish I could stay but I must attend to some business. Oh, and Harry? Tell Draco he's doing his family proud," continued Zhu as he gave Cho a kiss on the forehead before walking out.

"I can't believe it," said Harry as the reality of the situation started to sink in. "The Scottish National Team..."

"I know, it's the opportunity of a lifetime," said Cho as she hugged him tightly. "And we're on the same team to."

"I can't think of a way this could have turned out better," said Harry softly as he stroked Cho's hair gently.

"I suppose we better go tell our friends the good news huh?" asked Harry. Cho nodded silently.

"I can't wait to see the look on Jessika's face," said Cho as they finished their dinner and left Professor Dumbledore's office hand in hand.

"I'm willing to bet that Ron'll faint," said Harry with a grin.

Merlin smiled as he saw and felt what was happening through Harry. This was how Harry should have been. Happy, in love, and a bright future ahead of him. This was the life he was supposed to have. It was tempting to say something to ruin the moment but Merlin held back. After all, Harry's life was going to be hell soon enough, the least that he could do was let him enjoy the last moments of peace that Harry would have in a long time.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"So, how's the arm?" asked Blaise.

"Hurts like hell. Madam Pomfrey says I'll have massive scarring because of the Dark Magic. Fun eh? Still, it wasn't all bad, I got to try out that new spell Professor Snape taught me," said Draco with a grin.

"Which one?" asked Blaise.

"Sectumsempra. It's a useful spell," said Draco as he twirled his wand in his hand.

"I'll remember that one," said Blaise as the two sat down on one of the staircases.

"Potter, Cho," said Malfoy as he inclined his head to the couple.

"Malfoy, Blaise," acknowledged Harry while Cho merely smiled and waved. "By the way, Cho's father wanted me to tell you that you're doing your family proud." Malfoy almost smiled at Harry's words but merely dipped his head one more time.

"What was that all about?" asked Cho as they walked past Malfoy and Blaise. Harry quietly explained Malfoy's situation to Cho.

"I had no idea…," said Cho thoroughly surprised at how honorable Malfoy seemed.

"Yeah, I always thought he was a spoiled prat but I'm starting to see him differently now," admitted Harry.

"That's good," murmured Cho.

"Why?"

"It means you're man enough to admit your mistakes. Not many people are," explained Cho thoughtfully.

"I'm glad you think so," said Harry with a smirk as Cho playfully swat his arm.

"Don't get too cocky," she warned.

"Me? Cocky? I have no idea what you're talking about," said Harry innocently. Cho shook her head but Harry knew she was trying hard not giggle. Harry grinned as he wrapped an arm around Cho and pulled her close to him as they continued walking not caring about the stares of passersby. Everything was right with his life. He had Cho, he had Ron and Hermione, he had the gold, and now he had his dream job. Yeah, for once, life was good.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"He's gotten out of control Cornelius," said Umbridge as she stared at Fudge's face in her fireplace. "He must be stopped."

"What do you propose I do? He's right under Dumbledore's nose right now. There's nothing we can do," sighed Fudge.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. You can send some of the T.E. after him and terminate him with extreme prejudice," suggested Umbridge eagerly.

"The Torture and Execution squad? Do you know what my public image will be if they discover is sent _them_ after a fifteen year old boy?" asked Fudge incredulously.

"He's turning more and more people against the Ministry here each day! He's a threat to the Ministry! Have him executed on the grounds that he and Dumbledore are inciting rebellion. Death is the punishment for treason," said Umbridge.

"Alright. I'll have the T.E. assembled. Harry Potter will be dead by the end of the week."

In the depths of her madness, Umbridge smiled.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The days passed quickly. Harry didn't realize how fast the weekend had come. The days were a blur of spending time with Cho, Ron or Hermione, teaching Blaise, Jessika, Luna and Draco, or just plain old homework. With smile Harry saw Cho waiting for him in the Entrance Hall as they prepared to go to the newly rebuild Hogsmeade.

"You ready to go?" asked Cho. She was dressed in a thin blue hoodie, a white tank top, and form fitting denim jeans. Harry merely gaped at her for a second. Cho took that as a 'yes' and began dragging him out of the castle.

"You don't look too bad either," said Cho as she looked him up and down once they were on the road to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students. He wearing a grey button down shirt with the collar popped and the sleeves rolled back on his arms and slim rise black jeans Harry rounded out his selection of clothing by wearing a vest that Cho had picked out for him.

"So where d'you want to go today?" asked Harry as he wathed several younger students run past him.

"Well since it _is_ the last Hogsmeade trip before the ball, we need to figure out what we're going to wear," said Cho.

"I forgot all about it," groaned Harry.

"Gladrags then?"

"Sure but only if stop by The Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes afterwards," said Harry.

"Done," said Cho as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"What _is_ the dress code for the ball anyways?" asked Harry. "I must've been dozing off when we discussed that…"

"If you had been listening it was semi-formal but most of the teachers expect you to be formal," said Cho as she rolled her eyes.

"I got an idea," said Harry as he whispered his idea into Cho's ear. "Remember that day we spent in your dad's music studio messing around?"

"Yes."

"Well I kinda sent a disc of it to your parents."

"You WHAT?" Cho practically screamed.

"It gets better. _They_ loved it so much your father had it finished as an actual song," said Harry grinning as he avoided Cho's fists.

"I can't believe you would do something like that," groaned Cho as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's not all bad. Our single beat out the Weird Sisters for the number one spot on the charts.

"You mean…," whispered Cho.

"Yeah, we're popular," said Harry with a grin.

"Where does your idea come in?"

"Remember how you said you'd get your dad to line up the acts for the ball?" Cho understood now.

"I like your idea. I haven't pulled a prank in awhile," said Cho with a mischievous smile.

'Then it's settled. This will be one heck of a ball," said Harry.

"Still I can't believe I never noticed," said Cho.

"Well your dad came up with a stage name so it all worked out. I asked him to keep it a secret from you until I told you."

"What's the stage name?"

"Hearts and Spades. Weird name right?" said Harry with a laugh.

"Yeah. What was the name of 'Our number one hit single'?" said Cho as she started laughing as well.

"Rise and rise again. Your dad has a thing for names," muttered Harry.

"So what will you be using? Electric or wood guitar?"

"I'll stick with wood."

"Come on, if we're going to do this then we might as well custom order our clothes. Let's just go straight to The Three Broomsticks.

As the two changed direction and started towards The Three Broomsticks Harry heard something coming through the air towards him and Cho. Relying on his reflexes, he pushed both himself and Cho out of the way as he turned and saw a figure pulling off an invisibility cloak and pointing a wand at him. Turning around Harry saw four more people pulling off invisibility cloaks. Harry gulped when he saw that all of them were carrying swords on their backs. They were surrounded.

"Damn," muttered Harry as he flicked his wand into his hand.

"A lot of people want you dead," said Cho from behind him as they both stood up with wands drawn.

"_Time to see how much you've improved Harry. I'm not going to help you out unless you or Cho are in danger of dying. Try to win by yourselves,"_ said Merlin.

"We're on our own," said Harry nervously as he eyed the five figures closing in on him.

"Sive Mucro!" roared Harry as he sent a blizzard of metal towards three of the figures. He knew they would be able to block it but he was focusing on buying himself time. He had to create as much of a disturbance and hope Jessika, Luna, Blaise, Draco, Ron or Hermione would show up.

"Incendio!" called Cho as fire erupted from the tip of her wand towards the other two figures.

"Confringo," whispered Harry as he pointed his wand towards the three that had managed to block his swords. They raised Shield Charms in time to block the force of the magical bomb.

"Avada Kedavra," called one of the figures as Harry's eyes widened.

"Incorruptus Protego!" said Harry and the angelic shield appeared just in time to stop the Killing Curse.

"Damn it, they really are trying to kill us," grunted Harry as he sidestepped several more Killing Curses. "Aduro Incendia Maxima!" The wave of white light engulfed all of the figures but miraculously they weren't burned to ashes, merely thrown backwards a couple meters.

"Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy!" called Cho as she fired jets of red light towards the prone men.

"Minae Undo," said Harry as he pointed his wand at one of the men who was struggling to get back up the spell hit him square in the chest. It sent him flying for another couple of meters. He made no move to get back up after that second spell.

"Enough!" yelled one of the men in fury. "Crucio!" Harry and Cho's screams mingled in the air as both of them writhed on the ground in unbearable agony. Harry tried to open his eyes but his vision had gone red as he felt every inch of his body burn.

"I can't believe these little shits gave us this much trouble," Harry heard one of the men mutter as they gathered around Harry and Cho. Harry groaned as one of the men kicked him in the stomach.

"Can't believe that this was the kid that was so dangerous. How pathetic," muttered one of the men as four of them began to kick Harry from all different directions. Harry could hear Cho begging for them to stop as the last man tied her hands behind her back.

"Hey, we have our orders," said what appeared to be the leader as he drew the long sword strapped to his back. One of the men grunted and picked Harry with all his strength sending Harry's broken body skidding along the ground. Harry coughed up blood when he finally rolled to a stop. He looked up and though he saw his vision flickering he saw the leader slowly walking over to him with his long sword dragging along the ground.

As Harry tried to push himself off the ground, he felt a foot collide with his side. As he was sent rolling for another couple of feet, he was sure a couple of his ribs were broken. His vision was almost gone as Harry saw the man walking towards him. As Harry closed his eyes, he heard Merlin whisper.

"_Rise and rise again, until lambs become lions."_

It was all Harry needed. He gritted his teeth as he slowly pushed himself off the ground. Ignoring the pain, Harry stood up straight and glared at the man who was about to kill him. Hell, if he was going to die than he was going to die like a man, staring death in the face. Harry grinned as his blood coated his teeth and glared at the leader boring holes into his eyes.

"Bring it then. If you're here to kill me, let's get it over with," said Harry hoarsely as he started to laugh. He hoped the man would kill him before he lost the strength to stay conscious. Harry never batted an eye as the man charged him with his sword held high. Right before the man reached Harry Merlin appeared and blasted him backwards with a wave of his palm.

"You did well Harry. I'll take over from here,' said Merlin with a proud smile on his face as he caught the unconscious Harry before he fell and gently let him down. Merlin turned and glared at the five attackers.

"Let me show you why I was known as, The Great."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Okay, yeah, the "Rise and rise again, until lambs become lions." Line isn't mine. (I wish it was.) it's from Russell Crowe and his move Robin Hood. I couldn't help but use the line because it fits so well with the story. (You guys will understand the references later.) Cheers.**


	25. Chapter 25 Yule Ball

Harry opened his eyes and groaned as he realized he was in the Hospital Wing for the umpteenth time. He turned and saw Cho and Dumbledore watching him. He tried to sit up and groaned in pain as his entire torso screamed in agony. Cho tried to put a small smile on her face but failed while Dumbledore merely looked at him sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry noticing their expressions. "It doesn't hurt too much."

"They were Ministry Harry," whispered Cho.

"Wha?"

"The men who attacked you were Ministry hit-wizards. They were the T.E. The Torture and Execution Squad. They're sent by the Ministry to eliminated threats deemed too dangerous to be allowed to live. While he hasn't said it publicly, Fudge has labeled you as a traitor," said Dumbledore sadly. Harry was stunned. He knew that Fudge disliked him but, treason? Harry realized that he wasn't going to have to fight Voldemort but the Ministry as well.

"Then let them come. I'll be waiting. I didn't want to use some of my stronger spells because we were dueling in the middle of Hogsmeade," said Harry with a determined look on his face.

"Harry I understand your anger, but you can't wage a war against the Ministry by yourself," said Dumbledore trying to talk some sense into him.

"I won't take the fight to them. At least, not yet. But I'm not going to let the Ministry and Voldemort take over my life. As far as I'm concerned Cho and my friends take up as big as or a bigger share than they do. ," said Harry seriously.

"How bad was it?" asked Harry after a moments silence.

"Four broken ribs, internal bleeding. A concussion and massive bruising on your torso," said Dumbledore.

"Ouch," muttered Harry. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple hours. Madam Pomfrey said you should be able to leave tomorrow morning," said Dumbledore as he left.

"I'm sorry our Hogsmeade visit was ruined," whispered harry as he gave Cho an apologetic look.

"Harry, we were attacked by trained Ministry hit-wizards. You have nothing to be sorry for," said Cho as she sat down next to Harry and gave him a kiss. Harry responded quite enthusiastically as he forced himself up to gain better access to Cho's mouth. Harry reluctantly broke the kiss when he heard the door open again. Ron and Hermione walked in dragging an extremely surly Draco Malfoy behind them.

"Potter, I'd greatly appreciate you telling your friends to let me go and give me back my wand," said Draco through gritted teeth.

"Ron, Hermione, let him go. He's one of us," said Harry as he and Cho laughed at the expressions on their faces.

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Ron, let him go. He helped us with those Slytherins remember?" reminded Harry.

"No seriously," said Ron.

Harry sighed as he explained Draco's situation to Ron and Hermione. By the end of it Draco had managed to worm his way out of Ron and Hermione's grasp. He grabbed his wand out of Ron's hand and took a seat next to the bed as he scanned the room and sat facing the door with his back to a wall.

"There's something that you guys should know. The Ministry's labeled me a traitor. They sent the T.E. after me and Cho today," said Harry.

"No way," muttered Ron as Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah. I'm fighting a two-way war here. On one side, Voldemort wants me dead. On the other side, Fudge wants me dead. I don't have too many allies, so I'm going to ask all of you now. Will you stand with me against Voldemort, and if it comes to it, the Ministry?" asked Harry as he looked at his friends and his girlfriend.

"Do you even have to ask me Harry?" asked Cho with a smile on her face.

"My duty is to protect Cho. I'm with you," said Draco quietly.

"Mate, I've been with you since our first year. I'll follow you wherever you go. Mum and Dad won't like it, but I'm with you," said Ron as he clasped Harry's hand.

"You should know us by now Harry, we won't abandon you. It doesn't matter if it's You-Know-Who or the Ministry. I'm with you," said Hermione.

"Thanks. I've actually assembled a group that was supposed to be keeping a watch on Cho for me when I couldn't be there myself. Blaise was part of it. So was Jessika and Luna. I've been teaching them how to duel. I'm also giving Cho lessons. I think it's time I taught you guys as well," said Harry.

"Hang on, you have people _spying_ on me?" asked Cho in a dangerous voice. Harry quickly realized his mistake.

"Er…"

"And you didn't tell me?" continued Cho. Harry could practically cut through the tension in the room.

"Can- can we discuss this later?" pleaded Harry.

"Alright, but you better have some good answers," said Cho with an innocent smiles in a sweet tone. Harry did not reciprocate the gesture. Ron and Hermione were chuckling at the sight and even Draco managed a small smile.

"I think we should leave them alone now," said Draco with his usual sneer as he turned to leave. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, silently begging them not to leave but they both grinned at him evilly before walking out after Draco leaving Harry alone with Cho.

Harry nervously cleared his throat as he slowly turned to look at his girlfriend. If looks could kill, Harry would have died a couple dozen times over. Harry wisely decided to take away anything she could throw at him.

"So uh… I suppose you're wondering why I had our friends follow you…," muttered Harry nervously. Cho glared at him before giving him a tiny nod. Harry groaned inwardly, Cho wasn't going to make this easy for him. "Well, I actually had Blaise keep an eye on the SLytherins after the Hogsmeade incident, just in case there was uh… backlash. When he told me something was up I had the others follow you just in case," finished Harry lamely. Cho sighed as she shook her head at Harry. She should have guess it would have been something like this. She had always known that Harry was overprotective, but she didn't know it was to this extent.

"Harry, I appreciate you worrying about me. I really do. But I just wish you would have told me beforehand. I mean you're my boyfriend. We aren't supposed to keep secrets from each other," said Cho as she looked at Harry disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I should have told you beforehand and asked for your permission," said Harry apologetically as he took Cho's hands in his own. "No more secrets okay?"

"Alright," said Cho with a smile as she relented.

"Forgive me?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Nothing to forgive. You were just being your overprotective, adorable self," said Cho with a laugh.

"So we should probably rehearse our act," said Harry with a grin.

"Shut up Harry. You know your guitar part inside out," said Cho trying hard not to smile.

"And you know the lyrics perfectly," replied Harry.

"So what d'you want to do? I can't leave until tomorrow morning," said Harry.

"_You_ get some rest. I'm going to go find Jessika. I'll see you tomorrow Harry," said Cho as she gave him a kiss before she left the room wriggling her fingers at him. Harry smiled as she left. He was whipped, but he wasn't complaining. Not one bit.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"What are we going to do Albus?" asked McGonagall as Dumbledore massaged his temples.

"I don't know Minerva. I knew Fudge was afraid but this… sending the T.E. after a fifteen year old boy. It's a wonder he wasn't dead when Merlin intervened," said Dumbledore. "Hogwarts may no longer be safe for him."

"Where will he go?" asked Snape curiously.

"If Harry is to go into hiding the safest place for him would be Number Twelve Grimauld Place. But we shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. Harry has proved himself capable of defending himself. He might surprise us yet," said Dumbledore.

"What did you do with the men that attacked Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"I didn't do anything. Merlin had slaughtered all of them by the time I arrived. I'm glad that he put Miss Chang to sleep before he dispatched the men. He practically tore them to shreds. When I got there, the biggest piece of any of them that was left was an ear," said Dumbledore as he looked up.

"Merlin reduced five men to nothing in _minutes_?" asked Snape in shock.

"Two to be exact. He is a force to be reckoned with," said Dumbledore. "More importantly, Severus, have you figured out what Voldemort's target is?" asked Dumbledore.

"The prophecy without a doubt. He's after the prophecy," said Snape.

"Then Harry is in greater danger. Minerva, have the Order keep a closer eye on the Department of Mysteries while I'm gone," said Dumbledore.

"Gone?" asked McGonagall in confusion.

"It is time that I evened the odds. I am going to meet with an old friend," said Dumbledore as he stood up and stroked Fawkes before pulling on a traveling cloak.

"Who?" asked Snape as Dumbledore was about to leave the room.

"_My_ teacher," said Dumbledore as he left.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"What d'you reckon our chances are?" asked Blaise as he passed the bottle of firewhiskey to his friend. They were up in the Astronomy Tower enjoying the view, talking, and getting wasted.

"Of surviving this war? Not a chance in hell," replied Malfoy after he had taken a long drink. "So why are you doing this Blaise? What's in it for you?"

"Me? This is just the most fun I've had in my life. If I die, hey, it was blast," said Blaise with a chuckle before taken the firewhiskey and taking a gulp.

"Is that all your life means to you?" asked Draco with a bit of a slur. This was their third bottle of firewhiskey.

"We all gotta go some time. I'm just trying to get as much adrenaline out of my life as possible. Way I see it, this is much more important than schoolwork anyways. If I survive, I'll make a hell of an Auror or a mercenary," said Blaise with a shrug.

"What about you Weasley?" called Draco over his shoulder as Blaise tossed the firewhiskey to Ron who was sitting against the wall.

"Harry's my best mate. Hell, I'm hoping I don't die but… worse comes to worse, I'd jump in the way and take the bloody curse myself if it meant saving him or Cho," muttered Ron after he took a swig from the bottle. Ron had flat out opposed going with the two Slytherins even if Harry trusted both of them, but when they told him they had firewhiskey he had followed.

"Potter should be here. After all he's probably the one who needs this the most," said Draco as Ron tossed him the bottle and he finished up the last of the firewhiskey.

"Got anymore?" asked Blaise. Draco raised an eyebrow before he opened the bag and pulled out two unopened bottles of firewhiskey. He put one back and tossed Blaise the other one.

"Aren't we going to get caught?" asked Ron sleepily. Blaise shook his head as he opened the bottle and drank.

"I stunned Filch from behind and shoved him into a broom closet. He shouldn't wake up until tomorrow morning. The other teachers are most likely sleeping. As long as we aren't too loud, we should be fine," said Blaise as he offered the bottle to Ron.

"Malfoy, how'd you sneak this much firewhiskey into the school?" asked Ron as he had some more firewhiskey.

"This is nothing, you should see his stash in the Dorms. He's got _loads_ and I mean loads of firewhiskey, butterbeer, oak matured mead, he's got it all," said Blaise with a grin.

"I pay off Filch to look the other way when it comes through the mail," said Draco dismissively.

"Well here's to us surviving the war," said Blaise as he raised the bottle and took a long drink before passing it around to the others.

"Cheers," muttered Draco and Ron after they had had their own drink.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"How are you feeling?" asked Cho with a worried look on her face as she helped Harry out of the Hospital Wing. She had woken up extra early to meet him so they could have breakfast together.

"Sore," grunted Harry.

"You ready for this Friday?" asked Cho with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry about it love, we'll be fine," said Harry before he even realized what he was saying. Cho flushed as she heard Harry refer to her as 'love'. He wasn't one for endearments like that so hearing it from him meant a lot to her.

"I wish I had your confidence," admitted Cho. Despite having everything that everyone else seemed to want, she was still felt insecure at times.

"I may act confident, but the truth is I'm usually just as terrified as anyone else would be. I just hide it better than most," said Harry as he pulled Cho closer to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Breakfast?" asked Cho.

"Breakfast," agreed Harry when he realized how hungry he was.

"My table or yours?" asked Cho when they reached the Great Hall.

"Your choice. I don't mind either way," said Harry absentmindedly.

"I see Jessika but no sign of Ron or Hermione," said Cho as she looked around the Great Hall.

"Your table then," said Harry as they walked towards Jessika.

"Hey Cho, Harry," said Jessika as she greeted the pair brightly. "You guys are up early."

"That's cause I had to help Harry leave the Hospital Wing," said Cho as they sat down next to Jessika.

"How many trips to Hospital Wing have you had?" asked Jessika as she looked at Harry with one brow raised.

"I've lost count," said Harry truthfully as the girls laughed.

"Look at them," whispered Cho after the trio finished eating. Jessika and Cho looked up to see Draco, Blaise, and Ron walking into the Great Hall looking thoroughly hung over.

"Ten Galleons says they were putting a dent in Malfoy's firewhiskey stash last night," muttered Jessika.

"Malfoy has a firewhiskey stash?" asked Harry. Cho and Jessika both nodded.

"More like a vault. He pays of Filch so that he doesn't get in trouble for it when he gets it in the mail," explained Jessika.

"How do the teachers not notice this?" asked Harry as he stared at his best mate trip and almost bring Draco and Blaise down with him as he latched onto them in order to keep his balance.

"Draco has Hangover cures. I think they're going to the Slytherin dormitory to get some," replied Cho as she eyed the direction they were walking in.

"Forget them, have you guys finished your homework?" asked Jessika.

"Yeah, did it last Friday. Didn't want it to cut into my time with Cho," said Harry with a grin as he gave Cho a kiss on the cheek.

"Cho please tell me you haven't finished your homework," begged Jessika.

'Sorry Jess. Finished it same time Harry did. Same reason, except about him," said Cho as her best friend groaned.

"Great. Just great. I have that essay for Snape on the effects of the moon on wolfsbane, that paper for Flitwick on the effects of crossing spells, and that stupid project for Umbridge," groaned Jessika as she started to bang her head against the table.

"See you later Jess," said Cho apologetically before Harry dragged her off.

"Care to tell me where you kidnapping me to Harry?" giggled Cho as She let Harry lead her out of the Great Hall.

"Someplace where I can show you how sorry I am about yesterday," said Harry.

"Why Mr. Potter I had no idea you were that type of person," said Cho in a shocked tone. Harry knew she was being sarcastic.

"You know you like it," said Harry with a grin before Cho punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

As they rounded the corner into any empty hallway, Cho pushed Harry against the wall before saying, "You can show me just how sorry you are." Harry grinned before he pulled Cho in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. When they broke apart Cho seemed highly amused.

"Is that really how sorry you are?"

"Love, _that_ was a warm up. This is the real thing."

Harry started trailing kisses down Cho's neck as she giggled uncontrollably. She pretended to swat him away but not before he could nip her right at the base of her neck. Cho let out a peal of laughter. Harry was about to speak when Cho silenced him with her mouth as she ran a hand through his hair.

Twenty minutes later Harry and Cho emerged from the hallway straightening out their clothing and their hair. Anyone with half a brain who looked at them could have guessed what had happened. Both were flushed with color and both had similar expressions of dazed happiness on their faces.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"They _what_? Potter's alive?" asked an ashen faced Fudge. Umbridge had contacted Fudge the day after the failed assassination attempt using her own fireplace.

"I saw Dumbledore returning from Hogsmeade with Potter and Chang on stretchers. Potter looked pretty beat up but he was alive, which only means he was able to hold off the T.E. long enough for Dumbledore to help," said Umbridge.

"There must be something we can do," said Fudge with a groan as he placed his face in his hands.

"Potter must be stopped. He and Dumbledore are undermining the authority of the Ministry," said Umbridge.

"Sir, I have an idea," said Unbridge.

"What is it?" asked Fudge, looking up.

"I believe we can lure Potter with a trap."

"What kind of trap?"

"Apparently Sirius Black is Potter's godfather. If we could capture him and use him as bait. Potter will come running and we'll have both of them," said Umbridge with an evil smile.

"The problem is locating Black. We haven't gotten anywhere close to him," said Fudge in frustration.

"I've been going through the school records here. Did you know that there a Black ancestral home? There are many wards on it which would make it the perfect place to hide," said Umbridge as she looked through the stacks of papers on her desk.

"An excellent idea. I'll put some of my own men on it at once. I'm not sure if I can trust some of the other members of the Ministry," said Fudge as he ended the connection.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Harry took a deep breath as he ran his hands over his guitar as he turned to look at an equally nervous Cho. It was Friday and saying he had butterflies in his, stomach would have been the greatest understatement of the century.

"You ready?" asked Harry as they waited for Dumbledore to announce their act.

"Yes," breathed Cho looking at him helplessly. Harry couldn't help but admire her choice of clothing. A whit tank top matched with a black half jacket and a pair of faded jeans rounded out her casual, but cute outfit.

"That's what you're going to wear when our act is done?" asked Harry with a grin. Cho glared at him.

"Please, I'm a witch Harry. I'll just swap what I'm wearing for my dress when we're done. What about you? Are you really going to wear _that_?"

"Hell yeah," said Harry with a grin as he looked at what he was wearing. Cho eyed him approvingly as she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit proud at how she had rubbed off on him. He was wearing a grey button down shirt that had intricate designs woven into it with the collar popped. She was surprised that he had a sports jacket like the one he was wearing but she quickly realized that it was custom made. On the back of the jacket were a phoenix and a raven embroidered in mid flight. He finished his look with a pair of slim-rise black jeans.

"A kiss for good luck?" asked Harry before kissing Cho.

"Where's Harry and Cho? They're going to miss the ball," muttered Ron as he, Draco and Blaise looked around the Great Hall for any sign of their friends. Judging by the size of the stage and the amount of paparazzi waiting in the Entrance Hall Ron guessed that The Weird Sister's were making another appearance at Hogwarts.

"Have you seen him Jessika?" asked Blaise as Cho's friend shook her head before being lead away by Roger Davis.

Ron turned around as he saw the paparazzi clamoring to ask questions and get a picture of Viktor Krum as he walked in with Hermione. Viktor ignored the very audible rise in the level of noise as he kissed Hermione's hand then lips before they joined up with Ron, Blaise and Draco.

"Vere is Harry? I vanted to congratulate him on veing picked vor the Scottish National Team," said Viktor.

"No idea. We haven't seen him all night," admitted Ron.

"Ah, there you are Susan," said Blaise with a grin as Susan Bones appeared next to him.

"Are we the only two who didn't get dates to this thing?" asked Ron as he motioned to Draco and himself.

"Watch it Weasley, I'm not quite as hopeless as you are," said Draco smoothly as a pretty blonde hair girl in a black dress walked up behind Draco and wrapped her arms around him. "May I present Miss Sophia Nevreux. My date tonight," said Draco as he stepped aside and introduced her to the rest of the group.

"Isn't he sweet?" asked Sophia with a dazzling smile. Ron could only groan as he realized he was the only one who didn't have a date for the ball.

"Ladies and gentlemen , may I have your attention," said Zhu Chang as he walked onto the stage. "Professor Dumbledore could not be here tonight so he asked me to introduce the acts for you instead. Tonight, we have a very special surprise for you. I have asked The Weird Sisters to return to Hogwarts since they were so well received last time," said Zhu to enthusiastic applause. "We also have one other act," said Zhu, his eyes twinkling. "This duo recently beat out The Weird Sister's for the number one spot on the charts with their single 'Rise and rise again'. Please welcome, Hearts and Spades!" said Zhu as he stepped of stage to wild cheering.

"I've heard these guys, their _phenomenal_. Apparently they've been asked to perform by half the magical stadiums in Britain but they never replied. Dumbledore must've pulled some serious strings to get them to show up here," said Blaise in excitement.

As the curtains slid apart every mouth in hall except for Zhu Chang's fell open. Several of the girls actually fainted. Standing onstage grinning at the sea of students, teachers, and paparazzi were Cho Chang and Harry Potter. Umbridge looked like she was about to explode.

"So, we are very honored to have been invited to such a prestigious place to perform," said Harry his voice heavily laced with irony. Half the students laughed, the other half were still recovering from the shock that Harry Potter and Cho Chang were the band, Hearts and Spades.

"Anyways, We'll be performing just 'Rise and rise again' tonight. So, tell me Hogwarts… are you ready?" shouted Harry as he raised his hands high into the air. The students started screaming enthusiastically.

"I can't hear you! I asked are you ready?" shouted Harry as he pumped up the crowd. When he felt that they had reached a suitable level of excitement, he gave Cho a tiny nod as he started playing. Harry played a slow rock ballad entrance as he and Cho both stepped to the beat of the song. Cho leaned towards the microphone as she began to sing.

_The heavens lean down to take you_

_While I stand around and miss you_

_I always thought that we would be forever_

At this, Harry sped up into a solo as he Cho took the microphone off the stand and began pacing back and forth along the stage while she sang the chorus.

_You always told me_

_Rise and rise, rise again_

_Rise and rise until the end._

_Rise and rise, rise again_

_Rise and rise until the end._

People who knew the words to the song started to shout them out enthusiastically as everyone started to dance. As Cho walked along the edge of the stage she bent down and gave high fives to people who were reaching out.

_Waking up isn't too bad_

_Until I turn and feel sad_

_Cause that spot next to me_

_It just won't let me be._

Now Harry and Cho were both getting very into the performance and they nodded at each other before Harry started to sing into his microphone as well.

_You always told me_

_Rise and rise, rise again_

_Rise and rise until the end._

_Rise and rise, rise again_

_Rise and rise until the end._

_I can't help but feel cold_

_When I know I've lost your hold_

_You always told me._

_Rise and rise, rise again_

_Rise and rise until the end._

_Rise and rise, rise again_

_Rise and rise until the end._

_I hope that you will hold me._

_You always told me._

_Rise and rise, rise again_

_Rise and rise until the end._

_Rise and rise, rise again_

_Rise and rise until end._

_I just want you to know,_

_I won't ever let go._

_You're the only for me_

_Cause I just want to be free._

As Harry strummed the song to a close he grinned at Cho while breathing heavily as the crowd clamored around the stage cheering. Harry looked over at Cho and shouted. "Not bad eh?"

"Not bad at all," replied Cho over the din as they watched they looked for their friends in the crowd.

"Thank you! You've been wonderful! It was a pleasure playing tonight!" shouted Harry as they backed up and let the curtains hide them from the crowd.

"We did it," said Harry with a grin as He gave Cho a passionate kiss.

"I think we might be the first professional athletes that also happen to be music stars," said Cho with a happy look in her eyes.

"Come on, or we're going to miss the rest of the ball," said Harry.

"Just a moment," said Cho as she waved her wand and suddenly appeared in a strapless dress of silver with a periwinkle blue shawl wrapped around her arms. "How do I look?"

"Love, you look amazing," said Harry with a smile as he lead her out the back of the stage where they were met by Zhu.

"Phenomenal performance baby," said Zhu as he hugged his daughter and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank's for setting this up Mr. Chang," said Harry.

"You should have seen the look on Umbridge's face. She looked ready to tear someone to shreds," said Zhu with a laugh. "Alright, I've taken enough of your time. Go have fun." Harry and Cho both nodded as they walked past Cho's father.

"Hey guys," greeted Harry as he saw his friends and led Cho towards them.

"Blimey Harry you could've warned us," said Ron looking at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry mate," apologized Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me you were part of Hearts and Spades Cho! I love them, I mean you guys!" said Jessika as she and Roger returned.

"I didn't know I was part of Hearts and Spades until last Saturday," admitted Cho.

"Top of the charts hit," said Blaise with a whistle. "Guess I'll never figure you out Potter."

"Potter," said Draco with a barely visible smile. "May I introduce Miss Sophia Nevreux."

"Malfoy, Miss Nevreux," said Harry as he offered Sophia a slight bow.

"Harry, congratulations on vaking ze Scottish National Team. Congratulations to you as well Miss Chang," said Krum with a smile as he shook Harry and Cho's hands. "Now ve vun."

"Run? Why?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Zem," said Krum pointing to the horde of paparazzi that had started making their way towards Harry.

"Oh. Good idea," said Harry.

"I would advise you to just talk to them Harry. If you don't they'll continue to pry and pry until they drive you insane," said Zhu who had appeared behind Harry.

"Well, you are the expert in these things," sighed Harry. "Alright I guess I'll talk to them," said Harry. "Do you want to come Cho or should I…?"

"I'll go. Don't worry Harry, I'm not going to throw you to the wolves by yourself," said Cho as she linked Harry's arm with her own as the paparazzi arrived.

Harry was dazed by the sudden amount of flashing lights, the barrage of questions and frankly everyone seemed just as uncomfortable except for Viktor, Cho and Zhu. Eventually Zhu calmed the horde of reporters down promising they'd get a couple questions.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Chang there have been rumors going around that the two of you are an item. Is this true?" asked a young man no older than 26 as he eagerly awaited their response with a quill and parchment in his hands

"Yes," said Harry and Cho at the same time.

"Is it true that the two of you have signed for the Scottish National Team?" asked a female reporter from somewhere in the mass.

"Yes. We're both going to be playing for them at the start of the next season," said Cho.

"Mr. Krum what is your opinion on their skills? Are you confident you could out fly them in a game?" asked another reporter.

"Harry and Cho are voth extremely good Seekers. In a match, I vould say it's 50-50," said Krum as he looked at the reporters.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Chang is Hearts and Spades a one hit wonder? Or are the two of you planning anything more?" asked the first reporter.

"At this point we don't know," admitted Harry.

"We know we definitely enjoyed writing the song and performing it, so don't count us out," said Cho with a smile.

"Alright, alright let's go. Give them their space," said Zhu loudly as he ferried the crowd back towards the Entrance Hall as he gave Harry and Cho a quick wave.

"Life with you is never boring mate," said Ron with a grin.

"I'll take that as a compliment Ron," replied Harry as he gave Cho a quick kiss.

"The Weird Sister's are on. I want to see how they're going to respond to that performance," said Draco as he raised a goblet of pumpkin juice to Harry before draining it and setting it down on a nearby table.

As The Weird Sisters got ready to play their song 'Magic Works' Harry turned to Cho with a smile. "May I have this dance Miss Chang?"

"You may Mr. Potter," said Cho unable to stop giggling. As they started dancing Harry was vaguely aware of Viktor and Hermione, Jessika and Roger, Blaise and Susan, and Draco and Sophia pairing up. Ron sighed and grabbed a butterbeer and sitting down to chug it. Almost as soon as Ron sat down Lavender Brown dragged him back onto the dance floor. Harry smiled as he stared into Cho's eyes as the song started.

_And dance your final dance_

_This is your final chance_

_To hold the one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough_

_So, believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of being hurt_

_Don't let this magic dies_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

_And make your final move_

_Don't be scared, you want you to_

_Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away..._

_Now, believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid of being hurt_

_Don't let this magic dies_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

_And don't believe that magic can die_

_No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_So dance your final dance_

_'Cause this is_

_Your final chance_

As Harry walked Cho back to her Common Room hours later, he was distinctly aware of paparazzi being restrained single handedly by Zhu Chang as they continued shouting questions and taking pictures. Harry shook his head as he leaned down and gave Cho a deep kiss.

"You want to give them something to gossip about Harry?" asked Cho with a smile.

"Nah, I just felt like it.10 galleons says that we're on the front page of every single magical magazine or newspaper tomorrow," said Harry as they walked up the staircase.

"I'm in Ravenclaw Harry. I _know_ that we're going to be on the front page of every single magical magazine or newspaper tomorrow," said Cho grinning.

"Thanks Harry. I had a great time. I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" murmured Cho as she pressed herself into him and looked up into his emerald eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy sweetheart," said Harry as he gave her a kiss before reluctantly letting her pull away from him.

"_Where were these endearments coming from? Oh, well… at least Cho's happy,"_ thought Harry as Cho gave him a slight wave before entering her Common Room. Harry was smiling the entire way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey! Time for me to explain how The Phoenix's Raven (TPR) works. There are three 'seasons' or 'books'. Each detailing a specific segment of the overarching plot. The first 'season' is actually ending in the next one or two chapters so stay tuned. I've actually decided to concentrate on TPR until the end of this 'season' before I work on any of my other pieces so the next chapter or two should be out fairly quickly. Another thing. Reviews. I love 'em. If there's anything, ANYTHING on you guys' mind about TPR please, write a review. Tell me what you think, what I'm doing right, what I should improve on. I would greatly appreciate feedback b/c I'm currently working on a book for publication. Thank you to everyone that's been reading TPR. You guys are why I continue to write at 2 in the morning.**

**~ Orym Hawksong.**


	26. Chapter 26 Christmas

"_Have fun last night?"_ Harry groaned. The last thing he needed was Merlin's sarcasm first thing in the morning.

"_I'm hurt Harry. And here I was ready to teach you a new spell. Oh, well…,"_ said Merlin obviously taunting Harry.

"_Damn it Merlin just spit it out. What d'you want. I'm leaving for Cho's in a couple of hours,"_ muttered Harry as he waved his wand and packed enough spare clothing and other items for his trip to Cho's house, er- _palace_.

"_Peace Harry. There's a spell that might come in handy in the near future. I, unlike your Divination's professor do have the gift of the all-seeing eye and I can access it with much greater ease than her. You will have need of this next selection of spells in the near future. Be careful though Harry, what I am about to teach is much more… shall we say destructive than spells invented in the two thousand years. These spells are what the ancient elementalists and redeemed used to shape their world,"_ said Merlin.

"_Ok. You have my attention. Now about these spells…," _replied Harry.

"_What makes these spells so effective is their massive power, the complete control the caster wields over them, and the ability to cast them without a wand,"_ said Merlin.

"_No downsides at all?"_

"_Hardly, unless you have unnatural reserves in magic or are a Redeemed like us or even more powerful the strain would kill you. Even I can't produce more than five of these spells in a day,"_ said Merlin wanting Harry to understand the dangers of ancient and forgotten magic.

"_I understand. I'm not asking for the whole deal. Maybe just the weakest one so I can try to get the hang of it,"_ said Harry.

"_That's what I was thinking. Better yet this is an ice based spell so it shouldn't have as much of a drain on you as it usually would and it'll be much easier to hide since it is winter. The incantation is Glacies Aevum Ballad Factum Unus. That's all I can say, the rest is for you to discover,"_ said Merlin before leaving Harry to his own devices.

"Harry you ready to go? Cho's waiting for you outside the Common Room," said Ron as he poked his head back into the fifth year boys' dormitory.

"Yeah, tell her I'll be right out," said Harry as he grabbed his bags and walked out.

"You ready to go?" asked Cho as Harry stepped out of Gryffindor Tower. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were already waiting outside.

"Yeah. Where's Jessika? I thought see was going to stay with you as well," asked Harry looking around to see if he had somehow missed the pretty Ravenclaw.

"She has to stay with her parents until Christmas. She's coming to visit us afterwards," said Cho brightly.

"Alright. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, I'll see you guys after break," said Harry with a small smile. The others waved as he and Cho made their way down to the Entrance Hall where Zhu Chang was waiting.

"Ah Harry, are you ready to go?" asked Zhu as Harry nodded. "Good, good… I don't know if Cho told you but we won't be taking the Hogwart's Express back to Platform 9¾. It would waste more time than I care to waste. I have arranged for a portkey to take us back to our humble abode," said Zhu as he tapped his staff and a small Chinese dragon made out of bronze floated off of the rickety table behind him and in front of Harry and Cho.

As Harry, Cho and Zhu each placed a finger on the dragon they felt the familiar jerk from behind their navel as they were whisked away into a torrent of colors.

When they landed none of them fell to the ground, although Cho's father was the only one that didn't have to steady themselves as they landed. Harry looked up and promptly allowed his jaw to drop. The Chang's 'humble abode' was easily as tall as Hogwarts and twice the castle's length. As far as Harry could tell, it was built entirely out of white marble with large ornate windows every ten feet apart. The entrance to the manor reminded Harry of the entrance to the muggle White House. Harry could see the edge of a large loch behind the house and Harry quickly realized that Zhu Chang had built a fully equipped Quidditch pitch on the far side of the grounds. It looked like a winter wonderland the way the snow covered everything in a spectacular white.

"_Humble abode_?" croaked Harry as he rounded on Zhu and Cho, his mouth still hanging wide open. Zhu and Cho grinned automatically, they were quite used to this reaction. Jessika had actually fainted the first time she saw where Cho lived.

"I think you've impressed him daddy," said Cho as she gave her father a hug.

"I think you're right," said Zhu as he closed Harry's mouth. "Careful now, you wouldn't want to swallow one of those winter flies. Nasty little things."

"Come on let's go inside before we all freeze to death," said a giggling Cho as Harry numbly followed his girlfriend and her father into their house.

"Wait, I'll meet you inside. There's something I want to try…," said Harry remembering the spell Merlin had told him about.

"It's fine Harry. We'll wait for you. After all the lord of the house should wait on his guests," said Zhu with a smile.

"I appreciate it," said Harry as he breathed deeply, closed his eyes and slowly found his center. As he did he murmured the words almost too quietly to hear.

"_Glacies Aevum Ballad Factum Unus."_

Harry willed the water and ice in the loch to rise out into a large spike; Cho and Zhu's gasps accompanied a large rumbling sound. As Harry opened his eyes he saw that a thirty foot pillar of ice had risen out of the loch. Harry then willed the ice to return to the bottom of the lake. As he released the magic Harry stumbled as he felt his vision swim before his eyes as a headache ravaged his concentration.

"Sorry… I just wanted… to try it out," panted Harry as he steadied himself. "I'm fine, really."

"Alright, well I think we should enter, get some hot chocolate. Goodness knows you look like you need it Harry," said Zhu as the three of them moved towards the manor.

"_Now you know,"_ said Merlin. _"It's much harder to control the magic with just your mind. We use our hands to move the magic in the ways we want it to move in order to achieve the greatest accuracy."_

"_Is that the same magic that Kagu-Tsuchi used to fuel his Kirin?"_

"_Not exactly but there is a very big difference between Oriental magic and the magic we use. You will have to ask Cho or Zhu on subjects of that matter. I cannot help you there."_

"Harry, we're here," said Cho as she shoved Harry in through the open doors.

The moment Harry was pushed through the door steady hands grasped his arms as he stumbled. Harry looked up to see Arus Chang and Lian Chang at his sides. They let go of him as Cho and Zhu stepped over the threshold and closed the doors behind him.

"Welcome to Chang Manor Harry," said Arus with a grin at the look on Harry's face.

"It's just the four of you here?" asked Harry as he stared around.

"Well, there are the ghosts but they don't take up much living space," said Arus with a knowing smile.

"Enough talk Arus, let's get you settled in Harry," said Lian as she waved her wand and levitated Harry's belongings up the grand staircase and out of sight. "Cho, be a dear and show Harry his room please."

"Follow me Harry," said Cho as she moved up the staircase and out of sight. Not wanting to be left behind, Harry quickly followed.

"Now that they're gone…," said Merlin as he materialized next to Zhu.

"Ah, Merlin good to see you," said Zhu warmly. Lian was doing a remarkable job of concealing her confusion as Merlin bent down and kissed her hand. "I have a favor to ask of you Zhu."

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like where this is going?" mumbled Zhu as all trace of his usual easygoing nature evaporated in an instant.

"I will tell you now; Harry is destined to meet Voldemort on the battlefield. It cannot happen any other way. He will meet Voldemort one way or another, and he will either kill him or die by his hand. I was tasked with a mission, to guide him and to give him the best chance of survival he has. My orders, come from the closest things to gods that exist if Voldemort wins not even I will be able to save what's left of the world. I need you to teach him something I can't. Oriental magic. Chinese and Japanese sorcery. _Your_ black magic," said Merlin seriously.

"Why would Harry need the Dark Arts to defeat Voldemort? Shouldn't the spells you're teaching him be enough?" asked Zhu.

"I'm covering my blind spots here Zhu. I already _am_ teaching him the Dark Arts. However, what I'm teaching him might not be enough. Voldemort will not be so willing to face Harry after their last confrontation. He is looking for a way to give himself a tactical advantage over Harry. If he finds the two I think he is after than Harry has no hope whatsoever," said Merlin.

"Who _is_ Harry?" asked Zhu starting to understand just how many secrets Merlin kept.

"You will know very soon. I expect his heritage shall be revealed within the coming year," said Merlin as he started to fade.

"So, Harry's the one. I should've seen it coming. First thwarting You-Know-Who that many times, then being a Redeemed, now all of this…," said Arus Chang as he rubbed his temples. "Well mum, dad since you are so keen on having him in the family why not give him the family _treatment_?"

"Well Merlin did say we had to train him…," said Zhu with a small smile.

"Exactly."

"I think we should start on him after Christmas. Give him some time to recuperate," said Zhu more to himself than to the others."Well, I'm in the mood for some ice cream. Anyone care to join me?" Lian and Arus both shook their heads at Zhu's sweet tooth before following him deeper into the manor.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"So, do you like the house?" asked Cho shyly as they sat on the bed in one of the _many _guest bedrooms in the manor.

"Love it? My god Cho, your home is amazing! It's easily the size of Hogwarts," said Harry as he we still stunned by the enormity of the house. "By the way, what did Arus mean when he talked about ghosts?"

"Oh, well long ago the ancient Chinese mages developed ways to break through the veil. By performing a ritual before the body of the deceased is buried or cremated, we are able to allow that person to return to this side for short periods of time whenever they will. We have a _lot_ of ancestors appear during Chinese New Year's or other holidays," explained Cho.

"That's really cool," said Harry.

"Yeah, although some of my older relatives are 'behind the times' they're very chauvinistic, ugh. We tend to ignore them though so it's fine," said Cho wrinkling her nose a bit at the mention of her chauvinistic ancestors.

"So, anything in particular you want to do? After all there's no way you invited me here just to see my reaction," said Harry as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Well what d'you know. I _am _rubbing off on you," said Cho as she leaned over to kiss Harry on the lips. She could feel him grinning as he suddenly pulled her over him.

"So, what did you want to show me?"

"Hmm? Sorry, to disappoint you but I just wanted to see the look on your face," said Cho with a laugh as Harry's expression turned stony. "Oh come _on_ Harry. Do I have to have a reason to want to spend Christmas with my family and my boyfriend?" Cho's smile widened as Harry's expression softened.

"Damn you, you have me wrapped around your finger," said Harry hoarsely as he pressed his lips to hers for a searing kiss.

"And don't you forget it," said Cho with a small smile as she wiggled a single finger in front of him playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it love," said Harry as he rolled her under him.

"Mr. Potter I'm shocked! Have you no modesty," said Cho in mock surprised tone.

"More than enough Miss Chang, except when I'm around you," said Harry with a grin as he bent down to place a kiss on each of Cho's earlobes while she giggled uncontrollably.

"Harry, Cho? Mum's calling, it's time for din – woah," said Arus with wide eyes. The Auror started backing out of the room with his hands in the air, the moment he saw Harry and Cho. He turned and left but Harry and Cho could both tell that he was still stunned from what he had seen.

"That was mean of you Harry. Now Arus will probably be scared for life. Seeing the famous Harry Potter ravishing me," said Cho with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh? You want to blame this one on _me_?" asked Harry starting to form a plan for revenge in his own mind.

"Definitely," said Cho before pecking Harry on the nose and gently pushing him off her. "But not now. Dinner." Harry whined as Cho forcefully dragged him out of the guest bedroom and towards the dining hall, wherever that may have been.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Christmas morning found Harry waking up to the very welcome sight of Cho in nothing but a flimsy nightgown shaking him like a can of soda. When Harry had managed to convince her that he was awake she dragged him out of the room to join the rest of her family who were sitting next to a roaring fireplace and a gigantic pine tree covered in Christmas decorations with a veritable mountain of presents underneath it.

"Cho managed to drag you down I see," said Zhu with a smile, the man sitting in a comfy armchair next to the fire drinking a floating mug of steaming hot tea.

"So it would seem," said Arus as he raised a hand and waved lazily.

"Come, we were about to unwrap the presents," said Zhu with a knowing look on his face.

"If you say so," said Harry as he sat down next to Cho as he eyed the mountain of presents underneath the tree.

"So do you give each other that many gifts every year? I think I'm going to have to go do some emergency shopping," said Harry nervously.

"Nope, we just give each other one present like normal people. Those come from our extended family members. I think," said Cho as she gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Just how big is your family?" asked Harry there had to be _hundreds_ of individually wrapped boxes there.

"Around forty in Europe and over a hundred back in our homelands," said Zhu smoothly. Harry was about to speak again when Cho clapped a hand over Harry's mouth and shoved a large rectangular box with a bow on top into his arms obviously annoyed that the present wrapping hadn't started.

"Hurry up and open it Harry," whined Cho as the rest of her family grinned at her impatience.

"Alright, alright! I don't understand what's so important about me opening this - ," muttered Harry before his voiced died in his throat. He opened the box and realized that he was looking down at an entire set of dragonhide armor.

He gently lifted a gauntlet as if it were made out of smoke and would disappear in an instant as he flipped it over and measured the thickness. Judging from what he knew about dragons, he knew that a normal blade wouldn't even scratch the hide while a magical one would be hard pressed to cut it at all.

"Cho… I can't… this is too much," said Harry hoarsely.

"Harry, have you forgotten what family I come from?" asked Cho as she motioned towards the humongous manor house they were in. "Besides, I _wanted_ to. I just hope you like it."

"Like it? Cho this is honestly the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you," said Harry as he pulled Cho into an embrace. When Harry and Cho broke apart, he turned and shifted through the pile until he pulled out a long, thin box and handed it to Cho.

"Hope you like it," said Harry honestly as she looked at her face while she busied herself with opening the box. When she finally unwrapped the box and opened it, her mouth fell open as she looked up at Harry hardly believing her eyes.

Arus Chang looked around his sister to see what was in the box and chuckled as he said, "I think someone finally outdid you dad."

Cho Chang pulled the object out of the box to see it in the light. As she ran her hand over the polished handle and over an engraved message her breath caught in her throat. As she stared down at the brand new _Lightningbolt_ in her hands, she read the message that had been engraved into the handle.

"_Because you are the light of my life."_

"So you like it?" asked Harry as he looked at Cho's reaction.

"Harry, please tell me you didn't bankrupt yourself to buy this," said Cho after struggling to find her voice.

"My lips are sealed. I had Padfoot pick it up," said Harry before Cho punced on him, kissing him full on the lips.

"I love it," whispered Cho before Zhu coughed slightly and Harry and Cho quickly separated. The entire group was about to continue unwrapping presents when they heard the door knocker being pounded against the door.

"Well, I believe some of our guests have arrived," said Zhu as they got up and moved towards the entrance hall.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Malfoy?" asked Harry as he walked into the entrance of the manor with Cho and her family, stopping as he saw Draco Malfoy standing in the entrance hall murmuring softly to Sophia Nevreux as she smiled. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Sophia laughing before kissing Draco. Harry noticed the way their fingers intertwined and grinned glad that Malfoy was able to

"Potter. Miss Chang," said Draco as he looked up offering a slight bow to Cho and a nod of the head to Harry. It was understandable, clearing away four years of intense dislike between the two would be awkward to say the least, but Harry was glad to know that he wasn't the only one attempting to but the past behind them.

"Is that – Are you…?" asked Cho as her mouth dropped open as she looked at Sophia's hand.

"Trust you to notice Cho," said Sophia with a happy flush on her face as she raised said hand up to the light for everyone to see. Sitting on her hand was a beautifully crafted ring of white gold adorned with regular gold and inlaid with small diamonds. "We're engaged. Draco proposed on Christmas Eve," said Sophia breathlessly.

Harry nearly fainted in shock. Draco Malfoy, _the_ Draco Malfoy had actually proposed. It was incredible, not in a million years would Harry have bet that Draco Malfoy would have let go of his pride for enough time to fall in love with someone.

'Mr. Chang, how are you?" asked Draco turning to Zhu.

"Never better Draco, I did ask you to keep an eye out for my daughter but what are you doing here on Christmas Day no less?" asked Zhu.

"I was…," started Draco before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I was wondering if Sophia and I might be able to stay with you for the remainder of the holidays."

"What's wrong? Why can't you stay at Malfoy manor?" asked Harry. Malfoy smiled humorlessly.

"Dear old dad kicked me out," said Draco.

"Your own father kicked you out of the house?" asked Cho incredulously.

"My engagement to Sophia was the last straw," said Draco before squeezing Sophia's hand gently.

"Why? I would've thought Lucius would have been happy for you," said Zhu.

"He would, except Sophia is muggleborn," said Draco with a small smile. "Dad went berserk he actually tried to kill me. I got out of there as fast as I could."

"Don't you have any money on you? Surely your father gave you an allowance over the years…," said Zhu.

"It's spoken for, what's left of it anyways. What I have left is going towards our wedding. I pawned off my dress robes and my broom to get enough to pay for Sophia's engagement ring," said Draco.

"You pawned off your broom?" asked Harry incredulously.

"It was the only way I'd be able to pay for the ring. I didn't have a choice," said Draco with a shrug.

"Well Draco, you're more than welcome to stay here," said Zhu kindly.

"Thank you for your kindness Mr. Chang," said Sophia with a graceful curtsy.

"Malfoy, d'you mind if we talk? In private?" asked Harry. Draco nodded and Sophia followed the rest of the Chang's back to the Christmas tree.

"What do you want to discuss Potter?" asked Draco smoothly when they were out of earshot of the Changs.

"The Slytherins. Are there any more Slytherins besides you and Blaise that haven't been converted to Voldemort's side?" asked Harry.

"There are a couple. Daphnee Greengrass, her sister Astoria, and Tracy Davis to name a few. I'll talk to them when we get back to school if you want me to. But why are you so keen on this all of a sudden?" asked Draco.

"Voldemort's going to attack soon. He's been quiet since the Hogsmeade fiasco. Too quiet. We'll need to be ready for him. We can't just blindly rely on Dumbledore forever. The man isn't immortal. Besides, this is _our_ future on the line. Shouldn't _we_ be the ones fighting for it?" asked Harry. "I'm going to be training a couple people from each other houses. I want at least a few from each house so we can have a united front against Voldemort."

"Alright, I'll talk to them. Potter, I have a favor to ask of you," said Malfoy uneasily.

"What is it?"

"I know what my chances are of surviving this war. Don't lie to me and say everything will be okay. I know that I probably won't make it out alive. I just want your promise that if I die, Sophia won't be thrown on the streets. I want your word that she will be cared for," said Draco his eyes burning with a protective passion Harry had rarely seen.

"You have my word," said Harry as he held out his hand. Draco shook it.

"Thank you," said Draco as he moved past Harry.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"When you block you should use your opponent's momentum against them. Don't be afraid to sidestep the attack if you can't afford to block," said Zhu as he observed the duel between Arus and Harry.

True to his word, Zhu had been training Harry in the arts of Chinese magic and the rules of swordplay. The young wizard had surprised Zhu with the incredible speed he was growing at. When they began a week ago, Harry barely lasted five seconds with Arus, now he had actually beaten him a couple times. After watching Harry's training for a single day Draco had actually asked to be taught as well. Zhu couldn't see the harm in it, Draco had already proven himself willing to go to any lengths to protect Cho, even going against the Dark Lord himself. While not as talented as Harry, Draco had still grown into a formidable swordsman.

"That's enough Harry. Draco, you're up next," said Zhu as Harry backed away before collapsing against the wall wiping sweat from his brow.

Both Harry and Draco had developed a liking for different swords when Zhu had shown them how different the swords were and how they were most effectively used. Harry had surprised Zhu by choosing the ancient Chinese Jian, preferring the fluidity and flexibility of the sword over the brute force of most other European blades. He had further surpised him by training with two Jian at a time, preferring quick, precise strikes with two blades instead of a strong strike with one. Draco had stuck with the traditional long sword and had trained with it daily until he had honed his skill with it.

"Thanks Cho," said Harry breathlessly as Cho handed him a glass of water. When Zhu had informed her of Harry's training, she had brought out her own katana and wakazashi in order to avoid getting rusty with their use. Harry had never won against her yet although Zhu suspected it had more to do than just a difference in skill.

"How are you doing?" asked Cho as she sat next to Harry and watched Draco and Arus duel.

"I'm getting better. Now I finally realized what Padfoot meant when he was talking about you 'taking my head off'," said Harry with a laugh.

"He was exaggerating. I have to keep practicing or I'll lose my edge," said Cho as she slipped her hand into Harry's.

"You and your brother are amazing. I'd hate to see what your dad would do to me," said Harry quietly.

"Don't worry about him. All Chang's are actually taught to defend themselves at a young age, daddy took it a step further and taught us how use these," said Cho as she raised indicated the katana and wakazashi at her side and the Dao saber in Arus' hands.

Days seemed to blur together as he, Draco and Cho spent the days training or enjoying the time with their partners. Harry had seen the way that Draco acted around Sophia and he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Draco loved. He silently wished them the best, knowing that the days to come would be long, dark, and drenched with blood. Too soon, it was time for them to return to Hogwarts. Zhu had prepared a portkey for Harry, Cho and Draco while Sophia already had a portkey to return her to Beauxbatons.

"Draco I want you to have this, and Harry I want you to have these," said Zhu as he handed Draco an ornate long sword in a polished steel sheath with an emerald embedded in the guard. He handed Harry two custom forged Jian swords that were made to fit Harry's hand perfectly. The sheath had been dyed red and gold to match the colors of his house and the guard was made out of a steel with gold leaf and a large ruby on either guard.. As he unsheathed one of the swords, he saw that his name had been chiseled into the blade in English on one side and in Chinese on the otherside.

"I can't accept this," said Harry and Draco at the same time.

"Take it. The world is a much more dangerous place than you'd like to think. I already have Cho bringing her katana and wakazashi back to school with her," said Zhu as Cho lifted her traveling cloak to show that she had the weapons strapped to her side.

"But – ,"

"No buts. I have a feeling you'll need them before long. Think about it, what would you do in a fight if you lost a hold of your wand? Take them," said Zhu sternly. Harry and Draco looked at each other before strapping the weapons to their sides.

"I have already gotten permits for you to carry the weapons, just don't make me regret it," said Zhu. "Now go, and congratulations on being engaged."

"Congratulations Malfoy," said Harry as they prepared to leave.

"She's happy with you. Treat her well or you'll have to answer to me," said Cho teasingly. Malfoy merely smiled as Zhu held out a small goblet made out of silver.

"Come back and visit us soon Harry. We loved having you here," said Lian Chang from her husband's side.

"Pleasure to have you here. Have fun at school mei-mei," said Arus as he shook hands with Harry.

The three students each placed a finger on the goblet while carrying their bags. With a final wave, they felt that oh so familiar jerk from behind their navel as they traveled back to the grounds outside of Hogwarts castle.

"Draco, meet us in the Entrance Hall tonight will you? Eight o'clock," said Harry as Draco made to return to the castle. With a nod.

"I think we can trust him," said Cho as she and Harry made their way back towards the school. Other students had started to show up through apparition or other portkeys.

"D'you want to spend the rest of the day sparring? I don't think I'm quite up to par with the Jian yet," said Harry offhandedly. How would _you_ ask your girlfriend to spar with lethal blades?

"But I wanted to try out the Lightningbolt you gave me," pouted Cho adorably.

"Alright, alright, let's go to the pitch after we put our stuff back," said Harry as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Thanks," said Cho as she kissed him on the cheek before running back to the castle. Harry chuckled, she was going to be the death of him someday.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

In his dormitory Harry unpacked his things before putting on the dragonhide armor Cho had given him for Christmas. It was light enough that I oculd be worn underneath his robes without suspicion, it would only seem like he was wearing boots and gloves and it was strong enough to repel most spells and weapons. As he finished putting on the armor he strapped the Jian swords to his sides and hid them underneath his school outer robe. When that was finished he strapped his wand into the spring loaded trigger mechanism hidden within the sleeve of his right arm.

"_You're ready…,"_ murmured Merlin, more to himself than to Harry.

"_What?"_ asked Harry but silence was his only answer. Ignoring Merlin left Gryffindor Tower and made his way down to the Quidditch pitch with his own Lightningbolt slung over his shoulder.

"Impatient as ever Cho," said Harry with a grin as he looked up to see his girlfriend doing laps around the Qudditch pitch.

"Shut up Harry," said Cho briefly hovering in front of him before zooming back into the sky. Harry shook his head as he mounted his own broom before joining her.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

As the weeks turned into months Harry's fears that Voldemort was only bidding his time increased. The Death Eater attacks which had been so frequent before had trickled down to nearly none. Keeping an ever watching vigilance, Harry spent as much time pushing himself to his limits with his Jian swords as he did pushing Cho, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Jessika, Blaise and the others.

The castle grounds were gleaming in the sunlight as though freshly painted; the cloudless sky smiled at its in the smoothly sparkling lake, the satin-green lawns rippled occasionally in a gentle breeze: June had arrived, but to the fifth years this meant only one thing: Their O.W.L.s were upon them at last.

Their teachers were no longer setting them homework; lessons were devoted to reviewing those topics their teachers thought most likely to come up in the exams. The purposeful, feverish atmosphere drove nearly everything but the O.W.L.s from most fifth years' minds. However, Harry was focused less on his studies and more on training and Voldemort.

On the morning of their last day of O.W.L. testing Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Hermione, Cho and Jessika. As Harry looked down at a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ he felt all of the blood drain out of his face. Ron and Hermione looked over his shaking hands to stare at the paper and both barely stifled gasps of rage and shock.

_**Sirius Black Caught At Last**_

"_In the early hours of this morning Ministry officials acted on an anonymous type that Sirius Black was hiding in London. Five full squads of Aurors and the Ministry's special Torture and Execution teams were sent out. After bringing down at least twelve men Sirius Black was subdued and brought to the Ministry for questioning. _

"'_We will be applying the Dementor's Kiss but not before we extract vital information about the whereabouts and activity of the Death Eaters. No doubt Black will be hard to break but I have full confidence our Torture and Execution squads will succeed,' said Fudge this morning."_

The article went on to talk about how the Ministry was doing its utmost to combat the resurgence of the Death Eaters and its continued denial that Voldemort had returned.

"Ladies, gentleman. We're going to war," said Harry grimly as he swung both legs out from under the table as he walked into Entrance Hall, signaling Draco, Blaise and Luna to follow as Cho, Jessika, Ron, and Hermione hurriedly followed him. The board was set, the dice had been cast, and Harry was going to make sure he and his friends were the ones left standing after the dust had settled. This was what all of his training, all of his studying, all of his efforts had been for. It was show time.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Well, not much to say. The finale for this section of the story is in the next chapter. And reviews are always welcome. See you soon. **

**~ Orym Hawksong**


	27. Chapter 27 Ministry of Magic

As Harry entered the Entrance Hall he immediately started placing charms around the area to prevent what he was about to say from being heard by anyone he didn't want listening in. Cho, Jessika, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise all entered the hall within a minute as he waited for them to catch their breath.

"Alright, what I am about to tell you needs to stay secret. Sirius Black, is my godfather," said Harry as he saw Jessika and Blaise's eyes widen. "He's innocent of the crimes he was convicted of…," said Harry before he went on to explain how Peter Pettigrew had betrayed his parents and how he had framed Sirius for the crime.

"So couldn't the Ministry just give him Veritaserum and then let him go?" asked Jessika.

"That's another thing, Sirius isn't working for Voldemort. He's working for Dumbledore. Dumbledore is the leader of a secret network of wizards and witches all over Britain who are dedicated to fighting Voldemort. Can you imagine how Fudge would react if he found out that Dumbledore was the leader of such a group? He'd have Dumbledore out of here in an instant and Voldemort would have the freedom to do whatever he wanted," said Harry. "We have to get Sirius out of the Ministry before that happens or this war is going to go very, very badly for us. Ladies, gentlemen, If you do not wish to risk you lives for this, I understand I'm not forcing anyone to go."

"Harry, where you go, we go," said Ron as he and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I'm going," said Cho firmly as she squeezed Harry's hand.

"I am," said Jessika and Blaise.

"You know my duty," said Draco with his arms crossed.

"This should be fun," said Luna dreamily.

"Don't tell me you think you're going to go without me," said Ginny as she walked into the Entrance Hall with a grim look on her face, her long crimson hair billowing out behind her.

"Ginny, no! You're too - ," Ron began.

"I'm three years older than when Harry was when he fought You-Know-Who over the Sorcerer's stone," she said fiercely.

"Ron, it's her choice. We can't force her to stay behind," said Harry quietly. While at first worried about his sister's safety Ron had eventually been persuaded by Harry to allow him to train her as part of their group. Over the past few months she had mastered spell after spell and had eventually beaten Ron in a duel. Harry knew that Ron was concerned for Ginny's safety but he wanted her at his back, she was a skilled fighter and the people gathered around him were undisputedly the best of the group he had been training.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to come? We still have that History of Magic Ex - ," began Harry with a sly smile.

"Oh shut it Harry. You know as well as I do we can all afford to miss _that_ one," said Hermione crossly though the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her.

"Right, let's go then," said Harry.

"Hang on, how are we going to get to London quick enough?" asked Draco.

"Well, the way I see it, we have two choices," said Harry. "We can fly or we can use a portkey. Either way, the Ministry's going to know we're there the moment we arrive. We're going to have to go in wands blazing."

"The nine of us against the Ministry huh? What are we waiting for?" asked Blaise with a grin. Harry knew that Blaise was an adrenaline junkie that Slytherin loved the thrill of it all.

"Ten," said Merlin as he materialized next to Harry with a grin. "I can make a portkey, _and_ I can get us in undetected."

"Well then. After you," said Harry. As Merlin grabbed a piece of parchment that was lying on the ground and whispered, "Portus." All ten of them grabbed onto the parchment as the now familiar jerk from behind the navel tugged them forwards. All of them knew only one thing. It was going to be a long day.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The moment Harry's feet touched solid ground he recognized that this was the Atrium where he had walked through for his Hearing so long ago. There were no fires burning under the mantelpieces set into the walls, thankfully it was still early enough that most workers hadn't arrived yet. Harry triggered the mechanism attached to his right arm, grabbed his wand, and sent a stunner at the security man who had no time to react.

"Come on," said Harry quietly and the ten of them sprinted off down the hall, harry in the lead, past the fountain, toward the desk where the now stunned security man sat.

Harry pressed the nearest down button and a lift clattered into sight almost immediately, the golden grilles slid apart with a great, echoing clanking, and they dashed inside. Harry stabbed the number nine button, remembering that the court rooms down there looked more like torture chambers, the grilles closed with a bang, and the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling. When the lift halted, the cool female voice said, "Department of Mysteries," and the grilles slid open again, they stepped into the corridor where nothing was moving but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift.

"Let's g - ," Harry started to say before a hail of spells forced him to take a step back. Aurors surrounded both ends of the hallway they were in with wands pointed at them. They were trapped.

"Blaise, Malfoy, covering fire on the ones on the left! Cho, Hermione, ones to the right! Merlin you take the right, I'll take the left," roared Harry as charged the Aurors on the left sending stunners down the hall while Blaise and Draco provided covering fire for him.

When he got close, Harry flicked his wand back up his sleeve and drew his two Jian as he smashed two Aurors in on the side of the head with the flat of the blades and took out the last two with pommel smashes. While he was here to get Sirius back Harry would prefer not to have innocent blood on his hands, most of these people were only doing what they thought was right. Harry turned around to see Merlin sending all four of the other Aurors flying with a blast of compressed air. As he sheathed his Jian and returned to the rest of the group he made sure to incapacitated the Aurors with the 'Incarcerous' spell.

"Right, we split up into two groups. We'll work faster that way. Draco, Cho, Ron, Hermione your with me. Merlin will take the others. Meet back here in exactly fifteen minutes. If we haven't found him by then, we'll come up with a new plan. As the others moved off Harry silently motioned for Ron to watch their backs, Blaise, Hermione and Cho to provide covering fire and Draco to be right behind him. Harry silently slid his wand out again as he moved through the Department of Mysteries.

As they neared a black door Harry motioned for Draco and Blaise to be on either side as he kicked it door collapsed with a thud as the entire group rushed in quickly scanning the area for any movement.

They were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling – identical, unmarked, handle-less black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue, their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor so that it looked as though there was dark water underfoot. As soon as everyone was in the room the door immediately righted itself. Just as Harry was gazing ahead at the doors opposite him, trying to decide which was the right one, there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move side-ways. The circular wall was rotating.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as though frightened the floor might move too, but it did not. For a few seconds the blue flames around them were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around and then, quite as suddenly as it had started, the rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.

"What was that about?" whispered Ron fearfully.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in from," said Cho in a hushed voice.

Harry realized at once that she was right: He could no sooner have picked the exit from the other doors than located an ant upon the jet-black floor. Meanwhile, the door through which they needed to proceed could be any of the dozen surrounding them.

"How're we going to get back out?" asked Hermione uncomfortably. Harry cursed quietly. Merlin's group was completely cut off from them now. Some rescue mission this was turning out to be.

"Well, that doesn't matter now," said Harry forcefully, blinking to try and erase the blue lines from his vision, and clutching his wand tighter than ever. "We won't need to get out till we've found him."

"Where to Potter?" asked Draco quietly one hand on his wand, the other on the pommel of his long sword.

"I don't know. We should try a few doors," said Harry hastily.

He marched straight at the door now facing him, the ohers following close behind him, set his left hand against its cool, shimmering surface, raised his wand, ready to strike the moment it opened, and pushed. It swung open easily.

After the darkness of the first room, the lamps hanging low on golden chains from this ceiling gave the impression that this long rectangular room was much brighter. The room was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep-green water, big enough for all of them to swim in, which contained a number of pearly white objects that were drifting around lazily in the liquid.

"What're those things?" whispered Ron.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Are they fish?" breathed Cho.

"No," said Hermione. She sounded odd. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank. "They're brains."

"_Brains?_"

Yes… I wonder what they're doing with them?"

Harry joined her at the tank. Sure enough, there could be no mistake now that he saw them at close quarters. Glimmering eerily they drifted in and out of sight in the depths of the green water, looking something like slimy cauliflowers.

"Let's get out of here," said Harry. "This isn't the right room, we need to try another door - ,"

"There are doors here too," said Ron, pointing around the walls. Harry's heart sank; how big was this place? As he was about to speak one of the doors along the walls opened and Merlin and his group entered the room.

"Found him?" asked Merlin quietly. Harry shook his head.

"How have you done?" asked Harry.

"Ran into a patrol, had to bring them down hard. Don't bother with the doors here. Most of them lead back to the place we were just at," muttered Merlin.

"Right, let's go then," replied Harry.

So they hurried back into the dark, circular room; the ghostly shapes of the brains were now swinning before Harry's eyes instead of the blue candle flames.

"Wait!" said Hermione sharply, as Luna made to close the door of the brain room behind them. "_Flagrate!_"

She drew with her wand in midair a fiery X appeared on the door. No sooner had the door clicked shut behind them than there was a great rumbling, and once again the wall began to revolve very fast, but now there was a great red-gold blur in amongst the faint blue, and when all became still again, the fiery cross still burned, showing the door they had already tried.

"Good thinking," said Harry. "Okay, let's try this one."

Again he strode directly at the door facing him and pushed it open, his wand still raised, the others at his heels.

This room was much larger than the last, Harry was sure someone could've fit a Quidditch Pitch inside with no problem at all, dimly lit and rectangular, and the center of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some eighty feet below them. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheater, or the courtroom in which Harry had been tried by the Wizengamot. In the chained chair at the very bottom was Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" yelled Harry as he half ran, half jumped downwards not caring about the amount of noise he made.

As Harry neared his godfather he saw just what had been done to him in a matter of hours. Sirius was chained to the stone chair by his wrists, ankles, and neck. There was blood everywhere from the numerous cuts all over his body. With a start Harry realized that he was shivering from being drenched in ice cold water. Harry had to force his hand steady as he blasted the chains that held his godfather in place. As soon as the chains were broken he slumped forwards in to Harry's arm.

"My god… what have they done to you?" whispered Harry in anger and horror.

"Harry… run… it's a trap… they want you...," croaked Sirius hoarsely before he fell unconscious from the loss of blood.

"Merlin, he needs healing!" yelled Harry as Merlin ran forwards to start healing Sirius.

A low laugh echoed around the room, bouncing and reverberating off of the stone walls. As Harry glanced wildly around the room, the doorway out slammed shut with a boom. At least seventy Aurors appeared around them in the stands of the room, some pulling off Invisibility Cloaks, other s merely removed the Bedazzling Hex or disillusionment charms. They were caught.

"Bravo Harry. You fallen into my trap. Aiding and abetting a criminal from Azkaban constitutes a life sentence for you. A Death Eater no less," said Fudge with a crazed look in his eyes as he stepped out of the shadows. "Throw down your wands and surrender!"

"Well mates, looks like it's time to break out," said Harry as he pointed his wand at the Aurors. "Sive Mucro!" Thousands of blades of all sizes swirled around flying at the Aurors. Most of the Aurors managed to raise Shield Charms in time, the few that didn't were sent flying from the sheer mass of blades.

"Cho, Draco! Swords out and at the ready!" yelled Harry as Cho whipped out her Katana and gripped her wand tightly in the other hand. Draco mirrored the action except with his long sword.

As soon as the Aurors managed to dispel the hail of swords they returned fire, spells of all different colors were raining down on Harry and his friends as they dodged and returned fire whenever they could. Inside, Harry was panicking, there was absolutely no way they were going to get out of this one. Even Merlin could only take fifty wizards on at the same time and that was when they were on even footing. Here, the Aurors had the high ground which made the area Harry and his friends were in a virtual killing field.

Harry's eyes widened in fury as a jet of green light missed Cho by inches. The Aurors were aiming to kill. Harry looked at Merlin before receiving a nod as both wizards pointed their wands up and shouted, "Aduro Incendia Maxima!" The twin waves of light washed over the Aurors sending them reeling in all directions. Draco and Blaise were blasting away back to back while Ron and Hermione tried to clear a way to the door. Harry's mind went into overdrive as the Aurors started moving down forcing Harry and his friends back.

"Any idea on what to do Merlin?" asked Harry as he dodged a stunner that was aimed at his head.

"They have the advantage in numbers, they have the high ground, and overall they have the advantage in skill. Unless you want to use the Dark Arts or the elements, we're dead," muttered Merlin as he sent blasts of Compressed air at the Aurors sending them flying or blasting chunks of stone into the air where they missed.

With a scream of pain Ginny fell as a blast of orange light hit her straight in the leg. Harry watched in horror as time seemed to slow down as the youngest Weasley fell clutching at her leg. Cho and Hermione were at her side instantly raising Shield Charms and deflecting spells as Ron dragged his sister to safety.

Harry yelled out as a blast of light went flying towards Cho's back, before she could turn around Draco pushed her out of the way before being blasted into the air, his unconscious form landing limply next to Blaise. They were being brought down one by one.

"Confringo!" screamed Hermione as the magical bomb exploded right over some of the Auror's heads collapsing part of the roof over them. The Aurors barely had enough time to get out of the way as the stone fell. As Harry watched the flames from the explosion he had an epiphany.

"_I still have the Kirin. It should be able to melt through the walls!"_ thought Harry frantically.

"Merlin, I need some powerful flames!" yelled Harry as Blaise dragged Draco back and laid him next to Ginny and Sirius.

Merling closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could before uttering, "Aurum Furor." A wall of golden flames exploded into existence, blasting the Aurors who were advancing on them backwards Seeing the fire reach up to the ceiling Harry knew it was now or never.

"Kirin Animositas," roared Harry as the golden flames imploded on itself, the fire shaped itself into the mythical animal, it had the head of a dragon, the antlers of a deer, the skin and scales of a fish, the hooves of an ox and tail of a lion. It sent a shockwave of flame directed towards the Aurors before diving into the wall behind Harry and his friends. As Harry turned around he saw that the Kirin had tore straight through the stone wall as if it were paper and was waiting for him on the other side.

"Out, out!' yelled Harry as he motioned for his friends to exit through the hole. Blaise ran forwards carrying Draco over his should as Cho and Hermione carried Sirius, his arms slung over their shoulders, Ron ran after them, cradling Ginny in his arms as Harry and Merlin back out through the hold frantically casting and recasting Shield Charms as the Aurors ran towards them.

"Seal it!" screamed Harry at the Kirin the moment he and Merlin had gotten out. The Kirin dipped its head before running into the tunnel and willing itself to exploded brining the wall down and closing the hole.

"Well, I'm that you all Enemies of the State because of me," said Harry as the others were bent over trying to catch their breaths. They took one look at him and all started laughing.

"Let's just get out of here first," said Blaise as he grinned from ear to ear.

"How are they?" asked Harry as he turned to Merlin who was checking up on Ginny, Draco, and Sirius.

"Sirius is fine, he's just asleep. Ginny's leg was broken, and Draco's the worst. He's got three broken ribs, a concussion, and internal bleeding. I'll patch up Draco first, Ginny should only take a second," said Merlin as he got to work on Draco.

Harry turned to his unconscious god father and pointed his wand at him saying, "Enervate." Sirius sat up with a start looking around wildly before realizing he was among friends.

"Hey Sirius," said Harry as he pulled his godfather up.

"Well, I suppose this is the part where I thank all of you," said Sirius. The others laughed. "However, I think we should, run!" yelled Sirius as they all turned to see the Aurors flooding the hallway behind them.

"Don't these guys ever give up?" asked Ron as he scooped up Ginny in his arms as Merlin just finished healing Draco.

"Less talking more running," grunted Harry as he ducked and felt spells whizzing overhead.

"How'd they find us so quickly?" asked Cho as she flattened herself against the wall to avoid the spells.

"Shouldn't Dumbledore have spies for this type of thing?" asked Harry who was running alongside Sirius.

"Well yes, but then so does Voldemort," said Sirius.

"Hang on, Minae Undo!" yelled Harry as he turned around and blasted the Aurors behind him sending them tumbling back into their comrades and completely disrupting the entire group before continuing to pound down the hall.

The group darted past the corner and burst through the first door they saw as they went through they found themselves in a room that was at least two hundred feet long and seemed to be entirely made out of glass. Ignoring the weirdness of the room, they all ran towards the door at the other end of the room. As harry shut the door into the room behind him, mirrors seemed to rise up out of the ground. Before anyone could make a move, the entire group was trapped in a maze of mirrors.

"_This is exactly like the Triwizard maze except worse,"_ thought Harry grimly as he put his wand back into the spring loaded mechanism in his sleeve and drew his two Jian as he advanced further into the maze. What Harry didn't know was that Aurors were already entering from one side and another group was entering from the other.

Harry rounded the corner and came face to face with Merlin as he sighed and lowered his weapons. "Have you found anyone else?" asked Harry quietly.

"No, everyone got separated when the mirrors came up. This place is really getting me jumpy," muttered Merlin as he and Harry retraced Merlin's route and headed off in another passage.

Cho swore as she turned into another dead end. Retracing her steps she drew her wakazashi out in her left hand as she raised her wand with her right. This was the fourth dead end she'd hit in a row and she was starting to get worried that the Aurors might have reached her friends.

Draco gripped his long sword tightly as he turned around the corner and came face to face with nothing. Breathing a sigh the you warrior continued to penetrate the maze looking for his comrades and hoping to avoid an Aurors. This was enough of a nightmare as it was. _"Who the bloody hell keeps a maze of mirrors in the Ministry of Magic?"_ thought Draco in disbelief.

Ron and Hermione set Ginny down gently outside of the maze as Ron kept a look out for anyone while Hermione tried any of the healing charms she knew to either sooth the pain or at least heal the broken leg to some degree. After awhile Luna and Jessika walked out and both kept a watch with Ron forming a protective barrier around Ginny and Hermione.

Cho turned the corner and found a wand pointed straight at her head, before she could even react the black robed Death Eater had started to utter the Killing Curse. "Avada Ked - ."

Harry had seen the Death Eater waiting for Cho and he took a running start as he leapt up behind the Death Eater. Just as he was about to kill Cho, Harry plunged both of his Jian down into the through the Death Eater on either sides of his neck. As he landed, the Death Eater fell silently to the ground. He pulled out both of his Jian and wiped them off on the Death Eater's robes.

"Looks like we have company," said Harry as Cho breathed a sigh of relief. "Merlin's just around the corner.

Draco ducked and weaved as he avoided the long swings of Walden Mcnair's axe. Draco had tried to get in close and had been rewarded with a vicious cut to his left arm which was bleeding freely. When Mcnair missed with the next Swing, Draco knocked the axe out of his hands with his long sword and whispered, "You always killed creatures by beheading them. It's ironic that's how you'll die." Before he swung and decapitated the Death Eater.

"Damn,' muttered Draco as he sheathed his long sword after wiping it off and slid down onto the floor with his back against a mirror as he nursed his wound. He berated himself for not learning any healing spells as he ripped off a piece of his robes and wrapped it around his arms and tied it off. He cursed as his vision started to go black and before he knew it, Draco Malfoy was unconscious.

As Harry, Cho, and Merlin rounded the corner they saw the headless corpse of Walden Mcnair with his head lying a couple feet away and Draco Malfoy slumped against the wall with blood soaking through the makeshift bandage he had on his arm.

"I'm starting to think he gets as hurt just as much as you do Harry," muttered Merlin as he undid the bandage and healed the cut with a wave of his wand.

"Let's just focus on getting out of this bloody maze," muttered Harry as he and Merlin grabbed Malfoy by his arms and carried him between them.

"Hey Harry. How's Malfoy?" asked Blaise as they exited the maze.

"Merlin healed him. Where's Sirius?" asked Harry looking around.

"Right behind you. There's Death Eaters here," said Sirius grimly.

"We know. I ran into one. Malfoy took care of Mcnair. He isn't going to bother us without a head," said Cho.

"Mcnair works for the Ministry. That explains how they were able to get in without tripping any alarms," muttered Sirius.

"Let's get of here," muttered Harry as he opened the door and ran into the next room with the others on his tail.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening," said Lucius Malfoy as he and at least two dozen Death Eaters appeared out of the darkness.

"Doesn't this place have _any_ fucking security?" swore Harry loudly.

"Stay back Potter. He's _mine_," whispered Draco with barely concealed fury as he unsheathed his long sword and brandished his wand.

"The prodigal son finally meets his father face to face," said Lucius silkily as he drew his wand from his cane.

"As I recall you threw me out of the house," said Draco.

"You never did live up to expectation Draco," said Lucius.

"At least I'm not the one betraying his family," spat Draco.

"Words mean nothing now. Speak with your wand if you must. Avada Kedavra!" yelled Lucius pointing his wand at his son.

"Sive Mucro!" yelled Draco as he rolled to this side to avoid the spell. "Stupefy!"

The duel between Draco and his father ignited the fury of the Death Eaters as they charged the rest of the group. Harry and Merlin found themselves each dueling five Death Eaters at once. Sirius and Cho were both taking on two to three and the rest of the group had banded together and were fighting as a unit instead of individuals.

The door behind them exploded as Aurors entered sending curses and spells everywhere. Harry and Merlin swore loudly at having to fend off the Death Eaters in front of them and the spells streaming at them from behind. Ginny, Luna and Jessika were taken completely by surprise and fell to the ground as they were hit by stunners. The Aurors moved forwards to engage both Harry's group and the Death Eaters resulting in utter chaos.

Harry watched helplessly as Ron and Hermione were simply overwhelmed by the sheer torrent of spells and sent to the floor. Blaise was taking on five Death Eaters just like he and Merlin were, he managed to take out four of them and was about to take out the fifth when an Auror stunned him from behind. Harry quickly realized that the state of confusion that the arrival of the Aurors had on his group and the Aurors allowed the Death Eaters to mercilessly crush both of their opponents. He could tell that if something didn't happen soon the Death Eaters would be victorious.

As Harry James Potter prayed for a miracle whatever higher power, probably all five Merlin thought, had answered his pleas. Just as the Death Eaters were about to overwhelm them Harry saw members of the Order of the Phoenix sprinting in, wands blazing. He watched as Tonks floored two Death Eaters from behind. Remus Lupin blasted one Death Eater straight in the face before side kicking another. Kingsley Shacklebolt sent stunners into the crowd of Death Eaters bringing a couple of them low as Mad-Eye Moody blasted through the Death Eaters like a crusader passing divine judgment. The Death Eater ranks crumpled as confusion spread throughout their ranks, and Harry finished the five he was duel with a well placed Aduro Incendia as he moved to help his godfather.

Harry and Sirius easily destroyed the three Death Eaters that Sirius had been facing before Sirius raced off to check Ron and Hermione's condition while Harry moved to help Cho. Right as Harry reached Cho the cries of terror coming from the Aurors had Harry looking around before his own blood froze. Voldemort had joined the fight, and he had brought some of his best, Lestrange, Rookwood, Dolohov, and Greyback to name a few.

"Avada Kedavra," whispered Voldemort. Even over the din of battle Harry could hear the spell and he knew that it was for him. As he turned and raised his wand and shouted, "Incorruptus Protego." Before his angelic shield had a chance to fully form, the jet of green light stuck it , shattering the shield and hit Harry right on the chest sending him directly through a wall into the room beyond. Time seemed to slow down as Cho screamed. Sirius, Merlin, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody watched in horror as Harry was blasted back straight through a wall.

"Voldemort!" screamed Sirius and Remus at the same time, the two Marauders charged him in fury seeking vengeance for what they had just seen.

Moody, Tonks and Kingsley all tried to move towards the hole that Harry had created when he was sent through the wall but the Death Eaters rallied and blocked their way forcing them into duels. Merlin and Cho were the only ones who were able to make it to the hole and climbed through it quickly.

"_No, no no no no no! This can't be happening!"_ thought Merlin in horror as he crouched down next to Harry.

He tore open Harry's school robes to see the dragonhide armor underneath. While the armor hadn't been penetrated there was no telling how much damage the spell had done. Blood pooled around Harry as Cho knelt next to him clutching his hand tightly begging for him to open his eyes while tears streamed down her face. Merlin worked as quickly as he could mutter spells underneath his breath as he waved his wand in a blur.

The first thing Harry saw when he opened his eyes was Cho's tear streaked face as she pulled him into an embrace, sobbing into his chest. The second thing he saw was Merlin leaning back a look of relief on his face. The third thing he saw was something straight out of legend. As Merlin followed Harry's gaze his own mouth dropped open in shock. He knew his vision meant things would change quickly, but motioned for Harry to follow him as he moved towards what he and Harry could not tear their eyes from.

As Cho and Harry moved towards it in reverence the noise of the battle behind them seemed to fade as all their could see or think about was what lay in front of them.

"Pull it out Harry. It's your destiny," said Merlin with a smile as Harry stared down at it. Harry wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled. It slid from the rock it was embedded in as if it was water. Harry stared at it in wonder as his fingers traveled over it in a loving caress. It seemed to be forged from some metal Harry had never seen before. Ancient runes were carved into it and it shinned brightly the moment he touched it.

"Kneel Harry," said Merlin as Harry kneeled in front of him. Merlin placed his hands over Harry's head and a crown of gold materialized out of nowhere studded with diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires and topazes. "Arise, King Harry Pendragon, rightful ruler of Britain."

As Harry stood, Merlin knew that he was ready. The boy had become a man. Harry smiled as he clasped a hand on Merlin's shoulder and raised Excalibur with the other. The true ruler of Britain had returned, and Voldemort would know fear.

"Harry, place your wand over the handle of Excalibur," said Merlin as Harry did so. As he held his wand over the handle it seemed to sink into the sword.

"You can use Excalibur as a sword and a wand," replied Merlin with a knowing smile.

"Merlin, I believe we have a battle to win," said Harry as he moved back toward the hole he had come through. He grinned at Cho as he wiped the tears from her face.

"Let's go save some friends," said Harry as Cho seemed to unfreeze and grinned.

Harry climbed through the hole followed by Cho then Merlin. Harry held Excalibur in one hand as he drew one of his Jian in the other. Cho ran forwards and cut a Death Eater in half with a quick draw from her katana and then proceed to blast another of the Death Eaters. Merlin came out fire wave after wave of 'Aduro Incendia' tearing mercilessly through the Death Eater ranks. Harry strode forwards calmly striking deathblows left and right as he cut through the Death Eaters like a hot knife through butter.

Sirius and Remus wove around Voldemort keeping him from doing anything more than duel the two of them. They were both excellent duelists but the length of the fight was starting to show as neither of them were moving as fast as they were ten minutes ago. Just as Sirius thought that they were about to be killed the Death Eaters ranks around them crumbled like a sand castle in a tsunami. Carving a path through them straight towards Voldemort were Harry, Cho and Merlin. Sirius and Remus' eyes widened as they saw Harry slaughtering Death Eaters with a crown on his head and Excalibur in his hands.

"Hello Tom," said Harry as he stepped in front of his father's friends as Cho ran off to find the other members of their group and Merlin proceeded to rout the remained Death Eaters with the help of the newly arrived Albus Dumbledore.

"You dare use that name with me?" asked Voldemort with a hiss.

"Oh I dare. You see both our hands are down and you've lost. Your men are running and more than enough Aurors have seen you to prove to the world that your back. I've won again," said Harry as he sheathed his Jian and goaded Voldemort. They started circling each other as many of the remaining Aurors, Order members, and Harry's friends gathered around to watch the duel.

"Avada Kedavra!" screeched Voldemort as he pointed his wand at Harry. Harry merely smiled as he swung Excalibur in a horizontal cut and the blade cut through the jet of green light completely unraveling the spell.

"You can't win Tom. Your surrounded, your Death Eaters are beaten. Kage rensa hisan kami kaze no zetsumei," called out Harry as he pointed Excalibur at Voldemort.

"Centimo Muerte!" hissed Voldemort in fury. The two spells collided in the center of their circle and exploded outwards so violently it caused everyone to raise Shield Charms, and even then they were all pushed back except for Harry and Voldemort.

"Such a pity Harry, you could have been my second in command. Now all you'll ever amount to is another body. Axelo!"

"Aurum Furor," muttered Harry as he sent a beam of golden flames hurtling towards Voldemort as he cut through his curse yet again. Voldemort screamed in agony as the fire burned him.

"This isn't over Potter!" he screamed with a baleful glare before disapparating. Harry allowed himself to relax and smile, as the remaining Death Eaters were subdued or disapparated as well.

"I suppose that went as well as it could have," said Harry as a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his chest.

"I suppose it did. Ron and Hermione will need medical treatment but they should be fine. Blaise is fine, he was just stunned. Jessika and Ginny aren't in any immediate danger but they should have some minor treatment. Draco actually had the upper hand against his father but Lucius ran the moment he saw Voldemort losing. Harry Pendragon, it has a nice ring to hit," whispered Cho into his ear as he turned and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he whispered back. He could still hardly believe that he had just dueled against Voldemort. Dueled against Voldemort, and _won_.

"Arrest him! He helped Sirius Black! What are you waiting for? Arrest him!" yelled Fudge from behind a fallen piece of debris as he jabbed his finger repeatedly at Harry. Harry gripped Excalibur as he looked up at the remaining Aurors, none of them moved a muscle.

"This is Excalibur," said Harry raising Excalibur for everyone to see. All eyes in the room were on him. Draco leaned on his long sword a smile on his face as he bowed to Harry. Ron and Hermione were sitting up as healers treated their injuries. Blaise was leaning on Remus as they looked at Harry. Sirius had a proud smile on his face. The rest of the members of the Order were staring at him with a mixture of awe and respect. Dumbledore 's face was impassive but his eyes betrayed the emotions he was feeling. Cho and Merlin were beaming at him.

"I am the rightful ruler of Britain. Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes he was convicted of. He fought Voldemort here tonight and if that's not enough proof for you then nothing else will convince you otherwise," said Harry as he turned back to Cho.

"We did it," said Harry softly as he brushed some of her hair back behind her ears.

"I'm just happy you're alive. You have no idea how scared I was," replied Cho as she wrapped her arms around Harry and placed her head on his shoulders.

"I told you didn't I? I'm never leaving you again," murmured Harry before taking her chin in his free hand and turning her face to his before kissing her passionately. There would be more battles in the future. There would be darker days. There would be suffering, but for now, Harry was content with simply kissing the one person that mattered to him the most.

End of Part One

**AUTHOR'S NOTES well there it is. The end of the first part of the story at last. Hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. I won't be updating The Phoenix's Raven for a bit to ensure I give my other stories and my piece for publication some more attention. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading,**

**Orym Hawksong**


	28. Chapter 28 The Pride and The Greed

Part 2

"_It is not what we do that defines us, but why we do them. It is not the what, but the why."_

– _Morrigan of the Pride. Enlightenment 14:8_

Year 6

Harry sat down one the hill next to Hogwarts with a sigh as he sheathed Excalibur. The battle at the Ministry had just ended and Merlin had transported their entire group back to Hogwarts. Harry was silently thankful that his armor allowed him the flexibility that it did, as he smiled as Cho sat down next to him.

"How are Ron and Hermione?" asked harry.

"Madam Pomfrey said they should be fine. They'll have to stay in the Hospital Wing for awhile but they're out of any immediate danger," said Cho.

"Good," said Harry as the implications of having pulled Excalibur from the stone finally started to weigh down on him.

"It's really starting to hit you isn't it?" asked Cho as Harry stared off into the distance.

"I never wanted any of this Cho. King, Redeemed, none of it. I don't want the fame, the power, nothing. I want what everyone else seems to want to get away from. Parents, a normal life. I don't _want_ to be a hero or anything like that Cho. I… I just want to live my life," said Harry as he raised his fists in frustration before lowering them again.

"I feel like I should say something, but I just don't know what to say," whispered Cho as Harry sat brooding.

"I understand. Don't worry. I'm used to being alone. I appreciate you being here Cho, but not even you can understand what it feels like. You would have to go through what I went through, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone," said Harry in a hollow voice.

"You know what?" asked Harry as his voice broke and he lowered his head. "I don't even have a place in this world. What happens after Voldemort is dead? I can't be a part of this world. Redeemed aren't meant to stay. We're not meant to live in this world were supposed to fade out of existence once our job is done," said Harry as the tears rolled down his face.

"You're right Harry. I don't understand how you feel. I don't think I ever will, but I will be here for you. I don't care about anything else. If you need me, I will be there and if you have to leave, then I'll go with you," said Cho as she brought Harry's head to her chest as she stroked his hair and whispered into his ear.

"_He's not ready. He's never going to be ready,"_ thought Merlin as a felt a sharp pain each time his heartbeat. _"Gods Arthur, why did you have to die?"_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"_Merlin have you ever wondered what our purpose is? Why we're here? Why we even exist?" asked Arthur as he slid Excalibur into a large rock._

"_What do you mean?" asked Merlin._

"_Does this world deserve saving? And if it does, why must we be the ones to make the sacrifice? There are already plenty people who would eagerly play the role of the hero. Why would it be forced one people who don't even want that responsibility? Why us? What have we done to deserve such a curse?" asked Arthur bitterly. His tone icy and voicing breaking slightly._

"_It's not up to us. We are rarely dealt the hands we wish," said Merlin._

"_You told me this so many times Merlin. I just can't see things your way. People who fear their fate are swallowed up trying to escape it. People who fight fate only fall in the end. People who accept fate change the world. You've told me this more times than I can remember," said Arthur as he picked up a white lily from the ground and stared at it._

"_I take it you've thought about this for a long time," replied Merlin saddened by the reaction of his friend._

"_I have. You were right about one thing though Merlin. I'm not sure about the rest," said Arthur as he turned to face his friend._

"_What?"_

"_Those who fight fate only fall in the end. Panton ex Nhilus," whispered Arthur with a sad look on his face as he cast his final spell. (Everything is Nothing)_

"_Arthur no!" shouted a horrified Merlin as he desperately tried to nullify the spell. Unfortunately the Arthur had cast the spell on himself making it impossible to negate. "What have you done? You'll cease to exist! That spell erases your very existence!"_

"_I know. I, Arthur Pendragon fought fate to the bitter end, and here I fall. I'm sorry Merlin, take care of Guinevere for me will you? Tell her, I love her and I hope she and Lancelot will be happy together. Tell her to forget about me and move on," said Arthur as his body started to disintegrate._

"_Why?" asked Merlin as he grasped his friend's hand only to have it disappear before his very eyes._

"_I will not fight for a world that has taken everything from me and left me nothing. I will not fight for a world I have no place in. I will not accept fate. I will not bow. I will and have defied fate," said Arthur as his face started to turn to nothingness. "Goodbye Merlin. I'm sorry for everything and thankful for two things. You and Guinevere. You were the best friend I could have possibly-"_ _said Arthur before he faded completely from the world._

"_Part of the world died that day. Part of the world is dying with Harry now," _thought Merlin as he reflected upon the last moments of his best friend's life.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"I'm going to kill Voldemort. Not because of 'duty' or 'setting things right'. I'm going to kill him because he took my parents away from me. Then I think I'll just wander the world for awhile. There's not much here for me, other than you Cho. Might as well experience what little there is. Then… I think I have to leave," said Harry bitterly.

"Then don't fight for duty or to set things right. Fight for you. Fight for me. Fight for Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny everyone that loves and cares for you. Fight for them," said Cho as Harry felt her soft lips brush against his forehead.

"Your right Cho. That is something better to fight for," said Harry as he sat back up. He waved his hand as an owl made out of white fire appeared before him. Go to the students I have been training with. Tell them to meet me in the Room of Requirement at the end of the week. Ron and Hermione should be out of the hospital by then," said Harry as the owl flew towards the school leaving a wispy trail of white flame behind it.

"Nonverbal spells? That's advanced Harry," said Cho, impressed.

"Not really, Redeemed are supposed to have some mental control over the elements. Merlin's far more powerful with elemental magic than I am," said Harry bashfully.

"Still, it's impressive," said Cho as she noticed Draco limping down the steps out of Hogwarts and slowly making his way towards them. The other students gave the armored and blood spattered Slytherin a wide berth, not that he noticed.

"Harry," said Draco respectfully as he dipped his head before sitting down next to Harry and Cho.

"How are you Draco?" asked Cho kindly.

"Better now, thank you. I can't believe my father got away again," sighed Draco.

"Don't worry. I promise that if your father is still alive after all this, we can go after him. You have my word," said Harry holding out his hand. Draco grasped it firmly as he genuinely smiled at Harry for the first time. Not a smirk like he usually wore, but an honest smile from the bottom of the last true Malfoy's heart.

"Where do we go from here Harry? Fudge is definitely going to fight you and at least half the Ministry will stay with him. Voldemort has supporters pouring in from everywhere. There are now three centers of power in Great Britain. The Ministry, Voldemort, and you," said Draco looking at him even though his eyes were drooping.

"It's a lot to ask f you guys, but I want you to come with me. I'm not coming back to Hogwarts next year. Merlin told me where Camelot is. I'm going there to plan out how I'm going to fight Voldemort and Fudge. This excuse for a democracy has existed for too long. Magical creatures have been oppressed; the furthering of the magical world has stagnated while the wisdom of those in power has merely declined. I will not let Fudge destroy the very world he claims to be protecting," said Harry as he gripped Excalibur.

"Will my fiancée be able to come?" asked Draco.

"I wouldn't think about denying her that right. Anyone able to make Draco Malfoy go soft can't be bad," said Harry with a smirk as he ducked the punch Draco had aimed at him.

"When do we leave?" asked Draco.

"Next week. I need to give people time to think this through. I'll make a portkey for you to get Sophia," said Harry as Draco nodded.

"This just seems so surreal. I mean, look at us, with swords and armor killing people going off to war. And you Harry, ruling a _country._ It's like a dream, or a nightmare. I can't decide which," said Draco as he ran a hand through his hair, wincing at how dirty it was.

"Humans can do anything as long as we put our mind to it. In ancient China there was a story of a muggle who through the perseverance of not just himself but his entire family, managed to move a mountain after generations of work. If a muggle can accomplish that, it would be shameful to his strength and all of humanity if we accepted anything less of ourselves," said Cho softly, a fire blazing behind her eyes.

"Che Guevara once said, 'I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees.' Better to die an honorable death, than to live a humiliating life. Fight to exist. Fight for yourself. Never let others dictate how you should live. I fight against the world. I fight against Voldemort, Fudge, anyone and everyone who would try to change me against my will. And I fight to win," said Harry with a smile as he stood up.

"A wise proverb. I'll keep it with me," said Draco as he lowered his head to Harry and Cho before moving back to the castle.

"Nice speech," commented Cho as she brushed the dirt off her as she slid her katana and wakazashi underneath her cloak.

"Will you come with me? I can't offer you much, only my feelings and the promise of a brighter future," said Harry as he held out his hand to her.

"I told you Harry. If there's somewhere you need to go, I'm coming," said Cho as she took his hand.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"You failed, just as I predicted you would Voldemort," came the soft, velvety voice that chilled even him to the bone. "Even now Arthur and Merlin protect this world."

"Do you have any _better_ ideas?" hissed Voldemort as he nursed the burns that Harry's golden flames had caused him.

"Yes. There is a ritual that we can perform."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"There is one final step in the process of becoming a Redeemed that we must finish as fast as possible Harry," said Merlin as he materialized in front of Harry after he had walked Cho back to her tower.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Normally I wouldn't put you through this for at least another couple years but circumstances dictate that I must," said Merlin.

"You didn't answer my question," stated Harry as he looked at Merlin.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"What does this ritual entail?" asked Voldemort.

"It will make you more powerful than you can imagine. You will be able to match and surpass the Pendragon."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"This is a countermeasure. If the Two have returned then Voldemort will be going through this the same time you are," said Merlin.

"Can you just tell me what it is?" asked Harry in annoyance.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

""What are the drawbacks?" asked Voldemort, thoroughly interested.

"Your… humanity in a sense. I suppose you don't care about that much about it anyways," said the voice dryly.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"It is a ritual, you will… become a magical creature. This ritual opens you up to magic around you. You will be able to command magic in every sense of the word. Fire will spring forth at you will, wind will blow at your command, water will flow forth at your whim, and the very earth will quake at your thought," said Merlin as his eyes glazed over as he remembered when he had first been put through the ritual, the feeling of being completely merged with magic had been completely enthralling. It had been one of the most intoxicating moments he had ever felt.

"Let's do it."

"Wha – ?" asked Merlin, surprised that Harry had answered so quickly.

"If it will help me kill Voldemort I'll do it," said Harry as his eyes burned with determination. They made their way to the Room of Requirement as Harry sat down Indian style.

"Very well. We shall begin. Close your eyes Harry…"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"I want that power," said Voldemort his eyes wide with anticipation from the description he had just received.

"Then let us not waste more time. True power awaits Voldemort, close your eyes."

"I knew it was a good idea to free you Morgana…" said Voldemort with a twisted smile as he closed his eyes. Morgana's laughter echoed throughout the dismal place as she prepared to transform Voldemort into something greater.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Merlin wiped the sweat from his brow as he traced the runes for the twenty-third ritual circle around Harry as the previous twenty two shimmered brightly. The flux of power had to be transferred perfectly one mistake and the energies from the ritual could wipe out all life within a fifteen mile radius. That type of result isn't something you actively try to pursue. Merlin sighed as he finished the circle.

"_Only twenty seven more to go…"_ thought Merlin sarcastically.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"_I remember when I had five people helping me do this. It wasn't as big a pain like now,"_ thought Morgana as she drew the thirty seventh circle around Voldemort. She had considered killing the Dark Lord but that would just rob her of an ally and she had precious few of those at the moment.

With a deep breath, Morgana redoubled her efforts as the lifer energy of the earth itself flowed into the circle starting a process that would transform Voldemort from a simple mortal into something far, far greater. With the thirty eighth circle completed she started to concentrate more, a mistake on one of the earlier circles was bad, but fixable. A mistake here would cost everyone not just their lives, but their souls.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Merlin sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He had speed up his tempo and had just finished the final circle. As Harry sat Indian style all fifty circles shone brightly as the fiftieth circle collapsed in upon itself magnifying the energy it contained and sending it into the forty ninth circle. The energy was too much for the forty ninth circle, and it too, collapsed starting a chain reaction that would inevitably lead to incomprehensible amounts of magical energy being transferred to Harry.

"Humans are not perfect. Do not try to become perfect. You will not succeed. Revel in your imperfections. By embracing your flaws, you sins you shall become greater beings," said Merlin as his eyes glowed with an unearthly blue light. "So said the Seven Sin, Revels: 13:7."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Now you transcend your mortal form, embrace that which makes you flawed. That gives you strength. You cast off the shackles of mortality for a greater state of being. Awaken, Voldemort of the Greed," cackled Moragana as Voldemort's eyes and mouth opened, transfixed in a wordless scream. Darkness poured out of his eyes and mouth as the last circle finally collapsed back onto him transferring the energies back to him.

As Voldemort rose, Morgana could feel that he had grown more powerful. While he still wasn't at her level he was much, much more powerful than any mortal wizard. Not even Dumbledore could hope to match him in raw power at this point. Morgana knew; however, that while she and Voldemort were more powerful than Merlin and Dumbledore respectively. Merlin and Dumbledore were far more skillful. The fight would be decided by whether or not raw energy could overcome true skill. It was a fight that she had waited millennia to finish. In the darkness, Morgana smiled.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"What happened?" asked Harry as he turned his hand over, not seeing anything different.

"You have transcended the limits of humanity. You're now a fully fledged Redeemed, just like me. If circumstances were different, you wouldn't have gone through this transformation for another century. I have sped up the process because Voldemort will likely have undergone the same ritual. You will need it to have any chance of defeating him. Before, you surpassed him in sheer power. Now that the two of you have the same power, skill and talent will decide the contest," said Merlin as he placed both of his hands on Harry's shoulders and stared hard into his eyes.

"How can Voldemort have gone through this ritual? He's not a Redeemed," argued Harry.

"He used your blood to come back. You are bonded more than you know. He might not have been able to access most of the abilities of a Redeemed before the ritual, but it forcibly releases all the latent power from the blood of a Redeemed. He is now as much one as you are," sighed Merlin turning to look out of the window that he had willed into existence.

"Then there isn't any hope. Voldemort is much more skilled than I am," cursed Harry as his eyes pulsed with glowing green power.

"You are equally powerful, and he is more skilled, yes. Under normal circumstances, he would win. But, there is something you haven't taken into consideration. Talent. You are, by far, the most talented wizard that has ever been born Harry. You may not realize how much sleeping potential you have, but I can see it. If you can utilize that talent, you will surpass Dumbledore, Voldemort, Me and every other wizard both past and present ever born, Redeemed or not," said Merlin as he paced around Harry to stare at a picture of King Arthur on the wall.

My time has passed Harry. Dumbledore's time has passed. Voldemort's time has passed. It is time that the next generation dictates the fate of the world. For too long have we; the mages of old, decided how the path of humanity would unfold. It's time for you, Cho, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermione and all of you to take up that mantle," stated Merlin with a proud grin on his face.

"I'm not ready," said Harry shaking his head and backing away with his hands raised.

"And that, is why, I trust you with this power. Harry Potter of the Pride, go forth and unleash hell," said Merlin with a smile. Harry couldn't help but smile as he felt the energies he had absorb resonate within him as Merlin mentioned 'Pride' and an emerald green energy pulsed from him and surrounded him in an aura. The feeling was so intoxicating, so _right_ that Harry knew that everything would be alright.

"_I am who I am, and I am coming for you Voldemort. I swear on my Pride."_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry this took forever to upload, and that it is so short. I'm not done with The Phoenix's Raven, i just got sidetracked with everything else I have had on my mind, but I'm going to try and upload more often. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**~ Orym Hawksong**


End file.
